Exchanging Blows
by ActionBitch
Summary: Sesshomaru finds his easy-going and uneventful life uprooted when his parents decide to take in a foreign exchange student...from America. And to make matters worse for the young man, this American believes in barging in with guns blazing. Enough said.
1. Chapter 1

War is Hell

"Oh, please no…damn it!" a girl growled as she finished trying on her new school uniform. As she predicted, it wasn't big enough. It wasn't that she was fat. She just had a chest, which wasn't even that big. The shirt was simply too small.

"Is everything alright?" a woman asked, knocking on the bathroom door lightly. The young girl's head turned from the mirror to the door.

"Uh, not really. The shirt is too small."

"It is? How much bigger do you need?"

"A size or two. Alright, I'm done wearing this…I already hate it." The girl grumbled as she quickly threw the shirt and green skirt to the floor. She pulled on her blue jeans and plain black T-shirt, fluffing her shaggy brown hair before opening the door and smiling back at the woman who stood in wait.

"Here, I'll go get you a new shirt from the school. Don't forget, you go in two days." The woman chirped, her long black hair flowing behind her.

"Too fat?" a cold voice asked as a tall boy walked by. From his voice, posture and attitude, Morgan would've guessed that he was just an arrogant asshole man, but he was a year older than her, seventeen. He was no man; he was just a douche bag that needed an ass whooping.

"Don't even start with me, dickhead." Morgan shot back at the boy, who disappeared downstairs, ignoring her comment completely. She almost followed him to start a fight, but she was also too lazy. Morgan yawned and walked down the hallway, waving to a younger boy, who yawned and waved back.

"Morning, Morgan." He said.

"Morning, Inuyasha." Morgan replied, opening her door, walking in and closing it. She had gotten up early that morning to go with Inuyasha's mother to get her school uniform, which didn't even fit. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, wasn't the mother of the first-born son, though. No, that boy was far too evil and cold to be the spawn of a woman who was of angel status. Morgan collapsed onto her small, but soft bed, soon falling asleep.

Sesshomaru sat in the living room, reading a book and keeping to himself. He was upset and had been since he learned that his father and stepmother were taking in an exchange student and not just any exchange student…American exchange student. Sesshomaru had to give the girl credit, she spoke Japanese fluently and was even careful about her dialect and she wasn't entirely ignorant about Japanese culture, but her personality was atrocious to him. She was egotistical, loud and lethargic. He thought he hated Inuyasha, but this girl was actually able to divert his hatred of his brother to herself.

"Sesshomaru, go wake Morgan. It's breakfast time." His father said, patting his son's head as he walked past him. Sesshomaru looked up and glared.

"Let her sleep." Sesshomaru said back.

"Now, Sesshomaru." His father sang back happily. His father knew of the two teens' hatred of one another and played off it quite a bit, like it was some sick game.

"Fine." Sesshomaru snarled back, walking upstairs and striding down the hall to her room. He didn't even knock; he just opened the door and walked across the room to her bedside.

"Wake up, you ugly bitch." Sesshomaru said, ripping the pillow out from underneath her head and striking her head with it powerfully. Morgan let out a surprised yelp, but her next reaction hit Sesshomaru hard…right in the crotch. He didn't even see her fist fly out and strike him. He just knew that it hurt and he couldn't stand, so he went down on the floor, harshly cursing Morgan to the depths of Hell and back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, stupid ass. I told you don't start with me. Hurry up, it's breakfast." Morgan said back with a giggle, hurriedly walking out of the room and jogging downstairs. She sat at the table and looked at Inuyasha, who smiled at her, knowing something happened.

"And where is my son?" Inutaisho asked curiously, not looking up from his food.

"Uh…which one?" Morgan asked back, biting into her eggs.

"The one that I sent to retrieve you?"

"Oh, him? He's rolling around on my floor."

"Hahahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed heartily.

"And why is he doing that?" Inutaisho asked, his voice still calm. He wasn't angry; he just wanted to know what happened.

"I don't know. I didn't stop to ask. I'm hungry." Morgan said, shoveling food in her mouth to help avoid and slow down questions and answers.

"Kneed him in the balls?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear curiously. Morgan shook her head as she swallowed her food.

"No…sham-pow." Morgan said back, motioning a punch with her fist.

"Haha, very nice." Inuyasha chuckled. He soon stopped laughing when Sesshomaru finally stumbled into the kitchen, sitting down, his golden eyes filled with fury and locked on Morgan, who was doing all in her power and more to hold back joyous laughter. She loved getting that look from him now. When she first arrived at their house four weeks ago and she first met him, that stare scared her and she wondered why he disliked her. She had never done anything to him. By the second week of senseless hatred and cruel comments, Morgan had enough and decided to fight back.

"Morgan, apologize." Inutaisho said uninterestingly. Morgan watched as Sesshomaru's glare of hatred slowly morphed into a smirk of amusement. She glared back at him, but she was soon smiling too.

"Sorry about your kids. They wouldn't have liked you anyway." Morgan spat with a shrug and a fake face of sympathy. Sesshomaru was now the one glaring again. He took a bite of his food and decided that she could have that one.

"Haha, what has he done to you?" Inutaisho asked Morgan with a smile.

"You ask him what I did to him when I came here to make him hate me so much." Morgan replied simply.

"Eh, well, he won't answer that." Inutaisho exhaled.

"It's because you're an American." Inuyasha stated, his mouth full of food, which he almost spat out with laughter when Sesshomaru gave him the, "You've got eleven minutes of life left," look.

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Inuyasha asked his brother skeptically.

"Like I can help where I'm born. Fuck you." Morgan snarled angrily at Sesshomaru, who gave her a quiet snort in reply, holding his head high and saying nothing.

"Hey, language." Inutaisho scolded.

"What? Did I pronounce it wrong?" Morgan asked back innocently, her face filled with both worry and curiosity. Inutaisho stared for a moment before snorting and chuckling as he shook his head.

"I have to get going. No school today, so I expect that if you kids can't play nice, you're mature enough to go some place else?" Inutaisho asked, looking from Sesshomaru, to Inuyasha and lastly, Morgan, who nodded.

"Well yeah, I'll definitely walk away, but he follows me, especially when I'm winning." Morgan said back.

"I mean it, behave!" Inutaisho called, grabbing his keys and walking out the door. Once the door shut, Morgan and Sesshomaru stood up, ready to fight. Inuyasha stayed sitting, finishing his breakfast and ready for a show.

"You have a lot of nerve, wench. You act as if you own this place." Sesshomaru said as his eyes narrowed.

"Well, someone around here has to be the man when your father is gone! Inuyasha is too young and you, as of ten minutes ago, have no balls, so I'm automatically the man! Bam! That just happened!" Morgan shouted, almost dancing her victory in front of Sesshomaru.

"Hahaha!" Inuyasha laughed, leaning back and staying out of the crossfire.

"You forget your place," Sesshomaru warned.

"It's right here and my finger's place is right here," Morgan said, flipping him the bird. "And my foot's place is directly up your ass!"

"Typical American." Sesshomaru grumbled as he walked away.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! You're losing so you throw out the American Card! Don't forget who beat who in World War Two! Bitch!" Morgan shouted, not at Sesshomaru, but in general.

"Haha! That rhymed! Here, help me clean up," Inuyasha laughed as he began clearing off the table.

"Well, I am American. Rhyming is natural to us." Morgan stated sarcastically and in a deep voice to match Sesshomaru's.

"I know, I know." Inuyasha replied with equal sarcasm and a wide smile.

Morgan walked back to her room to catch up on her sleep. She closed the door behind her and locked it to make sure that no one, cough, Sesshomaru, cough, tried to walk in and ambush her. She was in war mode, a mode she was quite familiar with after the countless hours of video games with her older brother.

"Man, what did I even do? He glared at me before I said five words to him." Morgan asked herself quietly. She thought about what she wore that day. Jeans, T-shirt, Chucks and her hair was shaggy and her make up was minimal. Maybe he liked his chicks to be sluts? Maybe he liked his chicks with dicks? Morgan was clueless. Four weeks in the same house and the only thing she knew he liked was to belittle and degrade her. Inuyasha seemed cool with her. He liked her even more after her first outburst with Sesshomaru where she unleashed her vocabulary and curse words onto him in such a manor it was like she wanted him dead. At that moment, she did. Now she just wanted him to be crippled.

"Morgan, have you seen my guitar?" Sesshomaru's voice came from the door.

"Nope." Morgan replied, her eyes focusing on the white guitar in her room. Yeah, it was his. Yeah, she took it. No, she didn't care. She wasn't giving it back to him until he returned the picture of her mother, who passed away two years ago, back to her bedside where she placed it.

"You're lying."

"You're dumb. Should've grabbed it while you were up here." Morgan replied, placing her headphones in her ears, turning on her metallic green iPod to tune him out.

A few days later, Morgan once again woke up early and got dressed in her school uniform. She hated skirts and this one was particularly short on her. The only upside to the skirt? It was green, her favorite color. She buttoned up her shirt and grumbled under her breath as she leaned forward and began putting on some make up and make her monstrous face look less scary.

"You've been in there for ten minutes. Hurry up." Sesshomaru's annoyed voice came.

"Ten minutes is better than a half hour, which is what I'm going to take if you don't walk away right now!" Morgan shot back.

"Typical." Sesshomaru growled, walking back to his room, knowing that Morgan wasn't joking. He had to use the bathroom one time and she refused to come out because he had, nicely, explained to her that she was ugly. So she shut herself in the bathroom for the longest time, laughing when she knew he had to go.

"Hee, hee, hee, ooh, ha, ha, ha, ahh, heh, heh, heh." Morgan falsely laughed as she cleaned up her mess and walked out of the bathroom.

Inuyasha and Morgan chatted lightly as they kept a distance behind Sesshomaru, following him to school. He was a year older than Morgan, who was a year older than Inuyasha. The two younger teens cackled and snorted comments back and forth to one another; making fun of anything they could get their hands on.

"He walks like someone shoved a pole up his ass." Morgan said as she and Inuyasha snorted loudly.

"Haha, I know! He thinks he's so tough." Inuyasha replied.

"Pfft! My fourteen-year-old sister, who worships the Jonas Brothers, is tougher than him. Just take her and him and throw them in a room together and see who hurts who." Morgan laughed.

They arrived and Morgan sighed as she looked at her classes. School was longer, more classes and she was sure the teachers were merciless. She was glad when she found out she had her first and last class with Inuyasha. Morgan prayed she didn't have any with the Prince of Assholes.

"Hey, Morgan, sit here!" Inuyasha called out, waving to her happily. She quickly sat down and bumped his fist with her own, turning around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. Inuyasha has told me a lot about you." A girl with long black hair chirped. Morgan nodded and smiled.

"Funny, he hasn't mentioned you. Haha, I'm kidding, he's told me about you." Morgan replied, shaking her shaggy brown hair out of her face. The bell rang and everyone, like clockwork, shut up and turned facing the front. Morgan took a slower approach, observing everyone closely. A tall man strode into the room, setting his bag behind his desk.

"So, I have a new student, no?" he asked, his deep voice sending chills down Morgan's spine. They weren't pleasurable, they were fearful.

"Yeah, she's a little shy." Inuyasha chirped, patting Morgan on the back roughly. Morgan, still staring at the tall man, let out a small squeal. He looked none too kind. His empty eyes moved from Morgan to Inuyasha, hardening even more.

"You're in my class again?" the man asked bitterly.

"The feeling's mutual." Inuyasha growled back.

"Anyway, young lady, stand up and tell us a little about yourself." The man ordered calmly. Morgan swallowed hard and stood up, mindlessly stroking her skirt to make sure she wouldn't have any wardrobe malfunctions.

"My name is Morgan, I'm sixteen, from the U.S. of A. and I'm…not available." Morgan finished off lowly when she noticed the young teacher watching her with a small smile on his face. The first word that flashed through her mind was: Rapist.

"From what part of the United States?" he asked curiously. Morgan almost wanted to lie to make sure he couldn't stalk her.

"Ohio." Morgan replied.

"Do you play any sports?" someone else asked.

"I used to play volleyball, but I injured my ankle and now I can't play it anymore. Same with basketball." Morgan said.

"Alright, sit down. I'll torture you later. I am Naraku Maeda, by the way." The man stated, reaching for a stack of papers. He smirked when he heard the groans of students. Not one day had passed he didn't give homework.

"It's like he hates us." Inuyasha whispered to Morgan, who snorted and shrugged.

"I speak English, this is English class so it can't be that hard." Morgan replied, looking over her paper and smiling as she began to complete it.

After passing out the papers and answering a few questions, Naraku looked around, enjoying the tortured expressions of the students, except Morgan, which was expected.

"Finished already?" he asked her, standing in front of her desk. Morgan nodded and kept her gaze elsewhere. There was something about the guy that didn't sit right with her. He reached down and picked up her paper, his eyes scanning over each answer carefully.

"Hey Morgan, what's this word?" Inuyasha asked, pointing to his paper.

"Running. Present tense of the verb run." Morgan replied.

"Why add an extra 'N' on the word?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't make the rules, I just follow them."

"Haha, very good, Morgan." Naraku chuckled, handing her paper back and walking over to a student who had raised her hand.

"Ugh, Goddamn rapist." Morgan grumbled under her breath, hearing a hearty giggle behind her.

"Haha, I know, right? That's exactly what I thought when I first met him." Kagome whispered to Morgan, who smiled back.

After school, Morgan, Kagome and Inuyasha sat in the kitchen, discussing what to do with their rare day off.

"Haha, so how do you like it so far?" Kagome asked Morgan.

"Uh, fine. Other than Mr. Maeda." Morgan grumbled.

"Haha, why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did you see the way he stared at me…all hour? He was like, "Oooh, I'm going to get nine and a half inches up in her business! Bam!" Haha, creeeeeper!" Morgan replied, taking a drink of water as the other two teens snorted in replied.

"I don't think he was thinking that! Hahaha!" Inuyasha insisted.

"Oh whatever. Tell us about yourself, from what part of America are you from, are you finished with your paper already, what's your cup size, when do you get off," Morgan began listing off the questions she was sure the teacher wanted to ask her as Kagome and Inuyasha fell into helpless fits of laughter. Morgan giggled, but instantly stopped when Sesshomaru coolly walked into the room to get a drink.

"I'm quite sure Mr. Maeda isn't the least bit interested in a slut such as yourself." Sesshomaru commented as he filled his glass up with water, opening the freezer to get some ice.

"You know, you're right. He'd probably like to get up in your business, fag." Morgan spat back spitefully.

"I thought you said you didn't have a problem with gay people."

"Only ones named Sesshomaru."

"That's profiling."

"So? I won't go to Hell for it."

"I'll send you there myself." Sesshomaru said back, walking out of the kitchen.

"I'm taking you with me." Morgan announced, looking over at Inuyasha and Kagome, who were still laughing.

"Wow, you weren't kidding, they're terrible!" Kagome said to Inuyasha, who nodded.

"I think it's pretty awesome. Nothing ever happened around here anyway." Inuyasha said back, giving a slight yawn of boredom.

"Yeah, sure, sure girl, I'm hot, but I want to get all nine and a half inches up in yo business." Morgan chanted as she danced over to the sink to get more water.

"Haha, what was that?" Kagome asked.

"That was my latest impression of Mr. Maeda." Morgan said with a smile, sliding on her socks back over to the table.

Later on that night, Morgan settled down in the bathtub, relaxing and letting the warm water unwind her tightened muscles. She leaned forward and massaged her right ankle, a frown appearing on her face as the muscles around it were still tight and sore. It was the last basketball game of the season before her team set off to be in the finals. Morgan went to make the lay up and tripped over a girl's foot. Morgan scored the shot, but tore her achilles tendon in the process. She won the game and lost the rest of her high school basketball and volleyball career.

"Will you hurry up?" Sesshomaru's voice snapped Morgan from her thoughts.

"There's another restroom downstairs! Go use it and leave me alone! You stupid dick! When I get out of here, I'm going to kick your ass!" Morgan snapped irritably, almost leaping out of the tub to kill him, but she remained seated and let out a long, slow breath. Sesshomaru was still outside the door, staring at the floor. Apparently he had struck a nerve with her…that made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Having Fun, Yet?

Morgan let out a slow, heavy breath as she turned the page of the book she was reading. She was lying on her bed on her back, ear buds in her ear and holding the book above her face. She was having troubles focusing on the different symbols and making out words.

"Daaaaaamn." She growled impatiently as she turned back a page to reread it. She quickly looked over when she saw the door open to her room, Inutaisho's tall form cautiously stepping in.

"Hey," he chirped as Morgan sat up, pulling her ear buds out of her ears to hear him better.

"Hm?" she hummed back, suppressing a yawn with her hand.

"Nothing. I was just seeing if you were doing well or if you needed something."

"Haha, I need some help with this book, to be honest." Morgan chirped, waving the book at him sheepishly.

"Oh, alright, move over," Inutaisho said as he sat down next to her, opening the book to the beginning of the chapter and clearing his throat.

"I can speak it, but when it comes to reading, I'm done for." Morgan explained with a sigh, scratching her head lightly.

"Ah, I understand completely. That's how I was. Now, I am thinking that your problem is telling the difference between some of the signs, which is natural for most people."

"Yeah, pretty much. Like this sentence, I got maybe…two words from it and the rest is beyond me." Morgan stated as she pointed at a line.

"He left his house late in the afternoon." Inutaisho read off.

"Haha, yeah, I suck…and…oohhh, he left his house. That makes sense now."

"Did you read the rest of this stuff, thinking he was doing stuff in his house that was near impossible?" Inutaisho asked teasingly.

"No…just didn't know what was going on. It's midnight, cut me some slack."

"You're right, it is midnight. Time for bed, little one." Inutaisho said, lightly smacking her on top of her head with the book. Morgan let out a whine as she collapsed on her back.

"I have to read three chapters and I've struggled through half of one." She said to him with a pout. Inutaisho stood up and smiled down at her.

"If you wake up early in the morning and catch me during breakfast, I'll tell you everything you need to know about this book."

"Really?"

"Yes, but you need to get some sleep. Good night."

"Night."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha remained quiet as they munched on their breakfast, listening to their father and Morgan discussing the book. Morgan listened attentively and made sure to ask every question she could think of. Inutaisho was her path to getting an A on the quiz.

"He did what?" Morgan asked with disbelief.

"He cheated on his girlfriend with the girl he met at the beginning of the book." Inutaisho replied. Morgan's face looked blank.

"Wha…what girl?" Morgan asked with exasperated disbelief. Inutaisho stared at her for a moment before bursting into small laughter.

"Haha, you really are doomed, aren't you?" Inutaisho asked the girl, who lowered her head and hid her face in her hands.

"Yessssssss!" she replied with a small cry.

"It was the girl he kept over-describing." Inutaisho chirped.

"Oohhh! I remember! Ok, go on!" Morgan exclaimed happily, taking a bite of eggs and swallowing it with a drink of water.

"Anyway, in chapter three, he talked with his best friend about what he did. That's pretty much it." Inutaisho ended, chewing his food and flashing Morgan a smirk.

"Alright, how did you know all of this?" Morgan asked Inutaisho skeptically.

"I uh, I read it last night after you went to bed." Inutaisho replied calmly. Morgan's mouth hung open in surprise.

"You…you…are so amazing!" Morgan breathed with a wide smile.

"This is true. So, what do you say?"

"Thanks!"

"And?"

"I love you!"

"And?"

"I don't know what else you want me to say."

"How about, "I promise to practicing reading instead of playing Super Smash Bros for five hours straight"? That's a start." Inutaisho suggested.

"Alright! I agree to everything you just said!" Morgan chirped back. Inutaisho nodded as he stood up, bidding each teenager good bye before leaving. Morgan looked over and saw Sesshomaru quickly look away, his face filled with nothing but contempt and hatred. Morgan frowned as she looked down. Was he jealous?

Later on that night, right after dinner, Morgan ran to her room, sat on her bed and opened the book, determined to figure it out. She only had to read one chapter that night.

"Just one, I can do this." She whispered to herself.

Inutaisho finished helping his wife clean up the kitchen. They saw Inuyasha sitting at the table, working on his own homework.

"Well, Morgan and Sesshomaru do have one thing in common," Inutaisho said to his wife.

"Haha, what is that?" she asked, not entirely convinced with that statement.

"They both get right to their studies after dinner. They come home and relax first, then they work on it later." Inutaisho said.

"Haha, that's it?"

"Uh…yeah, pretty much."

"Maybe you should go help Morgan. She seems to respect you a lot."

"I shall go check on her."

Morgan looked up from her iPod when she heard footsteps. She got bored with reading and decided to watch the only movie she had on her iPod…Jackass 2. Morgan quickly switched it back over to music and opened the book.

"Need help?" Inutaisho asked her as he cautiously walked in, making sure she wasn't getting dressed or anything of the sort.

"Oh, uh, yeah, probably."

"Probably?"

"Yes I need help."

"Haha, you are so hyper." The man chuckled as he sat down next to her. Morgan shrugged and smiled.

"It's because I'm an American, isn't it?" she asked him, making the white haired man laugh warmly. He couldn't figure out why his eldest son hated Morgan so much, but the American comments were priceless and Morgan's reactions only made it funnier.

"Haha, sure, we'll say that. Now, book time! Quit distracting me!"

"I'm sorry, for real."

Sesshomaru closed his book after finishing his Calculus, putting everything in a neat, organized stack. He looked up when he heard a shout of surprise and hysterical laughter coming from down the hall. He walked down to Morgan's door, which was wide open. He saw his father on the floor, sitting up and his face pale with surprise.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, also seeing Morgan sitting on her bed, laughing quietly.

"He…hahaha! He got so spooked!" was all Morgan could utter in the midst of her laughter.

"She scared the piss out of me!" Inutaisho stuttered, but he was smiling as well as he stood up.

"I can see that. What happened?" Sesshomaru replied uncaringly while crossing his arms.

"I was just translating something and she just…rah! Scared me. Sorry." Inutaisho explained, walking over to Morgan and grabbing her wrists as he pushed her back on the bed.

"Hahaha! I'm sorry! I was listening! I promiiiiiiiise! Hahaha!" Morgan laughed as Inutaisho viciously tickled her. He continued his onslaught for a moment more before walking out of her room, patting his son on the shoulder before disappearing downstairs. Morgan and Sesshomaru stared one another down for a few moments.

"Am I not allowed to be cool with your dad?" Morgan finally asked when she noticed his anger rising the longer he stared at her.

"Why do you want to be so close to him? You have a father of your own, no?"

"Yes and I could explain my situation to you, but I don't think you have the heart to understand." Morgan replied, her voice no longer stern. She couldn't even look up anymore.

"I see." Sesshomaru said as he backed away, walking down to his room. He figured she was in enough pain, wallowing in whatever painful memories she had.

Inuyasha yawned as he walked upstairs to wake Morgan. She was never up in time for breakfast, which was odd to the rest of her Japanese-exchange family. He walked into her room, seeing her form snuggled beneath her blankets.

"Hey, wake up." Inuyasha called, poking her with a single finger. He poked her a few more times before he finally got a tired moan from her.

"Mmm…what?" she asked groggily.

"Breakfast time. Why are you never awake in time?"

"I'm tired. I don't feel like eating."

"Oh, alright." Inuyasha replied, going back down to inform his family.

Later on that morning, Morgan woke up and took a bath. She decided not to take too long, just in case Sesshomaru decided to be on Douche-Patrol that morning. She heard his parents leave with Inuyasha earlier, so it was just the two of them. Alone. In the same house.

"He seems quiet today." Morgan said after getting dressed and blow-drying her hair. She walked downstairs and saw the older boy asleep on the floor, a blanket draped over him and his head resting on a pillow. His face looked peaceful enough, but he also looked paler than usual.

"Oooh, he's sick…mwahahaha." Morgan whispered as she walked away. She walked back in the living room a few minutes later. She sat down on the couch, leering over Sesshomaru's tired form. She bit into the toast she made and chomped on it loudly, watching the crumbs fall onto his face and nestle down in his neck. Morgan giggled when she saw his face twitch with discomfort. Sesshomaru let out a dissatisfied moan when he felt small, rough material rubbing against his neck and falling into his shirt.

"Hm…Mother?" Sesshomaru called out instinctively.

"Haha, what now, you little mistake?" Morgan asked with a giggle. She had never seen anyone's eyes snap open with dreaded surprise like Sesshomaru's did at that moment.

"You little bitch! That is so disgusting!" Sesshomaru barked as he jumped up, towering over the girl. Morgan was not the least bit bothered. She played basketball and guarded girls taller, bigger and uglier than Sesshomaru. She stood up and stepped forward, her chest mere centimeters from his.

"You have some nerve. I should strike you down where you stand." Sesshomaru growled threateningly.

"Do it. Let's go, sweetheart." Morgan replied with no fear. Both teens' heads snapped in the direction of the door when it opened. They both stepped back and heard Inuyasha walking down the hall, peeking in and seeing them both.

"Hey, are you two fighting again?" Inuyasha asked with a laugh.

"Are they fighting again? I'll punish them both if they are!" Inutaisho's voice sounded from outside as he carried in grocery sacks. Morgan and Sesshomaru glanced at one another and in that one second of silence, both decided that their mild flare-up was not worth any kind of punishment.

"No, we were just discussing the," Sesshomaru paused.

"Weather. We were discussing the weather." Morgan added on. Inutaisho and Inuyasha stood in the room, both staring back at them with looks that said, "Do we have 'Retard' written on our foreheads?"

"Sure you weren't arguing?" Inutaisho asked.

"Positive." They replied simultaneously.

"Soooo…how is the weather?" Inuyasha asked with snicker. Morgan and Sesshomaru flashed him death stares before replying.

"Decent." Sesshomaru said.

"It's alright, I guess." Morgan murmured as she sat down on the couch, crossing one leg over the other.

"Haha…hahaha!" Inutaisho laughed as he shook his head. Terrible liars lived under his roof.

Inuyasha sighed as he set his cards face down on the table, pushing them forward and hearing Morgan's chuckles.

"Fold." He growled.

"Haha, I had a shitty hand, you should've called me out…pass me that chocolate bar, now." Morgan ordered as the boy placed it in her hand, letting out a sigh of defeat. Morgan grabbed the cards and shuffled them.

"One more game. I'm sure I can beat you." Inuyasha insisted.

"You asked for it." Morgan warned, dealing out the cards.

"I want my candy back." He growled back playfully.

"You know, I think I know why you're so hyper all the time!" Inutaisho shouted as he bounced into the kitchen, pointing at Morgan, who stared back at him. In one hand he had her metallic green iPod and in the other, he had her last Amp energy drink, opened and half gone.

"And what is your theory?" Morgan asked with a giggle. It didn't really bother her that he snooped around in her stuff. It turned out to be amusing.

"Your music! I have no clue what is going on but it makes me want to…dance! Ah, I looooove this song!" Inutaisho stated loudly and quickly.

"Yeah it has absolutely nothing to do with the energy drink…at all." Morgan stated sarcastically.

"Uh, Dad, quiet down." Inuyasha pleaded.

"WHAAAAAT?" Inutaisho hollered back after he turned the music up too loud in his ears. Inuyasha bowed his head and shook it, trying to push away the embarrassment, but Morgan laughed as the older man began dancing over to the fridge. His attire amused her even more. He had on a long-sleeved button up shirt that he usually wore with a suit, but it was halfway undone and he had on boxers.

"Haha, that's attractive." Morgan whispered to Inuyasha, who snorted in reply.

"Morgan, what's this song?" Inutaisho asked, showing her the screen.

"Mud Diggers."

"I like it!"

"I'm glad." Morgan said back, shaking her head. She and Inuyasha glanced at one another when they heard his mother calling for her husband to get back in bed with her.

"Coming! Kids! Watch a movie with LOUD NOISES!" Inutaisho yelled as he ran away.

"Uh oh, no! Please put my iPod back before you do it! Please? Pleeeeeeease?" Morgan called out frantically, but her hope was gone when she heard the door slam shut in reply.

"Damn it!" Morgan growled.

"Haha, sucks for you!" Inuyasha laughed at her spitefully.

"Fuck you." Morgan growled at him, biting into the candy bar that he so desperately wanted.

Naraku watched, as Morgan seemed to twitch and cringe under his gaze. He could tell that she found him repulsive, which was a first for him. Usually girl students swooned over him, but Morgan obviously had morals and a backbone. He could hear some of the things she would growl at him in English and they made him laugh more than anything.

"So, Morgan, are you going to answer me?" Naraku asked her.

"Suck my cock." She growled in English.

"What was that?" Naraku asked, pretending not to catch what she said, but the smirk pulled onto his face said otherwise.

"I said, uh," Morgan replied with slight annoyance, keeping her gaze on her desk.

"I'll come back to you later." Naraku announced, moving onto the next student. Inuyasha nudged Morgan and frowned.

"Why didn't you answer?" he whispered to her.

"I didn't hear what he said." Morgan replied with a nervous laugh, pushing some of her hair back from her ear and showing her ear bud, which was wired from the inside of her shirt, down to her skirt pocket.

"Oh, haha," Inuyasha chuckled. He wondered why Morgan seemed to be in a rhythmic and bouncy mood.

Morgan was the first to be out of the classroom…as usual. She may have an injured ankle, but the painful sprint was worth getting out of Creeper's room. She went through the rest of the day a little more lethargic. Morgan waited for Inuyasha and Kagome outside the school, whistling a small tune to herself. She saw Sesshomaru walk past her quickly, as if he had to be somewhere soon.

"Hey, Kagome is coming, she's just a bit slow today." Inuyasha explained.

"Yeah, no shit." Morgan said back. She looked back over at Sesshomaru, who was talking with another boy and he continued to glance back at her, shooting her dirty looks.

"Oh, here she is," Inuyasha chirped, waving to Kagome, but he soon heard Morgan's hollering.

"What the hell are you looking at, little girl?" Morgan barked irritably. Sesshomaru smirked in reply and continued his conversation.

"Don't, he's banking on you to reply. It pleases him more than it hurts him." Kagome pleaded to Morgan, who snorted in reply.

"Oh yeah? Let me try that theory one more time…hey Sesshomaru! Is that your boyfriend? He's cuuuuuuuuute! Hahaha! If I were you, I'd hit it and never quit it, boy! Ow! Arf, arf, arf! Hahaha!" Morgan yelled loudly, getting most of the kids to turn their heads and see whom Sesshomaru was with and how he would react.

"Ha, ha, Morgan. You are so funny." Sesshomaru replied sternly, almost daring anyone to question his sexuality.

"That wasn't too nice." A deep voice purred from behind Morgan, who jumped and turned around, backing away quickly.

"Haha, calm down, I was only saying," Naraku chuckled, waving to her as he walked away. He even shot Inuyasha a warning glare in his short appearance.

"Ugh, I hate that man." Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Yup. Creepy." Morgan agreed.

Inutaisho frowned when he heard hysterical laughter coming from the kitchen where Morgan, Inuyasha and Kagome were. He quietly walked down the hallway and tried to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Haha, I was listening to music, I didn't hear a damn thing he said!" Morgan giggled.

"Do you have any new impressions on him?" Kagome asked eagerly. Morgan thought about it for a moment before smirking.

"Yeah, this is him trying to convince a girl how he'd show his love for her…I'd try to sing love songs to you the best I can, then I'd get you naked and hit it like a caveman! We'd go to the beach and walk through the sand, I'd kick some in your face and say "I'm just playing." Haha, I am going to Hell." Morgan said when she realized just how bad she hated on the man, who never really insulted her. He just gave her the creeps.

"Hahaha! Like a caveman!" Inuyasha laughed, giving up on trying to take a drink.

"Pfft, your dad hit it like a caveman last night…for sure." Morgan remarked as Kagome squealed.

"Haha, ew, I didn't need to hear that." She sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't either. He drank my Amp, so I'm sure everything was amplified by ten. Either that or your mom was faking. Daddy is not that big a beast." Morgan giggled, only to choke on air when she heard someone clear his throat.

"Haaaaah…speak of the Devil!" Morgan squealed breathlessly, feeling her face burn and turn horribly red.

"Mhm, do you have any more Amp? I'll be more than happy to drink at least five of those next time." Inutaisho chirped with a broad smile on his face. Morgan was finally defeated and knocked down a few pegs.


	3. Chapter 3

Meh

"Oh, you two," Inutaisho exhaled when Morgan and Sesshomaru were back at each other's throats. A conversation that the father started was now being blown out of proportion.

"KISS was a ridiculous band. Gene Simmons flying through the air like Peter Pan…tacky." Sesshomaru said bitterly.

"You're tacky! KISS is and will always be the most iconic band ever, especially in Japan! Live with it, live with it!" Morgan shot back. Ice and fire. Fire and ice. Inutaisho leaned back in his chair and decided to avoid the flames and icicles being flung around. He even muted the TV to hear them better.

"You always resort to name-calling and yelling. Is it that hard to have a civil discussion?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked over at the girl that walked into the room cautiously, wondering what was going on.

"Put your shirt back on and quit showing off for your girlfriend. You seek me out and call me names first, you just don't like the fact that I fire them right back." Morgan retorted with a smile. Sesshomaru let out a breath when he heard his father's deep chuckle. He felt a hand softly place itself on his back and rub it soothingly.

"Morgan, do you know who my older brother is?" Kagura asked the American girl, who looked at her curiously.

"No…who?" Morgan replied.

"Naraku Maeda." Kagura said with a smirk of malice. She didn't appreciate the way Morgan seemed to think she owned the entire country and anyone walking all over Sesshomaru was going to have to deal with her. Morgan's entire world stopped spinning at that moment. Her creepy ass teacher's younger sister was in the same room as her, defending her enemy.

"Yeah, and?" Morgan finally said, keeping her eyes on Kagura as Sesshomaru stood up to get a drink. The tall boy glanced at her right ankle and decided to give her Hell. He walked by her and made sure that when he stepped on her ankle, he stomped and ground into it mercilessly.

"Hey, Sesshomaru! That was extremely unnecessary!" his father barked as Morgan cried out in pain, doubling over on the floor and holding her ankle with one hand.

"It was an accident…sorry." Sesshomaru responded as he continued on his way to the kitchen.

"Come on, you're going upstairs." Inutaisho said, helping Morgan to her feet and letting her lean on him for balance. Morgan gritted her teeth when that familiar, sharp, aching pain shot up her leg, almost like she ripped the tendon all over again. She looked up when she saw Sesshomaru walking back into the room, taking a long drink from his glass. Morgan's hand flew up and pounded the glass into his face, spilling the water all over him and busting his nose. Sesshomaru stumbled back and held his hand to his face.

"Hey, come on now! Do not make me have to punish you both!" Inutaisho hollered, holding the small girl back with his strong arms, practically picking her up by her mid-section and dragging her up the stairs as she screamed profanities at Sesshomaru in her native tongue of English.

"Morgan, calm down." Inutaisho pleaded.

"No! The bastard probably tore it again! Damn it, there was a possibility I could start playing basketball again! Oh my God! I'll kill him!" Morgan yelled furiously, trying to stand back up from her bed that her exchange father placed her on, only to have her right leg lock up from her knee down to her ankle.

"Alright psycho, sit down. And please, for my sake, calm down. I promise I'll take care of him, but I need you to stop." Inutaisho begged, putting both hands on her shoulders and forcing her to stay sitting on her bed. Morgan stared up at him before exhaling slowly, lying down on her bed.

"Thank you." He said, walking downstairs to confront his son. He stood back and watched as Sesshomaru led Kagura to the door, letting her give him a warm hug and a quick peck on the cheek for when his father was done with him, they would never see one another ever again…ever. Sesshomaru closed the door and turned around, being met with his father.

"You do know she had a serious injury on that ankle prior to coming here, correct?" Inutaisho asked his son, who smoothed out a wrinkle on the stomach of his shirt.

"Yes."

"You're grounded."

"I figured. And Morgan?"

"Oh I'm sorry, is the child questioning the parent's authority?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"No." Sesshomaru backed down and headed to his room, deciding to save what was left of his freedom and pride.

Later on that night, Morgan and Sesshomaru met in the hallway on accident. They were both heading to the bathroom and stopped walking, golden eyes meeting brown.

"I have to hand it to you, it's not that easy to get my father's affection so quickly. I'll have to remember that the next time I break your leg." Sesshomaru said to Morgan, who smiled in return.

"I bet it burns knowing that I smashed your face in with a glass of water and Daddy didn't do a damn thing to me about it." Morgan replied spitefully.

"All you had to do was ask and I would've gladly stepped it up a notch. Don't get cocky just yet." Sesshomaru growled, pushing Morgan out of his way with his arm and taking the bathroom before her. Morgan giggled as she retreated to her room. Oh, she was about to get super cocky.

The next morning, Morgan woke up and yawned as she headed to the bathroom, seeing Sesshomaru walking out and past her.

"In there all night were we?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"Heh,"

"Masturbation is a natural thing to do when we aren't allowed to see our girlfriends anymore." Morgan sang as she closed the bathroom door behind her. She did her business and when she went for the toilet paper…it was gone and there were no spares around.

"Ugh! Rat bastard!" Morgan whined.

After getting Inuyasha to find some and throw it to her, Morgan finished her morning business and got dressed, jogging down to the breakfast table, seeing that only Inuyasha was present at the table.

"Where is everyone?" Morgan asked him.

"Mom and Dad had to leave and Sesshomaru is upstairs." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh, cool, cool." Morgan chirped as she walked over to Sesshomaru's plate of food. She spat a loogie on his food and stirred it all up to cover up what she had done before sitting down and enjoying her food. Inuyasha did all in his power not to laugh when his brother sat down a few minutes later, picking up his chopsticks and devouring his breakfast hungrily, unaware of what had been done to it.

"Oh…oohhh nooooo! Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Inuyasha cried out, lowering his head to avoid seeing his brother's questioning eyes.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, swallowing the last bite of his breakfast.

"Woooow. Hahaha." Morgan giggled. She saw Sesshomaru blink and look down at his empty plate, staring at it quietly before looking back up at her.

"What did you do to my food?" he asked her steadily, wondering if she put poison in it.

"Absolutely nothing." Morgan replied seriously. As truthful as she seemed, Sesshomaru's gut told him she was lying.

Morgan, later that night after completing her homework, sat in the living room with Inuyasha and his mother. They were talking amongst each other. The three stopped all talking and movements when they heard Sesshomaru's enraged roar of surprise. They also heard something, a loud clink, as if something was being ripped off the wall and a loud thud followed shortly after.

"Did he die?" Morgan asked during the moment of silence.

"Nope." Inuyasha sighed when Sesshomaru let out another shout, his quick footsteps being heard as he thundered down the stairs.

"Sesshomaru, dear, what's wrong?" Izayoi asked worriedly when her stepson entered the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water and soap glistening on his lightly tanned skin. He did not answer his stepmother as he stormed up to Morgan, his face showing his fury.

"You bitch! I have done nothing to you all day and yet you continue to fuck with me!" Sesshomaru bellowed, pointing at Morgan with the highest-set towel rack, which had broke and struck him in the head when he grabbed his towel. Morgan stared back silently. One, she had nothing to do with that particular accident and two…he was naked.

"Um…ok?" Morgan replied uncertainly. She didn't even know what to do, let alone say.

"Oh Sesshomaru, Morgan didn't do that. I told your father that towel rack was about to break and he obviously didn't tighten it. Go finish your shower, dear." Izayoi said to Sesshomaru soothingly. She wanted to hug him, seeing how upset he was, but it would've made for an awkward scene.

"And it just so happens to break when I get my towel? Really?" Sesshomaru asked skeptically, still waving the broken rack in his hand.

"Maybe that's the universe telling you something." Morgan said with distaste. She wasn't angry that she was being blamed for something she didn't do, she was angry that she didn't think about fixing that rack to break on him. He was so pissed off and she was not the cause…that was irritating.

"This isn't even close to being over with. The night is still young." Sesshomaru said back to her as he walked back upstairs to finish his shower and extract his revenge. Morgan sat on the couch, listening intently to hear her door being opened. She jumped up and partially limped up the stairs, seeing Sesshomaru open her door and stride in with a purpose. Morgan ran to her door and stopped when Sesshomaru turned around, her favorite KISS shirt in one hand, being held up over a small lighter flame which was held in Sesshomaru's other hand.

"Don't…you…dare!" Morgan warned dangerously, pointing her finger at him.

"Oh don't blame me, it's the universe controlling my very actions." Sesshomaru replied darkly, holding the flame closer to her shirt.

"Stop! It wasn't me! I swear on my mother's grave that it wasn't me!" Morgan pleaded, her hand outstretched as she tried to reach him, tried to touch his soul and convince him not to. Her hand rolled into a fist when she saw her shirt halfway eaten by flames as Sesshomaru continued to hold it. When it was damaged beyond recognition, he waved the shirt swiftly, extinguishing the flames. Morgan gritted her teeth as Sesshomaru walked past her, patting her shoulder in a friendly matter.

Sesshomaru sighed as he walked Kagura up to her front door after school. He was deep in thought about something and was ignoring her comments completely. He finally paid attention when she grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him curiously.

"I'm expecting to not have a room when I get home. Morgan was so furious that I burned her shirt that she didn't even say anything. Nothing."

"Maybe she finally learned her lesson."

"No, I saw her at breakfast this morning. She was deep in thought. I am sure she has everything planned down to every little detail." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, I'm glad your father decided to cut your punishment short. I was afraid it'd be another month before I see you again." Kagura said. Sesshomaru shrugged and looked away. He really wasn't interested in her and he didn't know why he hadn't broken it off with her yet.

"I suppose. I should be getting back, maybe I can catch her before she does anything."

"That's all you can say?" Kagura asked with annoyance. Sesshomaru looked at her and frowned.

"You don't understand. She is Satan. Good night." He said, walking away from her without giving any affection her way. Kagura rolled her eyes and stormed inside her house. She knew he wasn't the affectionate type and he hardly ever got involved in intimate conversations, but still, she wished he would at least hug her before leaving and quit ranting and worrying about another girl.

Sesshomaru walked in the door and quickly headed to the living room where his father and stepmother sat on the couch, cuddling while watching a movie. Inuyasha was in the chair that sat against the other wall, watching the movie intently. No Morgan. He rushed upstairs and hurriedly ran to his room and opened the door.

"Hm?" he hummed with confusion. He was expecting his clothes to be hanging from his ceiling and holes carved into his floor, but everything was as he left it earlier that day. He looked through his closet to make sure it wasn't a trick, but nothing was damaged. Sesshomaru walked down to Morgan's room, opening the door and finding her on her stomach, on her bed as she played a game on her DSi.

"What?" she growled at him, pausing her game and looking over at him.

"You didn't break the towel rack, did you?" Sesshomaru asked her. Morgan rolled her eyes and returned to playing her game.

"I'm pretty sure I told you that last night." She said back calmly.

"And you didn't damage anything of mine? Even though I burned your shirt?"

"Unlike you, Sessho-moron, I don't permanently ruin people's shit. I like to mess with the person by messing with the person, not their belongings."

"Why?"

"Because they could have something that is irreplaceable and priceless…like photos." Morgan replied, glaring over at Sesshomaru when she said the word "photos." He nodded with understanding and huffed.

"Then you are going to lose this battle if you are not willing to fight it properly."

"All I need is cleverness."

"And you can barely pull that off as it is."

"Then it's about time for some practice."

"Bring it, little girl."

"Sesshomaru, there is one thing that my rat bastard dad said that holds true to this very day," Morgan began as she walked up to Sesshomaru slowly.

"And what did your ignorant father say that could be so?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Do not write a check that your ass can't cash." Morgan stated before slamming her door in the tall boy's face, locking it to make sure he wouldn't walk in on her anymore that night. Sesshomaru smirked arrogantly as he walked back to his room. He undressed from his clothes and pulled on boxers and a white T-shirt. He grabbed his Calculus book and the notebook where he kept his homework. He flipped open to the page he was on previously and immediately felt his stomach sink. The page in the book was missing.

"No…no, no, no!" he whimpered as he opened the notebook where all of his homework assignments were ripped out and on the remaining pages, cruel pictures of him were drawn childishly. Sesshomaru threw the books to the floor and grabbed his Japanese Literature book, seeing as some pages were scribbled on with permanent marker. He looked through his remaining notebooks and folders, his fear being realized. Every single assignment that he worked so hard over the past few days to complete were gone and they were due tomorrow when he went back.

"God…damn it! No, no, no! Impossible!" Sesshomaru yelled frantically, searching through his trash and knowing they wouldn't be there.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee," Morgan giggled when she heard his shouts of frustration.

The next morning, Morgan walked downstairs, dressed and ready for school. She walked into the kitchen where everyone was eating and chatting lightly. Morgan sat down in her seat and froze when Inutaisho cleared his throat and rest his chin on his hand, smiling at Morgan warmly.

"Good morning, Morgan." He said. Morgan felt her eye twitch and her jaw clench. She swallowed hard before opening her mouth.

"Morning…what?" she asked him.

"Did you go in Sesshomaru's room yesterday?" he asked curiously and softly. Morgan smiled back at him.

"Nope. Pass the eggs, please." She responded. He handed her the bowl with the scrambled eggs, his eyes never leaving her.

"Are you sure?"

"Look, unless I sleepwalk, I didn't consciously walk into that room. Hell, I could've been under the influence of the universe for all I know." Morgan stated with a broad smile of victory, looking Sesshomaru straight in the eyes while pleading her "innocence." He glared back at her with every ounce of hatred he could muster.

"Oh my God, you two are becoming most insufferable." Inutaisho whined while massaging his head with both hands.

"What did you do with my assignments?" Sesshomaru asked her harshly.

"What assignments? I've never heard of any assignments. Assignments are just a myth." Morgan replied with fake ignorance. Inuyasha watched as his brother's grip on his chopsticks tightened even more. Inuyasha thought they were going to snap from the pressure.

"Don't play games!" Sesshomaru barked.

"Where's my KISS shirt, Sesshomaru? Oh, that's right, you lit it on fire! You rat bastard! Don't even start your shit with me or I will knock your teeth so far down your throat that from now on, you'll have to drop your pants to chew your food!" Morgan snapped back heatedly, slamming both fists on the table and rattling the dishes.

"Hahahaha! I like that!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Inuyasha, don't encourage this. Inu, I am really tired of the tension between these two." Izayoi groaned to her husband, who exhaled and nodded.

"I can't make you two like each other, but I can damn sure make sure that you respect one another and their property. We'll discuss more of this when I get home tonight." Inutaisho stated calmly as he stood up, giving his wife a kiss before leaving. Izayoi said nothing and stood up as well, leaving to go to work.

"Ooooh," Morgan cooed, wiggling her fingers in a spooky way.

"You've never seen my dad pissed. He's scary." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Please, I live with the King of Asshole Fathers. Your dad doesn't scare me and never will." Morgan said haughtily.

"You say that now," Inuyasha chuckled.

"No, really, I've been conditioned. Your dad's punishment will be fair and reasonable, unlike my dad who just punishes for no reason and punishes harshly." Morgan insisted.

Naraku stood in front of Morgan's desk and looked down at the sleeping girl with a smirk. He let out a small breath before rolling up the papers in his hand and striking the edge of her desk. Morgan stirred from her slumber and moaned as she turned her head and all she got was an eyeful of crotch because he stood so close to her desk.

"Ahh! Teacher crotch! Get away!" Morgan shrieked as she sat up and leaned back. The glass erupted into laughter at her horrid reaction, but no one knew what she said because she shouted it in English too quickly. Morgan heard a deep, melodic chuckle come from the young teacher's throat as he leaned down closer to her.

"Did you have a good nap?" he asked her with fake concern.

"It was fine until you decided to crotch-attack me." She replied in English.

"You know, I am the English teacher for a reason and I speak English fluently. I can understand everything you say perfectly." Naraku replied in flawless English. Morgan cocked an eyebrow and smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…now, did you do your homework?" Naraku asked her.

"What homework?" Morgan asked.

"Haha, that's a great start to the day, little one. You were supposed to research slang terms."

"Oh, I didn't do it because I already know slang terms."

"Oh? Then enlighten us. Tell a few." Naraku suggested, turning around and walking back to his desk. He sat on the edge and looked at Morgan with a calm, entertained smirk.

"Aberzombie," Morgan said.

"And that is?" Naraku asked.

"A snobby person who likes to copy people and wears nothing but Abercrombie because of their lack of creativity." Morgan recited professionally while suppressing a yawn with her hand.

"That's one down and the assignment was five…four more please." Naraku said while clearing his throat.

"Sabertooth crotch cricket," Morgan said while looking up to see if she could remember anymore. The class watched with awe as Naraku choked on the water he had just drunk after she said that. He then covered his mouth as the giggles became ruthless and eventually he broke into laughter.

"Did you, haha, really just say that?" He asked her with disbelief.

"Yeah and from your reaction I take it you know what it is…or what they are, shall I say." Morgan giggled back.

"What does it mean?" Kagome asked curiously. Morgan and Naraku stared one another down for a moment, wondering if either one was going to say.

"Really bad crabs." Naraku stated with a chuckle. He held three fingers up to Morgan, who sighed as she tried to think of another.

"Uh, let's see, let's see, oh, you might know this one, too…SAF?" Morgan said. Again, the class watched as Naraku's eyes widened a bit and his smirk broadened to a full-blown smile.

"Yes, I do, thanks for the ironic reference." Naraku replied.

"For the sake of the class, SAF stands for single Asian female…can I get a what, what from my SAF's?" Morgan asked, getting quite a few "what, what" replies from girls and one boy who decided to be a class clown.

"Haha, two more," Naraku chirped.

"Rad means awesome or cool and packing heat means carrying a fire arm." Morgan finished. Naraku chuckled as he nodded.

"Very good and by the way, there was no assignment, I was just fucking with you." Naraku replied to Morgan in English. He looked at her with a very attractive smile before turning around to write notes on the board. She stared back at him, wide-eyed and mouth wide open.

"Asswipe." She growled at him. Her only response was his amused chuckles.

Later on that night, Morgan lay on her bed, sleeping soundly and quietly. Inutaisho opened her door and looked in carefully. He was ready to lay down the rules, but once he saw how peaceful and carefree she looked in her sleep, he decided that he would talk to them some other time. He walked down to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door, peeking in curiously. The father smiled proudly when he saw Sesshomaru asleep at his desk, all of his homework redone and completed.

"He must've stayed home and did it all today." Inutaisho whispered to himself as he walked up to his sleeping son, gently shaking him awake.

"Mmm…what?" Sesshomaru asked groggily, yawning as he sat up.

"Go to bed. You'll have back problems sleeping on that desk." Inutaisho said, watching Sesshomaru walk over to his bed and collapse on it tiredly.

"Are we still going to talk about whatever it is we were supposed to talk about?" Sesshomaru asked with both eyes closed.

"No, you're asleep and so is she. We can talk some other time. Good night, my son." Inutaisho said as he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He walked downstairs, smiling to his wife who looked at him with a frown.

"That fast?" she asked.

"They're both sleeping like the dead. I'll talk to them tomorrow, I'm pretty tired myself. Good night." He replied, kissing his wife before walking to their room.

Morgan and Sesshomaru both waited for Inutaisho to close his bedroom door downstairs before running to their doors and meeting one another out in the hallway.

"Pretending to sleep, were we?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Heh, works doesn't it?" she asked him back spitefully.

"Alright, so basically the only time you and I will agree to something is to avoid being punished by my father and stepmother. The rest of the time, we will be,"

"Fighting." Morgan interrupted.

"Precisely. So, good night Morgan, sweet dreams." Sesshomaru purred arrogantly and in a tone that said, "I will stab you in your sleep."

"Yeah, you better sleep with one eye open, buddy-boy." Morgan sang back with a giggle.


	4. Chapter 4

So Much Fun

Morgan frowned as she walked beside her exchange father, who dragged her to the grocery store with him. He didn't trust her and his son at home alone, since Inuyasha was gone with his mother. Sesshomaru had a test to study for and so Inutaisho decided that Morgan was to go with him.

"What exactly do we need?" Inutaisho asked Morgan as he grabbed a cart, entering the store. Morgan stuffed her hands in her pockets and shrugged.

"I don't know…eggs, I guess." She replied with boredom.

"You guess? Don't you pay attention to the food in the house?"

"Don't you?"

"Ah, yes, good point. I guess I can just buy what I think we need."

"You guess?"

"I know you didn't want to come grocery shopping, but isn't grocery shopping with me fun?"

"I've never been with you."

"Then I deserve a chance, no?"

"I guess."

"Oh Morgan, my sweet Morgan, you hurt me deeply." Inutaisho sighed, looking down at the teenager with a smile. Morgan looked back up at him, pouting with slight annoyance.

"Do you want candy? I'll buy you candy." Inutaisho offered, trying to get her to look, at the very least, aloof instead of disappointed. Morgan's pout turned into a deeper frown.

"How about a toy? Doll? Do you still play with those?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"N…no." Morgan replied, hoping the man was just joking.

"What's wrong, Morgan? Seriously? You've been down all week." Inutaisho asked, grabbing some bananas and placing them in the cart. Morgan grabbed some bread and placed the loaf in there.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong." She replied simply. Inutaisho bit his bottom lip as he watched her slowly walk over to the fruit section. It was almost like she was in slow motion. She walked back over with a bag of grapes, placing them in the cart and frowning again when Inutaisho shook his head.

"You're lying. Alright, I'm thinking about grilling out tomorrow…how does steak sound?" he asked her, walking towards the meat section

"Fine."

"Fine? Just fine? It sounds amazing to me."

"It sounds fine to me."

"Uh…alright." The man replied with defeat. Something was wrong. He noticed that she and Sesshomaru hadn't gotten into any fights in the past week. Nothing, not even a small verbal disagreement, so what was making her so down?

After paying for the groceries and packing them in the trunk of his nice black car, Inutaisho decided to get to know his exchange daughter a little better, he just didn't know what to do. He looked over at her when he heard her stomach growl, smiling at her knowingly.

"Hungry?" he asked her.

"I uh, yeah, I'm hungry."

"Me too. Let's go eat."

Morgan bit into her hamburger hungrily as she listened to Inutaisho talk about how he liked her and Sesshomaru getting along. Little did he know they were constantly torturing one another behind his back.

"So, do you really hate him? I mean, do you know what hate is?" Inutaisho asked after swallowing his bite from his hamburger as well.

"I know what hate is." Morgan answered. Her dad was her hate. The only person on Earth she wished would die a slow, miserable death, be revived, heal up and go through it once more. She would much rather lie down and let Sesshomaru walk all over her than live with her dad for a moment more.

"I see." Inutaisho replied, spotting the hardened look in her eyes. She knew.

"But no, I don't hate Sesshomaru. I can't stand him, but I don't hate him. I can't say that he doesn't hate me, though." Morgan stated, taking a drink of Coke. Inutaisho nodded with understanding.

"He's never really gotten along with…certain people." Inutaisho said as he looked down.

"Girls? Americans? American girls?"

"No…people that I take a liking to."

"Um, awkward."

"No, no, he feels like I don't see him as a son. He absolutely hated me when his mother and I separated and wished death upon me when Inuyasha was born a few years later." Inutaisho explained.

"Oh, well, I can relate, but not against you. I wish I had a dad like you. Sesshomaru should consider himself lucky."

"He lived with his mother for a while before I had my near-death experience. He seemed to accept me a little more after that." Inutaisho chuckled humorously. Morgan felt her heart jolt for him. He was such a nice man and loved his son who didn't love him back.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could switch places with Sesshomaru. He can have my asshole dad and I can have you." Morgan chirped with a smile.

"Haha, well, I've always wanted a daughter, but I wouldn't give Sesshomaru away. He's my son, I love him, even though he tends to dislike me."

"Aaww," Morgan cooed.

"So, tell me about your father. You seem to dislike him."

"I hate him."

"Why?"

"He's not an honest man, he's a liar. He lies to me all the time and he hates me too."

"I'm sure that's not true. He's your father, he has to love you."

"Do you set Sesshomaru up with trashy sluts?" Morgan asked bitterly.

"Uh, well, no, he managed to find one by himself."

"Haha, that's funny. But yeah, my dad tried to set me up with these white trash guys who just wanted to, well,"

"Have sex with you."

"Right. He even went as far to have one guy hide in my closet so when I came home from practice and got undressed to take a shower, he…I," Morgan gritted her teeth as her face started to turn red.

"Morgan, you don't have to say anymore, you're getting upset."

"No, it's not that, I just…I knocked the guy out with my baseball bat, but still…that's only one thing my dad has done."

"I understand. Calm down, you're shaking." Inutaisho said soothingly as he patted her arm. Morgan looked out the window of the restaurant and huffed.

"It's cold in here." She replied.

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, older brother who moved out and younger stepsister. He treats my stepsister like he should treat his real daughter."

"So, why do you think he let you study abroad?" Inutaisho asked.

"To get me out for a whole year. Maybe I'll get lost and never be seen again."

"I would never let that happen, Morgan. You'll have to incapacitate me first."

"Haha, yeah, I figured."

"So, are you and Sesshomaru really getting along or should I start popping up out of nowhere?" Inutaisho asked, still not entirely convinced they totally stopped their war.

"We're fine, I promise." Morgan replied with a smirk of malice.

"Mhm." Inutaisho hummed back.

Morgan walked into the kitchen, placing the groceries on the counter and sighing. She turned around and saw Inutaisho carrying in the rest.

"You don't have to help me put them up. You have studies, no?" he asked her.

"Yeah, a little. I'll go finish them." Morgan replied as she walked to the stairs. She stopped when Inuyasha jumped up from the couch and followed her to the stairs.

"You might want to sleep somewhere else tonight." Inuyasha told Morgan, whose face went white with fear and confusion.

"Um…why?" she asked him slowly.

"Um, to put it in PG-13 terms, he and Kagura…yeah, you look pissed already." Inuyasha stopped.

"That…is…it! I'm done! His ass is going down!" Morgan whispered back fiercely as she ran upstairs, Inuyasha following behind her closely. She walked up to her door where it opened and out walked Kagura, who was fixing her shirt. She smiled at Morgan arrogantly as she walked to the stairs.

"Ooooh, bitch, you better fucking run out of this house!" Morgan warned angrily, but she stopped and looked at Sesshomaru, who stepped out and closed the door. He leaned down to eye level with Morgan.

"My apologies. I just didn't want to get my bed dirty, is all. I hope you don't mind." He said to her as he walked down to his room. Morgan glared daggers after him, her hands rolled into fists and teeth grinding together.

"Eeewww, that's nastyyyyyy! Here, I'll help you clean up…I need gloves." Inuyasha stated as Morgan opened her door. She walked over to the bed to make sure they weren't just making up lies, but closer inspection of her bed told her no, they did the nasty in her bed.

"Goddamn it." Morgan growled as she found more evidence in her trashcan.

"Why won't you tell my dad? He'll rip Sesshomaru a new one for this." Inuyasha said.

"Because, snitches are bitches. Take care of business yourself." Morgan explained with an exhale.

"You can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No thanks, I don't know what goes on in your bed, either."

"Haha, true."

Sesshomaru walked downstairs the next morning, smelling breakfast and noticing that he was quite hungry. He smirked when he saw a pillow and blanket on the couch, but no Morgan, who was already eating breakfast. He sat down and held back a laugh when he saw how tired the young girl looked. She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"You seem quite happy. Have a good time with your girlfriend?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You told me that you had a lot of homework and when I come home, Kagura is leaving and looking quite happy as well. Did something happen?" his father pressed, holding back a smile of his own.

"No. She had some of the same assignments as I did. We were merely helping one another."

"More like humping one another." Inuyasha grumbled under his breath. Morgan heard him and joined the younger brother in the spiteful and mocking laughter towards Sesshomaru, who kept a calm composure.

"Oh boy." Inutaisho huffed as he shook his head. He didn't need to know what his youngest son had said; it was obvious by the tone of voice.

"Oh, haha, hahaha," Morgan began laughing when Sesshomaru drained his entire glass of water, frowning as he looked at her.

"Did you spit in this, too?" Sesshomaru asked curiously and calmly.

"Nope." Morgan replied.

"I've been here the whole time, Sesshomaru. She hasn't touched your food." Inutaisho insisted. Sesshomaru nodded, trusting his father's word, but Morgan had now gone into a silent fit of laughter, shaking her head when Inuyasha whispered something to her. Sesshomaru decided not to think much of it. Maybe she was just bluffing him.

Later on that day, a crowd of teenagers stood around one of their fallen. He was walking to his next class when suddenly he collapsed. Now he was sleeping with a small smile on his face.

"Is he dead?" a girl asked, bending down and patting his back, stroking his soft white hair before standing back up.

"Alright everyone, on to your next class, I'll take care of him." Naraku announced unconvincingly. He looked down at the out-cold Sesshomaru and smirked when he noticed that one person didn't walk away.

"Get in class, Morgan." Naraku ordered, seeing her standing on the other side of Sesshomaru, looking down at him with her arms crossed and a pleased look on her face.

"But, Mr. Maeda, I'm worried about my exchange brother's well-being." Morgan replied sarcastically.

"Alright, help me get him to his feet." Naraku sighed, rolling the boy over on his back and patting his chest roughly.

"Wake up, Sesshomaru. I know you fucked my sister yesterday." Naraku announced.

"May I try?" Morgan asked, bending down and looking at him.

"Sure." Naraku replied, but as soon as the word came out of his mouth, Morgan's hand had swiftly and powerfully connected with Sesshomaru's face. She brought her left hand back across the other side. Nothing. Not even a moan.

"Well I've done about all I can do." Morgan sighed with fake worry. Naraku chuckled as he grabbed Sesshomaru's wrists, heaving the boy to his feet and holding him steady. Sesshomaru had now gained consciousness, but barely. He couldn't open his eyes, but he heard voices.

"You get his other side and we'll drag him there." Naraku ordered as Morgan put Sesshomaru's arm around her shoulders, helping Naraku walk Sesshomaru down the long hall.

Morgan helped lay him on a cot, trying with all her might not to laugh. Sesshomaru had moaned her name, along with some curses, but he was as harmless as a fly. Naraku rested his hand on Morgan's shoulder and squeezed slightly.

"Don't be too long." He said to her.

"Alright." Morgan replied, watching him leave.

"Great. What now?" a man asked with slight annoyance. Morgan turned around and felt her eyes widen slightly. He was a younger man, no less than twenty-five with short, scruffy, light brown hair and light brown eyes. He had on glasses, a black t-shirt with black slacks and a white lab coat over his outfit.

"Um, he passed out." Morgan pointed out.

"Ah, what'd you do to him?" the man asked with a cocked eyebrow, placing his hand on Sesshomaru's forehead to check for a fever.

"Nothing."

"Pleeeeease. I saw how you were looking at him…you like that he's sick. What'd you do?"

"Absolutely nothing." Morgan replied with a smile as she crossed her arms. 

"Yeah whatever. Well, either you drugged him or you drugged him. Did he cheat on you? Dump you?"

"Nope. He's just an asshole who got what he deserved."

"Ahh, I see, I see. Well, he's breathing, he has no fever, he just needs to sleep it all off…correct?"

"According to my vicodin bottle, yes."

"Haha, aren't you the most adorable little girl? Who are you? I know you're not from around here." The young man asked as he walked back over to his desk, sitting down in his chair and looking at Morgan. Morgan noticed that he was quite attractive, maybe a bit on the skinny side, but good-looking.

"I'm Morgan. I'm from America."

"I wondered why you had such a big chest."

"Oh my…what?" Morgan asked with horror.

"Oh, don't mind me, sweetie. I am gay."

"You sure?"

"I've been sure since I was sixteen. You just have a bigger chest than most I've seen, not to mention you're definitely white, not Asian."

"Um…thank you?"

"You have great-looking legs! Do you work out?"

"Uh, are you…I play volleyball and basketball." 

"That explains it. Oh, good morning, Sesshomaru, are you feeling any better?" the man asked Sesshomaru, who sat up and looked over at the nurse with a scowl.

"She just told you that she drugged me." Sesshomaru growled.

"I didn't hear her say that." The man replied with a smirk. Sesshomaru looked over at Morgan, who looked back over at the male nurse, who smiled and winked back at her while placing one finger over his lips, telling her to go along with him.

"Yeah, I never said that. You must be going nuts." Morgan replied to Sesshomaru, who lay back down, placing a hand over his chest and taking a few short breaths. Morgan saw him shiver a bit and she started to feel bad, but then she remembered that war is Hell and giving mercy only results in being backstabbed.

"I'll go back to class now." Morgan announced.

"See you around, sweetie. Hopefully not when you're sick or injured." The man chuckled back. Morgan smiled in reply before waving, happily walking back to him. She noticed, after sitting down in her seat in Naraku's class, that she never got the nurse's name.

"Is he going to be alright?" Naraku asked Morgan with a look of disinterest on his face.

"Unfortunately." Morgan replied in English, making the man's expression lighten a bit with a smile.

"I have never seen him smile until you came here. Seriously." Kagome whispered in Morgan's ear from behind. Morgan turned her head and gave Kagome the "I am scared and disturbed" look.

Inutaisho yawned as he walked out of his room late in the night. He was hungry and bent on grabbing a little midnight snack and watching a little TV before going back to bed. He was glad he had the next day off work and the kids had the day off school. He was thinking maybe he could spend time with them. He grabbed a bag of chips and a glass of water, walking back into the living room and plopping down on the couch, almost jumping up when he heard a groan of disapproval.

"Oh, Morgan?" Inutaisho called out, realizing it was a girl's voice.

"What?" she asked distastefully.

"Why have you been sleeping down here, little one? Something wrong with your bed?" Inutaisho asked, setting his glass and food down on the table and reaching for the remote to the TV.

"Mmm, sure." Morgan replied groggily, pulling the blanket over her head and nuzzling her face on her pillow.

"Hm. I'm going to watch some TV, but I'll keep the volume down, alright?"

"That's fine."

"Morgan, if my son is bothering you, tell me."

"He's not."

"I don't believe you."

"That's fine."

Sesshomaru yawned as he stepped out of the shower the next morning. He wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped his hair in another towel before opening the door and walking down the hall to his room. He was proud of getting Morgan to sleep downstairs because now he had the entire upstairs to himself…just as he wanted it. He closed the door to his room and stopped all movement when he heard something crunch. Sesshomaru turned and looked at his closet door, which was closed. He heard another sound come from it and rolled his eyes, walking over to the closet door and sliding it open.

"Morgan, I'm not,"

"Boo, mother fucker, boo!" a voice boomed as a clown-masked figure jumped out from the closet, pushing Sesshomaru backwards, kicking him in the stomach and pulling him to the floor. They gave Sesshomaru a final kick to the stomach before fleeing out of the room, laughing hysterically.

"Aah, shit!" Sesshomaru whined, still slightly rolling on his floor. He never thought that Morgan would take it to such a physical level. A hit or two, maybe a kick, but she assaulted him.

Sesshomaru, after getting dressed, ran downstairs and found Morgan and Inutaisho sitting on the couch, talking and watching TV.

"She just assaulted me!" Sesshomaru spat, pointing at Morgan, who frowned at him.

"Um, she's been down here with me the entire time." Inutaisho replied calmly.

"Right, like you never saw her slip anything to me at breakfast the other day?"

"Sesshomaru, what are you talking about? She never did that. And she's been talking to me for the past hour." Inutaisho replied.

"Sure. I can't believe you're," Sesshomaru cut off when he glanced behind his father at Morgan, who was leaned back on the arm of the couch with both arms cushioning her head. She had the most arrogant smirk playing about her face. Him fighting with his father amused her. Sesshomaru felt sick.

"I'm just imagining things, Father. Perhaps it was Inuyasha, not Morgan." Sesshomaru finally said, looking back at his distraught father, who was looking from him to Morgan.

"Something is going on and I will find out." The father growled, pointing at both teens. Sesshomaru turned his head when Inuyasha entered the room, a clown mask in his hand. He quickly threw it behind him when he saw Sesshomaru staring at him. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha shrug and smile at him before disappearing back into the kitchen. Inutaisho grumbled under his breath as he left the room to use the restroom.

"My, my, my, you are good…you're very good." Sesshomaru said to Morgan as he crossed his arms, a smile finally piercing his face. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he chuckled.

"I've learned from the master manipulator. Don't underestimate me, I'm just warming up." Morgan replied, still in a relaxing position on the couch, her smug smile still plastered on.

"For someone who hates her father, you seem to take pride in being like him." Sesshomaru commented. Morgan leaned forward and pointed at Sesshomaru.

"You don't know me. Don't make judgments if you don't know someone."

"Then who are you?"

"Think back to when I first showed up here." Morgan replied, returning to her relaxed position and sighing.

Sesshomaru sat in his room on his bed, reading a book. He had the window next to his bed open, letting in a pleasant, late-summer breeze. He noticed that he couldn't concentrate on his book and sighed.

"What was she like?" he asked himself, looking out his window, which overlooked the backyard. She was outback with Inuyasha and his father, showing them a dance from America.

"Superman that hoe!" Morgan giggled, throwing her arms out.

"Wow, this is lame." Inuyasha growled.

"I think it's fun." Inutaisho chirped with a smile. Sesshomaru remembered when Morgan first walked in the door of the house. His father retrieved him from his room to get him to meet her. Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and saw her sitting on the couch in the living room, but she wasn't leaned back or anything. She seemed quite nervous and overly cautious.

"She is not ugly…not at all." Sesshomaru commented amongst the midst of his remembrance. He remembered staring her straight in the eyes and she stared back before standing up and bowing to him, introducing herself kindly. And Sesshomaru only snorted arrogantly and asked his father if this was a joke. The look on Morgan's face was complete shock and the two weeks following, whenever Sesshomaru spoke to her, she had that same fearful look in her eyes…until he mentioned how bad of a woman her mother was for raising such an unmannered child. That was when Morgan's fear instantly turned to wild anger and Sesshomaru almost flinched.

"Hey, are you hungry?" her voice snapped him from his thoughts. Sesshomaru turned his head towards his doorway where she stood.

"Yes, but I need to speak with you. Close the door." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Alright," Morgan agreed, stepping back into the hallway and slamming his door shut. Sesshomaru blinked as he stood up, opening the door and seeing her standing there, smiling at him.

"You said "close the door"…never specified which side I was to be on." Morgan chirped.

"Kagura and I didn't have sex in your bed. We put the sheets on the floor and did it there, then put the sheets back on your bed." Sesshomaru explained.

"So it still ended up touching my bed…and my floor. That's nice. Fuck you. It's lunchtime." Morgan replied as she turned around.

"There is no consoling you, is there?"

"Not at this point, no."

Inuyasha huffed as he stood up from the table to go answer the door. He opened the door and frowned when he was met with Kagura, who invited herself in and walked straight to the kitchen.

"Hey," she chirped, waving to everyone except Morgan, who was looking livid.

"What're you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"You don't sound happy to see me." Kagura stated.

"Look, Happy Couple, go have your dispute somewhere else." Morgan announced.

"Whatever, bitch." Kagura growled back.

"Hey, there will be no such language in my presence." Inutaisho announced sternly.

"Kagura, it's over." Sesshomaru said, taking another bite and looking undisturbed. Kagura looked like Sesshomaru decided to tell her about his STD after they had sex. She looked blown away.

"Wh…what? Why?" Kagura asked.

"I don't love you. My focus is…elsewhere." Sesshomaru replied, eyes locking on Morgan, who looked back and was dumbfounded. Did he just say that his focus was on her?

"Really? You love Morgan?" Kagura asked with disgust and skepticism.

"I love to hate her. I love to torture her." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hey Inutaisho, ever heard of the Psych Ward? Sounds like a great college for Sesshomaru to be shipped off to." Morgan chirped with a nervous smile.

"I thought you said you two were getting along." Inutaisho replied to her in a tone that said, "You lied to me, so you're on your own, kid."

"So we had sex in Morgan's room just to piss Morgan off?" Kagura asked Sesshomaru angrily.

"You two had sex in Morgan's room? What the hell?" Inutaisho asked after choking on his food.

"What other reason would I have for doing so?" Sesshomaru said to Kagura.

"I can't believe you." She growled.

"Yeah, me either." Inutaisho said.

"I do. I have the sheets to prove it…gross." Morgan moaned.

"Oh, really?" Inutaisho asked, watching Inuyasha lead the fuming Kagura to the door. The father looked at his son and then at Morgan.

"What?" Morgan asked him.

"Sesshomaru, bring me your laptop, your phone and your TV. Morgan, bring me your laptop, iPod, and Nintendo DSi." Inutaisho ordered calmly.

"Why?" they both asked defensively.

"Sesshomaru, you having sex in Morgan's bed is rude, disgusting and with Kagura? Really? Have I given you no taste in women? Morgan, you lied to me and I take that personally. So, hop to it, kiddies. I haven't got all day." Inutaisho chirped with a smile while clapping his hands. Morgan and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes and walked upstairs. They both grabbed whatever blunt object they could find and attacked one another in the hallway.

Inutaisho set their belongings in his room and walked back out in the living room where both teens sat on the couch with ice packs on their heads. Both sat on the most opposite end of the couch from each other as possible.

"Hahaha," Inutaisho chuckled as he sat between them. He pulled them into bear hugs with each arm while leaning back on the couch.

"We are SO going to have so much fun together now." He announced with a broad smile. Morgan and Sesshomaru both never felt more sick than now.


	5. Chapter 5

Keep It Coming

Morgan waited for Inutaisho to turn his back before kicking Sesshomaru in the knee. He growled in pain, but stopped his attack when his father turned back to face the two teens.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked.

"N…nothing! I just…nothing!" his son hissed back. Inutaisho looked at Morgan, who shrugged and gave him the "It wasn't me" look.

"Can you two even sit in the same room as one another? I mean, you sit on one side and you sit on the other? Am I really going to have to send someone to his or her room and keep the other down here with me? Come on, kids, grow up." Inutaisho begged.

"Haha, get sexy kids! Doo dah doo doo!" Morgan chirped in English sweetly.

"You two, in the living room now! I can't see you!" Inutaisho called out warningly. Sesshomaru grabbed Morgan's arms and tried to ram her into the wall, but Morgan lifted a leg up and planted it on the wall, keeping her from being plowed into it.

"I'm coming! You two better be hugging or else!" Inutaisho announced as he walked into the kitchen, almost shitting himself. They were actually hugging, both wearing the most disgusted-looking faces they had ever mustered, but whatever got them out of trouble was worth it.

"Well hot damn. What would you have done if I said make out?" the father asked with a mischievous grin, crossing his arms and tilting his head. Morgan and Sesshomaru let go of one another so fast, it was like the natural reaction to fire. They brushed themselves off like they had fallen in a dirt pit.

"Haha, living room, now!" he ordered while still chuckling. He let them go first so he could watch them easier.

"Father, I'm going upstairs." Sesshomaru insisted, walking up the steps slowly.

"That's fine. Morgan, you're down here with me."

"Daaaaaamn." She exhaled in reply, plopping down on the couch.

"Am I not fun anymore?" Inutaisho asked innocently. Morgan let out a groan as she looked at the ceiling.

"Oh, I get it, you want to go cuddle with him some more, yes?" he continued with a wide smile.

"Feh." Morgan replied defiantly. Inutaisho chuckled as he ruffled her hair softly.

Naraku yawned as he walked outside on his break. It was a nice, warm day out and he decided it was a good day to walk around. He was biting into a sandwich and nodded to a fellow teacher as he turned the corner of the school, heading outback to where students were playing sports. Naraku sat down on a bench and bit into his sandwich again, stopping mid-chew when he heard a voice.

"Ahhhhh! Get that shit out of my house! Hahaha!" Morgan screamed as she jumped up and blocked someone's layup to the basketball goal. She landed on her feet, wincing slightly when a sharp pain shot though her right ankle, but it didn't hurt as much as it used to. It was bearable.

"Damn, she jumps high." Naraku mumbled to himself, taking another bite of his sandwich. He watched as she ran back down the other side of the court, noticing the slight hesitation in her right leg. She went to jump again, but she stumbled a little and decided to stay grounded. Morgan was already panting and sweating, meaning she was pushing herself too far.

"Hi, Mr. Maeda!" a girl chirped as she walked by him.

"Hello." Naraku said back, leaning back against the bench and pulling his phone out of his pocket and reading the message he had received.

"Waaahhhhh! My ball!" Morgan cheered as she intercepted a pass, sprinting back down to her goal and performing a beautiful layup.

"Aw, damn! Hojo, you totally let her steal that!" a boy shouted at his teammate.

"It was an accident! Sorry!" Hojo laughed back.

"Alright boys, I have to sit this next half out! I feel like I'm dying! I am out of shape!" Morgan laughed as she sat down on the bench next to Naraku, leaning back and taking a deep breath of sweet, fresh air.

"You're not out of shape. Every time that you landed from jumping, you held your breath out of pain." Naraku said, not looking up from his phone.

"You know this how?" Morgan asked.

"It's not hard to figure out. Your body will grow tired after you hold your breath so many times."

"How do you know I'm in pain?"

"There is a hesitation in your right leg every time you take a step. Naturally you want to limp to avoid the pain, but being the Morgan that I've come to know, you're too stubborn to show pain." Naraku replied with a smirk, finally pocketing his phone. He looked at her and held back a snort. She was staring out with a look on her face that said, "If my ankle didn't hurt so bad, I'd be running."

"Riiiight." She hissed, sitting back down after attempting to stand up and leave.

"Quit pushing yourself. You have nothing to prove here." Naraku ordered as he yawned, stretching his arms upward instead of outward to avoid more awkwardness. Morgan completely ignored him and stood up, her left leg immediately jerking forward to balance out her weight and to avoid any more pain. Naraku stood up and stood still when Morgan held her hand out, almost pushing him in the chest.

"I don't need help. I'm fine." She growled at him.

"Alright. I was just going to walk with you."

"You can walk behind me…ten paces."

"Sure." Naraku chirped, waiting for Morgan to get ahead before starting after her. He held one hand in the other behind his back, saying nothing as he watched her struggle to the doors. Next he followed her down the hallway, noticing she was heading for the nurse's office. Morgan's leg finally said, "Fuck you" and gave out completely. Naraku stood still as he watched her fall to the floor like a rag doll.

"Goddamn it! Why?" she groaned, pounding the floor with her fist. She held steady when she heard Naraku's slow footsteps. They weren't cautious, more like prowling. He was observing her closely, like a predator would when watching it's wounded prey die. Morgan almost shouted at him to leave, but she kept her mouth shut when he finally leaned down and held his hand out to her, still saying nothing to her. Morgan grabbed his hand and let him pull her back to her feet, still saying nothing when he put her arm around his shoulders and began helping her down to the nurse's office.

"Oh no, did Sesshomaru extract his revenge?" the nurse asked worriedly.

"No." Morgan growled as Naraku sat her on the cot. The young girl found her breath caught in her throat when the male nurse held Naraku's body to his own from behind.

"I rarely ever see you anymore," the man whined, resting his chin on Naraku's shoulder.

"Let go, Akira." Naraku ordered, unwinding the arms from his body and stepping behind Morgan, who was turning blue from holding her breath for so long.

"You are no fun." Akira whined, crossing his arms as he pulled his chair on wheels over to Morgan with his foot.

"Morgan? What's wrong, sweetie?" Akira asked her when he saw her horrified face.

"Dude, I thought you were into girls!" Morgan shouted at Naraku in English. Naraku blinked and stared at her.

"I am…why are you doubting me now?" he asked back carefully, afraid that his voice had any ounce of gay in it.

"He was jocking you from the back and you didn't do anything." Morgan said.

"Oh, right. Well, I can't necessarily kick his ass, I like my job." Naraku replied simply.

"Oh…so you like girls?"

"I like women, yes."

"Haha, ok, ok." Morgan laughed, looking back at Akira, who was lost. He didn't speak English whatsoever.

"I'll see you later, tiger." Naraku chuckled as he patted Morgan's head.

"Feh, I'm a lion." Morgan retorted.

"Good day, little lion cub." Naraku sang back as he walked out. Morgan pouted as she crossed her arms.

"I am not a cub." She murmured.

Sesshomaru jogged downstairs and stopped when he saw Morgan on the couch, reading a book contently and quietly. No Inutaisho around. The older boy continued on his way into the kitchen to grab a drink. He filled his glass up with water and drank it quickly, ears focusing on the footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Do you guys have any pain killers?" Morgan asked through gritted teeth.

"Have you wasted all of your vicodin on me?" he asked back.

"Yes. Pain killers?" Morgan growled in response. Sesshomaru walked up to Morgan and looked down at her, face completely emotionless.

"Give me something worthwhile and I will tell you where they are." He demanded. Morgan glared at him.

"What do you want?" she asked. Sesshomaru merely shrugged and stared down at his crotch before looking back at Morgan.

"Oh, is that some clever way for saying, "Suck my dick"? Lame." Morgan spat venomously. Sesshomaru chuckled as he patted her shoulder, walking by her slowly.

"You are a smart one, aren't you? Have fun searching for pain killers." Sesshomaru's voice rang as he walked back upstairs. Morgan grumbled insults under her breath as she began limping up the stairs, hell-bent on kicking his ass with her uninjured leg. She finally reached his room and threw open his door, biting down her pain and walking over to him. Sesshomaru lay on his bed with a book. He looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're joking." He stated as she loomed over him, her hands balled up into fists.

"I'm a junkie! Give me some fucking pills!" she barked back.

"Or what?"

"Don't tempt me, Princess." Morgan growled, watching as Sesshomaru slowly sat up and stood on his feet, once more using his height and mass to try to intimidate her, but Morgan stood her ground. She raised a fist, but Sesshomaru grabbed her wrists and had her pinned against his wall before she could do anything.

"You can't beat me in a physical challenge. Maybe you would put up a better fight if you weren't already injured, but even then, I could still beat you." Sesshomaru stated, his voice composed and surprisingly enough, not the least bit threatening.

"Yeah Princess, keep talking."

"You're the princess, not I."

"Why don't you come a little closer and say that to my face?" Morgan asked haughtily. Sesshomaru leaned down to where his face was mere centimeters from hers.

"You…are…the…prin," was all Sesshomaru could get out before Morgan launched her forehead into his nose, feeling the powerful contact send him falling on his ass.

"Haha, what now, little bitch? This is…uh oh." Morgan gasped when she heard car doors shut; meaning the rest of the family was home. Morgan ran to the stairs, ignoring the pain in her leg completely. She used the rails to swing herself skillfully down. Morgan lunged for the couch and landed on it beautifully, grabbing up her book and pretending to read.

"Hello, Morgan. Is your ankle any better?" Izayoi asked as she walked into the room.

"Nah, it's on fire. Freaking hurts." Morgan groaned truthfully, sitting up and rubbing her ankle softly.

"I'll get you some pain killers, hold on a minute," the mother said soothingly as she walked down the hallway to her and her husband's room.

"Is my son still upstairs?" Inutaisho asked as he headed for the stairs.

"Yup." Morgan replied, her bright, happy smile almost blinding him.

"I have a bad feeling, but I'll go up anyway." Inutaisho exhaled hopelessly. He walked to his son's room and saw the boy wiping up a bloody mess on the floor.

"What happened?" Inutaisho asked in despair as he walked over to his son.

"I, uh…hit myself," Sesshomaru stated, swallowing hard when his father's golden eyes seemed to rip through his very soul.

"On accident." Sesshomaru finished as he cleaned up the rest of his blood.

"Right. I hope so." Inutaisho replied, patting his son's back soothingly before walking back downstairs.

"Morgan, have you been upstairs?" Inutaisho asked the girl with slight annoyance.

"Inu, she can barely walk. How is she going to climb the stairs?" Izayoi asked her husband.

"Right. I'm going to bed." Inutaisho exhaled, walking to his room to get in more comfortable clothes.

A while later, Izayoi climbed into bed with her husband, wrapping her arms around him and kissing his cheek. She could tell he was still awake. He lay on his back when awake and slept on his side.

"I don't understand it. To put yourself through physical torture, pain…utter agony and do it just to get back at someone for something trivial." Inutaisho stated as he rubbed his face lightly.

"Something tells me she had probable cause…if she could even climb the stairs in her condition." Izayoi replied.

"Yes, I know, Sesshomaru isn't helping at all. I've punished them, annoyed them and now I don't know what else to do. I'm almost tempted to search online on how to control your kids…or go to Ebay and buy fucking shock-collars for both of them." He growled distastefully.

"They are children, not animals. Maybe we should move Inuyasha upstairs and Morgan into his room. She can barely walk and that would make it harder to start fights with Sesshomaru." Izayoi suggested. Inutaisho looked at her with a smile.

"I am so glad that you are smart. I'd be lost." He retorted sarcastically.

"What? It's not that bad of an idea."

"Then it would be Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fighting. Before Morgan came, it was physical fights between the boys. Now that Morgan is here, it's borderline politics."

"Maybe you can talk with Morgan. She seems to like you a lot."

"She lies to me and Sesshomaru plays along. I have to catch them. Otherwise it would be unfair."

"You know, Inu, sometimes, you have to be unfair to get the point across."

"I suppose, but I'd feel so bad. Morgan came from a terrible father, or so she says. I can tell she has, though. She's very…hardened."

"Then you being unfair would be a normality. I promise you, she won't take it personally. In case you haven't noticed, she enjoys challenges."

"True. I'll think about it. Good night."

"Night honey, don't let it eat you up. You're doing fine."

Morgan slept soundly on the couch, one arm hanging off and the rest of her covered with a blanket. Sesshomaru loomed over her, staring down at her thoughtlessly. He took a few steps back, ran towards her and then leapt in the air, his entire body landing on Morgan powerfully. Her surprised and agony-filled scream was music to his ears and her body writing in stomach-crushing pain beneath him was better than sex…much better. He lay on her for a moment more before standing up, stroking her hair before walking into the kitchen. He heard his father running out to her quickly, his voice frantic.

"What? Morgan, what happened? Please don't lie to me!" Inutaisho begged hysterically, thinking she was seizing or dying in front of him. She shook her head in the negative violently, tears streaming down her face, as she was doubled-over in pain on the couch. Sesshomaru smiled contently as he drank his glass of water, idly munching on an apple.

"Inu, what happened?" Izayoi asked as she walked out, putting her robe on. She bent down next to Morgan and stroked the girl's hair softly. Morgan let out an angry roar as she sat up and stood up shakily. She could barely stand, but now she was motivated. Morgan took as deep as a breath as her torso would allow at that point and strode into the first entrance to the kitchen, where Sesshomaru set his glass down and tossed the apple core into the trash. He saw the animal in her…with her shaggy, untamed, light-brown hair that curved around her face and light brown eyes with a gold ring around each pupil, her hunched state and her fingers held like claws, she reminded him of a pissed-off lion…and he was the gazelle at this point.

"Get over here!" Morgan roared as she took off, leaping over the table athletically, landing on both feet, crouching and sliding in front of the second doorway where Sesshomaru was trying to escape to the stairs. She swept the floor with her leg and tripped the older boy, making him fall backwards. Morgan decided that the look on his face was enough. He, Sesshomaru, for once, feared her. His chest heaved quickly and he stared up at her, eyes wide with surprise and yes, that wonderful fear.

"Is that what you were waiting for?" Izayoi asked Inutaisho, who nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"So, do you two plan on doing this all the way into next summer? Because I won't deal with it until then. My patience does have limits." Inutaisho announced.

"No, just until he pisses himself with fear and I was pretty damn close to that today. One more day, just one more." Morgan said back as she grabbed the doorway, limping back into the living room and collapsing on the couch. Inutaisho looked down at Sesshomaru, grinning with amusement.

"You've got competition, boy." Inutaisho chuckled, helping his son off the floor and letting him retreat to his room.

"Inu, you did it again." Izayoi whispered.

"Oh my fucking God, did you see her? I am NOT saying shit to that beast!" Inutaisho whispered back defensively.

Naraku covered his mouth with his hand when Morgan walked in early, limping worse than she was a few days ago. She also looked and moved beastly. Not to mention that there was a flame of rage lit in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Naraku asked her as she set her books down on her chest. Morgan bit her mouth shut and nodded fiercely.

"Do you need to talk?" He poked again, thinking she was about to explode. Morgan quickly wiped a tear away before it trailed down her face.

"He's winning and I hate it." She growled. Naraku nodded. Before Sesshomaru dumped Kagura on her slutty ass, she told her older brother about how Sesshomaru and Morgan were basically at war with one another.

"Hm…do you need help?" he asked her.

"No." she said defensively. Naraku smirked evilly as he leaned forward.

"Do you need advice?"

"I, um…sure."

"Good, good. Sit down and let me do my job."

"Which is?"

"Teaching you how to be a manipulator, a torturer, an untouchable force with many allies and resources." Naraku replied cheerfully.

"Haha, you know, Mr. Maeda, I think you and I are going to be best friends. What do you have in mind for me?"

"For now, you need to lay off physical contact. It's one thing to be strong and another to be foolish. Look at yourself, you're injured worse than before."

"I know. Sexy, isn't it?" Morgan replied with a grin as she leaned back in her chair.

"Kagura told me something really funny the other day. If you insist on being physical, pull his hair. She said he absolutely hates it when people touch his hair."

"Or I can avoid physical contact and hide all of his hair products, shampoo, blow dryers, hair irons, you know, make him look like shit."

"Haha, I'll tell you more later. Here come more students." Naraku chuckled as he began writing notes on the board.

"Ugh, oh my God, Mr. Maeda, he ruptured my fucking spleen or something. I feel like I'm dying." Morgan groaned.

"I shall sick Kagura on him. She's rooting for you now."

"That bitch can suck my cock."

"Language."

"You can suck it, too."

"Hahaha! Present it to me, then." Naraku replied, turning around and licking his lips. Morgan felt her face drain of color.

"Yeaaah, no." she replied.


	6. Chapter 6

I Can't Stand The Rain

Morgan sat in her room, typing away on her laptop. She was talking with her best friend, Mick or Mickey when she was pissed at him. He absolutely hated 'Mickey.'

'So, you and this dude have been going at it the entire time you've been there?' Micked sent on chat.

'Yeah, pretty much. He's winning and he knows it, so he's putting the pressure on.' Morgan replied.

'Pfft, don't let the ass beat you. You've got something he doesn't.'

'What?'

'A vagina. You can do it! Girl power!'

'Shut up, stupid ass.'

"Ahhhhh! Dinner!" Inutaisho roared as he flung Morgan's door open. He startled the young girl, who went to spin around in her chair and ended up falling out, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Thanks for the newsflash." Morgan growled from the floor.

"Haha, I've been screaming for you for the past five minutes." He replied cheerfully.

"I'm talking with my best friend."

"Oooh, what's her name?"

"His name is Mick."

"Boyfriend?"

"No. Best friend."

"Ah, well, kiss him goodbye. Dinnertime." Inutaisho insisted as Morgan got to her knees, typing to Mick and finally standing up. Inutaisho waited at the door for Morgan, who was still limping.

"Forget this. Come on, girl!" Inutaisho said, bending down and hoisting the young girl over his shoulder, quickly jogging down the hallway and stairs, sliding into the kitchen and setting her on her feet.

"Thanks…weirdo." Morgan exhaled.

"At the rate you're going, we wouldn't eat until three hours from now and I am hungry now." Inutaisho retorted. Morgan shrugged and began eating quietly. She missed Mick. He was calm and was always there for her. He also told it like it was, no bullshit.

"Hey Morgan, when's your birthday?" Inuyasha asked curiously, looking at the girl next to him. She blinked and swallowed her food.

"Um, why?" she asked him.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one here who wants to know." Inuyasha replied. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru, who also made eye contact with her.

"I'm sure you aren't." Morgan said back, still staring Sesshomaru in the eyes.

"Oh, right, talk to you about it later, then." Inuyasha stated, smiling at his brother arrogantly.

Morgan stared at the steps challengingly. She wasn't about to lose to inanimate objects. She felt Sesshomaru brush by her and stride up the stairs, skipping a few with each step. Morgan grumbled under her breath.

"Want me to carry you back up?" Inutaisho asked her, still eating from his bowl as he stood next to her.

"Nope! Transform into kick ass lion! Rawr!" Morgan replied loudly as she began running up the steps on all fours. Inutaisho continued munching on his noodles while listening for anything. He heard her door close and her footsteps head back to her desk.

Later on that night, Inuyasha snuck up the stairs and into Morgan's room. He saw her turn around in her chair and look at him questioningly.

"Shh! Going out, want to come with me?" he asked her curiously. She nodded and closed her laptop, putting on her shoes and grabbing a jacket, following him down the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked once they walked down the steps and were a safe distance from the house.

"Gas station. I'm hungry and figured you might be, too. You didn't eat much at dinner." Inuyasha replied, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and flipping his long black hair behind his shoulders. Morgan realized that he looked a lot like his mom and Sesshomaru looked a lot like their father. He was borderline spitting image of Inutaisho.

"Just a little homesick, is all." Morgan said back, stepping over a crack in the sidewalk.

"So, when is your birthday?" Inuyasha asked again.

"It already passed. I turned sixteen back in August." She replied.

"You've been here since July! We missed your birthday?" Inuyasha asked with disbelief.

"It was just like any other day, dude. Calm down." Morgan replied uncaringly.

"I know, but still, I could've at least taken you to a party or something." Inuyasha exhaled with defeat.

"Eh, don't worry about it." Morgan replied, watching as Inuyasha opened the door to the building and let her in first. Morgan giggled when he immediately made his way over to the candy section, grabbing a few bags and then grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew.

"Haha, aren't you hungry? Grab what you want." Inuyasha laughed. Morgan found the chip isle and melted. They had cheese popcorn!

"Ahh! Yes! I love cheese popcorn!" Morgan cheered, grabbing two bags and heading for the drinks. She saw they had a six-pack of Red Bull on sale and melted again.

After paying for everything and still having some left over, Inuyasha and Morgan left the store and began walking back home. Inuyasha held one bag and Morgan held the other, both teens laughing at their randomness.

"So, I've never had Red Bull. What's it taste like?" Inuyasha asked as Morgan snapped one can open, letting him take a drink out of it first.

"Red Bull gives you wings, dude. Gives you wings." Morgan stated with a smile, taking a big drink after seeing Inuyasha's look of approval.

"Not bad. Ugh, I think it's going to rain." He groaned, looking up at the exceptionally dark sky.

"Good thing we don't have school tomorrow." Morgan laughed, finishing up the energy drink and tossing the can in the nearest trashcan.

"Yeah, so I see you've let off Mr. Maeda. How did he convince you?" Inuyasha asked spitefully.

"Well, we started talking and then he swiped everything off his desk and we proceeded to have wild, hot animal sex. You guys were too busy taking a test to notice." Morgan stated boldly as Inuyasha began laughing.

"Haha, nasty! Maybe you should've brought him home and did it in Sesshomaru's bed."

"That would be most disrespectful to Mr. Maeda."

"Hahahaha!"

Morgan bid Inuyasha a good night after hanging out with him in his room for a while before she started to feel the crash from her Red Bull she drank earlier. She walked in her room and collapsed on her bed, soon falling asleep without changing into her pajamas.

The next morning, Inutaisho walked out into the front room, seeing Inuyasha and Morgan playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii and Sesshomaru sat in a chair on the other side, reading a book quietly. He frowned as he buttoned his shirt up the rest of the way and turned into the kitchen. It was actually quiet and not tense in his house for the first time in a long time.

"Morning, Inu." Izayoi chirped, walking up to her husband and kissing him deeply.

"Oh, someone is eager," he whispered back to her.

"Shh, no. Not while the kids are in the other room." She replied, smacking him lightly on his chest.

"Yeah, not while we're in the other room! Please? Thanks!" Morgan chirped, running into the kitchen, pulling out a Red Bull from the fridge and sprinting back into the living room.

"Hoooold on, young lady. Where did you get that?" Inutaisho asked, trying to catch her, but Morgan ducked and slid on her socks straight to the doorway, jumping back on the couch.

"I guess I'm invisible." Inutaisho said to his wife as he walked into the living room. He saw the bag of cheese popcorn open and halfway eaten and the newly opened Red Bull next to Inuyasha's Mountain Dew and candy. The father looked at his watch and realized he still had a few hours before he had to leave for work.

"Sesshomaru, what book are you reading?" Inutaisho asked, sitting down on the other side of Inuyasha and leaning back.

"A book on Greek mythology." His son answered back, looking at his father, a look of tranquil content on his face.

"Oh, fun." Inutaisho replied.

"Ah! You whore!" Inuyasha snapped at Morgan, who was laughing hysterically as she stood up, dancing victoriously in place.

"Hey, language." Inutaisho scolded his youngest son, who scowled at the TV as his character was seen flying into the TV screen and then slipping off.

"Hahahahaha!" Morgan laughed, tears flowing from her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Izayoi asked, walking into the living room.

"I threw his dude on one bomb, he flew into another bomb, then hit another bomb and went flying! Hahahaha!" Morgan explained as she sat back down to play another round.

"Oh, violence." Izayoi sighed, squeezing between her son and husband.

"Hey Inuyasha, would you be mad if I hit you in the head with the Wii controller?" Morgan asked while her character and Inuyasha's were fighting and dodging each other's attacks.

"Uh, yeah, duh!" he replied, making his character to jump in the air.

"What if I said "Wiiiiiiiiii" while doing so?" she continued.

"Haha, well, haha, I don't know!"

"Wiiiiiiiiii!" Morgan squealed as her character, Lucario, smashed the Smash Ball open, leapt into the air and swept the entire stage with his aura beam, sending Inuyasha's character, Samus, flying once more.

"Hahaha, that was good." Inutaisho chuckled, pulling his wife closer as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Shit, what does Red Bull do again?" Inuyasha asked Morgan cautiously, seeing that she was itching for his character to come back so she could whip ass again.

"It gives you WINGS!" she bellowed in a deep, husky voice while jumping back at the newly returned Samus.

"Ahaha, ahahaha! What the hell was that?" Inutaisho laughed when Lucario grabbed the hammer and immediately began wildly pounding everyone in his path.

"The hammer! Nooooo!" Inuyasha whined, seeing that Samus had over 200 percent damage. Lucario jumped up and the hammer connected with Samus, sending the girl flying once more.

"I lied. Red Bull gives you HAMMERS!" Morgan corrected, grabbing her Red Bull before Inuyasha could chug the rest of it. He leaned over to grab it, but was met with a Wii controller to the head, instead.

"Wiiiiii!" Morgan laughed.

"Haha, ow! Those things hurt!" Inuyasha whined with a smile.

"Let's play a game that is less hyper." Izayoi suggested.

"I have the brand new WWE game." Inuyasha said to Morgan, whose face lit up.

"Triple H! Shawn Michaels! You can't see me!" Morgan cheered as Inuyasha leapt up to put it in. Izayoi soon found out that Super Smash Bros was a better game for them to play. Morgan chose Triple H and enjoyed performing the "Suck it" sign with the controllers.

"Alright, randomize choices this time," Inuyasha suggested as Morgan agreed. They both turned around and randomly chose their characters.

"Yes!" Morgan cheered when she chose Shawn Michaels.

"I didn't think you'd be into wrestling." Inutaisho said aloud.

"Sesshomaru would tell you otherwise! Hahaha!" Morgan laughed.

"True that." Inuyasha chuckled. Inuyasha began laughing when it showed Morgan's character walking out to the ring, playing his theme, which Morgan knew the words to.

"I know I'm sexy! I've got the looks that drive the girls wild! I've got the moves that really move them! I send chiiiiiills up and down their spines! I'm just a sexy boy! Sexy booooy! I'm not your boy toy!" Morgan sang while dancing, making Inuyasha laugh even harder.

"Press the button and let's get this fight on the road!" he laughed, shaking his head and trying to get into the game.

"Eat your heart out, girls! Wah!" Morgan replied, pressing the skip button and immediately taking Inuyasha's character out.

"Haha, crap!" Inuyasha giggled, seeing that Morgan had yet to stop dancing and was singing the song under her breath.

"I make them hot, I make them shiver! Their knees get weak whenever I'm around! They see me walk, they hear me talk, I make them feel like they're on cloud nine!" Morgan continued with a wide smile.

Sesshomaru stood in the kitchen, hearing his father and stepmother leave for work. He was unsure of why Inuyasha and Morgan were in such good moods, but he soon found out when he turned around, hearing Shawn Michaels' theme song being blasted on the TV and seeing Inuyasha and Morgan, each standing in one doorway and blocking his escape. He could run out the back door which led to the backyard, but it was raining cats and dogs outside and was supposed to turn into a thunderstorm before too long.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked irritably, seeing both of them take a step forward. Sesshomaru decided that Morgan would be less of a fight and immediately threw a glass at Inuyasha, who dove forward to catch it. Sesshomaru took off running, going to leap over his brother and head out into the living room, but Morgan once again displayed her athletic abilities by leaping over the table and sliding in front of him. Sesshomaru went to just knock her out of he way, but she stood her ground and knocked the boy to the ground.

"Haha, got him!" Inuyasha laughed, grabbing both of his brother's arms and keeping him from standing back up. Morgan went to grab his legs, but a knock on the door made her freeze.

"I'll get it, keep him down!" Morgan hissed at Inuyasha. She ran to the door and looked out. Kagome stood there with an umbrella and a tall boy next to her, his long black hair pulled in a ponytail. She opened the door and let them in happily.

"Ahhh! Morgaaaaan!" Inuyasha called out. Kagome and her friend watched as Morgan sprinted through the living room, leaping onto the couch, running across it and jumping on Sesshomaru, knocking him back to the floor before he could make it to the stares.

"What the hell is going on in here?" the new boy asked.

"What the hell are you doing here, you piece of shit?" Inuyasha growled, stepping forward aggressively.

"Inuyasha, Koga, please don't fight right now…Morgan, what're you doing?" Kagome asked, seeing that she had Sesshomaru's arms behind his back and her knee pressing into his back. He had a calmed angry look on his face, his long white hair ruffled out of perfection. Kagome found this dominated wild Sesshomaru, face down on the floor, quite attractive.

"Just extracting my revenge. How about you?" Morgan asked back, smiling widely and pushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Oh, just came over to see you guys and I wanted you to meet Koga." Kagome chirped, pushing the tall boy towards Morgan, who still had Sesshomaru pinned to the floor. He jerked a few times, but gave up when he realized she had him pinned with no hope of escaping.

"Hi, I'm Morgan." She said with a nervous giggle. She never really thought of meeting anyone in this way.

"Haha, I'm Koga. Looks like you're a bit busy, though."

"Just a little." Morgan replied, feeling Sesshomaru wiggle beneath her. She pressed his head against the floor and chuckled in response to his cursing of her name.

"You are such a baby." Morgan said to him. She stroked his hair and then turned and looked at Inuyasha.

"Get me some scissors." Morgan ordered calmly. Sesshomaru went wide-eyed. She wouldn't dare. He felt her hand skim through his hair again and Sesshomaru jerked his entire body, trying to throw her off him.

"Aaww, Morgan, no! Don't do that!" Kagome pleaded, starting to feel really bad for Sesshomaru, who finally flipped on his side and got his hands loose. He pushed himself up and grabbed Morgan's leg, pulling her back to him and pinning her on her stomach.

"Not so much fun, is it?" Sesshomaru asked her, standing up and planting his foot on her back.

"Hey, what kind of man handles a girl like that?" Koga asked Sesshomaru, who glared icily at him.

"This is no girl." Sesshomaru replied, stepping off Morgan and letting her stand up.

"Meh." Morgan exhaled. She was so ready for her revenge, too.

Sesshomaru sighed as he looked around his room for his missing watch. He remembered taking it off before getting in the shower. Sesshomaru walked down the hallway and opened the door, soon regretting it when he saw Morgan stepping out of the shower. Needless to say, she was naked.

"Dude! Come on!" Morgan shouted with disbelief as Sesshomaru closed the door.

"I was looking for my watch. Is it in there?" he asked calmly, but his breathing was rapid. Morgan looked over on the counter and saw the watch lying there harmlessly. She grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body, grabbing the watch and opening the door. Sesshomaru stared back at her cautiously, thinking she was going to smash it in front of him, but instead she held it out to him. He slowly reached for it, making sure she wasn't going to jerk it away and finally grasped it.

"I, uh," Sesshomaru began, but he turned away and took a step forward. Finally he looked back at Morgan and nodded his head appreciatively before striding back to his room. Morgan closed the bathroom door and sighed.

"Is it that hard to say, "Thanks"? Fuck me." Morgan growled, starting to blow dry her hair.

Later that night, she was messing with her iPod, humming the tune of the song to herself. Her door opened and she looked over, seeing Sesshomaru step in and look at her curiously.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Playing Solitare on my iPod." She replied, sitting up and staring back at him untrustingly.

"I was going to go get something to eat and my father said to take you with me. He obviously thinks we won't fight in public." Sesshomaru stated.

"Um…sure. Hold on," Morgan replied, standing up and motioning for him to leave so she could get dressed. She pulled on jeans, a blue Aerosmith t-shirt and running shoes. She quickly grabbed her gray jacket and walked out, seeing him waiting patiently next to her door. They both walked downstairs and out the front door. Morgan shoved her hands in her jacket pocket, scowling slightly as she stared straight ahead. She wasn't used to walking side-by-side with him. She was used to either chasing him or running from him. Morgan froze when Sesshomaru turned around and stopped in front of her, gently pulling her jacket apart and seeing the Aerosmith shirt.

"You like Aerosmith?" he asked.

"Hell yeah…do you?" Morgan asked curiously.

"They're my favorite." Sesshomaru stated as he began walking away, beckoning Morgan to keep up.

"They're American. You know that, right?" Morgan asked him skeptically. She looked up at him when he began chuckling with amusement.

"I don't hate Americans. I was only saying that because your reactions were priceless."

"Good lord," Morgan exhaled, looking forward and seeing a fast food restaurant that reminded her a lot of McDonalds. She was craving a Big Mac, large fries and a large Dr. Pepper.

"Wipe your mouth off. You're drooling." Sesshomaru stated condescendingly.

"Suck my cock." She growled back. Sesshomaru opened the door, but slammed it closed in front of her face. Morgan ripped the door open and followed him in. Just as Sesshomaru was about to order, a hand swiftly connected with his head, causing him to spill the contents of his wallet out, including lots of change. The cashier stared at him before helping him pick it up. Morgan saw a few more people in the restaurant and smirked.

"Oh what's this, Sesshomaru? A condom? You player!" Morgan announced loudly.

"Shut up." Sesshomaru growled.

"No." Morgan replied defiantly.

After ordering their food, the two teens sat down at a table and began munching on their food. Sesshomaru watched Morgan for a moment, seeing her pick up the giant hamburger and start devouring it.

"So…why did you…really break it off…with Kagura?" Morgan asked in between bites.

"I never really liked her in the first place. She was just…I can't find the word for it,"

"A piece of ass."

"Sure, for lack of better words." Sesshomaru replied, taking a bite out of his sandwich and looking down as a thought came to him. They were talking. Not arguing, not fighting, not threatening…actually talking.

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who bangs girls for pleasure."

"I'm not, but I do like it once in a while."

"Ah…right." Morgan replied, taking a few fries, dipping them in ketchup and eating them quickly.

"You don't have to eat so fast. We're not on a time limit."

"I'm in a race with my last meal." She replied, already finished with her burger. Sesshomaru shrugged and continued eating his meal leisurely. Just when he began eating his fries, Morgan was sucking her Dr. Pepper dry. She didn't even take a breath, she just kept drinking until there was nothing but ice left. Morgan exhaled and set her cup down, leaning back and folding her arms behind her head.

"You are so weird." Sesshomaru stated harshly. Morgan looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"At least I look like the gender I am. You look like a chick." Morgan spat back calmly.

"My father has long white hair pulled into a ponytail. Do you think he's a girl as well?"

"Your father has a manly figure, deep voice and is really funny. You have long hair, pale skin, pretty eyelashes and a vagina."

"Har, har, you are so hilarious." 

"Your daddy thinks so."

"My father will laugh at anything."

"I've noticed. He's taken a liking to laughing at you, too." Morgan replied sharply and with a smile. Sesshomaru squeezed his cup harder while taking a drink. She was good with quick, verbal responses.

"And he laughs at you, as well." Sesshomaru replied, eating a few fries.

"He laughs with me. He laughs at you."

"Heh, someone has Daddy Issues."

"Yeah Sesshomaru, you do have Daddy Issues…here's a tissue." Morgan responded, tossing her napkin his way. Sesshomaru let it fall in front of him and snorted. She was too damn good. He looked back up at her and smirked before closing his eyes and taking a drink. Morgan quickly reached over and stole some fries, inhaling them quickly.

"I can't wait until it's cold outside." Sesshomaru stated randomly.

"Me either, because I'm cutting your hair and locking your ass outside. Boo ya, motha fucka!" Morgan laughed back.

"We'll see about that." Sesshomaru replied calmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Questions

Morgan held her hand over her mouth and quietly laughed as Naraku shined his little laser light over the actors' faces. It was a school play and neither Morgan nor Naraku wished to be there. So they found their seats in the auditorium, sat down and began their own entertainment.

"I can make different shapes with this thing, too. Look, unicorn," Naraku chirped, clicking a little mechanism on the laser light and sure enough, instead of a little red dot on the actor's forehead, it was a unicorn.

"Hahaha, what the fuck, dude?" Morgan whispered to him.

"It's not mine. I took it from a student earlier today. It's pretty handy…look, a frog." Naraku chirped, changing from the unicorn to the frog. Morgan heard a group of students whisper, "What's on his forehead" and she began giggling profusely.

"Ribbit, ribbit, ribbit, what else is here? Oh, multiple red dots, nice." Naraku chirped, hiding the laser in his hand and resting his head on it, still shining the laser on different actors and actresses. Naraku let off the button when a dean stormed down the isle, trying to find the delinquent student with the laser light.

"God this is so boring. Who made this play?" Morgan growled.

"Some famous guy."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Haha, oh Morgan…ooh, look, cat." Naraku whispered, shining the laser on the dean's ass and sure enough, it was in the shape of a cat. Morgan snorted and smiled while shaking her head.

"You're bored, too." Morgan giggled.

"Mhm, look, Sesshomaru is over there." Naraku said, switching back to just the single red laser and aiming at his face. Naraku aimed a little higher and got it in the boy's eye, making Sesshomaru flinch and hide his eyes with his hand.

"Hahaha, little bitch, it's only a laser." Naraku whined under his breath, once again hiding the laser as another teacher went walking by, looking down each row carefully.

"You took it from a student because it was bothering you." Morgan whispered to him.

"No, I took it because I saw an opportunity and damn, was I right. This is really fun." Naraku replied with a grin, sinking down in his seat slightly and exhaling. Morgan looked at him and saw that it was quite dark around his eyes. He was tired. He yawned quietly and rested his head on his hand again. Morgan found herself wanting to lay her head on his shoulder. He reminded her so much of her older brother.

"But my lord, how can I love you when you love someone else?" the girl on stage asked dramatically, getting down on her knees in front of the "lord".

"You're only halfway there, sweetie. Unzip his pants and show him." Naraku murmured under his breath.

"Haha, I knoooow right?" Morgan asked, giggling when Naraku flicked his laser across the "lord's" eyes and making the kid flinch slightly.

"Sooooo fun." Naraku snorted when five teachers were stalking around in the isles.

"Mr. Maeda, do you know where it's coming from?" a woman asked him.

"No, I can't tell." He replied innocently, watching the woman teacher walk away. He shined the unicorn laser on her ass, giving some students a nice, good laugh at her. Morgan's hand grabbed his and pushed it down as the principal of the school walked by quickly.

"What would happen if they found out it was you this whole time?" Morgan asked Naraku curiously.

"First off, they wouldn't be the least bit surprised. They know how I am. Secondly, they would give me a warning. Thirdly, I would be scolded like a child." Naraku said in a tone that said, "This wouldn't be the first time for me."

"Ah, alright." She said back.

"Plus, when they look this way, I'll blind them and they'll never find me."

"Hahaha!"

Morgan looked up when Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen, getting his daily glass of water. Morgan was sitting at the table and looked back down at her book, sighing with annoyance. Sesshomaru had done nothing to provoke her the past three days and he was actually being pleasant when talking with her. He was killing her with kindness and Morgan was dying a slow death.

"Are you hungry?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, holding the glass to his lips, but not yet taking a drink.

"A little, I'm not starving, but I could eat." She replied simply.

"After Inuyasha is done showering, we can go out somewhere. My father and stepmother won't be home until late tonight."

"That's fine." Morgan replied sternly. She wasn't buying his act at all. He was planning something, waiting for the right time to strike.

"Holy shit, it's freezing outside!" Inuyasha howled, walking into the kitchen fully dressed and a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

"It is? But it was warm when we were walking home." Morgan stated, opening a window and sticking her hand out. She shivered and pulled back in, closing the window slowly.

"I had the window in the bathroom open and I stepped out of the shower and shrank a few inches." Inuyasha growled.

"That's nice." Morgan giggled, poking Inuyasha in the chest.

"Great." Sesshomaru said with disappointment as the rain began pounding the window. He saw Morgan close her books and walk into the living room, collapsing on the couch. She wasn't really that hungry to begin with.

Inutaisho and his wife arrived home late that same night, rushing in the house to avoid the cold weather. Izayoi immediately walked to their bedroom to get in bed, but Inutaisho felt the need to make sure everyone was all right before he could sleep easily. He slowly opened Inuyasha's door and frowned when he didn't see his son in the room. He began walking upstairs, thinking Morgan and Inuyasha were talking in her room. He slowly opened her door and saw Morgan sitting on her bed, shivering profusely as Inuyasha sat in her chair. Inutaisho kept the door cracked slightly to hide himself.

"I can't believe he locked you outside for an hour. I'm so sorry, I didn't know." Inuyasha said remorsefully. Morgan shook her head.

"No, it's not your fault." She replied, her teeth clattering slightly.

"Now you're sick."

"No, I've been feeling sick all day. Being cold just doesn't help."

"I know, but still…what a dick! Morgan, you just sit back, I'll take care of him from now on. He's my brother, not yours." Inuyasha growled as he stood up. Inutaisho quickly knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey children, school tomorrow. Get in bed." Inutaisho ordered calmly.

"Good night, Morgan. Night Dad." Inuyasha said with a yawn, leaving the room immediately. Inutaisho sat next to Morgan on her bed and exhaled while crossing his arms.

"You got locked out of the house for an hour?" Inutaisho asked her. Morgan hid the lower half of her face beneath her blanket as she lay down, staring back at Inutaisho with her light brown eyes. He looked at her quietly, seeing her shiver and grip the blanket tighter. He looked at her chair and saw that she had her soaked clothes hanging on the back of it carelessly.

"Oh Morgan," he exhaled with stress, massaging his temples with his fingers. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, tensing when he felt her hug him tightly.

"I haven't even done anything to him all week!" she cried helplessly into his shoulder. Inutaisho turned and put his arms around her, rubbing her back softly. He could feel the cold of her skin through her thin pajama shirt.

"I know. Look, just warm yourself up and get some sleep." He said back to her, letting her lean away from him. He wiped away a tear from her face and patted her head.

"Good night, Morgan." Inutaisho said as he stood up.

"Night." She whispered back, feeling his hand rub her arm softly before he walked out of the room.

Morgan felt her attention slipping away from her "beloved" English teacher the next morning. Word got across the school that she had a huge crush on him and he had one on her, so now Morgan and Naraku were the butt of all jokes that day. She looked around the room and saw people whispering while pointing at her and when they noticed her staring at them, they began laughing.

"Morgan, I'm up here." Naraku announced. Morgan slowly looked back at him and sighed, only to regret it when she heard, "Wow, she is head-over-heels for him."

"Shut up! Who said that?" Morgan snapped as she jumped up from her chair, turning around with her hands balled in fists.

"You will sit down and stop interrupting class." Naraku warned her, pointing at her seat. He felt a sickening feeling stir in his stomach when Morgan glared at him heatedly, but she remained quiet and sat down, crossing one leg over the other and crossing her arms.

"I want to find out who started this shit." Morgan whispered to Inuyasha.

"I can give you two guesses, but you'll only need one." He whispered back. Morgan felt her eye twitch. Sesshomaru got her again.

"Morgan, go stand in the hallway." Naraku ordered with a sigh.

"You've got to be kidding me." Morgan growled as she stormed out of the room. She stood in the hallway, leaned against the wall and glaring at the floor. Her breath stilled when the tall teacher stepped out in the hallway, closing the door behind him. Naraku crossed his arms and took another step towards her.

"You're not helping me out." He stated to her sternly.

"I don't care. I'm more important than you are." She retorted sourly.

"Hahaha, it's so hard to earn your trust. Give me a chance."

"You know, you and I being out here alone together is not helping anything." Morgan growled through gritted teeth.

"I know." Naraku chirped with a smile. Morgan blinked and shook her head as she looked away.

"The best way to deal with a rumor is to not react to it. It will die down in due time."

"I know but…I hate dumb lies. You act like it doesn't bother you."

"The rumor is that you like me and I like you…big deal. Now, if it were something along the lines of us sleeping together, then yes, I would be a bit more worried. Otherwise, this is nothing."

"Oh."

"Also, before you came along, I had never befriended a student because the friendship itself would interfere with my judgment. So with that being said, you're not in trouble and you never will be…try not to make my job harder." Naraku stated. Morgan giggled and nodded.

"Got it." She replied, opening the door and stepping back into the classroom. Everyone's eyes immediately glued on her. Naraku stepped in behind her and tried his hardest to look irritated.

"That's your last warning, young lady." He stated threateningly. Morgan's face twisted with confusion as she slowly turned around, looking at him with a face that said, "Are you serious? Go fuck yourself."

"Yeah, thanks." Morgan responded sarcastically as she sat down, shaking her head in the negative when Inuyasha gave her a questioning look.

Morgan yawned as she ate her lunch in the lunchroom, watching the different people walk by and their chatter light and happy. She finished her sandwich and began draining her last Red Bull. She felt her rage go from 0 to 100 when she saw Sesshomaru walking by, having a somewhat bland conversation with another boy around his age. Her eyes made contact with Sesshomaru's and while hers showed fury, his showed amusement.

"Sesshomaru, I need to have a word with you," Naraku called out as he marched down the hallway towards the young boy, who showed no emotion.

"Yes, Mr. Maeda?" Sesshomaru replied, his tone saying, "Asshole."

"I found this crude, disgusting and extremely vulgar letter written to someone and it's signed by you." Naraku announced lamely, waving a paper at Sesshomaru, who frowned slightly.

"Is it even in my handwriting?" Sesshomaru asked boldly, his eyes almost rolling.

"I believe so." Naraku replied, his wicked smirk making Morgan tremendously curious. He had something up his sleeve. Sesshomaru took the paper and felt his eyes widen slightly. It was in his handwriting, but he knew he would never write something so disgusting. And even worse, it was vivid details of how he was going to fuck Kagura and the paper was dated three months ago, when he was still (conveniently) dating her.

"Mr. Maeda, do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to write this AND sign it?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice starting to get an edge to it. An edge that Morgan had never heard before and she loved it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do think you're that stupid. Down to the principal's office." Naraku ordered sweetly, almost chuckling.

"Why not the dean?" Sesshomaru asked back.

"The dean is busy dealing with minor things. Principal, now." Naraku ordered, now beginning to get irritated, but not as much as Sesshomaru. Who turned around and stormed down to the office, casting Morgan a murderous glare while doing so. Naraku sent the other boy that Sesshomaru was talking to on his way and looked over at Morgan, who had her hand over her mouth while laughing quietly and trying not to spit out her Red Bull.

"Haha, what are the odds of that?" Morgan asked Naraku, who shrugged in return, his face looking all but innocent.

"Very slim. I'm glad I found it." He replied with a grin.

"Hahahaha! Lies!" Morgan spat playfully.

"Me? A liar? No way." Naraku said sarcastically as he continued walking down the hallway, his hands cupped behind his back and a slight bounce in his step now.

"You…got a detention…for writing a dirty note…and signing it?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru later that night. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"For a note that I did not write." Sesshomaru said back sternly.

"So someone forged your handwriting perfectly?" Inutaisho asked skeptically. He always knew his son had a pervert inside.

"Yes." His son replied. Inutaisho exhaled slowly while rubbing his forehead. It wasn't like Sesshomaru to do this. He never got in trouble, but the evidence was against him. The father didn't really know what to believe. He wanted nothing more than to believe Sesshomaru, but he wasn't particularly happy with his son at the moment. Both heads turned to the doorway as Morgan, dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans, pranced in, her iPod turned all the way up.

"So I caught him with a right hook, caught him with a left! Caught him with an uppercut and kicked him in his ass!" Morgan sang as she danced over to the sink, grabbing a glass, filling it with water and chugging the glass.

"Sesshomaru, we'll talk about this later. Your mother and I have to leave now." Inutaisho stated, patting his son's shoulder soothingly.

"She's not my mother and no, we won't talk about this later. I'm done talking to you." Sesshomaru bit back icily. Inutaisho nodded with understanding as he walked to the door to meet his wife. Sesshomaru looked over at Morgan, who watched the scene with a smile of her own.

"She's not my mommy and I don't want to talk to you, Daddy!" Morgan mocked in a childish voice as she walked back upstairs.

Later on that night, Morgan and Sesshomaru met up accidentally in the hallway. They stood still and stared one another down. Two dominant forces were ready for battle.

"I see Morgan has a new groove. Tell me, was that hour outside in the freezing cold rain enlightening in someway?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Was that dirty note a rude awakening? For the record, that wasn't me, that was karma." Morgan retorted.

"That was that sneaky bastard, Naraku."

"Oh yeah, my crush, right?"

"Heh, that wasn't me." Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Of course not. I never said it was. I was just asking if that's the common myth now."

"From what I've heard, you and he are planning to have a romantic night together this weekend." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk of pure evil.

"We are. Spread the word, boy, because I promise you, there has to be more dirty notes out there somewhere." Morgan said back spitefully.

"I wrote an entire novel."

"Oooh, good for you. I'm sure Daddy is proud."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what my father says. He's pussy-whipped by that whore." Sesshomaru growled.

"Oh yeah, I am so convinced that you don't care."

"As if I care about what you think."

"You do. You're dying to know what's up here…douche." Morgan spat back, pointing to her head as she slipped in the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Sesshomaru lay in bed late that night, staring at his clock, which seemed to be laughing in his face. He turned it away from him so he wouldn't be tempted to look at it, but he could still feel it mocking him. He rubbed his face with both hands as he let out an exasperated breath. Something was wrong. He felt like he could run the marathon and clean the house before even considering sleep.

"Damn it all." Sesshomaru groaned when he turned his clock back around and saw that three more agonizing hours had passed. He realized that he would have to get up in two hours…had he been asleep.

He walked downstairs later on for breakfast and frowned when he saw a small smile creep across Morgan's face. She continued eating breakfast and listening to Inuyasha's story attentively, otherwise ignoring Sesshomaru's presence.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho chirped. Sesshomaru sat down and began eating, ignoring his father completely. Morgan heard Inutaisho let out a defeated breath, a hurt look flashing in his eyes.

"So, what's tonight again?" Izayoi asked sweetly, seeing the three men's faces darken and Morgan's face go blank with confusion.

"Um…nighttime…wait…is this a trick question?" Morgan asked with caution.

"Family night." Inuyasha whispered.

"Oh…you do that?" Morgan asked openly.

"Yes. Whenever we all have a free night where there is no work, meetings or studying, we spend time together." Izayoi explained.

"Oh shit." Morgan said in English, frowning when she heard Sesshomaru snort.

"You've no idea." He stated…also in English, making Morgan flinch slightly. She knew he could speak a little, but she had no clue he was fluent in English.

"Are you fighting again?" Inutaisho asked with a sigh.

"No, really, we're not." Morgan insisted.

"Not now, at least, right?" he asked back curiously.

"I don't know what that means." Morgan chirped.

Later on that night, Morgan, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru found themselves sitting on the couch, arms crossed and dissatisfied looks upon their faces. Inutaisho and Izayoi decided to call family night off, which was good, but because they were leaving on a date and couldn't trust Japan, Germany and America in the house alone for long periods of time after the previous week of physical fights, they decided to get a babysitter.

"Is she hot?" Inuyasha asked aloud and with a growl, not expecting an answer. Inutaisho chuckled as he pulled Izayoi's coat over her.

"It's a man." He replied to his son.

"Sesshomaru wants to know if he's hot." Morgan said aloud and in the same tone as Inuyasha, who began laughing at his older brother.

"Tee hee." Sesshomaru growled in response.

"And that's the reason why we got a babysitter. And I'll let you be the judge on his attractiveness." Inutaisho retorted humorously.

"There he is, I'll get it." Izayoi said when there was a knock on the door.

"Watch it be some rapist." Morgan grumbled distastefully.

"Haha, I know, right? Hahahaha…haha…ha…haaaah," Inuyasha's laughter died down as the man strode into the room, his wavy black hair flowing behind him and a smirk of malice pierced onto his face.

"Fuck me sideways." Sesshomaru whispered under his breath as Naraku stood next to his father, who was more than warm and welcoming to the man.

"I take it you know how to handle naughty children?" Inutaisho asked sarcastically. He knew who Naraku was and knew that the man was more than capable of keeping "peace".

"I'm a bit rusty, but practice makes perfect…hello, Morgan." Naraku purred in his deep, melodic voice while winking at her. Morgan gulped as she sank in her seat.

"Wow, nice call on the rapist part." Inuyasha whispered to her with a chuckle.

"Haha, I guess our romantic weekend got bumped forward a few days, Sesshomaru." Morgan giggled to Sesshomaru, who could sense her uneasiness.

"We'll be back late, so do as you please and take any measures to keep them in line!" Inutaisho laughed as he and his wife closed the door behind them. They had done it on purpose and were proud of themselves.

Naraku stared each teen in the eyes, one at a time. Inuyasha was infuriated, Sesshomaru was indifferent and Morgan was a bit unsure. Naraku took each expression into account and inhaled deeply, ready for his torture to begin.

"Inuyasha, I'm hungry and thirsty, get me something and don't spit in it because I will kill you. Sesshomaru, maybe you should go to your room and think about what you did…or masturbate, I don't care, just get out of my sight. And Morgan, my dear," he paused on purpose, just to see what she would do or say. She was looking pale and a bit frightened, but she swallowed hard and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She stated, soon regretting that statement.

"Oh?" Naraku asked, making himself sound extremely interested in her declaration.

"I lied. I'll just be a dirty girl tonight…I lied again, I'll just go to my room and keep my clothes on and maybe listen to some Christian music." She restated unsurely, following Sesshomaru upstairs. The tall man chuckled humorously to himself. She was so easy to scare.

"Here's your shit." Inuyasha growled, handing Naraku his drink and meal.

"Turn the TV on, I'm missing my favorite show." Naraku ordered as he sat down. Inuyasha groaned. He wished he was named Sesshomaru, now.


	8. Chapter 8

Blazing Guns

Morgan giggled as she decided to be umpire for the game of Baseball/Softball. It depended on who was pitching. Girl or boy. Naraku had decided to take his class outside along with a few other teachers and let the kids enjoy one the few warm days left.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" Morgan cheered, catching the mitt thrown to her and running to her place behind the batter's plate. She saw Inuyasha step up and tap the bat on the plate.

"Hey dude, do you really think you can hit it? I mean, you seem more like the track-kind to me." Morgan said to Inuyasha as she squatted down and held her mitt open. Inuyasha exhaled and held the bat at the ready, focusing entirely on the pitcher.

"Keep watching, this guy is tricky, I can tell." Morgan commented out loud.

"Shut up, Morgan!" Inuyasha hissed, gripping the bat tighter.

"For real, keep watching…hey is that Koga over there with Kagome?" Morgan asked and for a split second, Inuyasha looked over and felt something go flying by him. He heard a loud smack and a chuckle.

"Oohhhh! Strike one, baby! Where were you?" Morgan asked loudly, effortlessly tossing the ball back to the pitcher.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha hissed, gripping the bat and preparing to swing.

"Hey, so if I was Japanese, do you think your brother would date me?" Morgan asked boldly, making Inuyasha twitch slightly, missing the ball…but at least he swung this time.

"Holy shit, dude! Get off Cloud Nine and get back down here! We're playing ball!" one of Inuyasha's teammates shouted from the batting cage.

"She keeps talking to me! Shut up!" Inuyasha barked back, kicking up some dirt before getting back in batting position, completely focused on the pitcher, who was waiting for Morgan's signal to pitch.

"Hey, I'm sorry, I'll shut up now. It's just that no one really likes me and I don't have many friends here. It's really hard being in a different country, you know? Different culture, different food, different manners, different assholes, different STRIKE THREE!" Morgan hollered as Inuyasha swung too late again. He threw the bat down and flipped her off as he walked away, the next person stepping up to bat.

"Hey, is that your sister out there in the far left field?" Morgan asked the boy, who took his stance and nodded.

"Yeah," he said back, eyes on the ball in the pitcher's hand. The pitcher went to through and then,

"Do you think she'd date me?" Morgan asked curiously. The boy choked up and swung too high.

"Strike one! Come on! Where's your game at? Geez!" Morgan taunted, tossing the ball back to the pitcher.

Naraku stood back and was hearing everything the young girl was saying to each batter. He was sure that he could ignore her completely.

"Nooooo! Come on! Someone get up there and hit the fucking ball!" a girl shouted from the batting cage.

"Yeah, Mr. Maeda! Hit it out of the park!" a boy cheered when he saw the teacher pick up the bat and look back at Morgan calmly. He snorted and took the batting stance.

"That breeze feels really good, huh?" Morgan asked the teacher when a breeze crept through.

"It won't work on me." Naraku declared, gripping the back and leaning back slightly when he saw the pitcher cock his hand back.

"Oooh, hahaha, that one went up my skirt!" Morgan giggled hopelessly just before Naraku went to swing and sure enough, he swung too high and felt his face burning slightly.

"Hahaha, what happened, Mr. Maeda? It came straight at you! Pitiful!" Morgan laughed mockingly as she threw the ball back to the pitcher. Naraku shook his head slightly and exhaled, taking the stance once more, eyes narrowing.

"Come on, come on, come on. I know you can do it, just keep watching, just keep watching, just keep watching. Here it cooooooomes! Ahhhh! Hahaha, strike two!" Morgan cheered, tossing the ball back and laughing as Naraku glared at her.

"Be…silent." He growled angrily, pointing the bat at her.

"That is unsportsmanlike behavior, Mr. Maeda. One more outburst like that and you're out of here." Morgan replied sternly, squatting down again and smirking at the pitcher.

"Doo dah doo doo!" Morgan chirped, but Naraku was entirely focused this time around and smirked when he felt the bat connect with the ball harshly, sending it flying.

"Heh, nice try, though." Naraku said to Morgan, who smirked and shrugged in return. Naraku casually walked to all the bases, striking conversation with whoever was guarding that particular base. He finally made it to the home base and chuckled when he saw the challenge light flicker on in Morgan's eyes.

"Haha, next time, next time." Morgan finally said, squatting down when the next kid stepped up to bat.

Sesshomaru heard his door open and he looked over, seeing his father step inside cautiously. They stared at one another for a moment before Inutaisho decided to break the silence.

"Son, do you have a minute?" Inutaisho asked after clearing his throat. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to his door, leaning out and listening attentively. He heard the shower going in the bathroom and decided it was safe to have a somewhat intimate conversation with his father.

"I do." Sesshomaru replied, closing his door. He turned around and saw his father sitting on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Sesshomaru wanted to back away. If he sat next to his father, he'd be in the hugging zone and Sesshomaru hated hugs. Inutaisho's face went stone cold as he pointed at the spot next to him.

"Now." Inutaisho growled. Sesshomaru held his tongue and sat down next to his father stiffly.

"Sesshomaru, if you hate me so much, why did you come live with me? Why not stay with your mother?" Inutaisho asked.

"I don't hate you."

"Well you have a weird way of showing love. I don't understand why you are like this. I'm trying my hardest with you, I really am."

"Don't. I'm fine on my own."

"But you're still my kid. No matter how old, you're my son. Is it Morgan? Tell me what's wrong."

"Morgan is merely my entertainment. Nothing is wrong."

"Alright, thanks for answering without really answering. What do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anything. Do you want to do something with me? On your own?"

"I want to visit my mother."

"When?"

"My next two-day break."

"Alright."

"And I want Morgan to come with me." Sesshomaru added on, holding back a smirk when he saw the instant confusion on his father's face.

"Why?" Inutaisho asked, already knowing the answer. His ex-wife was not the nicest person on Earth. She was very abrasive, headstrong and cold. If he allowed Morgan to go, he might as well had sent her straight to Hell.

"I want her to meet my mother. Why else?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"What has this girl done to you? Honestly."

"I will not stop until she admits defeat."

"I'll leave the choice up to her." Inutaisho responded as he stood up, leaving the room quietly.

The next day, afterschool, Morgan slowly walked back home by herself. Inuyasha had detention and Kagome was sick that day. Morgan stared at the cement as she took each step slowly, thinking about what to do when she got home.

"Bored?" a calm and deep voice asked. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru suspiciously. She was catching onto his patterns. When he was being "nice", that was when he was most dangerous.

"Yeah." Morgan replied shortly. She tried to speed up her pace, but his foot lashed out and kicked her right ankle, sending her flying to the concrete.

"Goddamn it!" Morgan barked, sitting up and glaring up at the tall boy, who watched her carefully before continuing on his way down the sidewalk.

A few minutes later, Morgan finally walked in the front door and exhaled heavily as she kicked off her shoes, feeling her knees sting from the open scrapes. Inutaisho walked by in a blue t-shirt and blue jeans that hugged his figure slightly, especially in the ass. Morgan bit her tongue when she began to grind her teeth because her exchange father was looking at her knees before looking her in the eyes.

"Did you trip?" he asked curiously. Morgan felt her eye twitch.

"Yeah, I tripped."

"Want a band-aid?"

"I…want…vicodin." Morgan murmured as she slowly walked past him, into the living room where Izayoi sat with a bowl of popcorn.

"We're watching a movie. Want to join us?" Izayoi asked.

"No." Morgan replied. She slowly began to walk upstairs. Morgan regretted it ten-fold when Sesshomaru came flying around the corner, thundering downstairs and knocking her down the steps. Morgan landed at the bottom of the stairway, on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She had made not a sound the entire fall down and was still quiet.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Izayoi asked frantically as she jumped up from the couch and ran to the young girl.

"Oops, I didn't know she was coming up." Sesshomaru stated uncaringly as he towered over Morgan, standing next to his stepmother.

"Sesshomaru, help her up." Inutaisho ordered as he walked over. Sesshomaru bent over and went to grab her, but Morgan's eyes almost turned red with fury.

"Don't fucking touch me!" she snapped loudly, her fists at the ready. Sesshomaru straightened his posture and shrugged indifferently.

"Get over here," Inutaisho ordered, leading his son over to the other side of the room to chew him out. Izayoi looked down at Morgan, who was still on her back and staring at the ceiling in deep, angered thought.

"Morgan," Izayoi began, but she stopped when the girl made eye contact with her.

"Go…away." Morgan growled warningly. Izayoi stepped away quickly and murmured under her breath. Morgan slowly turned over on her stomach and saw Sesshomaru had his back to her. He was wide open for payback. Morgan quickly hopped up, ignoring the sting in her knees as she took off, gaining a small burst of speed. She leaned down and dove, torpedoing her shoulder into the back of his knee. Sesshomaru let out a yelp of surprise and pain as he fell backwards on the floor.

"Morgan!" Inutaisho barked angrily. Morgan jumped up and looked down at Sesshomaru, who was rocking back and forth slowly, holding his leg. He even had a tear flow down his face.

"I shall retreat to my room now." Morgan announced, her tone revealing her pleased mood.

Inutaisho waited a while before walking upstairs to ground Morgan. Sesshomaru's knee was sore and he insisted on waiting a while before going to the hospital to check it out. Inutaisho opened Morgan's door and saw the girl on the floor, holding her body in the air with her toes and forearms.

"I think you know why I'm up here," Inutaisho said, noticing that she had music playing softly on her laptop.

"Make it quick, I'm busy." Morgan stated harshly, not moving an inch from her odd pose on the floor.

"Um, what're you doing?" Inutaisho quizzed. He had to ask.

"Making sure my body stays fit. What're you doing?" she retorted, inhaling deeply though her nose.

"Grounding you. I'll be taking your laptop."

"That's fine."

"Just out of curiosity, what song is this?" he asked, pointing to the playing screen.

"Etta James' version of Stormy Weather." Morgan answered, still not moving.

"Oh, well, you should be ashamed of what you did."

"I should."

"Good night." Inutaisho said as he walked out of the room. He hoped that the fall downstairs didn't knock the emotions out of her.

The next morning, Morgan walked downstairs and saw Sesshomaru standing up from the couch with his empty plate that had food on it a few minutes before. They stared one another down for a moment and Morgan broke it with a victorious smile as she walked down the rest of the stairs and into the kitchen with swag.

"I didn't think you would go low enough to perform such a cheap shot." Sesshomaru commented at her as he strode into the kitchen.

"Sucks that someone would do what you would do, doesn't it?" Morgan asked back cheerfully.

"My back was turned to you!"

"Never turn your back on me, especially after what you pulled yesterday."

"Your back is turned to me right now." Sesshomaru stated, quietly setting his plate on the table next to him. He smirked when Morgan kept her back turned to him.

"It is." She said back.

"Arrogant American."

"Dumb ass Jap."

"White trash."

"Gook."

"You're mine!" Sesshomaru snapped, running after her. Morgan pushed herself from the counter, her socks allowing her to glide out of the way and get ready to defend herself. Sesshomaru's hands shot out and he was able to grab one arm. Morgan tried to hook him with her free fist, but he was able to grab her wrist with his hand as well. Morgan struggled against him, seeing as he was physically stronger than her, but Morgan jumped up and brought her knee up and jabbed him in the side with it.

"You…can…go…to…Hell!" Morgan spat as she jerked her arms free from his grasp, stepping back and getting ready to nail him with her fist, but she soon stopped when she heard a voice.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on?" a tired, little voice asked. Morgan's head jerked in the direction of one of the kitchen entrances and saw a small little girl standing there, her long black hair ruffled, eyes tired and a small pout on her face.

"Nothing, Rin. Go back to sleep." Sesshomaru insisted calmly, straightening his posture and looking like nothing went on.

"Who is she?" Rin asked curiously, suddenly waking up entirely and walking into the kitchen. Sesshomaru and Morgan backed away from one another slowly. The little girl hid behind Sesshomaru, her small hands grasping onto his shirt as her eyes peered out at Morgan.

"Child molester." Morgan commented under her breath as she looked away.

"This is Morgan. Morgan, this is Rin." Sesshomaru said slowly.

"Hi." Morgan snipped.

"Are you two friends?" Rin asked.

"Sure we are. Best friends." Morgan replied sarcastically, waving her hands as she walked out of the kitchen, heading back upstairs to avoid any more fights.

Later on that day, Morgan quietly crept downstairs to avoid setting off her position to the House Nazi. She heard his voice coming from the kitchen as he answered the little girl dubbed Rin.

"Why are you limping?" Rin asked, swinging her legs, which dangled over the chair she sat in.

"I hurt my leg yesterday." He replied simply as he stood at the counter, cutting slices of cheese for the sandwiches he was making for lunch.

"No you didn't. You can't get hurt." Rin giggled back. Sesshomaru smiled as he turned to place the knife out of the way. Morgan was peeking around the corner and saw the smile on his face. He actually knew how to smile?

"Obviously I can. What do you want on your sandwich?" he asked, his tone still.

"Um, meat!"

"Anything else?"

"Cheese!"

"And?"

"That's it!"

"Alright. I'll be done in a minute." He said, finishing the sandwiches and opening the fridge to find something else to eat with them. Morgan sighed and decided to make herself known. He stopped his attack when Rin entered the kitchen earlier, so as long as Rin was around, Morgan was safe.

"Hi Mor…uh, sorry, I forgot how to say your name," Rin chirped when she saw the teen girl enter.

"Morgan." Morgan said slowly as Rin nodded.

"Are you hungry, Morgan?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, his back turned to the girls. Morgan froze. There it was again. His "nice" side. Next he was going to throw food at her or something.

"No." Morgan replied indifferently. Lie. Her hunger was the only reason she came downstairs. She saw him turn his head and look at her over his shoulder.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Morgan could feel her stomach turn over with agony.

"Uh, well, I guess, if you offered, sure." Morgan said as she sat down across from Rin, who smiled widely at her.

"He makes the best lunch!" Rin stated happily. Morgan saw Sesshomaru fixing up another plate, but she couldn't really see what he was doing. Spitting on it, more than likely. Licking every slice of meat and cheese he could. Morgan sighed and somehow dug deep within herself and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. She hated herself for it. She did it a lot with her dad, too. He would do awful things to her and then do one nice thing and convince Morgan to give him yet another chance.

"You do like kiwi, no?" Sesshomaru asked aloud, snapping Morgan from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I do." Morgan responded softly, linking her fingers together and letting out a breath through her nose. She didn't look at him when he set her plate down in front of her, sitting down with his and Rin's.

"Th…thank you." Morgan stuttered as she picked the sandwich up, hesitating a bit before biting into it. It tasted fine and was saliva-free as far as she knew. She could also feel his eyes watching her carefully. It was torturous.

"Can we watch a movie after this?" Rin asked curiously, licking her fingers, stopping only when Sesshomaru handed her a napkin.

"Sure." He chirped.

"Morgan, are you going to watch it with us?" Rin quizzed innocently. Morgan swallowed hard and looked up from her plate, the corners of her mouth twitching. She wanted to smile because this one, single, little girl made Sesshomaru pleasant to be around.

"I guess." Morgan agreed, knowing she couldn't take any more puppy eyes from the little girl.

Sesshomaru sat in between the two girls, Rin happily watching the movie and Morgan wishing she weren't there. Sesshomaru would occasionally look over at the older girl, observing her closely. She was in a mood that he had never seen her in before. She seemed to be relaxed, at peace. Her guard was down and although she wasn't interested in the movie, she kept her opinions shut up inside.

"I would like to speak with you," Sesshomaru said to Morgan once Rin had fallen asleep. Morgan looked at him tiredly, but she nodded and walked into the kitchen, turning around quickly to make sure he wouldn't try to finish what he started earlier.

"I've been thinking about this senseless fighting we've been doing and I would like to stop simply for the reason that I am bored with it." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Um, ok." Morgan was completely uncertain about his claim. She could tell that he was tired of it, but he was stubborn and unrelenting. Morgan didn't know what to do.

"On our next two-day break, I'm going to visit my mother. Would you like to meet her?"

"What're you up to?" Morgan spat irritably.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, I call bullshit. You're giving up? Just like that? I'm sorry, I don't buy it." Morgan said seriously.

"Understandable."

"I'm done." Morgan complained as she walked out of the kitchen and back upstairs.

"Then I suppose I'm not, either." Sesshomaru said back, knowing very well she couldn't hear him.

Morgan lay on her bed in silence, idly chewing on a piece of gum as she mowed over her thoughts. Sesshomaru seemed sincere about wanting to stop fighting and she wanted to stop as well, but she couldn't trust Sesshomaru as far as she could throw him.

Sesshomaru walked around the school the next day. He had some free time in between class and decided to watch the game in the gym. Partially because he knew Morgan was playing basketball in the gym and he wanted to see just how good she claimed to be. Sesshomaru found a seat in the bleachers and crossed his arms.

"I'm open!" Morgan shouted as she waved her arms, sweeping in between the two people guarding her and catching the ball and laughing maniacally as the other team groaned.

"She's not on our team, dumb ass!" someone shouted at the boy, who shrugged with embarrassment.

"Boom! You see that? That is MY ball!" Morgan celebrated as she did a small dance before jogging back down the other side of the court. She immediately ran up on someone and began talking to them mindlessly, talking about whatever came to mind.

"Wake up! Grab a brush and put on a little makeup!" Morgan shouted and it startled the girl beside her who didn't know she was there.

"Drive it up, drive it up!" a boy shouted commandingly to his teammate with the ball. The tall boy nodded and started maneuvering to the net. He turned around to fire the ball up, but Morgan's teammate, Koga, taller than the boy, merely held his hand up and blocked it.

"Woooo! Yeah, baby, yeah! Stuffed his ass!" Morgan taunted as she ran down to the other side of the court.

"Goddamn it! Someone guard her and shut her the fuck up!" a girl snapped to her teammates.

"Ooooh," Morgan chuckled as she decided to take a breath, seeing as Koga was taking his time getting down there, but as soon as he stepped over the line, he ran up to the net, squeezing between two people and trying to perform a lay up. The ball hit the rim, but Morgan was on the case. She grabbed the ball and brought her elbows down on anyone who dared to try and take the ball. Morgan fired the ball against the backboard and scored the point.

"Yeah girl!" Koga laughed, high-fiving Morgan.

"I don't know where the other team is! It's like they're asleep!" Morgan called out, running back to the other side.

"Can we score now?" a boy barked at his team, passing in the ball. A girl caught the ball and charged down the court, seeing Morgan running up on her. The girl kept charging and sprinted for a lay up, knocking Morgan down on her back.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's a fucking penalty! No charging!" Koga shouted as the other team argued back with him.

"It's ok, if they want to play dirty, let them." Morgan retorted as she stood up, eyeing Sesshomaru in the crowd.

"Twenty to six!" Someone called out as Koga passed the ball into Morgan, who caught it and decided to show everyone how to charge down the court. She heard Koga running right behind her and they both decided to show everyone their new teamwork trick.

"Pour some sugar on this, bitches! Alley-oop!" Morgan shouted as she ran up to the goal, leaping up and tossing the ball at the backboard. Everyone watched as it bounced off powerfully, being caught by Koga, who ended the trick with a flawless slam-dunk, hanging onto the rim as he laughed and taunted everyone who wasn't on his team.

"Oooaaahhh! Break it down, Koga! Haha, that was beautiful!" Morgan laughed, giving her teammate a high-five.

"I know, I'm amazing!" Koga replied as he placed his hands on his hips and pretended to pose for a photo, for which Morgan pretended to take before they both ran down to the other side to kick more asses.

"Alright, all of you need to get cleaned up and get ready for your next classes!" a woman announced loudly.

"Haha, game goes to the Blouses!" Morgan laughed along with Koga and few other teammates.

Inutaisho smiled as Morgan discussed her basketball game during dinner. It was the first time he had seen her so happy about something and decided to let her get it all out now.

"You and Koga performed an Alley-oop? Shut up!" Inuyasha choked with disbelief.

"We definitely did and it was straight fire! The other team was like, "Whoa, dude, look at the pretty lights", no joke. They were dazed and confused the rest of the game." Morgan insisted, hearing Inutaisho chuckle with amusement.

"Straight fire, huh?" he asked, completely engrossed by the phrase.

"Exactly, dude. See, even your dad knows what's up and he wasn't even there to witness it." Morgan said to Inuyasha with a broad smile.

"I'm definitely going to have to play next time and show you what's up." Inuyasha retorted teasingly.

"Pfft, don't make me brand my name on your ass, son." Morgan replied while laughing.

"Hahaha, alright, calm down." Inutaisho exhaled as he stood up to help clear off the table. He wondered if she drank another Red Bull before dinner. She and Inuyasha went to the gas station again afterschool and she probably brought some home.

Morgan ran upstairs and opened the door to her room, still in a happy mood as she turned the light on in her room. Everyone else downstairs stopped all movements when they heard a high-pitched scream of terror come from her room. Inutaisho was the first to the stairway, taking leaps and bounds to reach her. He found her backing out of her room, face full of fury.

"Goddamn it, Sesshomaru! That's not funny! I thought you said you were done!" Morgan barked angrily as she ran down the hall after him, but Inutaisho caught her and backed her to her room.

"What's not funny?" Inutaisho asked her, pulling her into the room with him. He walked over to her bed and saw the dead mouse lying on her bed in full view. The father rolled his eyes as he turned around. Sesshomaru leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"That wasn't me." Sesshomaru said with a yawn.

"Enough of this shit! Sesshomaru, you are not visiting your mother this next break and Morgan, you're still grounded from your laptop! This will end tonight or so help me GOD!" Inutaisho hollered furiously.

"Fine." Sesshomaru growled back, his glare icy-cold on his father.

"Oh no, boy, get pissed at yourself! Go to bed!" Inutaisho snapped, feeling his rage build when Sesshomaru shrugged in reply, completely unmoved by his father's outburst. The father took a deep breath and felt it stop in his chest when he realized he was still squeezing Morgan's wrist. He immediately let go of her and felt his anger being replaced by sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan! Are you…how can I…damn." Inutaisho stuttered. Morgan didn't even mind. She did get a wonderful thought, though.

"Give me my laptop back I won't hate you." She chirped. Inutaisho frowned as he crossed his arms.

"You wouldn't hate me anyway." He replied.

"Try me."

"Fine, you can have it back tomorrow after dinner. Go to bed."

"As much as I love sleeping with dead mice, no thanks."

"Go sleep on the couch."

"Alright." Morgan replied grabbing her pajamas and going to the bathroom to change.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed that night with his lamp on beside him so he could read. Being grounded didn't bother him. Being accused of doing something he didn't was a bit bothersome. He heard a knock on his door and looked over at it.

"Yes?" he called out. The door opened and Morgan stepped in.

"You didn't do it. I know you didn't." she said.

"Tell that to my father."

"I tried to, but he's not listening. But if it wasn't you, who was it?" Morgan asked skeptically, not entirely sure it wasn't him.

"I don't know. Truly, I don't." Sesshomaru replied, finally looking her in the eyes. Morgan stared back and saw that he was telling the truth.

"Well, good night. I'm sorry."

"I know." Sesshomaru replied simply. Morgan felt her pride burn. He would never change.


	9. Chapter 9

Irony

Morgan lay on the couch late at night, mindlessly flipping through the channels on TV. She had a blanket covering half of her body for she couldn't decide whether she was hot or cold.

Inutaisho heard the TV in the living room. It wasn't loud, but not entirely quiet either. He felt his wife turn over and gently rub his back.

"Mmm, Inu, go tell her to get in bed." Izayoi moaned.

"You go tell her." Inutaisho replied defiantly.

"But you love me. You go tell her."

"That made no sense, but fine, I'll go tell her." The husband groaned as he sat up, stepping out of bed and yawning as he walked down the hallway. He entered the living room and stood at the end of the couch. He couldn't tell if she was awake or not, so he gently patted her leg to see.

"Hey sweetie, time for bed." Inutaisho stated quietly.

"I'm not tired." Morgan said back.

"You will be tomorrow."

"So?"

"Come on, bedtime, now." Inutaisho insisted, holding his hand out for the remote. Morgan reluctantly handed it to him as she stood up, slowly trudging towards the stairway. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders as he pulled her to himself.

"Are you bored or what?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Too much energy that I can't spend." She said back.

"Ah, I see. Maybe when Sesshomaru goes to his mother's tomorrow, I can take you somewhere without him and his issues following us everywhere." Inutaisho chirped.

"Tell me something, if I don't have school tomorrow, why do I have to go to bed?" Morgan asked curiously. She looked up and saw Inutaisho's face realize his mistake. He looked down at her with a warm smile as he handed her the remote.

"Sorry, my mistake." He said, giving her one last hug before walking back to his bedroom.

Early the next morning, Inutaisho and his wife woke up, took their showers and got dressed to get ready for their day. They both sat in the kitchen, drinking coffee and discussing what to do.

"I was going to take Inuyasha to Kagome's and then I was going to go out with my friends for a while." Izayoi said as she rested her chin on her hand.

"I'm taking Sesshomaru to his mother's house and then I don't know what to do after that." Inutaisho mumbled, taking a small sip from his coffee.

"Oh, Morgan, did you sleep on the couch again?" Izayoi huffed when the teen entered the kitchen sluggishly, rubbing her head with her hand.

"Meh." Morgan groaned.

"If you're still tired, you can go get in our bed so you don't have to go upstairs." Inutaisho offered. He wanted to take a picture on his phone and send it to everyone saying, "The lion didn't sleep last night." Her brown mane was wild and untamed.

"Have you two banged in it lately?" she asked with a growl of distaste.

"Hm?" The two adults asked, not quite sure what she had said.

"Nothing. I'll go sleep in your bed then. Good night." Morgan sighed.

"Good morning." Inutaisho corrected humorously. He and his wife snorted happily when they heard Morgan's groggy comeback. Morgan collapsed on the bed and smiled contently. It was soft and warm.

Inutaisho pulled up to the large house where his ex-wife resided. He looked at Sesshomaru and smiled at him.

"Have a good time, son." Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru said nothing back as he got out with his bag, closing the door behind him and striding up to the front door, where his mother ran out and greeted him happily. Inutaisho rolled his eyes and drove away.

"What has that bitch done for him that I can't live up to?" Inutaisho growled under his breath. He pulled up in his own driveway a little while later, getting out of his car quickly. The man decided that since there was one child remaining in his house, he would devote all of his attention to her. He closed the front door behind him and walked to his bedroom, seeing the girl still in his and his wife's bed, now snuggled beneath the covers.

"Morgan, wake up!" Inutaisho called out eagerly. He saw her twitch a bit, but she didn't wake up. He decided to take extreme measures, just to be an ass. He was a parent and being an ass was in the job description. The tall man leapt up on the end of his bed and began jumping on it energetically, laughing heartily when Morgan's eyes snapped open at the sudden elevation.

"Hahaha, waaaaaaake up!" he shouted, still jumping.

"I'm awake, I'm awake! Whaaaaaat?" Morgan whined, wishing he would at least stop jumping, if not yelling at the top of his lungs.

"Hurry up, get dressed! We're leaving!" Inutaisho chirped, taking one last jump and landing on his back, laying there and staring at Morgan.

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked uneasily.

"It's a surprise. Hurry." Inutaisho said back calmly. Morgan walked upstairs and got dressed in jeans and a red Aerosmith shirt with the logo on it and a white jacket to match. She cleaned up and hurriedly jogged back downstairs, seeing her exchange father waiting for her patiently. He was dressed casually as well, wearing a content smile along with it.

"We are going to have so much fun that you are going to collapse at exactly seven tonight, I promise." He chirped, closing the door behind them and locking it.

"I'll hold you to it," Morgan said back with a scowl. She was still sleepy. Inutaisho started the car up and looked at Morgan expectantly. She stared back at him with slight worry as she slowly buckled her seatbelt.

"What?" she finally asked him.

"Close your eyes. I want this to be a surprise." He said.

"Are you serious?" Morgan grumbled.

"Very serious."

"Ugh, fine." She sighed, closing her eyes.

"No peeking."

"Got it."

Inutaisho pulled into the parking lot and turned off the car, looking back over at Morgan, who still had her eyes closed. She now had a bored expression on her face, which made the man feel slightly defeated, but he was ready to change that.

"Alright, open your eyes," he said. Morgan opened them and felt her entire gloomy world go sunny.

"You Asians do have a mall! Ahhh! Is there an arcade?" she asked him eagerly, almost leaping out of her seat, but the seatbelt kept her pinned.

"Yes. Come on and quit foaming at the mouth, you're acting like a wild animal." Inutaisho scolded harmlessly. He closed his car door and locked the car, seeing Morgan go flying by him quickly. She couldn't reach the doors of the huge mall fast enough for herself. She waited inside, jogging in place while waiting for Inutaisho to catch up. He finally arrived and just as Morgan was ready to take off again, he grabbed her arm.

"Whoa there, girl, hold on," Inutaisho chuckled, being reminded of a younger, hyper version of Inuyasha. He pulled the girl back and caught her attention.

"What do you want to do first?" he asked her.

"Uhhh…I don't know!" she replied.

"Whatever you do, stay nearby."

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked him.

"I was going to go join the other old guys on the benches over there." He replied candidly. Morgan grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the crowd with her.

"I'll be damned. You're coming with me, sir." She stated demandingly.

"Alright." He agreed, seeing that she was more than happy to pay attention to him, unlike his ex-wife and current wife who ignored him once stepping foot in the mall. Inutaisho was impressed with how Morgan skillfully dodged in between people. She found a music store and ran inside, now latched onto Inutaisho's jacket sleeve.

"So, you like music, sports, food, what else?" Inutaisho asked her when she finally let go of him and picked up a CD with a dark looking band on it. Morgan put the CD back and looked at him while shrugging.

"Sleep." She spat, making Inutaisho smile sheepishly.

"I told you to go to bed early last night." He retorted.

"So?"

"Exactly, little girl."

"Where are the games?" Morgan asked abruptly, making Inutaisho step back from her cautiously.

"Follow me and calm down, Simba." Inutaisho exhaled as he walked out of the store, hearing Morgan half-galloping next to him.

"So why is Sesshomaru the way he is? Is his mom a bitch?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Hahaha!" Inutaisho laughed at both questions, more the second than the first.

"Thanks for not answering me!" Morgan barked loudly.

"He's always been like that and no, his mom is not a bitch."

"Are you just saying that to be nice? About his mom, I mean?"

"That's precisely why."

"Ahaha, nice, dude." Morgan giggled, almost feeling her heart fall still when they arrived at the gigantic arcade. Inutaisho felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This girl was going to sink his wallet. He might as well had burned his money instead.

"Oooh, zombie shooting game! Come on, you and me, tag team!" Morgan cheered, grabbing Inutaisho's wrist once more and pulling him over.

"Good lord, no more energy drinks for you!" Inutaisho breathed exasperatingly.

"I haven't had any for three days."

"This is you being normal?"

"Hey, you brought this on yourself!"

"True story. Alright, alright, one game…one." Inutaisho insisted, holding one finger up.

About a half hour or so later, Inutaisho held the gun up and blasted the zombie in the head, laughing as Morgan cursed at him.

"Damn it, he was mine!" Morgan whined.

"Hey, shoot a little faster next time!" Inutaisho retorted.

"I'll shoot you a little faster next time." Morgan growled back harmlessly, making the father laugh back at her.

"Oooh, what now, fool? What, what, what, what oh shit! Hahaha, I died." Inutaisho laughed guiltily as he rubbed his head and lowered his gun.

"Thanks for dying when there are three hundred of them!" Morgan barked as she began firing away, backing her character away.

"Ahaha, my pleasure! Hahaha! Fail!" Inutaisho laughed loudly at Morgan when her character was killed and eaten.

"Heh, that's making me hungry." Morgan said as she watched the bloody scene on the screen.

"Let's go get something." Inutaisho chirped, placing his hand on Morgan's back and leading her to the food court. Morgan's mouthed watered when she saw the pizza.

"Oh yeah! Pizzaaaaa!" she cheered, running up and beckoning her new best friend over. Inutaisho decided to buy one whole pizza and two drinks, letting Morgan find a table for them to sit at and enjoy their meal.

"I haven't had pizza for a long while." Inutaisho commented before taking a huge bite out of his piece. Morgan was already finished with her first slice and was grabbing another.

"Pizza was once a week for me back in the U.S. of A." Morgan chirped as she devoured the poor slice of pizza mercilessly.

"This isn't a race, Morgan, slow down before you choke." Inutaisho said sternly as he handed her a napkin. She smiled after swallowing her food, nodding with understanding as she slowed her pace down.

"Haha, that guy over there keeps staring at me. He wants my body." Morgan whispered loudly, slightly nodding her head to her right.

"Maybe he thinks you're a glutton."

"He thinks I'm hot."

"Haha, I want a daughter so badly. I always have." Inutaisho stated with a smile.

"No you don't, especially when we hit age fifteen and start to hate our dads."

"I'm still young, I want a daughter." Inutaisho insisted.

"Ew, how old are you?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Ew? Really now, ew? I am not old."

"How old?"

"I happen to be thirty-five, sweetness. And my wife is thirty-three." He replied calmly. Morgan blinked as the insanity of math hit her. Sesshomaru was seventeen, Inutaisho was thirty-five.

"You became a father at age eighteen? Did you even know what sex was back then?" Morgan asked.

"Apparently so. It was planned and his mother and I were married."

"Pfft, you don't have to explain yourself to me. Girls in America are getting pregnant at age fourteen." Morgan replied. Then another fact hit Morgan like a truck. Inuyasha was fifteen.

"So I assume your first marriage didn't last very long?" Morgan quizzed.

"Haha, with her? Hell no! It was over within a year. She became someone I didn't marry and so I was done. I met Inuyasha's mother later and married her. I've been happy since."

"Awesome. So, you're not going to try and make a daughter while I'm still in Japan, are you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"I'd prefer to be elsewhere when this happens, preferably across the ocean and halfway across America."

"Morgan," Inutaisho began with a huge exhale.

"Yeah?"

"I've had sex with my wife at least twenty times since you've been here and I think you're aware of just one time." Inutaisho stated with a wide and proud smile. Morgan chewed her food slowly and swallowed, her face looking pale.

"What I don't know can't hurt me, so I'm going to try and un-know that information."

"Ahahaha! How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"You act like you're twelve on this subject."

"Obviously you've had the joy of not hearing your parents banging, or one parent banging some other person that you hate with the fiery hot passion of Hell." Morgan spat back distastefully, but calmly.

"Ah, I see. To be honest, no, I never heard my parents bang, as you put it."

"I heard my parents bang when I was five and my dad is a man-whore with his new piece of ass dubbed "wife" and trust me, they don't try to be quiet about it." Morgan said, almost gagging at the vivid memories. Inutaisho actually felt bad for her. It would be sickening.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I'll try to be quiet tonight."

"Ugh, gross."

"Hahahaha!"

Two days later, Sesshomaru returned home and walked straight to his room. He unpacked his things and walked back downstairs, wondering where his father was.

"Where is my father?" Sesshomaru asked Izayoi, who looked at him.

"He's at the store. Do you need something?" she asked him back.

"A nice, big dick up the butt." A familiar voice spat quietly, followed by loud, obnoxious snorts and muffled laughter. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he stepped into the kitchen and looking over at the table where Inuyasha, Kagome, Morgan and two other teens sat. One was a boy and the other a girl.

"Hahaha, what?" Morgan asked, seeing Sesshomaru's irritated glare aimed at her.

"She wasn't talking to you! I swear! If her word means nothing, then go by mine!" the boy chirped quickly, holding his right hand up in a swearing motion.

"Your word means nothing to me, either. My mother said "Hi" to you, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated plainly.

"My mama said knock you out! Mama said knock you out!" Morgan sang aggressively as she threw up a random gang sign.

"Does she have a death wish?" the girl asked Kagome.

"Oh Sango, she can't die, he's tried a billion times already." Inuyasha said back dreamily as he batted his eyelashes.

"I quite like her," the other boy chirped.

"Touch me again and I will rip your fucking arm off…and shove it up his ass!" Morgan growled as she pointed at Sesshomaru, who rolled his eyes and opened the fridge to nose around and see what there was to eat.

"She's serious, Miroku, don't do it." Kagome warned her friend, who nodded and moved away from the American girl.

"Turned over a new leaf from our slutty ways, have we Morgan?" Sesshomaru asked, reaching for something and then pulling his hand back after thinking about it.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Morgan retorted quickly.

"Can't even come up with a good comeback." Sesshomaru exhaled, deciding on an apple as a snack.

"I'm saving you the embarrassment." She said back.

"Why? You've never held back before."

"Dude, I will piss on your soul! Shut up! Get a girlfriend! Leave me alone!" Morgan barked defensively.

"Typical vulgar American girl."

"Whatever, you fucking Albino bastard! Go buy a hooker or something!"

"It's because of you I had to break up with my girlfriend, remember?"

"Oh, boohoo! Go hump your doorknob, I'm sure it'd feel the same as humping that trashy slut."

"How was Naraku last night?" Sesshomaru asked slyly.

"You tell me, you were hogging all of the action." Morgan replied just as slyly, tapping her finger on the table impatiently. Sango and Miroku looked at Inuyasha and Kagome cautiously, as if to say, "Is this what you were talking about?" Inuyasha and Kagome nodded with hopeless sighs.

"No, I was busy with my doorknob," Sesshomaru said back, taking a step forward.

"Haha, you're so dumb you can't tell the difference between butt sex and doorknob sex."

"Hahahahaha! Morgan!" Inuyasha howled as the rest of the teens began laughing.

"Sesshomaru, go upstairs and Morgan, clean up that mouth of yours! I'm tired of this!" Izayoi yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru almost laughed, but he headed for the stairway, only to stop when he heard Morgan's voice.

"He's been away from the doorknob for far too long." She snickered as the rest of the teens snorted and cackled with her.

"He's probably going to go jizz all over your doorknob now, Morgan." Inuyasha commented with a smile.

"Probably. He gets our doors confused all the time. Haha, but for real, he probably is, going by track record, why not?" Morgan replied.

"So, what did Mr. Maeda say to you before he left the other night? I forgot to ask you." Inuyasha asked Morgan, who began laughing.

"So, you going to feed my Frankenstein tonight?" she asked in a deep voice, cocking her eyebrow and giving a smirk that almost mirrored the teacher's smirk.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Hahahaha!" Inuyasha hollered in fake fear before laughing, the other three joining in as well.

Naraku turned his head and looked over his shoulder from writing notes, seeing if everyone at least had a notebook opened. He saw that Morgan was mindlessly doodling, which was a norm for her during note time. Considering English was her native tongue and she was actually truly good at it, he didn't bother her about it. Inuyasha, on the other hand, was just someone to pick on for doing the exact same thing.

"Inuyasha, you want to tell me what an octopus eating a pie has to do with what I'm explaining?" Naraku asked without turning around as he completed his sentence.

"Um, the eight tentacles stand for eight out of hundreds of grammar rules, the pie stands for cherry pie and the octopus itself is an English icon." Inuyasha explained in a serious tone, but everyone sensed his sarcasm.

"That's cute. And do you know what else is cute?" Naraku asked as he finally turned around to face Inuyasha. He saw that Morgan had her eyes staring down at her notebook and her hand covering her face. He even heard her say, "Please don't look at me while asking that."

"Um, bunnies." Inuyasha answered boldly.

"No, detentions are insanely cute. Cuter than bunnies and tiny little lion cubs and you get to have one." Naraku stated with a smile when he saw Morgan cringe at the "little lion cub" part of his sentence. She even grumbled something, but he didn't have the joy of hearing it.

"Have one of what? Bunnies, lion cubs, I'm confused." Inuyasha said back in a tone that said, "Just give me the Goddamn detention and go back to your grammar."

"You're an idiot, we know, thanks for restating that fact once more. You can serve it tomorrow because I'm not in the mood for you today." Naraku growled. He turned around and froze when he heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Aw, that hurts my feelings. He said he loved me last night." Inuyasha grumbled, getting quite a few people around him to laugh…except the teacher, who was now angry.

"Haha, uh oh," Morgan giggled, looking down again when Naraku turned around, his eyes narrowed in resentment at the young boy.

"Not a wise thing to say," Naraku's cold voice made the entire room go silent.

"Nope." Inuyasha retorted, his arms now crossed.

"Boy…you really are an idiot." Naraku stated, his evil smirk now set in place. Inuyasha gulped slightly. Hell was coming fast.

The next day, afterschool, Morgan decided to wait for Inuyasha, seeing as the last time she walked home alone, Sesshomaru made a bold move and won. She waited outside Naraku's classroom door, laughing when she heard Inuyasha's irritated tirade from inside.

"The dick tells me to show up right after school and here I am, but he's not here! And my time doesn't start until he gets here! Fuck meeeeeee! He's doing it on purpose! I hope he falls down the stairs and breaks his neck! Stupid dick!" Inuyasha barked from inside. Morgan killed her laughter to giggles when she saw the young teacher taking his sweet time getting there, his steps slow.

"Morgan, I don't believe I served you a detention," Naraku said out loud.

"Oh, no, you didn't, I just didn't want to walk home alone." Morgan said back. Naraku reached his door and opened it, gesturing for her to go first.

"It's going to be a while and I'm not about to let you miss this show." Naraku stated as Morgan quickly slipped in and laughed while giving Inuyasha a sorrowful smile. Naraku grabbed a piece of chalk and held it out to Inuyasha, who snatched it and stood at the bored.

"You will write, "I promise not to be a dumb ass anymore" until I say stop. So, Morgan, how is your ankle?" Naraku asked her. He saw that she was still in a fit of giggles.

"I'm sorry, that's illegal in America and it really shouldn't be, but my ankle is fine for now." She answered candidly.

"Ah, I see. And Sesshomaru is?"

"Still a dick. What'd you expect?"

"I expected no change. I was simply making sure reality was still in effect. Inuyasha, your handwriting is shit. Write better." Naraku ordered as he took a long drink from his water bottle, leaning back in his chair and opening a book. Morgan cocked her head a bit as Naraku began reading his book peacefully. There were times he was as creepy as can be and then other times where he was actually nice to talk to and look at.

"Do you have a job, Morgan? Or, did you before coming here?" Naraku asked inquisitively, turning the page in his book.

"Yeah, but then I wasn't able to work because of my ankle, so I'm on medical leave…until I comeback with a doctor's note...when I get back in America." Morgan explained with a smile.

"So you basically kept your job while they know very well you can work and that you're out of the country. Clever."

"Haha and the manager hates my guts, so that was like a huge "Fuck you and your couch" to her." Morgan stated, seeing Naraku's small smirk appear. Morgan was now getting used to that curve of his lips while everyone else thought it was a bad omen. It was sometimes, but for now, it was his way of saying, "Good job."

It was starting to get dark as Inuyasha and Morgan began walking home. Inuyasha was massaging his hand softly while scowling and growling insults under his breath.

"I like how he just loooooves you and you're worse than me." Inuyasha grumbled as Morgan laughed.

"Yeah I know, sorry." Morgan exhaled, frowning when a nice, fairly new black car pulled up next to them and stopped.

"Want a ride home?" Naraku asked from the window. Morgan went to say "Yes," but she heard Inuyasha state, quite loudly,

"Over my dead body, asshole!" Inuyasha barked defensively.

"That's fine…Morgan?" Naraku asked, his white teeth making the grin even more attractive, but Morgan was getting the "Rape" vibe from him again. She looked at Inuyasha with the best puppy eyes she could muster.

"Don't make me go alone." She whispered to him, grabbing his jacket sleeve. Inuyasha felt the cold breeze and saw the sun becoming even less visible. He let out a long, exasperated breath.

"You're killing me." Inuyasha groaned, getting in the back seat as Morgan took the front seat, deciding that her laziness to walk around and get in the other back seat won over Naraku accidentally mistaking her hooch for his gear shift.

"Relax, you two act like I'm going to kill you or something," Naraku stated, his tone actually showing innocence.

"Is that a rotting corpse I smell? Could be coming from the trunk, right Morgan?" Inuyasha asked spitefully.

"Inuyasha, don't make me make him pull this car over!" Morgan barked back fretfully. She leaned back and let out a breath through her nose, frowning when she heard faint music playing. She knew the song anywhere.

"You have got to be shitting me! Feed My Frankenstein?" Morgan asked as she leaned forward and turned the volume up a bit.

"What? I like Alice Cooper. Don't you?" Naraku asked harmlessly. Morgan gulped and looked back at Inuyasha, who was pale as well. She had made a joke the other day about Naraku's favorite pick-up line being, "Are you going to feed my Frankenstein tonight?"

"Wow. That's all I have to say." Inuyasha said.

"Haha, ahaha, aahhh," Morgan laughed nervously.

"So you don't like Alice Cooper?" Naraku asked to keep the awkward silence away…and he was completely unaware of what was happening.

"What? No, I love Alice Cooper. He's my man." Morgan said quickly.

"Let's change the song," Naraku suggested as he hit the skip button. Morgan felt her heart flutter when she heard the opening chord to "Uncle Salty" by Aerosmith.

"Dude, what are you doing in Japan? This is straight American right here!" Morgan exclaimed happily, bouncing in her seat. Naraku was actually taken back by her sudden happiness. It actually scared him a bit.

"Aerosmith is famous in Japan, too." Naraku replied.

"Yeah, if you're forty." Inuyasha sneered.

"Boy, I'll whip your ass." Morgan growled angrily.

"Haha, it's good to know I'm not the only die-hard fan." Naraku chirped.

"I love you. Because of these songs, I declare my love for you. Be creeped out, I will stalk you for this." Morgan stated boldly, just to see what his cunning reply would be, but to Morgan and Inuyasha's surprise, Naraku had no reply. His eyes went wide, his mouth flew open, face went pale and he swerved a bit on the road.

"I…th…that's…really awkward." Naraku choked out, his face now red as he smiled uncertainly, hands gripping the steering wheel even tighter. He pulled up to their house and bid them both a good night, more Morgan than Inuyasha and then sped away. The two teens burst into uncontrollable, loud and breathtaking laughter as they entered the house. The creeper was now the creeped-out.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank You

Morgan was in her room, doing push-ups to help drain some extra energy and to keep herself in shape. She was in a sports bra and mesh basketball shorts, trying to keep a steady and strong rhythm.

"Morgan, I have a question," Sesshomaru announced as he walked in, stopping momentarily when he noticed she had no shirt on. He waited for her to jump up and throw blunt objects at him, but she continued her workout.

"What?" she asked with a breath.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yeah, a dog and a parrot. Why?"

"I'm doing a survey for my class."

"Oh, cool."

"You…have a parrot?" Sesshomaru asked slowly, trying to hide his interest.

"Yeah, his name is Batman."

"Why?"

"Because, he hangs upside down, flaps his wings and says, "I'm a bat." So, I named him Batman." Morgan explained, holding back a grunt when her arm locked up at the elbow from holding her weight up for so long.

"Oh. And your dog?"

"Ow. My dog's name is Luke." Morgan replied, now sitting on the floor and slowly folding and unfolding her arm. Sesshomaru nodded once and turned to walk away.

"Wait, have you ever had any pets?" Morgan asked him.

"No." came his reply before he closed his bedroom door behind him. Morgan exhaled as she stood up to go get a drink. She jogged downstairs and saw Inutaisho and his wife sitting on the couch, talking and watching TV. They waved to Morgan as she ran by, waving back at them quickly.

"Morgan, what sounds good for dinner?" Izayoi asked loudly, hearing the fridge door open.

"I don't know. I'll eat anything." Morgan replied.

"Go ask Sesshomaru what he wants, then."

"He said he wants to graze on grass outback."

"Morgan," Inutaisho warned, seeing the girl walking back upstairs.

"I was kidding, jeez." Morgan whined exasperatingly. She walked down to the boy's bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked as he cracked his door open enough to stick his head out.

"What do you want for dinner?" she asked him sharply.

"I don't care. I'm not picky." He replied, closing the door quietly.

"He said he wants brains for dinner!" Morgan shouted loudly.

"We're fresh out of brains!" Inutaisho replied seriously.

"Not my problem!" Morgan called back, closing her bedroom door.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shower after wringing his hair of excess water. He grabbed a towel and began soaking of the rest of the water from his skin while listening for any noise outside. He heard faint music coming from Morgan's room and the TV was still on downstairs. Sesshomaru then wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the bathroom door, seeing Morgan walking towards him.

"Did you take all the hot water again?" she asked him grumpily.

"More than likely." Sesshomaru replied.

"You're such a diva…holy shit, it's like a sauna in here!" Morgan cried out from the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, that better not be arguing I hear!" Inutaisho's voice rang with annoyance.

"Hey, go suck a big one!" Morgan's muffled voice from the bathroom rang in reply, but to her advantage, Inutaisho couldn't hear her.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat as he finished buttoning up his silky white shirt. He grabbed his nice black pants and slipped them on, tucking in his shirt before zipping them up and buttoning them. He walked out of his room and saw that Morgan was finished getting dressed as well. She looked nice as well, making Sesshomaru think twice about dropping food on her at the restaurant. She had on a nice, button up yellow shirt that complemented her entirely and tan pants with yellow Chucks. Sesshomaru found himself mostly staring at her chest.

"What?" Her voice snapped him from his thoughts. He looked up at her face and glared icily.

"I was just going to say that you look nice, Morgan." He growled back warningly. Morgan returned her own scowl.

"You being a smart ass?" she asked him, her fists at the ready. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked away. No matter how tame the lion looked and acted, deep down, it was still wild and dangerous.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Inutaisho asked, taking the keys his wife handed to him. Everyone walked out to Izayoi's SUV and stopped when they wondered who was going to sit in the middle in the back.

"I am not sitting in the middle," Inuyasha stated defiantly.

"You're the youngest, you sit in the middle!" Morgan insisted.

"Well, you're the smallest, Morgan," Sesshomaru announced, already sitting in the outside seat.

"Thanks Sesshomaru, I'll be sure to call my real lawyer next time." Inuyasha stated sarcastically.

"Oh my God, fine!" Morgan whined, climbing in and sitting next to Sesshomaru as she buckled her seat belt, feeling Inuyasha climb in next to her as well. Inutaisho smiled as he shook his head. Even as teens, the children still fought for the best seat they could.

The family of five sat down at their table, which had a floating candle inside a nice jar of water in the middle of it. Morgan was most interested with it as she leaned forward, poking the jar softly.

"Now we all remember what our manners are, yes?" Izayoi asked in a whisper as she placed her napkin in her lap.

"Belch loudly to make sure everyone knows it was a great drink, eat with your hands, tell loud, nasty jokes and tip your waitress." Morgan listed off quickly, as if she had it memorized, but truthfully it came from the top of her head.

"Haha, alright Morgan, calm down." Inutaisho insisted, noticing the twitch of his wife's mouth, as if she were about to snap at Morgan.

"I was joking. I promise I have manners." Morgan replied, leaning back in her chair. She yawned and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was taking a drink from his glass of water. She could've sworn that someone softly ran his foot up her leg.

"So, Morgan, how are you liking Japan so far?" Izayoi asked the girl, who was silently glaring at Sesshomaru.

"I like it a lot. I really do." Morgan replied truthfully. Inutaisho saw her shiver violently, her head snapping in Sesshomaru's direction, glaring daggers at the boy, who was taking another drink from his water, closing his eyes and trying to hide his smirk. The father closed his own eyes, waiting for her enraged outburst, but it didn't come. Morgan just decided to ignore it.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho began, seeing his son's golden eyes look his way.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Stop." Inutaisho ordered calmly. Sesshomaru didn't react as he opened his menu to pick out something to eat.

"Ew, why would anyone eat a chicken gizzard?" Inuyasha asked with disgust.

"Why would anyone eat snails?" Morgan asked in reply.

"Where's that on the menu?"

"It's not, I was just asking out loud."

"Ah, well, snails are gross." Inuyasha said with a smile.

"How would you know? You've never had snails." Inutaisho asked his son skeptically.

"Have you?" Inuyasha asked back.

"Yes, they are gross, but my point is that you can't judge if you've never tried it." Inutaisho said back knowingly.

"Sex is awful." Morgan growled with a smirk. Inutaisho glanced at her and exhaled.

"That's a lie and you know it. Try it first." He replied.

"Inu, did you just tell her to go have sex?" Izayoi asked with disbelief. Inutaisho felt his stomach sink. He forgot his wife was there.

"Uh," he choked out.

"Don't worry, I'll bang Sesshomaru since he can't keep his foot off my legs! Stop!" Morgan hissed quietly, glaring at the boy heatedly.

"How do you know it's me?" Sesshomaru asked her sternly.

"You know what, you're right." Morgan exhaled, dropping the conversation entirely.

"Do you have any friends?" Sesshomaru asked her, knowing it would annoy her half way to her boiling point.

"More than what you have, I'm pretty sure." Morgan replied sourly, taking a small sip from her glass.

"My, my, such aggression. I was just asking." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Hm." She hummed.

"Yes, Morgan, don't be so rude. He wasn't being the least bit mean." Izayoi scolded. Inutaisho saw Morgan's expression harden even more with the same look Sesshomaru would give when Izayoi would scold him. It clearly stated, "You…are not…my mother."

"Yawn. Where's my food." Inuyasha asked ten minutes after ordering. Morgan had her Nintendo DSi out and was playing it, completely absorbed in it.

"What're you playing?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan, who cleared her throat before answering.

"Pokemon." She answered blandly.

"Really?" he asked degradingly.

"What? It entertains me and keeps me quiet. Quit being judgmental." Morgan said bitterly.

"Morgan, why are you being so cross with him?" Izayoi asked defensively. Once again, the teen girl slowly looked up, her face far from calm.

"He has never cared before." Morgan countered.

"He's trying to start conversation."

"Sesshomaru, if you want to start conversation with me, ask me how the weather is or something." Morgan announced as she returned to her game.

"How is the weather?" he asked.

"It's decent."

"How's the Queen of England?" Sesshomaru asked in English.

"You tell me, you banged her last night." Morgan replied simply, still focused on her game. There was never a time like then that she wished she were Charizard.

"Inuyasha, you're not dying," Inutaisho chuckled after his son was pretending to be dead from starvation, his tongue hanging out of his mouth and eyes rolled back. Morgan smiled as she won the match.

"Haha, Charizard definitely just owned." Morgan giggled to herself. She froze all movements when she felt the foot tracing up her leg again. Morgan waited for it to reach her knee before quickly reaching down and grabbing the ankle and yanking it, watching Sesshomaru's face go pale with shock, as he was halfway pulled under the table. His hands flung out and gripped the tablecloth desperately.

"Will you two cut it out?" Izayoi snapped irritably.

"Tell him to quit molesting me with his foot!" Morgan barked back, still keeping a firm grip on his ankle with her hands. She finally let go and brushed herself off.

"Lesson learned?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who was still recovering from the alarm that he almost lost his leg to the queen of the jungle. Sesshomaru recovered quickly and said nothing as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Inutaisho looked at Morgan and winked while smiling.

"Don't encourage her." Izayoi hissed to her husband, who looked back at her.

"I have to give credit where credit is due. Sesshomaru deserved it. He knows that he is playing with fire." Inutaisho stated boldly, seeing his elder son's face redden a bit.

"She doesn't have to get physical." Izayoi responded.

"Um, excuse me, he was over here getting physical with me first." Morgan responded angrily.

"Then ignore him, Morgan."

"How about I start running my foot up and down your leg and let's see if you can ignore me?" Morgan asked challengingly, her hands now balled into tight fists.

"You will not speak to my wife that way," Inutaisho warned the girl, who looked at him, completely unmoved by his order.

"Or would you rather me turn him in for sexual harassment?" Morgan asked back with a smirk.

"You couldn't prove it." Sesshomaru finally said.

"Watch me." Morgan retorted.

When the family returned home later that night, they decided to watch a movie…except for Morgan, who insisted she was tired. She walked to the stairs and stopped when she heard Inuyasha calling her.

"Are you sure? It's a really funny movie." He insisted.

"Sitting down here with them would be like driving nails through my face." Morgan grumbled back as she continued walking upstairs. She got into her pajamas and turned her light out, laying in bed and deciding to watch a movie on her laptop. She reached in her bag beside her bed and pulled out a stack of movies.

"Dodgeball, maybe. Kung Fu Hustle, big maybe. Robin Hood: Men In Tights, looking like a winner." Morgan decided on Robin Hood, placing the rest of the movies back in her bag and popping the DVD into her laptop, placing it at the end of her bed and relaxing on her stomach, resting her chin on her hand.

"Haha, Blinkin." Morgan giggled to herself when the blind man was cutting up a pole, thinking he was fighting a dude. She looked over when she saw her door open, Inutaisho stepping inside.

"Hey, what're you up to?" he asked with interest, walking over and seeing the movie playing.

"Movie." She replied shortly.

"May I sit?" he asked kindly, only to gulp hard when he saw her heated glare aimed at him.

"Alright, I get it. Uh, look, I talked to Sesshomaru and he said he was sorry and that he meant it as a joke."

"Ok." Morgan replied indifferently, giving a slight shrug with her shoulders, eyes locked on her screen.

"Just ok? Is there anything you want to say?"

"I am not apologizing." Morgan bit out icily, pausing her movie before her favorite part passed.

"Well, you should, you weren't very kind to any of us tonight."

"Ok." Morgan chirped, shutting her laptop and leaving it on her bed. She walked past Inutaisho and down the hallway to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and sat on the counter next to the sink.

"Do you want to talk later?" Inutaisho asked her.

"I'll say this much, I definitely don't want to talk now." She replied.

"But later, yes?"

"Not now, yes."

"If you need space, just tell me."

"Oh, you mean me coming to the bathroom and locking the door isn't obvious enough? I don't want to talk now, I want space and I refuse to apologize, so leave me alone."

"Alright Morgan, I understand. Good night." He replied sincerely, walking downstairs to return to the movie.

Inuyasha sighed hopelessly the next day during class when Naraku seemed to be on the prowl for any kind of outburst from anyone. The guy was in a bad mood, which made it feel like the entire room was sitting on thin ice. He glanced at Morgan, who was idly twisting her pencil between her fingers, slowly grinding her teeth. She also seemed to be on edge and she was.

"Hey, you didn't eat this morning, are you alright?" Inuyasha whispered to her.

"I'm fine. Just not hungry." She replied. Morgan was just in a shitty mood and hoped that people would steer clear of her for their own sake. She even decided not to go home immediately afterschool, asking the gym teacher to borrow a basketball. Morgan changed into warmer clothes, considering the chilled weather outside. She positioned herself at the free throw line and shot the ball, making it through the net cleanly.

"Let's see, ten in a row, maybe?" she asked herself, retrieving the ball and preparing herself for another shot. She bounced the ball a few more times and shot it, making a shaky shot that barely made it.

"I haven't seen you for a while," a familiar voice chirped. Morgan got the ball and turned around, seeing Akira walking up in a nice black trench coat and a black scarf. He pushed his glasses up his nose and smiled at her.

"Yeah, hey," Morgan replied, trying to hide her sadness, but Akira could see it. He waited for her to make another shot before talking.

"You seem down. Want to talk?" he asked, motioning her to walk with him.

"No. It's stupid."

"It must be something if it's bothering you,"

"Seriously, it's nothing."

"Stubborn one, aren't you?" he chuckled amusingly, poking Morgan's arm a few times.

"I guess I am."

"Well, you know where to find me if you need me. See you around." Akira stated, waving as he walked away.

"Bye." Morgan said back, steadying herself before shooting again. The ball bounced off the rim and bounced back to her.

A while later, Morgan noticed that it was dark out. Not entirely, but enough. She set the ball down next to the door of the school, grabbing her bag and beginning to walk home. She walked at a brisk pace, keeping her gaze ahead to watch for any strange movements. She turned the corner and felt a hand grab her arm strongly.

"Where the hell have you been?" a familiar and not so loved voice shot bitterly as he shoved Morgan against the wall, which was not a wise move, leaving himself open for her other, free arm.

"Goddamn it! Don't do that!" Morgan hollered, striking Sesshomaru in his shoulder powerfully, making him grunt with pain as he let go and stepped back from her.

"Better me than someone you don't know." Sesshomaru said with a scowl as he began walking with her, keeping up with her rapid pace.

"Yeah whatever." Morgan spat back, feeling even more infuriated when her ankle began to throb. It was fine until Sesshomaru would show up, almost like her ankle had Sesshomaru senses and would flare up when he was near.

"Where have you been?" Sesshomaru quizzed coldly, almost wanting to trip her again.

"Back at the school shooting hoops and snorting lines of cocaine." Morgan retorted sarcastically as she sped up even more, ignoring her pain completely.

"Is it that hard to call? My father has been going crazy with worry. He's responsible for you and he will be blamed if anything were to happen to you."

"Ohhh, nooo. You sound concerned for your dad for once. One step forward and tomorrow will be ten steps back."

"You're an ungrateful person."

"Like you have room to talk, scooter! When you grow a conscience, then maybe you can chew me out, otherwise, shut your mouth!" Morgan snarled crossly, walking up the steps and into the yard of the house, stopping when she saw the front door open, Inutaisho stepping out with his keys in his hands. She saw the instant relief wash over him as he jogged up to her. He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder and exhaled.

"Thank you, son." He said thankfully. Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the house, closing the door behind him.

"I'll go to my room now," Morgan said cautiously.

"No, you won't." Inutaisho said back. The girl inhaled deeply, thinking she was about to get yelled at, but instead, she found herself buried in a strong, warm hug. Morgan was unsure what to do, so she stood there silently.

"I'm not mad and I know you were probably playing basketball and that's fine, just call next time, alright? Please?" Inutaisho begged, letting go of her and looking down at her.

"Yeah, ok." Morgan agreed. Inutaisho put his arm around her shoulders as he led her inside with him. He helped her bypass his wife, who was a bit livid and Inuyasha, who was feeling bad for leaving her.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her as he led her upstairs as well. Morgan shook her head in the negative, placing her bag on the floor.

"I'm sorry for making you freak out, I'm so used to what I did back home." Morgan finally said.

"It's alright. It doesn't matter to me now. Sure you aren't hungry?"

"I'm fine. I'll just shower and go to bed."

"Ah, good night then." Inutaisho said, walking out and closing her door.

Morgan sighed as she heard scratching noises outside her door. They were faint, but loud enough to be noticed. She glared daggers at her door before slowly sitting up and sneaking out, quietly stepping across the floor, being careful not to make a noise. Right as she reached her door, she heard one solid knock and ripped the door open.

"What?" she hissed under her breath. Sesshomaru stared back with a smirk.

"Get dressed," he ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ugh," Morgan closed her door and quickly got dressed, pulling on a jacket and walking out into the hallway where Sesshomaru waited. He motioned for her to follow him quietly. They both snuck out the front door and when safely down the sidewalk, Morgan had to ask.

"Where are we going?" she asked skeptically.

"A friend's house."

"Are you going to let your friends gang-rape me?"

"If there will ever be a time in our lifetime where you'll trust me, do it now."

"If you would elaborate, I would trust you more. Keeping me in the dark will not help you accomplish this."

"I do not work for trust, I demand it. It's up to you to trust me or not, either way isn't hurting or helping me."

"Fine. I'll give in just this once."

"Too easy."

"Don't make me stab you and leave you for dead on the sidewalk."

The two teens arrived a nice looking, two story house. Morgan stayed behind Sesshomaru and was wondering whether or not it was a good idea to do this, considering she just crawled out of the Inferno. Sesshomaru stood at the door and gave one, solid knock before beckoning Morgan to come closer.

"Hey, didn't think you would show up." A boy purred with content, his arms crossed and a smirk pulled onto his face.

"My only reason is the girl." Sesshomaru replied blandly, staring back at Morgan.

"Got a new girlfriend, eh? Come in, it's cold." The boy said, stepping aside and letting his guests in. Morgan saw his long black hair pulled into a single braid and his height was only a little more than hers, falling short of Sesshomaru by a head.

"Not his girlfriend." Morgan stated simply.

"Oh? She's for me?" he asked humorously; laughing when he saw Morgan step forward, ready to fight.

"Leave her be. You know why we're here." Sesshomaru demanded, sitting down in a chair.

"Right. Oh, I'm Bankotsu, by the way. I'll be back." Bankotsu stated, walking into the dark room and into his kitchen. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru questioningly.

"Relax. Sit down." Sesshomaru suggested. She nodded and sat in the chair next to him, staring at the fireplace with had a calm and warm flame going.

"Should I be worried?" Morgan asked once more.

"No…I promise." Sesshomaru said back and for the first time since Morgan had been in Japan, he smiled at her sincerely. It only made her sick and worry even more. What the hell was she thinking, going to some random house with her worst enemy and no back up?


	11. Chapter 11

Maybe We Can Be

Sesshomaru and Bankotsu looked at Morgan, who had sank down in the comfy chair, sleeping soundly and without a worry in the world. The two boys wished she hadn't so they could discuss the plan with her, but they decided to anyway.

"Is she really as good as you say? I already have the teams planned out and I'll only make an exception if someone is truly…exceptional." Bankotsu said as he opened his notebook and pulled out a pencil. Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and crossed one leg over the other, crossing his arms closing his eyes.

"And I would not be over here late at night if I did not think she was exceptional." Sesshomaru replied simply, suddenly feeling tired himself.

"Damn, I have to have the teams in by tomorrow and you came at the last minute. Alright, I'll have to lose someone."

"Trust me, it won't be a loss." Sesshomaru replied, looking back over at Morgan, who was still asleep, or so they thought.

"I'm on a team now?" she asked while stifling a yawn, halfway hanging over the arm of the chair. She rested her chin on her left arm while letting her right arm droop carelessly.

"Yeah, there is this school competition that goes on. I put you on the basketball team, naturally. I'm glad Sesshomaru told me about you, I'm still not entirely convinced about your skills, but I'm sure you'll impress me at practice." Bankotsu said after fixing his list of names, closing his notebook and yawning.

"Practice? Actual basketball practice?" Morgan quizzed, suddenly not feeling so tired anymore. Sesshomaru smirked when he saw the life restored in her eyes. Now she had motivation to win for his side.

"Yeah, but practice doesn't start for a few weeks, we just have to have our list in by tomorrow."

"Ah, sweet. Thanks, I won't disappoint." She chirped, glancing over at Sesshomaru, who quickly looked away, still smirking to himself. Morgan wondered what he was up to.

The two teens left Bankotsu's house and began walking home in the frigid weather. Morgan scrunched her shoulders and stuffed her hands in her pockets, looking over at Sesshomaru with a questioning look.

"So, uh, why did you tell him about me?" Morgan asked him directly.

"He and I have been in charge of our team for a few years, so naturally I'm always on the lookout for brilliant players, even when it's you." Sesshomaru said back.

"Ah, I see,"

"Also, I didn't want you causing my father to worry like that ever again just because you're itching to play, so this will make everyone happy…except for the opposing teams, of course."

"Well, thanks, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

The next morning at breakfast, Morgan found herself staring at Sesshomaru with a new attitude. The light seemed to be shining directly upon him, making her think twice about him. Was he as cold as he put off or was that just his armor? Could he possibly be a good person deep down?

"So, I hope today goes by fast. I can't wait for the one week break." Inuyasha chirped out loud.

"Typical." Inutaisho chuckled about his own son.

"Morgan, would you like to go with me to my mother's house? She really wants to meet you." Sesshomaru announced, taking a small bite of eggs and looking at her.

"Uh, well…alright. I will, I guess." Morgan replied, somehow unable to deny his sudden mellowness towards her. He was actually trying to be nice to her.

"For the whole week?" Inutaisho asked, almost choking on his coffee.

"Um, I, uh," Morgan stuttered, wondering what to do.

"Just the first three days." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up from the table to get ready to go to school.

Morgan went through the day thinking about nothing except Sesshomaru. Her thoughts ranged from paranoid theories to giving him a chance. She still couldn't figure out what his motive would be. He was the type of person to do nothing without proper motivation.

"Hey, I'm going to Kagome's house, you want to go?" Inuyasha asked Morgan, who went to say "yes", but stopped when she heard another voice.

"Morgan, we're leaving for my mother's house tonight, are you still going?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked up boldly, almost pushing Inuyasha out of the way.

"I, uh, alright. Sorry Inuyasha, I'll see you later." Morgan exhaled, feeling Sesshomaru press his hand on her back and lead her away with him.

"You have no reason to mistrust me." Sesshomaru stated.

"Hah!" Morgan laughed loudly and sarcastically.

"Alright then…give me a chance. A real chance."

"I am. I'm just waiting for you to screw up, is all."

"I understand."

The teens arrived home and went upstairs, packing their bags and getting ready to leave. Sesshomaru walked to Morgan's room, knocking on her door lightly.

"Yes?" Morgan answered.

"You're taking too long."

"Didn't know it was a race!"

"No need to be cross. Hurry up."

"I'm done!" Morgan breathed, opening her door and stepping out. They both jogged downstairs where Inutaisho waited, jingling his keys idly.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied, quickly running out to the car and climbing in the passenger's seat. Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind as he climbed in back quietly.

It was a twenty-minute drive, nothing too awful. Morgan was on edge the entire time, seeing as she was going from her comfort zone to an unknown place with an unknown person. She knew that she pretty much set herself up for Hell…if Sesshomaru was deceiving her. If not, then she would be fine.

"Morgan, I want to speak with my son for a minute, stay here," Inutaisho said after pulling up in front of the house, stepping out of the car with his son.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the door and looking at his father.

"Sesshomaru, don't you dare break her. She's being nice, you be nice back. Don't make her uneasy here." Inutaisho warned in a low voice. Sesshomaru nodded his head.

"I won't." Sesshomaru replied.

Morgan trembled with chills as she walked beside Sesshomaru up to the door. He knocked on it a few times and looked down at Morgan.

"Do not worry." Sesshomaru said to Morgan, who took a deep breath, only to lose it when the door swung open, a tall, slim woman stood in the doorway. Morgan stared up at her with amazement. She was beautiful, like a model…no, like a goddess.

"My boy, how are you?" the woman asked warmly as she hugged Sesshomaru tightly, who gave her a small hug back.

"I'm fine. This is Morgan, the American girl I told you about." Sesshomaru replied, pointing at Morgan, who was turning blue from holding her breath for so long. She finally began to breathe again and bowed slightly.

"Hi," Morgan said, looking back up and blinking. The woman had long, thick platinum blonde hair, not white, platinum blonde. She had bright red lipstick and dark eye shadow, which matched her pale skin. She was definitely goddess-like.

"Hello! Come inside, it's cold out there!" the woman said, stepping aside and letting her son and Morgan inside. Sesshomaru grabbed Morgan's bag softly from her and walking to the large staircase.

"Mother, I'm going to help her get settled in first. Come on, Morgan." Sesshomaru called as he began walking up. Morgan jogged up and observed the large house. His mother had money, which was obvious. The house was huge. Sesshomaru stopped at a room with an open door and set his bag inside it, walking on down the hallway and opening another door.

"Here," he said, nodding to the room. Morgan looked in and felt her face fall off her head. All it had was a tiny little mattress.

"Hah…hahaha, it's a joke. Lighten up." Sesshomaru chuckled, nudging Morgan with his elbow as he walked to the door across from that pitiful room, opening it and walking in, placing her bag on the queen-sized bed.

"I feel faint," Morgan stated, pressing her hand to her head and closing her eyes.

"Headache?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…shock."

"Too big of a bed?"

"Too much nice!" Morgan breathed, throwing her hands in his direction. Sesshomaru instantly turned ice-cold and glared back at her.

"You wish me to be mean, then?" he asked her slowly.

"No! I didn't mean that, I just meant that it's so sudden! I don't knoooooow!" Morgan whined, pulling her hair with both hands and bending over slightly, almost as if in pain. She was just confused and conflicting with herself. Should she risk being nice back?

"Sesshomaru, get your friend, dinner is ready!" his mother's voice rang from downstairs beautifully, like an angel singing a song.

"Friend?" Morgan asked curiously.

"We are not friends." Sesshomaru stated, grabbing her arm and pulling her with him.

"Then what are we?" Morgan quizzed, jogging downstairs, trying to keep up with his pace because he was still latched to her arm.

"Not friends." He retorted simply, dragging her into the dinning room. Morgan sighed hopelessly as she sat down, Sesshomaru next to her and his mother across from them.

"Little man, you can sit, too." Sesshomaru's mother said to the short man who was setting things on the table.

"Thank you, my lady…and my name is Jaken." The man replied, sitting down next to the mother, who smiled at Morgan warmly.

"I am Maiko, but I prefer Mai. I am not a bitch, as I'm sure my ex-husband has told you otherwise and you have the most interesting form of any person I have ever met." Mai chirped, going from serious to interest in one sentence.

"Um, thanks, you too." Morgan replied unsurely, taking a bite of her food and instantly wanting to shout with excitement at the wonderful taste.

"No, no, I am simply gorgeous, but you…you have something else…something beastly." Mai stated, pointing her chopsticks at Morgan, who was sure that was a rude gesture in Japan, but she said nothing about it.

"I am a beast, thanks." Morgan giggled, feeling eyes bearing down on her. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who was watching her while eating. He wasn't just watching…he was scrutinizing her hardcore.

"But what beast, is my question. I know it, but I can't think of it…I'm blank." Mai replied uncaringly as she took a few more bites. Morgan looked back at Sesshomaru, who was now wearing a small smile, as if he were daydreaming while staring at her.

"I like to think she looks like a lion." Sesshomaru commented, looking at his mother when she pointed at Morgan, energetically screaming with her mouth closed as she swallowed her food.

"That's what I was thinking, too! A lion! Haha, sorry, but you really do!" Mai agreed with a wide smile. Morgan tilted her head. Back in America, she was just Morgan, but in Japan, she was Morgan the Lion.

"I get that a lot." Morgan said back, taking another bite of her food.

Later on that night, after getting in her pajamas, Morgan leapt up onto the queen-sized bed and let out a satisfied sigh, feeling the bed take in her body and put her on Cloud Nine. The blanket was white with gilded designs on it. The entire house was mixture of Western luxury and Japanese architecture.

"Do you like it?" Mai asked as she walked into the room, her royal blue nightgown flowing behind her flawlessly.

"Love it." Morgan replied with a smile, sitting up completely. Mai nodded as she fixed the matching curtains so that Morgan had complete privacy.

"If you need anything, ask me, my son or the servant…what's his name again? I can never remember his name. Hm, well, I came to bid you good night, I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Mai." Morgan replied, watching as the door closed.

Sesshomaru yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning, fully showered and dressed for the day. He heard his mother's voice and the front door close quickly. The boy frowned slightly when he walked into the living room where his mother quickly walked into, turning around and greeting her son warmly.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. Sleep well?" she asked him.

"Fine." Sesshomaru replied, glancing at the window, which was blocked by his mother, who stepped in front of him.

"You seem grumpy." She pressed.

"I'm fine." He stated, hearing a car turn on and quickly drive away. He wanted to ask, but he soon found himself uninterested. He heard Morgan jogging downstairs, a confused look etched upon her face.

"I'll go finish breakfast," Mai sang as she strode away, humming a happy tune.

"Did your mom have someone over?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know. Why?"

"I saw a car drive away. Oh well."

"Hm, how curious. Probably a friend of hers."

"Maybe a fuck buddy, heh," Morgan giggled as she walked into the front room, looking around and exploring it. She went around and closely examined every fan, tiny dragon statue, Japanese painting, lamp, she could. She loved the art of Japanese culture.

"Here you go," Mai chirped, handing Morgan a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Morgan dug in as she continued studying a four-foot tall statue of a mystical dog. It looked cool enough to be sitting in her room.

"Do you like it?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan as he stood next to her, eating from his bowl idly. Morgan nodded as she swallowed.

"Yeah, it's really neat."

"My mother took it from my father during the divorce."

"Oh, that's nice, ahahaha!" Morgan laughed, moving on to a painting on the wall.

Sesshomaru found himself wondering why every time he left the house and came back, his mother seemed to be pushing someone out the opposite door and when he tried to see if someone was leaving in a car, she would leap in front of him and distract him until the person was completely gone. The young boy walked upstairs and decided to talk to Morgan, seeing as his mother wouldn't tell him the truth.

"Don't knock, I'm not naked or anything." Morgan called from her bed, completely clothed in her pajamas.

"But you're not." Sesshomaru replied, pointing at her shyly.

"The point of the story is knocking. So, what's up?" Morgan asked, still typing away on her laptop. She froze up when Sesshomaru climbed up on the bed with her, lying down to where his head was inches from being in her lap.

"Nothing. What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Just watching videos." Morgan said quickly, wishing he weren't so physically close to her.

"Is this all you do on here?"

"No, I talk to my friends back home. And do school work."

"Ah."

"And I watch movies. Want to watch one?"

"Sure."

"Alright, turn out the light!" Morgan ordered happily, soon regretting it when Sesshomaru sat up quickly, looking at her with a look that said, "What?"

"To get the full movie effect. Oh, dude, we need food for sure." Morgan added on.

"Then let's get some."

After getting some chips and drinks, Sesshomaru and Morgan lay on their stomachs and found themselves needing to get closer in order to see the screen better.

"What movie?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Whatever I can find for free." Morgan retorted as she searched a website thoroughly.

"Inglourious Basterds…I enjoyed that one." Sesshomaru commented when he saw it on the list. Morgan glanced at him.

"Want to watch it?" she asked.

"Sure."

Both teens fell asleep face down, shoulder touching shoulder. It wasn't that the movie was boring; they were both just exhausted for unknown reasons. Sesshomaru was sure that he heard the door open from downstairs and voices speaking quietly, even giggling, but he wasn't sure if it was real or if it was a dream. All he knew was real was that his right side of his body was warm because that's where Morgan slept. Even then he found himself unable to move because he just didn't want to.

"Mmm, go get in your own bed." Morgan groaned as she turned over, halfway laying on Sesshomaru, who responded by pushing her off himself.

"I'm watching the movie." He growled back.

"Lies."

"Move over!"

"Get in your own bed!"

"Morgan,"

"Sesshomaru," Morgan growled back, but both teens quieted their bickering when they thought they heard laughing. Morgan pointed at the laptop.

"It's the movie," she stated, reassuring herself and Sesshomaru, who lay on his back, sailing in between consciousness and sleep. Morgan shut the laptop and huffed as she began pushing Sesshomaru off her bed.

"Go to your own room!" she hissed. Morgan held back a stream of curse words when Sesshomaru turned into dead weight, opening one eye and smirking.

"What? Am I not worthy enough to sleep with you?" he asked, only to find himself being shoved off completely, hitting the floor with a thump.

"Nope. Go to bed." Morgan said back, crawling under her sheets and blankets.

Morgan frowned when she felt like she was being watched. It was light in her room, meaning it was a new day, but she wasn't ready for it. She moaned when a finger poked her in the shoulder and then began an obnoxious rhythm.

"Alright, alright! Whaaaaaat?" Morgan whined when she opened her eyes. Sesshomaru stood beside her and glared.

"I'm going to the park, it's warm outside. Here is a camera, take a picture if you see anything strange."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Morgan growled, but Sesshomaru had already left. She sat up in bed and stared at the camera with a scowl.

"I should take a picture of the toilet or something. What the hell is he talking about?" she grumbled to herself. She quickly got dressed and put on her shoes, planning on walking to the park to kick his ass and beat him in the face with the camera. She remembered seeing the park on the way to Mai's house the other night. It was a run away. Warm weather, sun shining, it seemed perfect for running. Morgan grabbed the camera and walked down the stairs, frowning when she heard voices coming from the kitchen, but mostly breathless giggling coming from Mai. Morgan quickly leaned against the wall that separated the walkway from the kitchen.

"Stop, stop, stop! The kids are upstairs! Hahaha!" Mai laughed quietly. Morgan turned the camera on, turning off the sound and flash and aimed it around the corner, watching whoever was now on the screen. She felt her heart flat-line entirely.

"They left about a half hour ago, which means we can be as loud as I want," a familiar deep voice growled seductively.

"Naraku, no." Mai exhaled defiantly when she felt his hands slowly snaking towards her chest.

"Come on, just a little," he insisted as Mai turned around in his arms. She seemed to be in deep thought about his plea. Morgan felt her gag reflex kick in and so she instinctively covered her mouth with her hand. She decided to make her presence known so they wouldn't start doing the nasty.

"Hooooly moley…bind me, gag me and shoot me execution-style!" Morgan screamed when she walked in, seeing that Naraku's shirt was unbuttoned and Mai was halfway shirtless. The two adults' heads snapped in her direction.

"Oh, hi Morgan!" Mai chirped with a smile, not the least bit bothered by the interruption. Naraku was.

"Morgan, is that a camera?" Naraku asked, slowly stepping away from Mai. Morgan realized the video had been going for a little bit and still was.

"Nnnnnope, I don't believe so." Morgan said back, making sure to get a close up on his wonderful expression of, "Make one more smart ass comment and I'll kill you!"

"Sesshomaru's idea, no?" Mai asked curiously.

"No comment." Morgan replied, finally stopping the video and turning the camera off after saving her "strange event." Morgan finally realized that Sesshomaru knew his mother was sleeping with somebody, he just couldn't find out who and so that's where he dragged Morgan in and now she was in a deep pile of shit.

"Give me the camera." Naraku ordered her, taking a dangerous step towards her.

"Haha, no way, scooter." Morgan giggled back, stepping back slowly.

"Naraku, leave her alone. My son needs to know someday." Mai stated uncaringly as she examined a nail closely. Naraku ignored his lover's comment, now walking towards Morgan, who was still backing away.

"The camera, Morgan," he demanded, holding his hand out expectantly.

"Your shirt, Mr. Maeda," Morgan retorted in a similar tone as she now wore a smile that said, "I will go down fighting."

"Quit mocking me."

"Quit mocking me."

"Grow up!"

"Grow up!"

"Morgaaaaaaaan!" Naraku bellowed when the young girl took off running, opening the front door and flying off the porch. The man took off after her, hell-bent on keeping his relationship with Sesshomaru's mother a secret…or at least keep the video from hitting YouTube where his students could find him.

"Oh shiiiiiit! He's fast!" Morgan breathed to herself when she heard his feet pounding the sidewalk behind here. She saw a young couple holding hands and casually walking towards her. The woman dropped something and the man bent down to pick it up.

"No, she wouldn't," Naraku said, but he was wrong. Morgan sped up and leapt over the man, making the woman shriek horridly. Naraku just plowed between them, knocking the man flat on his ass.

"Morgan, give me the fucking camera!" Naraku barked demandingly as he sped up, his unbuttoned shirt flying behind him. Anyone who was watching could spot his sculpted figure from a distance.

"Pay me!" she shouted back, quickly dodging Naraku's hands and running into the street where there were little kids playing a game. Morgan leapt over every kid, one at a time, like a track runner leaping hurtles.

"Move, you little bastards!" Naraku spat, avoiding the kids completely and finding that he was losing his gain on her. He forced his legs to move faster, making him catch back up with her, but he soon realized his problem. She was keeping a fair pace and he was running his fastest. If she really wanted to, she could feed him dust for breakfast.

"Getting tired?" Morgan called back as she took a sharp turn, almost losing him again.

"Not at all!" Naraku lied, planning on taking one more burst of speed and tackling her. He scratched that plan when he realized where she was going. The park where there was a playground. He would catch her there. Definitely.

"Ahhh! Ahaha, almost!" Morgan taunted, slowing down on purpose and letting him get within an arm's reach, only to take another jerky turn and sprinting to the playground as fast as possible.

"Oh, you tease," Naraku yelled after her, smirking when he saw her twitch a bit. Morgan saw the spiral slide and decided to try running up it. She leapt up onto it, hoping no kids were coming down. Naraku caught up and took a giant leap, grasping onto the side of it and finally catching her wrist in his hand.

"Give me the camera and maybe I won't break your wrist!" he snarled warningly.

"Let go and maybe I won't push you off and break your neck!" she growled back, putting her hand on his shoulder and pushing him off the side of the spiral slide. Naraku held onto her and pulled her with him, but she ended up pulling back and helping him into the slide, unintentionally and taking off onto the rest of the playground. Naraku was hot on her trail but he had a disadvantage…he was too big and there were a lot of kids. He saw Morgan leap up onto the railing of the steps, sliding down over the kids' heads and running to the tunnel, bear crawling quickly to the other side.

"Goddamn it!" Naraku barked, running through the kids and knowing he knocked at least five down because he heard their cries to their mothers. Naraku grabbed a rope and swung back onto the ground, paralleling Morgan who was still on the island, climbing on the tops of the tunnels to avoid the kids.

"You can't catch me! Hahahaha!" Morgan laughed as she leapt off the island at him. Naraku held his arms out and tried to catch her and he did, but her weight sent him flying back down onto the ground. Morgan rolled off him, jumping to her feet and feeling relief when she saw Sesshomaru sitting underneath a tree, reading a book contently and quietly.

"Duuuuuude! Your mom was banging Mr. Maeda! She's a cougar! Eeeewwwww!" Morgan breathed and laughed when she finally reached Sesshomaru, who remained seated and calm.

"It was Naraku, was it? Hm, interesting." Sesshomaru replied indifferently. Morgan panted, a look of slight confusion and disbelief on her face. Was he not angry?

"Button your shirt up! There are kids here!" a woman shouted at Naraku, who completely ignored her as he sprinted after Morgan.

"Look out," Sesshomaru said to Morgan, who freaked out and leapt up, grabbing onto a branch of the tree and climbing up further. Naraku stopped and had to take a break because he was out of breath.

"She's…so…fucking fast! I hate…it!" Naraku gasped breathlessly, bent over and hands on his knees.

"I hate you sleeping with my mother." Sesshomaru replied calmly, still absorbed in his book.

"Your mother is fine and she wanted me, for the record," Naraku stated arrogantly after catching his breath. He flinched when something hard struck him in the head.

"I'm faster than you…for the record." Morgan chirped, getting ready to throw another stick down at him.

"And you're as good as dead, for the record!" Naraku spat.

"Why? Because she's faster?" Sesshomaru asked.

"She has a video and I don't want it in existence!" Naraku spat angrily.

"Wait, what was that? You want it on YouTube? Ok!" Morgan sang, laughing when Naraku tried to throw a stick at her, but it ricocheted off a branch and hit him in the head…again.

"Ahahahaha! Fail!" Morgan laughed. Naraku buttoned up his shirt and walked away in defeat. Morgan climbed down after he had left and stood next to Sesshomaru, who had stood up to leave as well.

"Impressive. Too bad that chase wasn't on camera. It was quite funny from over here." Sesshomaru stated as Morgan handed him the camera.

"You almost got me killed and/or raped and I don't appreciate that." Morgan growled harmlessly. She exhaled with relief when a nice breeze crept through. Sesshomaru watched the video, chuckled a bit and looked at Morgan.

"Let's go." He said.

"Damn, I am out of shape." Morgan breathed, rubbing her side as she followed him back to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Again?

Inutaisho sighed deeply as he sat on the couch, watching as Morgan and Sesshomaru screamed and hollered at one another heatedly. They were fine for a day and then the next day, all Hell broke loose. They were back at fighting, glaring and performing awful pranks on one another.

"I have been kind to you and now you've gone and pissed me off!" Sesshomaru hollered, taking a step towards Morgan, who matched him with her own advance.

"Oh, I knew you were playing me! When I finally let my guard down around you, you point-blank hit me? Really? Fuck you!" Morgan yelled back.

"Both of you shut up!" Inutaisho finally stated as he stood up, glaring at the two teens, who huffed and went their separate ways. Morgan walked upstairs to her room and Sesshomaru walked to the kitchen.

Morgan sat on her bed and crossed her arms, glaring at the floor so intensely that it would've been set ablaze had she not blinked. She waited for her breathing to return to a normal pattern and her face to quit burning with anger before looking up and smirking.

"So he wants to play? Then let's play, little kid." Morgan growled as she walked out of her room, heading for Sesshomaru's room. She opened his door and saw his beloved laptop, wide open and still logged in. Morgan smirked as she began clicking on different icons, shutting down his virus protection, along with many other things he had saved.

"How about a little Viagra and some porn for that hard-on…ooh, kinky, kinky, kinky, hahaha! And I'll let time take its toll with the rest." Morgan giggled after surfing to random porn sites and clicking on as many ads as she could. She left his room and returned to her own room, quickly setting up a password and other blocks on her laptop so that he could not do the same.

Later on that night, the entire family sat in the living room, watching a scary movie. Morgan yawned and looked over at Sesshomaru, who was cursing under his breath as he tried cleaning up his laptop. He had been on it for the past hour, cleaning up what he could and trying to restore what he had lost.

"I hate quiet parts," Izayoi whispered when the victim of the movie stopped running in the forest, looking around in the quiet.

"Are you into big, thick men…wanna fuck…ooh, click on me faster…I want to see you naked," the ads from Sesshomaru's laptop began their relentless assault as he clicked on an unknown folder, sparking the Trojan virus's trap.

"Hahahahahaha!" Morgan laughed when Sesshomaru pounded the keyboard with his fist.

"Sesshomaru, take that smut elsewhere," Inutaisho sighed, jabbing his finger into Morgan's side and making her muffle her laughter.

"Sesshomaru's a fag! Hahaha!" Inuyasha laughed as he and Morgan bumped fists.

The next day, Inutaisho sat on the couch with Inuyasha, father and son watching TV contently. They were munching on chips and drinking their water, idly chatting. They heard Morgan jogging downstairs and bouncing into the kitchen. Then Sesshomaru followed shortly after.

"Dude, I was going to eat that!" Morgan shouted.

"Too slow, fat ass." Sesshomaru replied, walking out of the kitchen and biting into the apple. Inutaisho and Inuyasha watched as Morgan shot out of the kitchenm punching Sesshomaru in the back of the head. He dropped the apple and spun around, chasing Morgan into the kitchen. They both chased one another, circling the house by running through the kitchen, to the living room, back into the kitchen.

"You're mine!" Sesshomaru barked as he almost caught Morgan, who spun around, swinging her fist and missing him. Inutaisho watched as Sesshomaru was now running away from Morgan. They ran through the living room the opposite way they originally ran.

"Oh wow," Inuyasha commented when he heard Morgan's shriek of terror as she ran the other way, Sesshomaru now shirtless, chasing her with his arms out.

"Let me fuck you, Morgan, seeing as you were so kind to buy me Viagra!" Sesshomaru called out viciously.

"Holy shit," Inutaisho murmured as he continued munching on the chips. Sesshomaru was now running from Morgan, who was chasing him while holding out scissors.

"When I'm done with you, oooh boy, you're going to need more than a dick transplant!" Morgan snarled angrily.

"Haha," Inuyasha chuckled, reaching in the chip bag and munching on chips as well.

"What is going on out here?" Izayoi asked as she stormed from her room where she was working online to where her husband and son sat on the couch, watching as Morgan and Sesshomaru were playing tug-of-war with Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Hey honey," Inutaisho chirped happily, knowing he was in deep shit.

"Oh my…why aren't you stopping them?" Izayoi asked with disbelief.

"They don't listen to me anyway and don't stand there and tell me that you honestly don't find this funnier than hell." Inutaisho replied with a smile, nodding towards the teens who were now trying to hit and kick one another, but neither one made contact.

"Both of you stop this now!" Izayoi commanded, standing in between them. She watched as Sesshomaru snuck his arm behind her and struck Morgan's arm.

"Sham-pow!" Morgan barked, blasting Sesshomaru in the jaw, making him stumble backwards.

"Ahhhahahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed as he looked at his father, who was doubled over in pain from laughing so hard. His father was still laughing, but it was the silent, painful kind that had tears steaming down his face.

"Stop now! Morgan, Sesshomaru, stop!" Izayoi hollered, finally getting them to quit attacking.

"Aw," Inuyasha groaned, wishing it weren't over so soon. They barely even got started.

"Morgan, you're coming with me and Sesshomaru, you stay in here with your father! No one is going upstairs to tamper with someone's stuff!" Izayoi ordered loudly as she walked away, Morgan following reluctantly. Izayoi pointed at the bed, where Morgan sat, her arms crossed as her exchange mother sat down at her desk, beginning her work again.

"Hmph." Morgan huffed, closing her eyes and trying to hear what was going on in the living room.

Sesshomaru sat in the chair, pulling his shirt back on and realizing there were a few cuts where Morgan snipped his shirt with the scissors. He sighed heavily and stood up, heading for the stairs.

"Sit back down, Sesshomaru. You heard your stepmother." Inutaisho ordered calmly, watching his son sit back down slowly, trying to keep his comments to himself.

"What do you need?" Inutaisho asked.

"A shirt and my book that I left on my bed." Sesshomaru replied calmly. His father nodded and walked upstairs. Morgan stood up and sighed.

"May I get a drink of water?" she asked.

"Make it quick," Izayoi responded sternly. Morgan walked into the living room, flipping Sesshomaru double middle fingers and walking into the kitchen. Sesshomaru jumped up and ran into the kitchen, punching Inuyasha in the chest on his way in to keep his brother from screaming too loudly. Morgan jumped when she felt two arms reach under her own and lock hers with his.

"How good is your endurance, I wonder?" Sesshomaru asked icily as he began pressing her head forward with his hands and squeezing her locked arms with his. Morgan gasped slightly, but she bent forward and bent her knees to the point where Sesshomaru's feet were no longer on the floor and he was now about to get a piggyback ride straight to Hell. Morgan began a slight jog and rammed Sesshomaru head first into the wall, causing him to fall over and take her to the floor with him.

"Let go of her!" Inutaisho barked as he finally slid into the kitchen, ready to pull his son off, but there was no reason. Sesshomaru was holding his head, which had been slammed into the wall moments before.

"Morgan, did you," Izayoi began, but was cut off.

"I didn't do anything!" Morgan hollered back.

"Oh no," Inutaisho breathed when he saw the red color bleeding through his son's snow-white hair.

"What did you do?" Izayoi asked Morgan, who threw her hands in the air.

"Defend myself!" she answered defensively.

"I'm taking him to the hospital. Morgan, you're coming with me." Inutaisho ordered as the girl nodded understandingly.

Morgan sighed depressingly later on that night. Sesshomaru had to get five stitches on his head from an injury he received when he fell to the floor, not when she rammed him into the wall. Izayoi still chewed out Morgan, though. The woman lit into her like a match on gasoline.

"Lame." Morgan growled as she snuggled beneath her blankets, wishing her light wasn't so far away. She wanted it off, but she didn't want to get up. She heard Inutaisho bid Sesshomaru a good night before closing his door. He knocked softly on Morgan's door before opening the door slowly and looking in.

"I'll explain to my wife what happened. You didn't do anything wrong." Inutaisho said to her.

"Don't bother. Can you turn my light off?" Morgan asked, hiding underneath her blankets entirely. Inutaisho exhaled as he walked over to her bed, sitting beside her and pulling the blanket back from her face. She stared back up at him questionably.

"Quit being like that. You're a smart, beautiful, young lady. There is no need for you to be so rotten. I will explain to her what happened and I'm sure she'll apolo,"

"I don't want an apology. I just want to be left alone." Morgan interrupted tiredly.

"Maybe one of these days you'll lighten up. Good night, Morgan." Inutaisho replied, leaning down and giving her a hug. Morgan hugged him back, laying back down as he pulled the blankets back over her. He walked to her door and flipped the light switch.

"Good night." He said again.

"Night." Morgan replied.

Inutaisho yawned the next morning as he poured himself a cup of coffee. He took a sip and saw Morgan walk in, dressed and wide-awake. She smiled at him and grabbed a bowl, deciding on eating cereal for breakfast.

"We're insanely happy today. Have you forgotten you go back to school?" Inutaisho asked curiously. Morgan looked down at her school uniform and back up at him.

"No." she replied, engulfing a spoonful of cereal quickly. Inutaisho cocked an eyebrow as he took a sip of coffee, his eyes never leaving the young girl.

"Is Sesshomaru still breathing?" he asked next.

"He was the last time I saw him…last night." Morgan answered.

"I think I'll go check on…forget it." Inutaisho exhaled when Sesshomaru walked in the kitchen next, all dressed and ready as well. He glanced at Morgan cautiously, who was whistling and humming a happy tune as she ate her breakfast.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru. How's your head?" Morgan asked with no tone of worry in her voice whatsoever. She actually sounded cheerful. Sesshomaru's expression turned dark as he glared at Morgan.

"It's pounding, Morgan." Sesshomaru replied, his tone calm, despite his facial features telling something different.

"I'll tell you two ahead of time, I won't be home until late and neither will Izayoi. Morgan, Inuyasha is going to Kagome's afterschool and you're going with him. Sesshomaru, I know you have a few tests and assignments to complete, so I want you to keep busy." Inutaisho stated, looking from Morgan to Sesshomaru, both who nodded in return to show their understanding.

Morgan found herself unable to look up during English class. Just hearing Naraku's voice was enough to send her into a fit of giggles and so she was trying to avoid loud laughter. She could still see him, shirt unbuttoned, hair wild and him being out of breath because he chased her for a mile and a half, through a playground only to lose her when she climbed a tree.

"Oh Morgan," Naraku called out, his tone of voice dark and teasing. Morgan froze up and exhaled slowly, trying with all her might not to squeal or laugh.

"Yes?" she answered, looking up at Naraku, who was now standing in front of her desk, staring back down at her, his gaze extremely heated with amusement.

"Can you repeat what I just said?" he asked her.

"Uh…what I just said." Morgan repeated slowly, inertly cursing herself when her wide smile pierced across her face. Naraku stared down emotionlessly, which frightened Morgan a bit. Usually he would smirk, chuckle or make a witty comeback, but instead, he remained unreadable and quiet.

"Hahaha!" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Be silent." Naraku ordered coldly, still staring at Morgan.

"I uh, I wasn't…listening." Morgan admitted nervously as she linked her fingers together, looking down and shivering.

"I figured as much. Pay attention. Now, as I was saying," Naraku finally said, walking back to the board. Morgan looked at Inuyasha, who was looking back questionably.

"What did you do to him?" Inuyasha asked with a smile.

"Uh, long story, tell you later." Morgan dismissed quickly.

The bell rang and everyone stood up to file out of the room. Morgan was walking out, but she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw Naraku sitting as his desk, looking directly at her and motioning to her with his finger to come closer. She gulped but walked up to him anyway.

"You know, I wasn't picking on you. You do seem to space out a lot." He stated while taking a drink of water from his bottle.

"I'm going to be late." Morgan said, pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Are you really eager to go to class?"

"No, not really."

"Ah, you're scared of me."

"A little."

"Haha, did I frighten you the other day?" Naraku asked with a smirk. Morgan still looked scared as she nodded in the positive, still quivering a bit. Naraku stood up and put his arm around to her back, pushing her to himself and giving her a small hug.

"Come on, I'll walk you to class. What class is it?" Naraku asked her, his hand still pressed against her back.

"It's Algebra…advanced." She answered.

"Oh fun. Are you passing?"

"Yeah, I'm good with numbers."

"I see. So, I'm surprised you haven't asked me about what I was doing with Mai." Naraku stated, turning down a hall and softly guiding Morgan with him.

"Well, I can only guess," Morgan replied sarcastically.

"No, I meant you haven't what my relationship with her was. Of course I'm fucking her."

"Well…I can only guess," Morgan repeated in the exact same mocking tone.

"Then guess,"

"Friends with benefits."

"Oh my, you are good."

"It wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Haha, no, it's wasn't. Sesshomaru can spit all the fire he wants, his mom is hot and so am I."

"Sesshomaru got five stitches in his head because of me." Morgan stated, not proudly, but just to state it.

"Gooooood girl." Naraku cooed, patting her head as they approached her class. Naraku walked her in, explained to her teacher that he needed to talk to her and that was why she was late so the girl wouldn't get in trouble.

Later on when Sesshomaru got home, he fixed himself a snack, marched upstairs to his room and began studying, enjoying the wonderful quiet and stillness of the house. He began thinking about after completing his school, what he wanted his house to be. He wanted a big house and he wanted it empty. No company, no annoyances, nothing, just the silence for him to get his work done.

"Hm, I'm bored." He stated as he stood up, walking to Morgan's room and opening the door. He rummaged through her bag, finding random books and DVDs. Next he searched her desk, finding her Nintendo DSi and smirking to himself. Sesshomaru walked to her closet and opened it, finding the baseball bat that Inuyasha had given to her to use "Whenever her fists got tired of hitting Sesshomaru."

"Foolish little brother," Sesshomaru commented as he nicely placed the black DSi on the floor. Sesshomaru held the bat above his head and brought it down on Morgan's beloved device harshly, watching the touch-screen crack pleasingly. He slammed the bat down on it once more, snapping it in half. He picked up the two halves; placing the top half back on the bottom half and sticking it back in the drawer where he found it. Sesshomaru put the bat back in the closet and walked back to his room, smiling contently.

Morgan yawned as she returned home later on that night. It wasn't late, around nine and Inutaisho and his wife had yet to return home, which was fine. Morgan saw Sesshomaru sitting on the couch in the living room, eating a bowl of noodles and watching some biography on a Japanese author, his favorite one, more than likely. Morgan walked upstairs and set her bag down. She, Inuyasha and Kagome had a homework session where they got everything done right off the bat and then had fun.

"Time for me to beat the Elite Four, bitches." Morgan chirped to herself, opening her drawer and grabbing her Nintendo DSi…the top half first. She stared down, mouth wide open in a silent scream of disbelief. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at the top half and then back down at the smashed bottom half.

"Oh that bastard!" she whispered fiercely, her eyes watering with anger and sadness. The only reason she got a job was to buy a DSi and all its accessories. It cost her many paychecks and now it was ruined. Morgan grabbed the other half of her adored, and now broken, DSi as she strode down to Sesshomaru's room. She ripped open his closet door and saw his pearly white guitar that she had taken from him before, but now she was going to take it permanently. She picked it up by its neck and saw that the guitar had been signed…not just signed, autographed. It was autographed by the great Joe Perry, the lead guitarist of Aerosmith, which happened to be both her and Sesshomaru's favorite band.

"Haha, dumb ass." Morgan giggled as she walked downstairs slowly and softly.

Sesshomaru heard her footsteps, but they seemed calm, so he assumed she hadn't discovered her ruined DSi yet. Sesshomaru saw Inuyasha sit on the other side of the couch with his small dinner, unaware of what was about to go on. Sesshomaru flinched when he went to grab his glass of water, only for it to be knocked over with the two pieces of DSi.

"What're you," Sesshomaru began, but his voice and breath stopped in his throat when Morgan hopped in front of the TV, twisting the guitar over her head in one, beautiful circle before catching the neck and slamming the guitar on the floor, cracking it horribly. She brought it up once more and slammed it, snapping the neck off from the other half. Morgan then proceeded to beat the other half with the neck while stomping it.

"Thank you, Japan! We love you! Good night!" Morgan shouted, taking one last hit with the neck before kicking the base of the guitar across the room and throwing the neck down on the floor. Inuyasha glanced at Sesshomaru, who sat on the couch, eyes wide. He looked down when Morgan walked back upstairs, her footsteps harsh and angered.

"Holy shit…what just happened?" Inuyasha asked with surprise. He was so shocked that he actually lost his appetite. Sesshomaru was at a loss of words. He could only look at the floor while the scenes of a furious Morgan smashing his precious, autographed, custom-made guitar right in front of him.

The next morning, the entire family sat at the table during breakfast. Inutaisho noticed the seething hostility coming from Morgan and Sesshomaru. It was almost visible, like heat rising off a busy road during the summer. They would sneak glares at one another when the other wasn't looking and curse the other under their breaths.

"Soooo, who killed the other's friend?" Inutaisho asked, eyeing his eldest son carefully. Sesshomaru was looking back at him, face completely impassive.

"What do you mean, Father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I'm getting a feeling of "I'll kill you," from this table. Did something happen?"

"No."

"Why do my kids lie to me? What have I lacked as a parent to make you kids think that it's all fine and dandy to lie to me?" Inutaisho asked as he set his bowl down on the table, eyeing each teen so see who was brave enough to answer.

"I'm not your kid, I don't count…just saying…don't kill me." Morgan chirped, quickly backing down from the challenge when Inutaisho stared her down.

"As long as you live under my roof, under my rules and under my protection, you are my kid and I would appreciate it if you and my own flesh and blood wouldn't lie." He said back to Morgan, who nodded.

"Got it. I'll shut up now." Morgan stated.

"Sesshomaru smashed Morgan's Nintendo DSi, so Morgan took Sesshomaru's guitar and went Angry Rockstar on it." Inuyasha stated out loud, keeping his eyes closed, but even with his eyes closed, he could still feel the intense heat from the glares the older teens were shooting him. He felt like he was about to die on the spot.

"Are you serious? We're back to destroying each other's property? I thought you grew up a little," Izayoi sighed with annoyance as she stood up from the table to clean off her dishes.

"Hm, what to do, what to do, what to do," Inutaisho chanted, smiling as he looked from Morgan to Sesshomaru. Both teens stared down at their plates, expecting to give up their laptops.

"Inuyasha, you're moving upstairs and Morgan, you're moving in with Sesshomaru," Inutaisho stated, getting four looks of shock and anger.

"Inu, how is that going to solve anything?" Izayoi asked skeptically.

"Morgan and Sesshomaru are going to room together, but they're going to move down into Inuyasha's room, right where I can keep a close eye on both of them. And don't think I'm done, yet. No, I'm not even close to being done. We'll finish this later on tonight. Have a good day, children because if you don't, you won't be having a good day for a long, long time." Inutaisho chirped, patting Morgan, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha on the shoulders on his way out. Izayoi soon left as well, leaving the three teens sitting at the table.

"He can't be serious. He's joking, isn't he?" Morgan asked out loud, hoping for an answer from either brother.

"Maybe he'll think it over." Inuyasha said slowly, knowing that his father was dead serious about it.

"Daaaaaaamn," Morgan groaned, putting her forehead down on the table in defeat. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru, who seemed lost in thought, but he stood up and placed his dishes in the sink. Sesshomaru left the kitchen to grab his bag and leave for school. His father had to reconsider. He had to. There was no way he was going to share a room with the girl he hated most, let alone a girl.

AN- Well, I thought it over about making this a romance and here's how that went…

Morgan and Sesshomaru get…oh fuck! My cookies are burning! Ahhhh!

And so I tried thinking about it again and my brain just went, "Error, error, error, error, error, error!" Gave me a migraine. So no, I will not make this a romance. I don't write romance. That's been my policy since my other story, Epic Friends, and it was my policy for 90 percent of that story as well and the entire time before that story existed.

Putting Morgan and Sesshomaru together as a couple? I might as well type in the detonation code for every nuclear bomb on the planet and find shelter...or become a cockroach. They aren't meant to be. They hate each other. Always and forever. So, sorry if that saddens some of you…actually, I'm not sorry. That's just the way ActionBitch Policy works. No romance. Ever.

Haha, anyway, yes, Morgan and Sesshomaru are going to be rooming together. Ahh, ahh, ahh! It will be their nightmare and our pleasure (no sex) to observe. So grab your notebooks and pencils (no sex) and get ready to take notes on what not to do (no sex) and how not to do a certain thing (no sex).

Peace out…deuces…bye!


	13. Chapter 13

Together, Together, Together

Morgan lay on her bed, in her pajamas as she glared at the ceiling…of Inuyasha's former room. She could hear Sesshomaru exhale with annoyance as he lay on his bed, staring at the same ceiling. They were both thinking the same thing…Daddy wasn't messing around about his promise earlier that morning.

"Aaww, this is cute. So now that we're all settled and being adorable, let me lay down the rest of the rules like I promised I would," Inutaisho said with a smile as he slowly walked into the room. He saw Sesshomaru cross his arms and keep his intense glare on the ceiling as Morgan threw her hands up in fake celebration.

"Whoop-dee-doo." She cheered dully and sarcastically.

"Heh, so here we go…if you two so much as raise your voices in a threatening manner, I will take your laptops and if either of you touch the other's belongings,"

"You'll break them yourself?" Sesshomaru asked indifferently.

"No, I'll take one of the beds out of this room and you two can share a bed because there will be no more camping out in the living room." Inutaisho said, seeing Morgan sit up and glare at him challengingly.

"These beds can't let two people sleep comfortably." Morgan stated defiantly.

"It's going to be a cold winter, so I suggest you start learning how to cuddle…if it gets that far. Both of you can prevent it from reaching that point by merely respecting each other. If you impress me, I'll move you back to your original rooms." The father replied.

"How long will that take?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, knowing that there was no time limit.

"You'll know when that happens. So, good night, children." Inutaisho chirped.

"Burn in Hell!" Morgan snapped in English as she turned over to face the wall.

"You won't hate me forever, young lady." Inutaisho chirped as he headed out of the room, closing the door. He didn't really know what she said, but her tone of voice was enough to guess.

"Fuck you." Morgan growled back, snuggling beneath her blankets and laying her head on her pillow. She reached behind her and turned the lamp on the table behind her off, relaxing and trying to let everything go.

"I'm changing into something a little more comfortable, try not to look." Sesshomaru announced as he stood up, taking off his shirt and folding it nicely.

"Ashamed of your little dick?" Morgan asked spitefully.

"You would be on your knees worshipping me if you saw it." He retorted coolly, undoing his belt and quickly unbuttoning his pants. He shed them and decided just to stick with boxers. He placed his clothes on his dresser and climbed into bed, pulling his blankets up to his stomach, turning on his side, grabbing his book and proceeding to read it with the lamp next to his bed on.

"If I could find it first." Morgan replied as she closed her eyes.

"Just open your mouth and I'll help you."

"If you could find it first."

The next morning, Inutaisho looked at Morgan and Sesshomaru, feeling slightly defeated when he saw the darkness under their eyes and the fatigue playing about their faces. He figured they would keep each other awake, which was fine, as long as they were quiet about it.

"How much longer do you two plan on keeping each other awake?" Inutaisho asked out loud.

"Inu, I told you it wouldn't work." Izayoi stated sternly.

"Izayoi, patience is a virtue. I didn't expect the problem to be solved on the first night. They will learn." Inutaisho replied knowingly, idly poking around his food with his sticks. Morgan and Sesshomaru both made a promise to themselves. No, they wouldn't give up no matter what.

"Alright everyone, have a good day." Inutaisho said as he stood up, walking out of the house.

Afterschool, Morgan walked home quickly and was followed by Sesshomaru. There was only one desk in their room and whoever got there first was able to use it for homework. Morgan ran to the room, Sesshomaru hot on her heels.

"Morgan, wait," Sesshomaru called out, but he almost ran face-first into the door she slammed in his face. He wanted to talk to her, to call a truce for however long they were to share a room, but she refused to talk to him, to listen to him.

"Morgan, I just want to,"

"Stop, just stop. I gave you a chance, I trusted you and you ruined it." She replied calmly, unloading her books onto the desk. She threw her bag on her bed and sighed.

"Morgan, hear me out," Sesshomaru tried again, but she held her hand up to him and shook her head.

"You can have the desk," she said, grabbing her books and heading for the door, but Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, looking down at her.

"I just want to talk." He said back.

"If you want to call a mutual truce, fine, I agree to it, now get out of my way." Morgan exhaled. Sesshomaru looked down and stepped out of her way. That was all he could do. She shut him down while agreeing to what he wanted. He just wished there would've been a little more mutual agreement. He sat down at the desk and began to work on his homework, occasionally wondering what to do about Morgan, who seemed like she was still in a bad enough mood to do something to him. He answered his cell phone when it began ringing.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Hey Sesshomaru, I left some money on my dresser for you and Morgan to go eat dinner somewhere, so please be a gentleman and do so." Inutaisho said with a yawn. Sesshomaru stuck his head out of the door and looked down the hallway at the couch where Morgan sat, her arms crossed, as she seemed to be watching a violent movie.

"Uh, Father, there may be a problem with that," Sesshomaru said quietly, closing the door behind him.

"What kind of problem?" Inutaisho asked with a sigh.

"She's, uh,"

"What, Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho quizzed, his voice becoming sterner.

"She's inconsolable at the moment." Sesshomaru replied.

"You don't know her very well, do you?"

"…" Sesshomaru was at a loss of words.

"Morgan likes food. Try asking first, call me if it doesn't work." And with that statement, Inutaisho disconnected the call, leaving his son on his own. Sesshomaru pocketed his phone and walked to his father's room, seeing the money sitting on the dresser. He grabbed it and walked out to the living room.

"My father is working late again. He left us money for food." Sesshomaru stated. Morgan didn't even look at him.

"Not hungry." She replied back.

"As you wish. I'll be back in a while."

"Cool."

Inutaisho returned home late that night and yawned tiredly. He walked down to his room and pushed open the door, which was halfway opened already. He saw his beautiful wife already asleep in bed. He set his keys down on his dresser and took off his suit jacket, undoing his belt and losing his pants while yawning quietly. He took off his dress shirt and found his t-shirt, pulling it on and climbing into bed.

"Hey," Inutaisho whispered when his wife turned over and hugged him warmly.

"You've been working late a lot. Is there something wrong at work?" she asked groggily.

"Some guy is sick so I have to pick up the slack." Inutaisho said back, letting out a breath of relief.

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry. I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too. How have the kids been?" Inutaisho asked.

"Avoiding each other."

"I suppose that's good." He replied, smiling when his wife kissed his neck and began rubbing his inner thigh. That was code for, "Fuck me" in his mind.

"Alright, but we have to be quiet," Inutaisho whispered, knowing very well they weren't going to be quiet at all.

Morgan and Sesshomaru were both awake, both reading books for class. They both stopped reading and looked up at the door when they heard a joyous squeal followed by someone hushing them. They looked at each other, as if begging the other person to go stop the baby-making process, but neither would even consider it.

"Are they serious?" Morgan growled under her breath as she reached on the table beside her and grabbed her iPod, thanking God for loud music. She soon fell asleep, but not entirely.

The next day, Morgan felt even more tired than she did the previous day. She walked down the hallway to the downstairs bathroom where Inutaisho was coming from his room, fully dressed and showered. He smiled at her warmly when he saw her.

"Good morning," he sang.

"Yeah, morning." Morgan replied groggily, closing the bathroom door behind her. Inutaisho shook his head, thinking the teens kept each other awake and forgetting about his noisy late-night romp with his wife.

"Good morning, Sesshomaru." Inutaisho chirped as he walked in the kitchen, instantly spotting his son.

"Take that "good morning" and shove it up your ass." Sesshomaru replied icily as he went to walk away, but his father stuck his arm out to block him.

"Excuse me?" Inutaisho asked.

"You heard me. And don't tell me that I should've used my iPod, because it died five minutes later." Sesshomaru growled as he walked back to the room, opening the door and instantly wishing he hadn't. Morgan was shirtless and braless and she quickly pulled her shirt to cover herself.

"Knock!" Morgan barked angrily as Sesshomaru closed the door to avoid injury.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, knock." Inutaisho repeated teasingly as he walked back to his room to grab his watch.

"This isn't going to work out!" Sesshomaru hollered.

"Make it work. It's not my problem." His father replied with a shrug.

As the next week pulled on, the father noticed that Morgan and Sesshomaru were becoming more and more tired and irritable. They snapped at anything that didn't please them and one day, they didn't come home at the normal time. Inutaisho sat on the couch, waiting for them to walk in and give him an explanation. Finally, an hour after they were due home, Morgan and Sesshomaru limped through the living room while panting, cuts and bruises noticeable on their hands and faces.

"Did you both get mugged?" Inutaisho asked doubtfully as he stood up, knowing that they had probably chased one another halfway across Tokyo and back, beating the living Hell out of each other.

"Yeah, muggers, snuck up," Morgan stated dryly as she and Sesshomaru walked to their rooms, the father following them. He stood in the doorway and exhaled.

"I took your laptops the other day, so you know what's next," he stated, seeing both teens freeze.

"You…can't be serious." Morgan whined, wanting nothing but to climb in bed and sleep.

"I am. I'll be back with Inuyasha to move your bed out, Morgan." Inutaisho said.

"Grab me a razor blade while you're at it." Morgan called back as she glared at Sesshomaru, who stared at the floor. It was his fault. He slapped Morgan on the back of the head, which began a series of unfortunate events.

"I am not sleeping with you." Sesshomaru said as he sat down on his bed.

"Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaame!" Morgan cried out as she turned around, shoving between Inutaisho and Inuyasha who filed in to take her mattress.

Morgan came back a while later and stared at the empty spot where her bed once was. She felt like she was in prison for defending herself. She felt a hand place itself on her shoulder as the tall man made his presence known to her.

"You could've prevented this," Inutaisho said to her, only to have his hand harshly slapped off by Morgan as she walked over to Sesshomaru's bed, grabbing her pillow and dropping it on the floor, kicking it over to her now empty spot.

"You can't possibly sleep on the floor. You'll…ache." Inutaisho stated with slight worry.

"Oh! God forbid I wake up with a little backache! Sleeping in a small bed with your son, who is constantly hitting me, won't hurt at all!" Morgan snapped, as she lay on the floor, not even caring whether she had a blanket or not.

"I," But he paused, feeling the regret and sorry wash over him like a twenty-foot title wave. She looked angry, no, beyond pissed, but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He knew that his emotions were conflicting with his mind. He saw his son stride into the room, walking over to his bed and settling down in it, looking over at Morgan.

"I don't bite." Sesshomaru called out to her teasingly.

"Shut up." Inutaisho growled in reply. He realized that he wasn't punishing Morgan so much as he was Sesshomaru. He was tired of being nice to him and getting no reaction, so now he will be cruel and get some life sparked within the boy. He knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't hate him for it, but it would more or less take his attention off Morgan for a while.

"Morgan, get in bed with him." Inutaisho ordered. Morgan sat up quickly and glared so intensely that Inutaisho thought he was about to spontaneously combust.

"Not on your life, pal! I will hang upside down from the ceiling, but I will NOT get in bed with him!" she roared defiantly. Inutaisho motioned for her to step outside with him. She walked out and Inutaisho closed the door.

"Do you have any clue how much it would burn him if you actually shared his bed?" Inutaisho whispered to her.

"Obviously you've forgotten my pride is at stake." Morgan replied.

"The only way to win is to swallow your pride and set his ablaze. Share the bed." Inutaisho said in reply, almost in disbelief he was pep-talking her to annoy his son. Morgan looked like she needed only a little more push over the edge.

"If you share it with him tonight, I'll bring yours back tomorrow."

"Deal." Morgan exhaled as she shook her head. Inutaisho opened the door and watched with amusement when Sesshomaru watched Morgan grab her pillow and walk over to him.

"Move over, sweetness." Morgan growled. Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open slightly.

"You have got to be kidding me." He said to her.

"Move over!" she snapped, getting under the covers and forcing him to move all the way against the wall. Inutaisho saw that his son was in absolute shock, completely frozen and a look of straight fear and confusion on his face. Sesshomaru gulped as he finally looked over at his father.

"D…Dad?" he called out nervously, but Inutaisho quickly closed the door, ran down to his room where his wife stood and let out a long, obnoxious snort and was soon laughing.

"What?" Izayoi asked curiously, but her husband had dropped to the floor as he continued laughing silently. He shook his head in the negative to tell her he couldn't talk at the moment.

Morgan lay on her side, back pressing against Sesshomaru's. She had one thought going on and one thought only. What…in the hell…was she thinking? She was in bed with the enemy! The one person she loathed to no bounds and she was sharing a bed with him!

"Morgan, you are like a Goddamn human radiator! I'm burning up!" Sesshomaru snapped as he tried to move against the wall even closer, but it was difficult to cuddle with walls.

"I'd move over, but then I'd be on the floor." Morgan retorted, soon regretting it when Sesshomaru pushed himself off the wall and ramming her onto the floor. Morgan let out a surprised yelp when she hit the floor on her stomach. She quickly got back up and saw that he was now lying on his back, one arm propped behind his head while the other rested on his flat stomach. One leg was stretched and the other was bent and he wore the most arrogant smirk upon his face. Morgan even went so far as to think that he looked like he was posing for Playgirl.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" he asked her, an eyebrow cocked and the dim light coming in from the window beside the bed lit his golden eyes brilliantly. Instead of seeing a hot boy, Morgan's eyes saw, "Fucking rat bastard needs to die!"

"Get that shit out of here!" Morgan growled, trying to move him over, but he stayed put, eyes never leaving hers. Morgan decided to take drastic measures. She quickly slammed her elbow into the area right above his happy place, making him grunt with agony.

"Move your fat ass over and leave me alone!" Morgan ordered as she pushed the writhing Sesshomaru up against the wall, her back turned to him again.

When Sesshomaru woke up the next morning, he looked down at Morgan after turning to face her. She looked so peaceful and he didn't think she deserved peace. Sesshomaru began slowly and softly move her off the bed. Her right shoulder was now hanging off and she began to stir from her slumber, so Sesshomaru took this as the perfect moment to send her back to where she belonged.

"Ahhh!" Morgan shouted after she hit the floor head first, the rest of her body following. The two teens rolled their eyes when they heard the door open and footsteps walk in calmly.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho exhaled as he finally snapped his watch onto his wrist.

"Yes?" his son answered back.

"I'll talk to you later. I have to go, so have a good day, both of you." Inutaisho replied with a sigh, walking out of the room quickly.

Morgan sighed as she stayed after with Naraku to take her test. She ended up having a nosebleed during his class and missed the test, so now she had to add on to her list of misfortunes for the day. Not to mention it was long test, but it wasn't terribly difficult. She finished quickly and handed him her test.

"Morgan, hold on a minute," Naraku called out as he quickly placed a book in his bag, grabbing his keys and walking out with her.

"What?" she asked him.

"It's cold and getting dark. Let me drive you home." He replied simply. Morgan smiled and nodded in reply. Naraku began whistling a cheerful little tune as he unlocked his car, opening the door for Morgan before walking to the driver's side and getting in. His whistling turned into humming as he cruised down the road, lightly tapping the steering wheel with his fingers.

"You're happy?" Morgan stated with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes, fairly happy, which is a rarity." Naraku replied with a smile, taking a turn and pulling up in the driveway of her exchange home.

"I hope you stay happy, Mr. Maeda." Morgan chirped.

"Haha, doubtful, but maybe I will. Good night." He chuckled as the girl got out, waving to him before disappearing inside the house.

Morgan walked back to the room, but she stopped at the door when she heard voices from inside. She recognized Inutaisho and Sesshomaru instantly.

"I am not sleeping with her again." Sesshomaru stated bitterly.

"Then promise me something," Inutaisho said back.

"What?"

"Promise me that you'll try to respect her, not like her, but respect her."

"She won't respect me."

"Yes she will."

"Fine, I'll try."

"I trust you'll keep your word…hi Morgan," Inutaisho quickly chirped when the girl decided to walk in unannounced.

"Hi." She said back, setting her bag down and walking back out. She stopped when she heard Sesshomaru's voice.

"I absolutely hate her. She thinks she's a part of this family." Sesshomaru growled.

"Is she not?" Inutaisho asked his son curiously.

"Family is blood."

"I don't agree with that, Sesshomaru. I really don't."

"You treat her like your daughter more than you treat me like your son."

"She thinks of me as her father whereas you ignore me, blow me off, shut me down and hate me. When you're ready to spend quality time with me, let me know."

"How about now?" Sesshomaru asked as he stood up.

"Alright, let's go now. Where to?" Inutaisho asked as he and Sesshomaru walked out of the room. Morgan had gone to the kitchen to grab something to eat and turned around.

"We're leaving, we'll be back later." Inutaisho told Morgan, who nodded in reply, wondering if they were really spending time together or just finding a nice place to fight.

Later on that night, after showering and getting her pajamas on, Morgan sat on the bed and set her book down, looking up when she heard the front door open.

"Haha, you were so cute when you fell right on your ass." Inutaisho chuckled as he walked to his bedroom.

"Shut up. You weren't looking too well either." Sesshomaru retorted as he walked into the room, seeing Morgan yawn, as she was ready to sleep.

"I get the wall." Sesshomaru called out as he set his jacket on the back of a chair. Morgan tilted her head as she stared at him curiously. He seemed to have a light in his eyes. Like Naraku did, earlier. Happy.

"That's fine." Morgan replied, turning around when Sesshomaru motioned for her to. He began undressing and looking for a T-shirt to wear with his boxers.

"Are you not curious about where we were?" he asked her.

"What you do with your dad is your business. It has nothing to do with me." Morgan said back, tensing up when his weight shifted the bed as he crawled to his spot. Morgan then realized that Inutaisho promised to have her bed back and he didn't. She shrugged it off. Too late now.

"I'll tell you anyway, turn out the light." He ordered her calmly, watching her stretch her arm and turn the switch.

"I don't want to hear it." She replied as kindly as she could, turning her back to him.

"Why not?"

"Because, you bitch and moan when your dad does stuff with me, so you do stuff and keep it to yourself. I don't care to hear it."

"Sounds like you're the one who is about to bitch and moan."

"Don't tempt me."

"Oooh, so scary," he whispered in her ear as sensually as he could. He had knowledge of her fear of anything sexual, so now he would use it.

"Look you little spit-fuck! Don't mess with me!" Morgan snarled warningly, turning her head to glare at him.

Inutaisho and Izayoi lay in bed, sound asleep. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…not counting the two teens down the hall who were doing whatever they could to keep the other awake, poking, slapping, kneeing, whistling in the ear, pushing each other, everything. Inutaisho was woken up by a loud crash and angry shouts…at four in the morning.

"Oh God, Inu," Izayoi whined with disbelief.

"I'm going to kill them." Inutaisho growled as he glanced at his clock, getting up to see what was going on. He turned the hallway light on and opened the door, seeing Sesshomaru pinning Morgan on the floor by sitting on her stomach, hands gripped onto her shirt.

"You will die a horrible death and I hope I can be there to watch!" he barked at her, only to be decked in the face and pushed over as Morgan pinned him down, grabbing his shirt and shaking him.

"You're a stupid man! You're a stupid little man!" she growled, feeling a hand pull her off him. Inutaisho grabbed his son as well as he jerked both teens to their feet.

"Cut it out…I said knock it off!" he barked loudly as he prevented them from kicking each other.

"He was provoking me!" Morgan stated, a crazy look in her eyes, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"I did nothing." Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"I am going back to bed. Don't do this again." Inutaisho exhaled, walking back to his room. Sesshomaru and Morgan waited for the door to close before smiling at one another.

"What more can he do to us?" Morgan giggled.

"Nothing. As long as we keep the noise up, he'll sooner separate us. He won't deal with this for much longer." Sesshomaru replied coolly, yawning as he sat back down on the bed, waiting for a while longer before he and Morgan decided to get into "another fight" loud enough to wake the dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Burn

Inutaisho sighed as he sat up out of bed to stop the third fight that night. They had been going at it for five days, at least five times a night. He opened the door, yawning groggily and seeing that Sesshomaru had Morgan pinned against the wall, his arm pressing against her neck. Inutaisho pulled his son off only to see Morgan fly after him and punching Sesshomaru in the stomach.

"Stop this! Please stop this! I can't take any more fighting!" Inutaisho whined as he let go of his son, trying to hold back a yawn. He looked at each teen, seeing that they were both staring at him, expecting something. The father realized that something was up and glared at them.

"It's not going to work!" he barked as he walked out of the room. Morgan let out a defeated groan as she looked over at Sesshomaru, who had pulled his shirt up and was looking at the bruised mark on his abdomen.

"I think…I think you ruptured something," he stated calmly, softly rubbing his stomach with his fingers.

"Oops, I didn't mean to hit you that hard." Morgan replied, walking over to him and jabbing her finger into the bruise, making him grunt and swing his arm at her, but she jumped back, making him miss her entirely.

"Damn you to Hell and back!" Sesshomaru growled as he crawled back in the bed, letting out a tired breath, only for it to be cut short as the sharp pain rang through his body.

"Move over." Morgan yawned, crawling in next to him and exhaling slowly. They both folded their arms behind their heads and began taking deep breaths.

"Have you ever gotten drunk before?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, his voice deep and soothing.

"No. I've drank alcohol before, but never gotten drunk. You?" Morgan asked back, turning her head and looking at him. He looked like he was asleep, but he continued the conversation despite his fatigue.

"Yes, once, a few weeks before you came here. It wasn't as great as everyone makes it out to be, especially the next morning." He said back, stretching and tensing his body before relaxing again.

"I had a shot of tequila, just one and I felt like total shit the next morning. I'm not intolerable, that tequila was just…holy shit, have you tried it?" she asked him.

"No, I haven't. What was the best drink you've had?"

"I don't know what exactly was in it, but it was a blue slushy with Mountain Dew and…I think it was liquor…maybe wine, I don't know. It was delicious though. I'll ask Mick what exactly was in it, he made it for me."

"Mick?"

"He's my best friend."

"Ah, I see."

"You alright?" she asked him, noticing he seemed to be slipping away.

"I'm tired."

"Same." Morgan replied, finally closing her eyes and falling asleep quickly. Sesshomaru soon followed, wondering what to do next now that his father was on to their plan.

Inutaisho watched as Morgan and Sesshomaru marched upstairs the next day. They had the day off from school and even more rare, no homework or tests to study for, so now they were trying to solve their boredom problems. The father was just glad that they weren't taking their boredom out on each other.

"Hey, what're you two doing?" Inuyasha's angered voice shot, making Inutaisho roll his eyes. Now they were picking on the runt? Would it ever end? He stood up and stopped when he saw Morgan and Sesshomaru working together as they carried down Inuyasha's TV.

"Ow! Rat bastard!" Morgan hissed when Sesshomaru purposely rammed her into the sharp corner.

"Watch where you're going." Sesshomaru retorted as he and Morgan disappeared inside their room. Inutaisho followed them slowly and stayed quiet, curious to see what it was they were up to. He watched as they set the TV down on the dresser they cleaned off. Sesshomaru began hooking up the TV while Morgan slipped out into the living room to fetch the Wii.

"And what are you two up to?" Inutaisho asked after Morgan reentered the room, placing the Wii on top of the TV and assisting Sesshomaru with the hookup.

"We're bored." Morgan finally chirped, handing Sesshomaru his controllers and turning on the TV.

"Dad, they took my TV!" Inuyasha barked as he walked into the room.

"Just let them have it for a while, son. They're actually being civil for once." Inutaisho insisted calmly as he guided his youngest son out of the room.

Izayoi returned home late that night, smiling when she heard her husband humming a happy song as he just finished up washing dishes from dinner. He immediately greeted her with a warm kiss and a wide smile.

"Hello my dear," he chirped.

"Hey, how have things been here?" Izayoi asked him as she walked to their room, her husband following her closely.

"Something really weird happened," Inutaisho began, running his fingers through his long, white ponytail. Next he began rubbing his neck as he inhaled deeply. Izayoi quickly changed into more comfortable clothes as she looked back at him worriedly.

"Weird how?" she asked, tying her robe shut and smoothing out the wrinkles.

"Well, let me show you," he replied, motioning for her to follow him. He walked down to the teens' room and opened the door quietly, pointing inside where Sesshomaru and Morgan lay on the bed, soundly napping with one another.

"That is weird. Have they fought today?" Izayoi whispered.

"No. They played games all day today." He replied. The two parents froze in place when they saw Sesshomaru turn on his side and wrap his arm around Morgan's waist, pulling her against him. Inutaisho slowly closed the door and looked at his wife.

"You don't think," he began as his wife exhaled.

"Maybe it's not a good idea to have them sharing a room." Izayoi whispered as she and her husband walked down the hallway to the front room.

"Get your hands off me!" Morgan hissed, elbowing Sesshomaru in the side sharply.

"Haha, now they think we're going to have sex." Sesshomaru chuckled, rubbing his side softly.

"Greaaat." Morgan growled, sitting up and brushing off her mid-section where his arm and hand were. She was trying to get rid of the feel of his arm around her.

"You are so easy to infuriate. Have you ever thought that your temper is the reason I annoy you?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear, holding back a snort when her eyes went red with fury.

"Shut up!" Morgan barked, reaching behind her and grabbing a handful of his snow-white hair, yanking on it harshly.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Morgan, not too hard! Ow! Stop!" Sesshomaru cried out frantically, unaware that his outburst sounded particularly dirty to his parents, both who sat in the living room. Both teens looked over at the door when there was a knock.

"Are you decent?" Inutaisho asked.

"No, let me find my panties first!" Morgan hollered as she ripped the door open herself, glaring up at Inutaisho heatedly. He smiled down at her.

"That was quick." He stated with a chuckle. Morgan's face fell into a pout, which made his chuckles erupt into laughter as he walked away.

The next day during school, Morgan watched as Naraku walked into the room late, yawning as he set his bag down on his desk. He cleared his throat and looked around the room as he counted the heads, making sure no one was absent.

"Good morning, class." Naraku stated calmly.

"Good morning!" The kids repeated. Naraku looked down at Morgan and smirked when she instinctively sank down in her seat, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Hello Morgan," he purred, smirking when her face went red.

"Hi." She replied uncertainly. He handed her test back to her, moving away to hand another person's test. She gulped as she turned the test over, smiling when she saw the few mistakes she made. Only a few.

"Crap. If you wouldn't have gotten that damn nosebleed, I could've cheated off you." Inuyasha whined, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Sorry, haha, I'll try not to snort so much crack next time." Morgan replied with a giggle as Naraku walked back to the front of the room.

"Some of you might want to start thinking about studying…just a thought," the young teacher announced, looking down at Morgan when she shot a comment back at Inuyasha harshly.

Morgan smiled as she walked home, surprised that Naraku didn't give them homework for once and he seemed to be in the same cheerful mood he was in the other day. It made her happy because he was less creepy when happy.

"I wonder what's making him so damn happy? I want some." Morgan murmured to herself as she walked into the house, taking off her shoes in the doorway and walking to her room. She put her bag down and turned around, seeing Inutaisho walk in and smile at her.

"My wife and I are going out tonight and then we want some alone time when we come home, so you and Sesshomaru are going to his mother's and Inuyasha will be staying with Miroku. Is that alright?" he asked her.

"You already made the plans and stated the law, I'm sure my protest won't do much for me now." Morgan replied with a slow exhale, her good mood shot to Hell until she remembered that Naraku was bonking Sesshomaru's mother, so he was more than likely to be there. She hoped he would be.

"I'm sorry." Inutaisho said back as he disappeared to his room to get ready.

Morgan and Sesshomaru cast each other warning glances before Mai opened the door, smiling at them warmly. She hugged them both while inviting them in.

"I hope you don't mind, I have a guest over," Mai stated as she pointed to the kitchen doorway where Naraku stood, leaning against the doorframe and a glass of red wine in his hand. And he was wearing his pleased and amused smirk, of course. Morgan wanted to celebrate. There was a God and he let her have an ally.

"Rotten bastard," Sesshomaru growled as he glared daggers at Naraku dangerously. The elder male only smirked in return.

"Hello Sesshomaru…I see the assassins have failed." Naraku retorted, his deep voice making the phrase all the more threatening, hearing Morgan snort and giggle as she took her things upstairs.

"Naraku, be nice," Mai warned as she held her son to her body protectively. Naraku's eyebrow cocked as he took another sip of wine, eyes locked with Sesshomaru's, which seemed to be gleaming with fire in them.

"I was teasing." Naraku reassured the mother, a small smile playing on his lips. His eyes shifted to Morgan, who bounced in the room, sliding on the tile floor with her socks.

"Well, dinner is ready, I hope you guys are hungry!" Mai sang as she walked into the kitchen, the other three walking into the next room, placing themselves at the table. Morgan sat down and yawned tiredly, muffling her mouth with her hand, hearing Naraku place himself beside her and set his glass of wine down. Sesshomaru sat across from Morgan and after setting the food on the table, his mother, Mai sat beside her son.

"Thiiiiiisssss smells amaziiiiiiiing!" Morgan sang as she bounced in her seat, handing her plate to Naraku so he could fill it up for her. She was too lazy to do it herself.

"Aaww, come on, load me up! I'm a growing girl!" she insisted when he put a small amount on her plate.

"Gluttony is a sin," Naraku whispered to her loudly.

"I'm a Muslim, give me food before the sun rises because I have to fast then! Hurry, hurry, hurry…yum!" Morgan chirped, smiling when he gave her more and set her plate down in front of her.

"Does my ex-husband starve you or something?" Mai asked with a laugh, feeling happy that someone appreciated her meals so passionately.

"No, not really…he feeds me beef jerky by slipping it under the closet door…I live in the closet." Morgan replied while stuffing her mouth with food.

"Oh, ahaha, does he now? Well, I will do no such thing. So, Sesshomaru, my dear, how are you?" Mai asked, looking at her son curiously.

"I'm fine, Mother." Sesshomaru replied.

"Not much of a talker…typical. Sesshomaru, you are so dull sometimes. Come on, something must have happened." Mai pressed on, glancing at Naraku to make sure he wasn't staring her son down, but he wasn't. He was preoccupied with his food and would glance at Morgan, making sure the girl wouldn't accidentally eat his hand.

"Nothing has happened." The boy replied sternly.

"Oh, you mean like how you and Morgan share a room now…and a bed?" Mai asked with a knowing smile and her voice full of amusement. Morgan stopped eating and looked over at Naraku, who had choked on his food while swallowing it. He breathed heavily while pointing first at Morgan and then at Sesshomaru.

"You two…you two are…sleeping together?" Naraku asked with horror, his face pale.

"What? No! No, we're not!" Morgan insisted wildly, her face burning.

"We are, but I assure you, it's not in the way you're thinking. We're being forced as punishment." Sesshomaru explained, keeping calm and continuing to eat his food.

"Punishment? What did you two do?" Mai asked curiously, wondering what would have driven her ex-husband to that point. She knew him well. He was a kind, sweet man who couldn't bring himself to truly be angry with someone unless they were downright awful.

"We are bad kids, Mother." Sesshomaru replied. His lips twitched upwards for a quick moment.

"Alright, don't talk to me." Mai exhaled as she put more food on her plate.

Morgan laughed as she took another stance in the off side of the living room, Naraku standing up straight and cupping his hands behind his back. He had made a bet with her that she couldn't lay a harmful hand on him, even when he held his hands behind his back.

"I can do this! I will slap that smirk right off your face!" Morgan claimed as she took a step towards the man who stood his ground in return. Morgan flung a fist at him and Naraku turned to the side to dodge it, letting her step past him. Naraku took a step behind her, sticking his leg between hers and locking it in front of hers. Next he bumped into her back with his, sending her flying to the floor once more.

"Haha, will you strike me sometime tonight?" Naraku asked as Morgan pushed herself off her stomach, getting back on her feet and turning to face him again.

"Yes! Wait, do I get something if I do?" Morgan asked, feeling her motivation slip away.

"Bragging rights." Naraku replied.

"Oh, Naraku, she deserves something if she hits you." Mai chirped in defense.

"Bragging rights and she hits me, what more could she want?" Naraku asked, leaning away from a sneak attack fist. He stepped to the side and grunted as he rammed his hip into hers, sending her to the floor once again.

"Ice cream!" Morgan called out, rubbing her hip as she turned over on her back, slowly standing back up.

"You want ice cream?" Naraku asked curiously.

"Yes!"

"Alright, if you can hit me, that is." Naraku restated arrogantly, cracking his neck as he prepared for another round.

"I will! Don't worry!" Morgan laughed, lunging after him. She kept on him like a defensive player would to the person with the ball. Morgan threw her fist out and let out a groan when he quickly dodged.

"Too slow." He whispered in her ear as he turned around, back to back with her.

"Asshole!" Morgan spat with a heavy breath. She went to turn, but Naraku was able to turn with her, still behind her, still back to back with her.

"How badly do you crave that ice cream?" Naraku asked coolly, turning with her again when she tried to spin around and hit him.

"Really bad," she replied, throwing her fist behind her to strike him, but Naraku turned his body again and dodged it, stepping away from her and chuckling. He turned when something soft struck him in the head and he saw Sesshomaru, but was sent to his knees when a fist struck him in the back sharply.

"Ahhh! No way! Ow, ow, ow!" Naraku hissed, now on his hands and knees as he breathed heavily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard! You owe me ice cream!" Morgan stated frantically, getting on her knees next to him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I think you owe me a kidney, now. Ow." Naraku exhaled, seeing Sesshomaru sit on the couch next to his mother…after picking up the pillow that he distracted Naraku with. Naraku shot him a glare, but he felt two hands grab his shoulders and send him falling the rest of the way onto the floor.

"Ice cream, ice cream, I scream for ice cream!" Morgan chanted, lightly beating on his chest with her fists. Naraku rested his upper half on his elbow before flicking Morgan in the nose with his free hand. She squealed while holding her nose with both hands, glaring at Naraku challengingly.

"It's late and cold. I'll take you out for ice cream some other time." He replied with a yawn.

"Oh, whoa, I don't want you take me out for ice cream, just bring me some fucking ice cream…chocolate ice cream." She replied haughtily as she crossed her arms, leaving her open for another flick on the nose by Naraku. She struck his arm with her fist as he stood up, towering over the small girl.

"I suppose I'll get going then." Naraku announced as he stretched his arms above his head, cupping his hands together to stretch his shoulders.

"Alright then, good night my love." Mai cooed as she stood up, hugging the man warmly.

"Gag me." Sesshomaru growled.

"How about I gag you, bind you and shoot you execution-style?" Morgan asked him when Mai walked Naraku to the doorway, out of sight of the children so they could say goodbye properly.

"That would truly make me happy, Morgan." Sesshomaru replied dryly as he crossed his arms. The two teens stopped their conversation when they heard Naraku and Mai laughing, storming to Mai's room downstairs in the newly redone basement. The two adults' eager and quick steps sounded like a heard of elephants to Sesshomaru.

"Holy shit, sounded like they were storming the beaches of Normandy or something," Morgan laughed, hearing the bedroom door slam downstairs.

"How can my mother sleep with that slimy bastard? I don't get it." Sesshomaru questioned, an angry growl audible in his voice.

"Ahaha, go ask her," Morgan giggled, soon laughing hysterically when his mother's cries of pleasure, cries of the man's name, filled the house.

"Un-fucking-believable. I'm going upstairs." Sesshomaru groaned as he stood up.

"Bahahahahahahaha! Hahahahaha! Oh no, my ears! They burrrrrn!" Morgan half laughed and half cried in agony as she ran upstairs after Sesshomaru.


	15. Chapter 15

Make It Quick

Morgan yawned as she walked in the house after school, kicking off her shoes and walking into the living room. She headed for the room, but Inutaisho put his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the stairs, letting her go first.

"N…no way," Morgan exhaled with a smile, looking at him before walking upstairs quickly, heading for her old room. She opened the door and ran to her bed, jumping and landing on it.

"You two have been very pleasant lately, so I decided to let you sleep in your own rooms from now on." Inutaisho stated, walking into the room with his hands in his pocket. He smiled when he saw the utter happiness emitting from Morgan as she sat up from the bed.

"Thanks." She said with a sigh of relief.

"You're welcome, oh, hello Sesshomaru," Inutaisho said when he heard his son walking down to his room.

"Hi." Sesshomaru replied, walking into his room and closing the door behind him.

"That wasn't nice." Morgan stated in a small voice.

"Yeah…what a douche." Inutaisho said with a frown.

Sesshomaru yawned after finishing all of his assignments, grabbing his towel and heading for the shower. He saw Morgan walking from the bathroom, already showered and dressed in pajamas. She had a towel wrapped around her neck, her hair still wet.

"What do you bathe with?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice sharper than he intended. He liked the smell. It smelled like watermelon and yet, like cherry.

"Um…does it smell bad or something?" Morgan asked back curiously.

"No, no, I was just wondering,"

"Oh, it's this body wash I bought yesterday."

"I see."

"You can use it."

"Heh,"

Sesshomaru stood in the shower and had just finished washing his long, thick white hair. He was deciding on what he liked better…plain soap or watermelon-cherry? Plain soap or watermelon-cherry? He grabbed his washrag and reached for Morgan's body wash, fingers twitching as he took a last minute debate and grabbing it anyway. He hurriedly finished up and stepped out of the shower, drying off and getting dressed in his pajamas.

"Sesshomaru, I'm watching a movie, tell Morgan!" Inutaisho hollered.

"I heard you!" Morgan replied, running out of her room and passing Sesshomaru as she thundered down the stairs. She sat down next to Inutaisho, who looked over as Sesshomaru sat on his other side. It was just the three of them, Izayoi working late and Inuyasha staying the night at a friend's house.

"Morgan, do you think you could slow down before running me over in the hallway?" Sesshomaru asked sternly.

"Do you think you could turn your turn signal on and get the hell out of the way?" Morgan asked back sharply.

"Please, I just gave you your rooms back today," Inutaisho begged as he leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the table.

"I was merely asking her to watch out, she got sassy with me." Sesshomaru insisted, leaning back as well.

"I didn't even touch you when I ran by, dude," Morgan growled.

"Do either of you want to explain to me why you smell the same…and both your hair wet?" Inutaisho asked, looking from Morgan to his son, golden eyes staring intensely. Sesshomaru felt his mouth lock shut as he glared back.

"Are you inferring that we showered together? Really?" Morgan barked, her hands clinching into fists. Inutaisho looked at her and shrugged.

"I was only asking," he said calmly, looking back at the TV and starting the movie, saying nothing more about the two teens. He knew they didn't shower together, but the fact that they think that he does think that got them to shut up.

Morgan slowly began to doze off. Her head would nod forward gently and her eyelids became too heavy. She felt a big hand begin to rub her back before giving her two soft pats.

"You're getting sleepy. Go to bed." Inutaisho said kindly. Morgan shook her head in the negative as she leaned back against the couch.

"Nah, I want to see the end," Morgan whispered back faintly, still nodding away. Inutaisho looked over at Sesshomaru, who was still wide-awake, but he looked lost in thought. His arms were crossed, one leg crossed over the other and a small frown on his face.

"What's wrong, son?" Inutaisho asked, patting his son on the shoulder. Sesshomaru snapped back to reality, blinking a few times before looking at his father blankly.

"Hm? What?" Sesshomaru stuttered slightly.

"What's on your mind?" Inutaisho quizzed, stifling a yawn with his hand.

"N…nothing…nothing is." Sesshomaru replied, turning his head and looking back at the movie.

"Ahh, ahh, I was falling," Morgan wailed tiredly, her eyes half shut as she leaned back against the arm of the couch she fell on. She whined and jerked her body when Inutaisho poked her in the stomach harshly.

"Go to bed," Inutaisho demanded softly.

"Mmm…no!" she replied boldly.

"Whatever, little girl. So…hm?" Inutaisho noticed his son had stood up and began walking upstairs. He followed Sesshomaru to the boy's room and tried to see what was wrong.

"Sesshomaru, have I done something?" the father asked curiously.

"No, you haven't." Sesshomaru replied as he lay on his bed.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Inutaisho pressed on urgently.

"I am just tired, Father." Sesshomaru replied, his voice in a whisper and his eyes closed. Inutaisho sat on the edge of his son's bed and exhaled slowly.

"Can you not talk to me for some reason? I really am worried." He insisted.

"I don't talk to Mother, either, so don't feel left out." Sesshomaru replied bitterly, turning over and hoping his father got the message. Inutaisho patted his own knee softly, biting his bottom lip as he stared at the floor. He felt like he just got stabbed in the heart.

"Good night!" Sesshomaru bit out impatiently.

"You know, I tried. I can honestly say I tried. Don't get pissed at me if I don't treat you so…nicely." Inutaisho growled back as he stood up, leaving his son's room angrily.

"Can you at least close the door?" Sesshomaru called out to his father.

"No. You have legs and a heartbeat, you do it." Inutaisho called back loudly, seeing Morgan walking to her room while yawning.

"Good night." Morgan said to him.

"Good night, Morgan. I'm glad someone in this house likes me for more than my dick and money." Inutaisho said back icily. Morgan blinked as she watched him walk down the stairs, his footsteps harsh and loud.

"Um, don't mention it?" Morgan replied uncertainly, closing the door behind her.

Izayoi snuggled up to her husband after getting home late and getting her pajamas. He was on his back, meaning he was awake. She could immediately feel the tension from his body when she touched him.

"Inu, what's wrong?" she whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

"My son hates me, takes advantage of my kindness, treats me like shit…the usual." Inutaisho listed off, the bitterness in his voice saddening his wife.

"He's a stubborn boy, he'll lighten up one day."

"Sooner rather than later for his sake."

Sesshomaru walked to Morgan's room the next day, wondering what she was up to. She hadn't been playing games or annoying anyone of the sort. She seemed to be distant that day so now he was going poke her and make her angry. He opened her door and smirked when her angry voice rang.

"I'm naked!" she barked, sitting at her desk, fully clothed.

"I can see that. What are you up to?" he asked, seeing that she was randomly surfing the net.

"Porn." She spat back, still not turning around to see what exactly it was he wanted. She figured he'd get to the point sooner or later.

"That's nice. Is there a reason you haven't come out of your room?" Sesshomaru asked, now standing behind her and peering over her head at the screen, spying on what she was doing. She didn't change the windows or anything, she just continued clicking away on her game.

"Beeeeecause I didn't feel like it." Morgan replied dryly, clenching her jaw when Sesshomaru placed his hand on the desk, balancing his weight on his hand. He pointed at the screen with his other hand boldly.

"Turn that card and that card over," he said. Morgan sighed and decided to humor him, only let out a long breath when her game was over with because they were the matching 'bomb' cards.

"Oops." Sesshomaru chirped uncaringly, his fingers tapping on the desk lightly. Morgan wanted nothing more than to take a hammer and break his fingers where they lay. She restarted her game and continued to deal with his presence.

"So, I'm bored…amuse me, slave." Sesshomaru ordered coolly as he found the other chair in her room, moving it up next to her and sitting down in it. Morgan held her breath and counted to ten in her head as she went on with her game. Sesshomaru had the chair turned backwards so he could rest his arms and chin on the back of the chair while watching Morgan play.

"You are not amusing me," Sesshomaru warned. Again, Morgan did not react, so Sesshomaru decided to get one. He reached over and stroked a strand of hair out of her face, soon stroking her hair slowly and softly while saying nothing. Morgan bit her tongue, held her breath and hardcore glared at her laptop screen, trying with all her might not to knock him out. Sesshomaru let the long, silky scene-styled hair run through his fingers, holding back a smirk when she finally turned and faced him. Instead of shouting vulgar insults or punching him, Morgan slowly reached out and ran her hand through his hair.

"Soft as a little puppy, isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked her. Morgan smirked evilly before grabbing his hair and slamming his head off her desk like a basketball. Sesshomaru flew back and whined as he held his face in his hands, writhing on the floor pathetically.

"Aaww, little puppy got hurt," Morgan cooed sarcastically, towering over Sesshomaru and smiling down at him with satisfaction.

"Damn it!" Sesshomaru howled, sitting up and panting slightly.

"Yay, level seven." Morgan giggled, already returned to her game. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and climbed back into the chair, exhaling slowly and trying to keep what little was left of his patience.

"How many levels in all?" he asked, licking the small trickle of blood off his lips.

"Twenty, I think." She replied, frowning when she heard a ding sound come from her laptop. She paused her game and switched windows, clicking on the IM she had received.

'Heeeeeeey…still alive, I see. XD' Mick typed.

'Only slightly. What's up?" Morgan replied.

"Is this the boy you were talking about a few nights ago?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing the name Mick was familiar.

"Yeah." She said back.

'I wanted to show you the video we promised to make you. Ready?' Mick asked.

'Go for it and it better be amazing.' Morgan replied. She clicked on the link that he sent to her, praying that it be as funny as he promised.

'I've had a lot of parties since you've been gone.' Mick sent after the link.

'Fun times.' Morgan replied.

'It sucks because you were the only sober one who helped clean the house with me.'

'Hahaha, I don't miss it. Ok, video, shut up.' Morgan typed as she clicked play on the video.

"What is this?" Sesshomaru asked, leaning closer.

"I honestly wish I knew." Morgan replied, smiling when the first minute of the video was Ted Nugent's rambling in 'Wango-Tango' while acid colors mixed around on the screen. She began giggling when it showed Mick's black shadow dancing to the song within the acid colors.

"Hi, I'm Mick and this is a cheap imitation of Jackass," Mick chirped on the video, his blue eyes filled with nothing but mischief. He stepped away from the camera and Sesshomaru glanced at Morgan when she let out a squeal of pure disbelief and amusement.

"Noooooo waaaaaaay, dude!" Morgan spat quickly, pausing the video and pointing to the girl with the bleach-blonde hair wearing a teal blue shirt with tight blue jeans.

"Whom might that be?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"My stepsister. She's a slut, but that's beside the point. I hope they accidentally hit her with a cart or something." Morgan giggled, playing the video. Sesshomaru watched as Mick told something to the girl and she nodded with understanding, only to jump with fear when someone dressed in a Scooby Doo costume jumped out of the trash can next to her, scaring the girl shitless.

"Ahhhh! Oh my God, that's not funny! That is NOT funny! I fucking hate Scooby!" the girl shrieked angrily.

"She has a fear of Scooby." Morgan said seriously, not looking away from the screen when the scene switched to Mick standing around with a few other boys.

"Ok, so we have to find a good idea of what to send to Morgan to let her know that we miss her cleaning! Split up, gang!" Mick announced heroically as everyone took partners and ran in opposite directions. The scene switched to Mick walking a dog. Morgan immediately whined with sadness.

"I miss Luke! My doggie!" Morgan stated with a frown.

"Dude, so what are we looking for?" a guy asked Mick while eating chips. The huge black dog whined hungrily, but Mick pulled him along.

"I don't know…clues? This would be so much easier if we had a stoner, a talking dog and a lesbian." Mick exhaled.

"Ahaha, what about the cheerleader and the gay guy?"

"Fuck them."

"I'm a stoner and Luke is a dog…guess that makes you the lesbian, Mick."

"I do love scissors. And by the way, I said talking dog and Luke can't talk, dumb ass." Mick shot back.

"Good fucking God, give me some chips." A deep voice echoed as the video showed a close up of Luke sniffing the boy's leg.

"Oh shit…you sure I'm not the stoner?" Mick asked curiously as the scene switched.

"Haha, these guys were so drunk when they did this." Morgan said when 'I Got A Feeling' started playing, showing scenes of their parties and even scenes of the school's boys' and girls' basketball teams winning their games.

"No shit." Sesshomaru replied when it showed a boy fall to the floor, out cold. The video finally ended and Morgan clicked it off.

'That was pitiful. Thanks, homes.' Morgan typed to Mick.

'Yeah, it really was. I thought you'd like the Scooby part, though.' He replied.

'I definitely did.'

'So, how's Whatever-His-Name-Is treating you?'

'Amazing.'

'…I can sense your sarcasm dripping through my screen and you're a country and an ocean away from me.'

'What is…sarcasm?'

'Is he hurting you?'

'What is pain?'

'Ah…he's sitting right next to you, isn't he?'

'Possibly.'

'He knows English, too, doesn't he?'

'According to the common myth, yeah.'

'Ah…haha, hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tell him I'm available!' Mick typed quickly. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru, who was looking back at her.

"I'm not interested." Sesshomaru growled.

'He said he wants your balls.' Morgan typed in reply, snorting when she heard Sesshomaru's growl of revulsion.

'Licky, licky, licky, licky,' Mick replied as Morgan began laughing.

Inutaisho smiled when he convinced his wife to have afternoon sex with him. Inuyasha was still gone and Morgan and Sesshomaru were upstairs being quiet enough. Izayoi didn't want to, but she gave in when he gave her the puppy eyes.

"Just a quickie," she whispered when he gently crawled onto her, kissing her neck.

"Mhm, got it," he replied, knowing that it would be longer than that.

"I mean it."

"I know."

"I know you know, but I mean it."

"You're turning me off,"

"Oh no, wouldn't want to do that, considering I was against this."

"I must've missed the memo for "Be A Dick To Inu" week. The only person in this house who respects me is Inuyasha and that's rare."

"I respect you a lot." Izayoi stated, cupping her husbands face with her hands and staring into his eyes. He smiled and nodded, knowing she was right. He leaned in and kissed her, getting ready to seal the deal, but both adults cut the kiss short when they heard thunderous footprints storming down the stairs.

"Oh please no," Inutaisho whispered, thinking they were fighting, but instead, silence answered him. He heard dishes clinging in the kitchen and small, idle chatter. The father stood up and leaned out of his doorway to try and hear the conversation.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Making lunch." Morgan said back.

"Why?"

"I'm bored!" she hissed back, opening the fridge.

"Please don't burn down my house!" Inutaisho called from his room.

"Go back to bed, honey and let the professionals do their jobs!" Morgan hollered back irritably. Izayoi huffed when she saw her husband's face go red with anger. He walked down to the kitchen and stopped when Sesshomaru turned around to face him.

"Don't talk to me like that." Inutaisho stated sternly. He saw Morgan turn around, but Sesshomaru was on the case.

"Then don't automatically assume that she is going to burn down the house. Morgan is a woman, she's capable in the kitchen." Sesshomaru said back. Morgan rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Gee, thanks Sesshomaru." Morgan grumbled sarcastically.

"Morgan, can you give us a moment?" Inutaisho asked softly. Morgan let out a loud exhale as she threw her hands up.

"Yeah sure, I'm not hungry or anything." She replied angrily, swiftly leaving the kitchen.

"You will not treat me like this." Inutaisho growled, pointing at his son warningly.

"Morgan treats you like this." Sesshomaru sighed.

"I came in here to call her out and you defended her and so now you're in trouble. Blame yourself."

"Can she come back in? I'm hungry, too."

"Change the subject because you know Daddy is right. Sesshomaru, obviously being nice to you won't work and I couldn't break you with Morgan, so now I'll try something else," Inutaisho replied with a smile.

"And what would that be?" the son asked his father.

"Oh, haha, wouldn't you love to know? Morgan, you can come back now." Inutaisho said as he walked back to his room to finish business with his wife.

Morgan gulped as she walked to the gym afterschool, dressed in workout clothes. They were starting practice for the basketball competition early, which made the girl happy. She was hoping her ankle was up to the challenge. It hadn't hurt for a while, but she hadn't been too physical for a while. She entered the gym and saw the various boys stretching and chatting amongst themselves.

"Duuuuude! Yes! Morgan, my hoe!" Koga shouted, running up to her and giving her a high-five.

"If it isn't my subordinate hoe, Koga." Morgan replied with a giggle, walking over to the rest of the team with Koga as her representative to the guys.

"This is Morgan, she's bad ass." Koga stated. The other boys looked at each other and smiled.

"Yeah, alright, we can roll with that," someone said.

"Hey Morgan, I have a question," a familiar voice asked. She turned around and was met with Bankotsu, who was yawning tiredly.

"Ask away." Morgan said.

"Where did you learn all of your skills? Or how?" he quizzed.

"Well, they combined the boys' and girls' team, made us run around the school playing Tag." She replied.

"Are…are you serious?" He asked, suddenly not so tired anymore.

"Yeah," she said back.

"Haha, that's awesome! Alright everyone, we're going to try the Tag idea first…Morgan's it!" Bankotsu shouted as he and every other boy took off running. Morgan sighed as she jogged out, trying to find an even pace. She saw a boy freak out and take off running, making her laugh.

"It's like I have cooties or something," she giggled under her breath. She sped up and found the frantic boy.

"Ruuuuuuun! Hahaha, you can beat her! Run!" someone cheered from up ahead, but Morgan tapped the boy on his back before turning into a different hallway and disappearing, her laugh echoing throughout the halls.

"Hey Morgan," Koga breathed as he met her from the next hallway.

"Hey!" she chirped, slowing down to a jog.

"Here, Bankotsu told me to give you this," Koga said, handing her a long, thin pipe.

"Am I supposed to beat someone's ass with this? Shoot fireworks out of it? Go GTA with this bitch?" she asked quickly.

"He just said to give it to you when you're not it anymore."

"Alright, whatever."

They kept a slow pace and continued chatting, laughing when they saw one boy get tackled like a bitch by the person who was it. A few minutes more passed and Koga stopped at a water fountain to get a quick drink. Morgan looked down the darkened hallway and froze. Someone else was standing at the other end, watching her and Koga, who exhaled with satisfaction.

"That tasted good…hm? What?" Koga asked when he saw Morgan's hardened glare. He followed her gaze and saw the tall boy standing at the other end, his long white hair reflecting what little light there was. Morgan could also see that she wasn't the only one who had a pipe.

"Sesshomaru…what the hell does that dick want?" Koga growled under his breath. Morgan saw Sesshomaru take a stance while holding his pipe like a samurai would hold his sword. Morgan took a different approach, holding her pipe like a monk would with his staff.

"Oh shit, are you two going to fight…should I get an audience…should I get a camera?" Koga asked curiously, but he got no answer as Morgan and Sesshomaru ran after each other. Sesshomaru swung his pipe in an East-to-West swipe, Morgan blocking with her pipe and then trying to jab him in the stomach with it.

"Whoa, what's going on?" Bankotsu asked when he saw Koga watching the scene, mouth wide open. Bankotsu watched as well and not as surprised. Sesshomaru had knocked Morgan onto her back and was trying to stab her, but she was skillfully blocking and dodging, despite her disadvantage of the floor. Morgan waited for an opening before blasting him in the knee by swinging her pipe like a bat. She heard his shout of pure agony as he fell to the floor. Morgan jumped up and began trying to beat him to death, but he was just as good at blocking as he was at attacking.

"Well hot damn, they're going to tear this place apart, hahaha." Bankotsu laughed, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall, enjoying the fight entirely. He had been Sesshomaru's friend since they were kids and he never saw someone get the upper hand on him like that.

"You…stupid…mother fucker! Your…ass…is grass! Daddy isn't here…to save you…this time!" Morgan barked in between breaths and strikes. Sesshomaru kicked her pipe with his foot and rolled backwards and back onto his feet, panting quickly, needless to say, his beautiful hair was now a beautiful mess.

"Hey Sesshomaru, are you holding back because she's a girl?" Bankotsu asked aloud. He was entirely curious and not being a smart ass at all. Morgan saw Sesshomaru's eyes narrow with irritability as he gripped the pipe in his hands tighter. Morgan jumped as she dodged the pipe, which was aimed at her weak ankle.

"Playing dirty, are we? Alright!" Morgan spat, aiming for his head and swinging, but Sesshomaru ducked and swept his pipe at her ankle, this time catching her and knocking her back to the floor. Little did they know, Naraku had just gotten done with a detention he gave to a student and was passing by. He saw Morgan rear up on her knees and drive her arm up through Sesshomaru's legs powerfully.

"Oooh, no kids for you," Naraku murmured under his breath at Sesshomaru, who went down like an avalanche.

"Ouchtown, population you, bro! Ahahahaha!" Koga laughed victoriously as he went to help Morgan, but he saw the young teacher already at her side, offering her his hand, but Morgan was too proud. She stood up on her own and dropped her pipe, glaring back at Bankotsu.

"If you wanted me to kick his ass, leave out weapons!" She barked at Bankotsu.

"I didn't think this would happen. The pipes were supposed to be taken from you by a few other guys I assigned to do so…Sesshomaru was supposed to have his taken as well…didn't work out too well." Bankotsu replied, his tone of voice revealing that he had not a care in the world.

"Yeah, no shit!" Koga spat.

"Morgan, are you hurt?" Naraku asked, his voice almost in a whisper.

"No." she replied sadly. Truthfully, she had hoped Sesshomaru had taken a little liking to her from the previous day, but obviously not.

"Come with me," Naraku said.

"But, I…don't want to." Morgan replied, her voice small.

"Now, Morgan." Naraku's voice echoed as he continued walking down the hallway.

"You can go, I won't hate you." Bankotsu said to her as he helped Sesshomaru to his feet. Morgan sighed as she jogged after Naraku, who waited for her to catch up before walking outside to his car.

"What's up?" Morgan asked as she got in the front seat.

"Take a guess," Naraku replied, turning his car on. He looked over at her with a smirk, only for it to disappear when he saw her face was blank.

"Um…Leif Erikson Day?" she asked.

"Oh my God, are you shitting me?" Naraku asked her, his voice filled with disbelief as he sped down the road.

"No." she said back.

"Then this should be uplifting to your spirits." He said back.

Morgan almost jumped through the windshield when he pulled up in the parking lot of the ice cream place. Naraku kept his seatbelt on and just watched as she struggled to get out of hers. She tried to open the door, but it was locked, so she unlocked it, only for Naraku to lock it again. She unlocked it and pulled the handle, only to discover he relocked it.

"Stop it!" she hissed.

"Stop what?" he asked back, an eyebrow cocked. She unlocked it again, only to hear the click of it relocking once more. She and Naraku stared into each other's eyes as they continued their lock/unlock war.

"Dickweed! I want iiiiiiice creeeeeeeeeeeeam!" Morgan howled as she jerked on the handle, unlocked the door, jerked the handle and it was locked again.

"Hah, so easy to anger you." Naraku replied calmly. Morgan glared at him, but her glare was soon aimed at the speaker next to her when a song that she hated came on.

"Ew, you like Bon Jovi?" she asked with complete disgust, getting out when Naraku unlocked the door for her and turned his car off.

"What's wrong with Bon Jovi?" Naraku asked back degradingly as he opened the door to the shop, letting her go first.

"Bon Jovi is shit." She said back.

"You're shit." Naraku shot.

"Takes shit to know shit." Morgan replied. Naraku opened his mouth, but no sound came out. He looked at the clerk, who smiled at him while giggling.

"You win that round." He finally said before ordering what he wanted and letting Morgan order her portion. They found a booth next to the window and sat down across from one another.

"What's wrong with Bon Jovi?" Naraku asked again after swallowing the first bite from his fudge sundae.

"Ok, you're a cowboy, I get it, shut up. I hate their songs." She explained, savoring the soft taste of her chocolate ice cream.

"And here I thought we'd be best friends, music-wise," Naraku exhaled with depression.

"We were until you fucked it all up."

"You give love a bad name."

"We were living on a prayer…what did you expect to happen?"

"Hahaha…you're good," Naraku chuckled, taking another bite of ice cream.

"I hail from America, it's natural." Morgan replied.

"I studied abroad in America." He said.

"Really? Where did you go?"

"California. Needless to say, I didn't learn anything…except how different doses of ecstasy can make crappy techno music sound amazing and Adderall gave me enough energy to clean the house after drinking parties, do my homework and do yard work in a four-hour span." Naraku explained as Morgan giggled in response.

"Yeah, Cali is crazy." Morgan agreed.

"No joke. I'm glad I'm smart or I never would have survived." Naraku said with a smirk.

"How old are you?" Morgan asked.

"Twenty-four…what?" he asked when he saw her face go white as she did the math in her head. Mai was thirty-five…he was twenty-four. Serious cougar sex. She saw him gather a huge portion of ice cream on his spoon and open his mouth wide to eat it.

"When Mai was eleven, you were a newborn, dude." Morgan finally said. She leaned back when Naraku snorted, only to let out pathetic whimpers as the brain freeze set in, but he wanted so badly to laugh and he felt the ice cream actually coming through his nose.

"Ahhh! Shiiiiiit!" he whined as he stood up, sprinting to the bathroom. Morgan finished off her ice cream and smiled.

"Victory is mine." She said under her breath.


	16. Chapter 16

Just A Shout Away, My Friend

Morgan lay on her bed in the dark as the snowstorm ravaged the city outside. The chilling wind howled and the snow whitened the outside entirely. She let out a whine of pain as she pressed her hands on her head, which was throbbing like a bitch. Sesshomaru had snuck up behind her and caught her in the head with his arm as powerfully he could. She had jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow, but she was done for. Headaches were her weakness.

"Gaaahhhh! Fuck!" she groaned, turning over and burying her face in the pillow, the pain almost driving her insane…insane enough to kill people named Sesshomaru.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" His voice drifted into her room softly, but it sounded abrupt to her headache. She kept her eyes closed and let out a slow breath as she counted to ten in her head.

"I cannot ignore the fact that you're down. Maybe you'll break a little easier now." He announced, his voice gilded with amusement as he strode over to her.

"I'm already broken, just go away. Please, God, go away." Morgan pleaded, her hands still plastered to her head as her fingers slowly massaged her temples.

"Crying won't help you and praying will do you no good. Sit up." Sesshomaru ordered, standing next to her bedside and looking down at her.

"Why can't you just go away? Why?" Morgan hissed, feeling her rage intensify the headache.

"Why should I leave my friend alone in the dark? No, that would be rude of me." He said back, now sitting on the edge of her bed as he put one hand on one side of her body and balanced himself over her.

"Seriously dude, I know you want to bang me, but I don't want to bang you! If you make one more sex reference towards me, I'll snap your dick off!" Morgan barked, reaching up and grabbing the collar of his shirt with one hand and cocking the other fist back. He didn't move or make any sudden movements of any kind. He just stared back at her stoically, knowing she wouldn't touch him.

"Are you going to kiss?" another voice asked teasingly. Both teens' heads snapped in the direction of the doorway where Inutaisho stood, smirking slightly. It was hard to say, it was dark in the room.

"I was just saying good night." Sesshomaru answered as he stood up.

"Why can't you leave the poor girl alone?" Inutaisho asked back, his voice in a partial growl.

"Good night, Morgan." Sesshomaru called out, ignoring his father entirely.

"Go suck a big one." Morgan shot back.

The next day, Morgan walked to school while fiddling with her iPod. She was dressed warmly, considering the cold climate. She got dressed in her school uniform after reaching school, slipping into the girl's locker room momentarily. She was still listening to her green iPod, thinking about what songs she should get next. She grabbed her books after slipping the device into her skirt pocket, walking to her class.

"Hey Morgan…oh, you don't look too good," Kagome said as she ran up to the American girl, who stared back quietly. Her face was stiff with a slight pout in her lips and her eyes glistened with icy fury.

"Thaaaaaaanks." Morgan replied back, her voice scruffy. Kagome gulped a bit.

"I meant you looked sick." She corrected timidly.

"I'm tired."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all good, it's all good. It's good, good, good, goooooooooooood!" Morgan's voice ended in a shout when she spotted Sesshomaru walking the opposite way. Kagome saw his lips twitch upwards slightly as he continued on his way. Kagome looked back at Morgan, who had turned to chase the boy down.

"Come on, he's not worth the trouble." Kagome insisted. Morgan pondered on that statement and considered it true as she turned back around, walking into Naraku's classroom. She saw the young teacher relaxing back into his chair, both arms folded behind his head. He saw Morgan and gave a small wave. She waved back and sat down, resting her head on her arms, silently pleading to the gods of time to let the next ten minutes before the bell rang to go slow. Naraku cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kagome, who silently warned him not to ask. He nodded in understanding, keeping his mouth shut, despite his curiosity.

"Gah! Fuck this! He's mine!" Morgan barked loudly out of the silence as she jumped up, storming for the door.

"Is he worth it?" Naraku asked out loud, only to find himself shrinking down in his chair when Morgan turned around, casting him the iciest glare of death he had ever been victim of. She said nothing to the teacher as she walked out of the room, following her gut instinct to the source of her hatred.

"Hey, girl." Koga chirped when he saw Morgan. She stopped walking and looked at him, nodding a bit.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan asked with a heavy sigh, deciding that he indeed was not worth it.

"Nothing much. Bankotsu told me to tell you that practice is cancelled tomorrow. He has to go to his grandmother's funeral."

"Oh, that's unfortunate."

"He doesn't seem to torn up about it, he just has to go."

"Oh…that's unfortunate."

"You alright?"

"Tired."

"Ah, well, I'm sorry. Hey, there's the bell, see you later."

"Bye."

Later that day, Inuyasha, Kagome and Morgan sat in the kitchen at Inuyasha's home. They had just finished their homework and were now chatting lightly about the cold and snowy weather and whatever else was eating at them.

"So, I see that you've become a Maeda Fan now." Kagome chirped at Morgan with a wide smile.

"At least I'm not sleeping with him, right Sesshomaru?" Morgan asked as the eldest teen walked into the kitchen.

"Neither am I, take it up with my mother." He replied callously.

"Already did. So yeah, he's still creepy though, but a good creepy." Morgan said back.

"That makes no sense, but we'll go with it." Inuyasha stated smugly.

"It's hard to explain, don't judge me." Morgan replied with a giggle.

"Morgan, you're basically drooling over the man, just admit it." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Get your ass upstairs, woman!" Morgan snapped back loudly as she pounded her fist on the table, laughing along with Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Why do you hate him so much? Haha, I just don't get it!" Kagome laughed, trying to take a drink of her water.

"One, he's a straight douche bag. Two, he's trying to be like that one bad dude off Yu-Gi-Oh," Morgan said with a snarl.

"The Maximillian Pegasus fag?" Inuyasha asked cruelly.

"Yeah, that's the bitch." Morgan responded, pointing her finger at Inuyasha momentarily.

"Do you know who he really reminds me of?" Kagome asked in a low voice as she leaned towards her two friends.

"Teletubbies?" Morgan asked seriously.

"Haha, ew, no. He reminds me of that one guy from that Western movie you showed me a few weeks ago, Morgan? The Good, The Bad and,"

"Oh HELL no you did NOT just compare him to the great Clint Eastwood!" Morgan interrupted quickly as Inuyasha spit his drink on the floor from shock.

"Well, he kind of acts like him…sort of." Kagome replied, trying with all her might not to laugh.

"Bitch, I ought to smack that smile right off your face. Haha, Clint is a straight OG and Sesshomaru is just a little bitch with an even smaller dick. Face!" Morgan replied, throwing her hand, palm first, at Kagome playfully.

"Hahaha, true!" Inuyasha agreed with a smile.

Inutaisho arrived home late that night, yawning tiredly. He walked into the living room and saw Sesshomaru lying on the couch, lazily flipping through the channels. The father hung his coat on the coat rack and slowly walked into the room, his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"Hey son," Inutaisho said. Sesshomaru said nothing and continued staring at the TV.

"Still don't want to talk, hm? That's fine, I can wait. Good night." Inutaisho sighed, heading for his bedroom.

"I'm ready." Sesshomaru called out, making his father turn back to him.

"Alright, I'm listening," Inutaisho said as he sat down on the couch, looking at his son calmly.

"I cannot make up my mind about her," Sesshomaru said as he sat up to face his father.

"About who? Morgan?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"Yes. Sometimes I like her and other times I want to bash her head in."

"What is it about her you hate?"

"I…I don't really know."

"Bullshit."

"I hate her defiance."

"Why? Inuyasha defies you more than she does."

"She's a girl. She should," Sesshomaru paused, knowing his father wouldn't like the next word to come out of his mouth.

"She should what?" Inutaisho asked with an eyebrow cocked.

"Submit." Sesshomaru said, now looking away from his father. Inutaisho nodded his head as he leaned back.

"You're used to girls bowing to you and worshipping you, I get it. But she's from America and in America girls tend to…not submit that much. They wear the pants sometimes and I'm sorry to say, Sesshomaru, that Morgan has her pants, combat boots, and bulletproof vest on with her AK-47 cocked and loaded and aimed at you."

"Thank you for putting it in such descriptive terms. How should I deal with her?" Sesshomaru growled sarcastically.

"Have you tried feeding her?"

"You talk of her as if she's some animal."

"No, seriously, feed her in any meaning of the word. Feed her food, feed her entertainment, feed her ego, whatever, I'm sure you get the point."

"I already have and she rejects me."

"Because you've been a dick to her more than ninety-five percent of the time. You have to try and keep trying and she'll give you something in return."

"Oh, yes, her fist connecting with my balls is so rewarding." Sesshomaru exhaled as he rolled his eyes, looking back at the TV.

"Uh, actually, when applied gently, a fist to the balls can feel really, really good…just saying." Inutaisho chirped, knowing Sesshomaru was glaring daggers at him.

"I don't want her limbs anywhere near my balls." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"Haha, I know. If you two ever do, you know, do it, please let me know so I can just blow the world up for you."

"Heh, I would never lay down with her."

"Weren't you climbing on top of her the other night or was I just dreaming again? Hm, I wonder," Inutaisho asked, tapping his chin as he looked at the ceiling in false pondering.

"It annoys her."

"Yeah it does, but I think you like it more than you lead others to believe."

"Keep thinking."

"I will. Now, get to bed." Inutaisho chuckled as Sesshomaru stood up.

"You're annoying." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"I love you, too." Inutaisho sang.

The next day, Morgan sat on the couch, seemingly hiding behind her laptop screen for two reasons. One, she was searching for someone on Facebook and two, Sesshomaru was sitting in the chair in the living room and Morgan would catch him looking at her questioningly, as if asking himself questions about her.

"Do you like parties?" Sesshomaru finally asked aloud, looking back down at his book and continuing his reading. Morgan's eyes peered at him over her laptop screen distrustfully, her eyebrow slightly cocked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Why?" she asked back with a mumble.

"No reason. I was just asking." He replied calmly, ignoring the girl's immediate suspicions towards him.

"Hm," Morgan hummed back, hiding back behind her screen as she continued her search. The entire house went silent except for the clicking of the keyboard and the flipping of the pages in a book.

"If this party were to have alcohol, would you still go?" Sesshomaru asked from the silence. Again, her eyes leered at him from over the screen.

"Are you trying to get me drunk or something?" she asked back with a growl.

"No, again, I am only asking."

"Yeah, I would still go."

"So, what if I were to take you to a party tonight? Would you go with me?"

"Um…do you have multiple personality disorder?"

"Is that a "yes" I hear?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll go."

"Really?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice clearly showing his astonishment. Morgan looked up at him and frowned.

"Just don't let them gang rape me." She replied morbidly.

Morgan got dressed and looked in the mirror later that night, hands on her hips as she judged the outfit. She had on sort of loose black jeans with a chain hanging off her belt loops. She had a studded belt on along with a red Sex Pistols shirt. She decided to wear her black boots because of the snow outside. Her hair was strategically ruffled, making Morgan look like Morgan the Party Animal/Lion.

"Are you done yet?" Sesshomaru's voice sounded as he lightly knocked on the door. Morgan rolled her eyes as she grabbed her black jacket.

"Nope, still curling my pubes." She bit back.

"Need assistance?"

"Nah, I can handle it, spit-fuck." Morgan replied sweetly as she opened the door.

"Let me know next time and we can have a pube-curling party…maybe helping each other will be quicker." Sesshomaru shot back as he and Morgan reached the bottom of the stairs, both teens spying Inutaisho, who was in mid-chew with his salad, heading to the couch.

"I…am going to pretend…I didn't hear…that." Inutaisho stated in between slow and steady chews.

"Hear what?" the two teens asked simultaneously, completely unaware that he heard the previous conversation.

"Exactly. Now, where are you going?" Inutaisho asked, looking from Morgan to his son.

"A party." Sesshomaru answered, regretting that answer ten-fold when Inutaisho sighed as he stood up, motioning for the teens to sit on the couch.

"Oh no, not the talk," Sesshomaru groaned under his breath as he sat next to Morgan.

"Look, I don't want to do this either, but I have to. Now, I'll make this quick…no drinking, no drugs, no sex and if there has to be sex, use protection and if there has to be drug use, nothing more than two lines of coke or one Adderall and if there has to be drinking, call me if you get drunk, please? I don't want the neighbors seeing you. Now, get the hell out of my sight, you hooligans." Inutaisho said quickly and with no breaths. Morgan and Sesshomaru glanced at one another as if to say, "That wasn't too bad," before leaving the house, grabbing their coats and bundling up as they headed out into the cold.

"This party better be within walking distance or I will make damn sure that no one finds your body in this frozen tundra." Morgan warned, knowing that she should have asked earlier before agreeing.

"It's two houses down from Bankotsu. Seven minutes won't kill you. Keep up." Sesshomaru said back, keeping a quick and steady pace, completely unnerved by the cold. Morgan was a step behind him, wondering what his plan was this time. Every time she trusted him, he would turn around and attack her.

"So, a friend of Bankotsu's, I assume? I thought he was at a funeral." Morgan stated unsurely.

"Bankotsu's cousin and they all were at the funeral, but now they want to…drink away their depression?" Sesshomaru ended questioningly at Morgan, casting her a face that said, "They party for any given reason."

"Ah, I get it. Who is there, what are their names and who should I watch out for?" Morgan asked quickly as they turned a corner.

"Jakotsu is a character. He likes to be referred to as a she and don't mention the fact that he has a penis." Sesshomaru began, looking at Morgan, who looked a bit confused.

"Don't mention the overgrown vagina, got it. Anything else?" Morgan asked, trying not to sound so shocked.

"Renkotsu is down to Earth and smart, but watch how much he drinks, he's aggressive when he's drunk."

"Should I just turn my ass around and make a beeline back home?"

"Those are the only two you should watch for. The rest are normal in their own way."

"Ugh, fine. I'm trusting you."

"I know you are."

Bankotsu snorted when Morgan repeated the warnings that Sesshomaru gave her about Bankotsu's cousins. The boy swallowed his drink and exhaled as he continued chuckling a bit.

"That's really funny. Haha, if there's anybody to watch out for, it would be Sesshomaru." Bankotsu giggled as he handed Morgan a cup of beer, but she declined.

"Still on my first, no thanks. So, what's Mr. Bad Ass like when he's drunk?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Oh, oh buddy, soooo funnyyyyyyyy! He like…forgets who he is and the last time he got drunk, he asked my mom if she would be his "new mommy." Haha, he's got issues." Bankotsu laughed.

"Yeah, I've noticed. So, he's not really dangerous or anything? I thought he'd be a serial killer drunk."

"Hee, hee, nah, he's only a danger to his intelligence. One time, he lost all muscle control and was rolling around on the floor, telling us to put the fire out! Hahahaha! I was crying! It hurt so bad!"

"Nooooo waaaay! You're lying!" Morgan insisted with a smile.

"Nope, he's a complete dipshit when he's drunk, I swear it!" Bankotsu replied, holding his right hand in the air.

"No…seriously? Are you fucking with me?" Morgan asked with a suspicious smile.

"I prooooomise! If you don't believe me, ask his other friends, because they witnessed it all, too."

"I definitely will." Morgan giggled as she stood up to mingle with the other people. It was mainly a downstairs party, stretching from the living room, to the dinning room, to the kitchen and wherever else people could cram themselves. She found the infamous Jakotsu and decided to meet him…her…whatever.

"Hey, it's the American chick! Hey, so, where's Inuyasha?" the boy asked, but he had the whole girl form going for him. He was on the skinny side, tight jeans and shirt and even had lipstick and eyeliner with his black hair pulled into a messy bun.

"I ate him. He's in my belly." Morgan replied.

"Oooh, lucky girl! Oh, what I would do to eat that delicious little boy," Jakotsu stated in vain, sighing heavily before taking a drink.

"Ugh, where's the trashcan?" Morgan asked, acting sick as people around her giggled.

"Sesshomaru's probably wearing it as a helmet again…if he found the liquor stash." Another man stated as he walked up. He was somewhat tall, bald and a calm disgust played about his face as he took a small drink from his cup.

"Haha, Goddamn it, I want him to get drunk!" Morgan giggled.

"No you don't, because you're walking his sorry ass home after it's over!" Bankotsu laughed as he danced by Morgan, a girl nodding in agreement as she joined him.

"What? I'm not allowed to lose him?" Morgan grumbled humorously as she finished the beer in her cup, deciding not to drink anymore. She drank, but she never got drunk. It was a personal policy.

"Hell, you'd be doing me a personal favor if you lost him." Renkotsu chuckled as he walked away.

"Oh, no, not him either. He's next on my to-do list." Jakotsu stated with a wide smile.

"Why haven't I been shown the trashcan yet?" Morgan barked in fake frustration.

"Trust me, you don't want it. Someone just hurled." Bankotsu groaned as he walked back from the kitchen.

"You only have one trashcan?" Morgan asked skeptically.

"We're poor! Don't judge!" Bankotsu snapped back, smiling to let her know he was kidding.

"Where the fuck is Sesshomaru?" Jakotsu asked curiously, spinning around unstably. He stumbled and fell over on the couch, laughing as he jumped back to his feet.

"Oops! No one saw that!" Jakotsu shouted with embarrassment, his cheeks blazing red.

"Dumb ass. Yeah, I haven't seen Sesshomaru for a while. Maybe he's upstairs." Bankotsu suggested.

"Ahhh! Yesssssss!" Jakotsu cheered, hauling ass and almost flying up the staircase. Morgan blinked a few times before looking at Bankotsu.

"I think I need a cocktail, now." She told him.

"Yeah, me too…to the kitchen! Awaaaaaaay!" Bankotsu shouted, throwing his arms in front of him and making whooshing noises as he "flew" to the kitchen. Morgan shook her head with a smile as she followed him a little more civilly.

A few minutes later, in the middle of a conversation with Renkotsu on the couch, Morgan saw Sesshomaru walking downstairs with his ex, Kagura. He was fixing his zipper and she looked as happy as can be.

"They better not have fucked in my bed again." Renkotsu growled warningly as Morgan snorted. She was a little more interested in the conversation. Sesshomaru had picked up a fresh glass of beer and took a drink.

"So, are we back together or what?" Kagura asked him, crossing her arms. Her only response was his demeaning chuckle being drunk away with his beer. She could see he was still amused by her question and wasn't intending on answering "yes."

"Oh, you son of bitch!" Kagura snapped, swinging at Sesshomaru, who stepped back coolly. Next he threw the rest of his beer in her face and set his cup down on a nearby table.

"Ooooh," everyone who saw cooed. Morgan muffled her giggles with her hand and sighed.

"I can't believe you even asked me that. A waste of good beer." Sesshomaru replied calmly as he walked back to the bar to get another.

"Damn, I have to hand it to him," Renkotsu stated with slightly amusement.

Morgan and Sesshomaru grabbed their coats and headed back home. It had been an hour since the scene with Kagura and Sesshomaru had disappeared again, only to reappear and get Morgan before leaving. Morgan felt a little better. She made some new friends or so at the party. Sesshomaru knocking into her abruptly interrupted her happy thoughts, though.

"Whoa, sorry, can't walk straight." Sesshomaru chuckled. Morgan frowned. He used slang, apologized and admitted some sort of imperfection in one sentence. Shocking.

"It's fine." Morgan replied instinctively.

"I can't ahhh!" Sesshomaru yelped, stepping on ice and slipping. He instantly fell backwards and landed on his ass, a look of pure confusion and fear plastered on his face.

"Hahaha!" Morgan laughed as she tried to help him up. He grabbed her hand and tried to stand, but only succeeded in pulling her down onto the ice, his body falling on hers.

"Ow, get your ass off meeeee! Haha!" Morgan giggled breathlessly. Sesshomaru finally got to his knees, only to slip again and fall onto his stomach.

"Goddamn it! Quit moving!" Sesshomaru shouted at the ground while pounding the sheet of ice with his fist.

"Come on, dumb ass!" Morgan said, grabbing his collar and pulling him across the ice until she got him to the sidewalk where he could get some footing.

"Uh oh, Morgan, I can't walk," Sesshomaru whispered loudly, locking his arms with her right arm and pulling her close to him.

"Let's go." Morgan replied, finally realizing how tired she was. She led the stumbling Sesshomaru into the front door of the house and even helped him upstairs.

"Can you help me to my room?" he whispered to her.

"Yeah," Morgan replied, leading him down to his room. Sesshomaru sat on his bed and unzipped his jacket, Morgan pulling it off him. Sesshomaru lay on his bed and sighed.

"Here, let me take your shoes off while I'm here," Morgan said, wondering why they didn't leave their shoes at the door. Then again, Sesshomaru wasn't very coordinated at the moment.

"Haha, that's all you're getting off me tonight, sweetness." Sesshomaru chuckled in response.

"Ooh, aren't you funny?" Morgan growled as she walked to her room. She got in her pajamas and collapsed on her bed, muffling her laughter in her pillow. She wished Sesshomaru were drunken twenty-four hours a day and seven days a week.


	17. Chapter 17

Like A Pirate

Morgan giggled as she sat at the kitchen table the next morning, Sesshomaru sitting across from her and wearing the most irritated and tired look upon his face as he took a sip of coffee.

"Did I do anything stupid last night?" he asked her with a groan, rubbing his forehead gently.

"Define stupid."

"Oh great," he exhaled.

"No, you didn't do anything excessively stupid. A few moments, but nothing serious." Morgan reassured him, looking up when Inutaisho strode into the kitchen. The father glanced at the two teens and saw that Morgan seemed fine and Sesshomaru looked miserable.

"Hee, hee, hangover?" he asked his son with a broad smile. Sesshomaru had to look away, the brightness of his father's attitude actually hurting his eyes. Inutaisho grabbed a pan and a spatula, banging them together loudly as he walked over to his son. Morgan saw the flames of fury spark in Sesshomaru's golden eyes before he closed them with pain. Sesshomaru immediately jumped up and swung his fist, hitting his father's wrist and causing the pan to knock the elder man in the head.

"Haha, ow!" Inutaisho whined, placing the pan and spatula back where he got them. He turned back and saw Sesshomaru sitting back down, rubbing his head with one hand.

"Asshole." Sesshomaru grumbled, drinking the rest of the coffee from his mug.

"I have something for headaches. Want it?" Morgan asked, actually feeling bad for him. It was his fault, but she figured something out…when Sesshomaru wasn't happy, no one was happy, especially Morgan.

"Sure." Sesshomaru replied, looking down when Morgan jumped up and ran upstairs. Sesshomaru then looked over at his father, who leaned against the counter, his arms crossed a small smile on his face.

"Did something happen last night?" Inutaisho asked curiously, grabbing the pot of coffee and offering his son more. Sesshomaru nodded and held out his mug.

"Something happened, but Morgan had nothing to do with it. Thanks." Sesshomaru responded and taking another sip as he watched Morgan bounce into the room. She handed him a pill and sat back down in her chair. Sesshomaru took the pill and swallowed it with the coffee, looking off at the side of the room when he felt his father's eyes bearing down on him.

"Thank you, Morgan." Inutaisho stated, hoping his son would get the message, but Sesshomaru remained silent. Morgan shrugged and didn't take it too personally.

"I hope that hangover goes away soon. Your aunt is bringing Rin over." Inutaisho announced.

"It's not that bad, just a headache. I'm going to go to my room and wait for it to go away." Sesshomaru replied as he walked upstairs slowly. Inutaisho walked by Morgan and patted her on the shoulder lightly, as if thanking her for being nice to his son instead of taking advantage and torturing him.

"Hey Morgan, are you any good at algebra?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the kitchen with his book.

"Somewhat." She replied, finishing her drink and turning towards the younger teen.

Sesshomaru waited a few minutes, making sure Morgan wasn't coming upstairs before sneaking into her room and closing the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat on it, spotting a notebook under her pillow.

"Hm, a journal, perhaps?" he asked, pulling the notebook out and opening it. It wasn't a journal; it was a collection of different quotes from different people. They were actually quite entertaining and dated back to two years ago. He opened it back to the first page and began reading, forgetting the whole reason he was in her room to begin with. He was trying to find something to talk to her about. An icebreaker.

"Shut up when you're talking to me…haha." Sesshomaru chuckled, laying down on her bed and flipping the page. He held the notebook on his stomach and continued reading, spacing out and forgetting to listen for her.

Morgan opened the door to her room and saw Sesshomaru stretched out on her bed, reading her notebook of quotes. He looked over at her and saw her give him the most confused look, but she said nothing. Morgan just nodded once and walked over to her laptop, grabbing it and walking out of her room.

"Um," Sesshomaru shrugged and went back to his reading.

Morgan set her laptop on the coffee table as she stretched out on the couch. She was waiting for an email and decided to wait comfortably. She propped her head up with her arms while lying on her back, exhaling with content. She opened her eyes when she heard quick footsteps heading from upstairs. Sesshomaru was booking it downstairs and ran for the couch, leaping in the air.

"Ohhh snaaaaaap!" Morgan cried out helplessly, tensing up when she felt his body slam on hers powerfully.

"Ow, ow, ow! Dude, what the fuck?" Morgan whined breathlessly as Sesshomaru rolled off her and stood up.

"You undressed me last night?" he asked her.

"I took your jacket and shoes off! Mother fucker, is that what this is about?" Morgan barked angrily.

"No, it just seemed like a good idea at the time." Sesshomaru responded, ruffling Morgan's hair as he walked away and into the kitchen.

"Ugh, rat bastard!" Morgan groaned.

"Rat bastard? Hm…I think I like the sound of that." Sesshomaru responded from the kitchen as he began pulling out tea bags.

"I think I like the sound of a baseball bat cracking your fucking head open!" Morgan hollered.

"Do you like hot tea?" Sesshomaru asked back curiously. He turned his head when he heard her footsteps running into the kitchen.

"I love hot tea!" she cheered happily. Sesshomaru blinked and froze, staring back at her, as if studying her. Just a second before he asked her about the tea, she was pissed off, but now that he mentioned tea, she was as happy as can be.

"Um…alright." Sesshomaru finally said, turning back to the teapot, filling it with water. Morgan waited for him to set it on the heated stove before punching him in the arm as hard as she could. He flinched a bit and rubbed his arm.

"Ow." He stated in a tone of voice that said "That's it?" Morgan shrugged with a sheepish smile, only to flinch when Sesshomaru pretended to punch her. Instead, he poked her in the side with a finger, making her double over and squeal. He jabbed her in the forehead and sent Morgan flying onto her butt.

"Asshole." She grumbled when he began chuckling at her.

"So, adults are gone, Inuyasha is gone and Rin won't be here for another two hours…want to do something?" Sesshomaru asked placing the tea bags into the pot and stirring idly with a wooden spoon.

"Like what?" she asked him, staying in her sitting position on the floor.

"I'm not quite sure. I didn't have anything in mind. Is there anything you've wanted to do here? Specifically? I mean, something must've caught your fancy when you decided to come here."

"Uh, there are quite a few things, but I wanted to wait for warmer weather. My main thing was just seeing what it's like to, uh, to live somewhere else." Morgan explained, looking away and wishing she hadn't stuttered with her answer. Truthfully, she wanted to see what it was like to have a caring family.

"I put the picture of your mother back at your bedside. Is she nice?"

"She was. She's dead now."

"Oh, yes, I remember you saying that…sor…do you like sweet tea or do you drink it bland?"

"Apology halfway accepted. And I drink mine sweetened."

"Hmph."

Morgan stood in her room as she sat on the floor, stretching her legs and body, trying to work out all the kinks and knots in her body. She was using some Tai Chi moves that Miroku had been teaching her. He learned many things from visiting China every summer with his father and was now teaching them to Morgan. She felt a certain spot in her mid-back and reached up into the air, trying to stretch the spot.

"Morgan, come play with us!" Rin beckoned as she walked into the room. She saw Morgan stretching and smiled.

"I'm…a bit busy…at the moment." Morgan replied, her sentenced chopped by her short breaths.

"Well, when you're done, will you play?"

"Play what?"

"It's a secret game, I can't tell you."

"Oh, well, maybe in a little bit. I have to stretch."

"Alright! She said she might!" Rin cheered when Sesshomaru entered the room.

"Might? I do not know such a word." Sesshomaru stated coolly, crossing his arms as he stared down at Morgan.

"Look, from an athlete to a lazy person, I need to stretch and keep in shape."

"Morgan, you are never going to be on another athletic team after this little competition. You're wasting your time."

"So I should let my body turn into flab?"

"Point taken."

"Ugh, this one spot on my back!" Morgan whined.

"Want me to rub it?" Sesshomaru asked, wishing she'd quit wasting time. He looked down at Rin, who began giggling.

"Are you her boyfriend?" Rin asked with a smile. Morgan kept neutral, but she looked at Sesshomaru and almost laughed. He looked completely shocked. Even his face had turned a few tones of red.

"No Rin, I just wanted to help her pick up the pace. Hurry up, Morgan." Sesshomaru insisted.

"I don't want to play." Morgan replied sternly.

"Why not? You've nothing else to do."

"Go away."

"Pleeeeeeese?" Rin begged, cupping her hands together and giving Morgan the puppy eyes. Sesshomaru smirked. Not even he could resist that face. He looked at Morgan and saw her face drop to a slight scowl.

"No." Morgan growled.

"Why not?" Rin asked, her voice actually getting snappier.

"Because I don't want to. I'm in pain." Morgan said back.

"You're a liar!" Rin yelled.

"Shut up, you little pot-licker, before I stick you in a microwave." Morgan growled back, only to be pinned to the floor on her back by Sesshomaru's foot. He stepped on her chest a little harder to make sure she wasn't getting up.

"Unnecessary." Sesshomaru stated simply.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Morgan said back.

"Rin, go downstairs and get ready. I'll drag Morgan down by her hair if I have to." Sesshomaru announced coolly.

"Alright!" Rin chirped, running out of the room and down the stairs. Sesshomaru looked back down at Morgan and cocked an eyebrow.

"You're being quite the bitch today." Sesshomaru said.

"I'm in pain, I don't want to play games, go away." Morgan said back.

"Pain? From what? You haven't done anything for a week."

"You don't know what it's like to be a girl. Please leave me alone."

"Oh…that. Why didn't you just say so at the start?"

"I don't like openly telling people! Get out before I scratch your fucking face off!" Morgan barked back heatedly. Sesshomaru huffed before walking out of the room to alert Rin of Morgan's bitchy mood interfering with her game mood.

After an hour of playing, Rin finally fell asleep. Sesshomaru covered her sleeping form with a blanket and turned the living room TV off so she could sleep in silence. He saw Morgan slowly making her way downstairs, a frustrated look etched into her face. He could also tell that she truly was in pain. Her steps were forced and she was slightly hunched over.

"I'm sorry, it really does hurt." Morgan grumbled, looking as if she just woke up.

"Understandable." Sesshomaru replied, deciding to just back down and leave her be. He had messed with Kagura once when it was that time of the month and a few weeks later, Sesshomaru was still pulling claws out of his face, so he knew better than to test Morgan.

"I need pain killers." She stated.

"Get a drink and I'll get them for you." Sesshomaru said as he walked away and he could've sworn that Morgan smiled at him thankfully, but he saw only a glimpse.

A few days later, Naraku was walking from his classroom to his car. School had been out for a while and he stayed behind to get some work done. He saw two runners turn the corner and jog his way, chatting to each other idly.

"Morgan, watch it!" Koga called out from a side hallway. She had been jogging backwards and wasn't paying attention, but once again, she showed Koga her wild and insanely fast reflexes. Naraku stood still as the girl twisted and dodged him effortlessly.

"Sorry Mr. Maeda!" Morgan called out frantically as she continued running.

"It's quite alright." Naraku replied, turning around and finding himself being nailed and collided into by someone taller and stronger than Morgan.

"Oops." Sesshomaru said uncaringly as he took off running after Morgan, who saw what he had done to the young teacher.

"Not cool, dude!" Morgan shouted, running down a hallway and cutting off into the next one over, heading towards Naraku, who was slowly sitting up and rubbing his head and stomach.

"Fucking bastard." Naraku growled, finding the strength to stand and pushing himself to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked breathlessly as she stopped running.

"He ruptured my stomach and cracked my skull…I'm just fucking peachy." Naraku snarled back, not at her, but in general. He gave her a small nod to let her know she wasn't his target. He saw her eyes widen as she ran at him, pushing him out of the way of Sesshomaru's vicious shove. Morgan flew to the floor and quickly jumped back up.

"You son of a bitch! Cut it out!" Morgan barked, shoving Sesshomaru in the chest with her hands. He barely moved from her shove and his face showed no emotion.

"Hey Sesshomaru! Koga's our new bitch! Arf, arf, arf!" Bankotsu laughed as he went sprinting by the three, running after Koga, who was at the end of the hallway, but only for a moment. He took off running when he heard the statement. Sesshomaru nodded to Morgan and smirked at Naraku arrogantly before running away.

"Ooh, Naraku's 'bout to beat some ass." Naraku sighed in English.

"Hahahaha! Bye!" Morgan giggled in return, running off to help her friend in need.

Morgan saw Koga being cornered by Bankotsu and Sesshomaru, but he was fast, skillfully keeping away from both males.

"Give it up, bitch!" Bankotsu shouted spitefully.

"Never!" Koga spat back, using the same technique Morgan used to dodge Naraku and spinning out of his grasp. Sesshomaru went in for the dive, only to feel someone knock into the back of him powerfully.

"Hatin' on my boy will make a situation worse! You don't want a ride in that jacked-up hearse!" Morgan called out, running away with Koga right beside her.

"Bang your head!" Koga laughed in response.

"Ah, shit!" Sesshomaru groaned as he hopped back to his feet, sprinting off towards the two teens, Bankotsu behind him.

"Oohh! Shiiiiit! Morgan!" Koga panted, freaking out when he heard the two teen boys catch up with them. Morgan stopped running and quickly turned around, ducking and tripping Bankotsu with her hunched body, dodging Sesshomaru's strong hands.

"Oh! Oh! Hahaha, yeah baby, yeah! What now, bitch? What now?" Morgan shouted arrogantly when she put some distance between her and Sesshomaru.

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked, not quite catching her English statement.

"Now, baby I'm the Ripper! Yo baby daddy's worst nightmare! Hahaha!" Morgan retorted. Sesshomaru took off after her, easily closing in on her and just as he reached out to grasp her arm, someone else caught his arm, twisted him around and sent him flying back onto the floor powerfully.

"Oops." Naraku said, his voice showing the utter amusement in his mood.

"Haha, wow," Morgan giggled as she walked up to him, looking down at Sesshomaru, who was slowly sitting up, in some kind of pain and shock.

"I can now go home and sleep peacefully. Good night, Morgan." Naraku stated, patting Morgan's shoulder and letting his hand linger there a few moments too long, just to see that spark of uneasiness in her eyes and the furrow of her brow when the thought of, "Quit molesting my shoulder" ran through her mind.

"Yeah, night…creep." Morgan mumbled back when the teacher finally walked away. Naraku heard her last comment and chuckled humorously to himself.

Later that night, Sesshomaru watched as Morgan and Inutaisho battled over the TV remote. Being larger and stronger, Inutaisho easily stole the remote away, but Morgan was persistent and quick, making fast movements and almost stealing the remote back for herself.

"Haha, I want to watch the game!" Inutaisho shouted, leaning away as far as he could as Morgan climbed on him, reaching for the remote.

"I don't care! I want movies!" Morgan growled back.

"No, no, no! Nananana…ooh! Ow, ow! Ungh, my sexy face!" Inutaisho howled when Morgan lightly smacked his face…after he stuck his tongue out and mocked her. Morgan giggled evilly as the remote was within reach, but Inutaisho tossed it into his other hand and somehow stretched it away from her once more.

"Pleeeeease! I want to see this movie!" Morgan begged while in the midst of still trying to snatch the remote. Inutaisho planted his hand on her face, laughing warmly as he easily pushed her away from himself. Morgan's arms flailed slightly as she lost balance, but she grabbed his wrist with both hands and pushed it away, taking one last lunge and grabbing the remote away from him.

"Mwahahaha! Mine!" Morgan laughed.

"Nooooo…oooh! My sexy hand!" Inutaisho whined when Morgan slapped his knuckles with the remote, glaring at him warningly. Inutaisho rubbed his hurt hand and pouted while giving her the best puppy eyes he could muster.

"Ugh, fine." Morgan exhaled, handing him the remote back.

"Yaaaaaay! Weeeeeee!" Inutaisho cheered, changing the channel back and sitting up, bouncing on the couch like an excited child.

"What was the point of fighting if you were just giving it back to him?" Sesshomaru asked, turning a page in his book. Morgan looked at him and shrugged.

"I didn't know he was going to bust out the puppy eyes." She said back.

"Hee, hee, I am irresistible to the ladies when I do the puppy eyes." Inutaisho chirped with a wide smile, only to feel his happiness slip away when Morgan snatched the remote back and changed the channel back to her movie.

"Damn kids." The father growled harmlessly, pushing Morgan over on the couch before standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab a snack.

"Damn parents." Morgan retorted with a giggle as she turned the volume up a bit.

"Ahhhh! Pie!" Inutaisho's elated voice came from the kitchen as he dug into the warm pie. Morgan jumped up and ran into the kitchen, dodging Inutaisho's reaches for the remote and grabbing a plate.

"Get away! Haha, mine!" Morgan barked while laughing.

The next day, Inuyasha walked in the house after spending some time with Kagome at her house. He was hoping to date her, but he wasn't quite sure yet. He frowned when he heard a thump upstairs and then complete silence.

"Uh oh, Morgan," Inuyasha gasped, sprinting upstairs and opening her door and just as he suspected, Sesshomaru had snuck up on the girl and pinned her down on her stomach.

"Mother fucker! Get off me!" Morgan growled.

"I've been thinking and it seems fake to be nice to you." Sesshomaru replied, as calm as can be.

"Asshole!" Inuyasha snapped, pushing his brother off Morgan. Sesshomaru found himself pinned beneath his younger brother, who actually pinned him well.

"Hold him still," Morgan breathed as she stood up.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously. Morgan smiled in reply. The smile made Sesshomaru sick to his stomach.

"I'll be right back." Morgan stated, walking out of the room quickly. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when she came back with the dreaded scissors. Sesshomaru now began struggling beneath his brother, trying to escape, but Inuyasha slammed him back down and held his arms together.

"Haha, hurry up," Inuyasha laughed as Morgan bent down. She stroked Sesshomaru's long, silky white hair softly before taking a long strand and holding the scissors up. Sesshomaru stopped struggling and glared icily at her.

"You wouldn't dare," he said, voice as cold as the arctic. Morgan cocked an eyebrow, saying nothing as she snipped the long strand in half. Sesshomaru's mouth dropped open slightly. She actually did it! The bitch cut his beautiful hair!

"Oh, haha, tragic!" Inuyasha laughed, but the elbow to his face proved to be even more tragic in his point of view. Sesshomaru decided to leave the room, before Morgan stuck the scissors where the sun didn't shine.

Later that day, Morgan yawned as she walked into the bathroom to use it. She decided to take a shower and pulled back the curtains, a sudden wave of furious anger surging through her body. There her laptop lay, in the bottom of the bathtub, which was filled, with ice-cold water. She lifted the laptop out of the water, staring at it with disbelief. There went her connection to America. Gone. Morgan found herself running down the stairs and seeing Sesshomaru sitting in the chair. She completely ignored Inutaisho and his wife on the couch.

"You want beef? You got it, hun!" Morgan hollered, throwing her drowned laptop at Sesshomaru, who hurriedly stood up and caught it, but he fell for the distraction, allowing himself to be open for her fist connecting with his face.

"Damn it," Inutaisho exhaled when he pulled Morgan back from his son.

"Bitch." Sesshomaru growled.

"Dick." Morgan growled back at him.

"I swear, you two have Friendship PMS and I use the term 'friendship' loosely. Morgan, you're moving into Inuyasha's room and Inuyasha, you will be moving upstairs." Inutaisho announced sternly.

"Aw, man." Inuyasha whined. Morgan and Sesshomaru caught one another's glance. A set of stairs wasn't going to keep them from fucking up the other teen. No, it definitely wouldn't.


	18. Chapter 18

The Plan

Inutaisho sat on the couch with his wife, spending time with her as much as possible because he was soon leaving on a business trip for a week. He wanted to go for the new opportunity of bringing home more money, but there was one thing that was actually making him think twice, and that thing's name was Morgan. For the past two weeks, Morgan had been in a terrible mood. She hadn't been sleeping, she was quiet and withdrawn during meals and when she wasn't at the dinner table, she was in her room with the lights off.

"Do you think Sesshomaru has anything to do with it?" Izayoi asked her husband, looking at him thoughtfully. He let out a breath as he changed the channel.

"You know, I did think that, but now I'm not so sure it is him. I'd hate to blame him when I have no evidence." Inutaisho replied, rubbing his wife's arm softly while pulling her closer to him. They saw Morgan walk out of Inuyasha's former room and disappear inside the kitchen, almost like a ghost.

"Morgan, are you alright?" Izayoi asked worriedly, leaning forward on the couch. She saw Morgan's head peek around the corner, the dim lights of the living room catching her brown eyes and making them look like they were on fire.

"Yeah…just hungry." The teen answered back.

"Why didn't you eat dinner?" Inutaisho asked her, his voice stern.

"Because I wasn't hungry then." Morgan replied, disappearing back into the kitchen. Izayoi looked at her husband before shaking her head and looking back at the TV. They watched Morgan disappear back into her room and close the door, turning her music back on.

"Do you think she's gotten into drugs?" Izayoi asked.

"It's possible. I didn't think she was like that. Hm." The husband replied quietly, taking one last glance at the girl's bedroom door before returning to the TV.

Later on that night, which was technically the early morning, Inutaisho woke up, finding his throat was dry. He slowly stood up; still yawning tiredly as he walked out of his room, instantly seeing the light in Morgan's room was on. He decided to get a drink first before scolding her for staying up late on a school night. After chugging a glass of water, the father walked to the girl's bedroom door and knocked lightly on it before opening it.

"Do you want to tell me why you're still awake?" He asked, seeing her sitting at the desk, pencil scratching on notebook paper.

"No." Morgan replied groggily. She felt his huge hands rest on her shoulders and squeeze them slightly.

"Come on, get in bed," he said. Morgan dropped her pencil and stood up, crawling into bed and turning her back to her exchange father.

"Good night." Morgan said to him. She felt the bed shift when he sat down, putting his hand on her arm and rubbing it slightly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked softly.

"Nope."

"Do you want me to stay here until you fall asleep?" he continued. Morgan turned her head and looked him straight in the eyes before nodding. He pulled her chair over to the side of the bed and sat in it. Morgan lay on her back and closed her eyes, but couldn't keep them closed.

"So…should I tell a bedtime story or do you prefer silence?" Inutaisho asked, clasping his hands together.

"Story." Morgan replied.

"I was afraid you'd say that. Alright, uh, how should I start this off?"

"Once upon a time?"

"Sure, I'll fly with that. Once upon a time…the end. Go to sleep." Inutaisho chirped, smiling childishly at Morgan. The young girl giggled weakly as she exhaled.

"Nothing? Come on, you must know at least one good story," Morgan insisted. Inutaisho thought for a moment and then realized that this was the perfect time for him to let Morgan know that Sesshomaru was human.

"So, a few years ago, I had a friend, and we're still friends, but he got a trampoline and I love trampolines, I don't know why, but I do. All right, now to the rising action of the story…don't look at me like that. I'll admit to you right now that I tried to set Sesshomaru up with this girl," Inutaisho began, scratching his head slightly while looking down out of shame.

"Haha, ok." Morgan replied.

"So I told Sesshomaru that my friend had this awesome trampoline and to come with me. He agreed and we went. So, we got there and Sesshomaru met my friend's daughter and he seemed to like her. When I say "like", I'm speaking of Sesshomaru's definition of "like." Short answers, ignoring, being aloof, you know the whole nine yards. Finally, I started showing off on the trampoline and making comments at Sesshomaru, blah, blah, blah."

"You were trying to get him to impress the chick?"

"Yeah, but I ended up impressing her…it got really awkward. I got Sesshomaru to start jumping on the trampoline with me and I pushed him down, he bounced up, hit me in the stomach, ow, I pushed him again, he came back up and punched me."

"Sounds painful."

"It was. Here's where it got awkward…the daughter laughed at everything I did and said and I kind of saw that jealousy spark in Sesshomaru's eyes. I made a comment about him not being as good as me and the next thing I know is my own son grabbing me and throwing me down at an angle."

"You bounced off the trampoline, didn't you?"

"And broke my wrist. Now, I don't think he was as jealous of me as he was angry."

"He's an angry child."

"Very much. I hugged him when he was little. I never yelled at him."

"He's just a douche."

"Eh, perhaps." Inutaisho replied, seeing Morgan's eyes shut and her breathing slow down. Inutaisho stood up and leaned down, kissing her forehead quickly as he pat her arm.

"Good night, Morgan." He said.

"Night…Dad." She whispered back tiredly. Inutaisho smiled as he shut out her light and walked out of her room, climbing back into his own bed and soon falling asleep.

Sesshomaru yawned as he walked downstairs the next morning. He saw his father sitting on the couch, typing away on his laptop. Inutaisho looked up and smiled.

"Morning! Go back to sleep!" Inutaisho chirped. Sesshomaru stopped walking and frowned.

"Repeat that." Sesshomaru said.

"Morning. Go back to sleep." Inutaisho repeated calmly. Sesshomaru walked back upstairs slowly, wondering why his father was ordering him to skip school.

"I am not complaining." Sesshomaru yawned, getting back in bed.

"Why do I have to go?" Inuyasha whined when he realized that both Morgan and Sesshomaru were still asleep in their beds. Inutaisho patted his youngest son's head.

"Because I said so. I'll let you skip some other time…preferably when your mother is out of town with her sister…hint, hint." Inutaisho whispered. Inuyasha's face lightened a bit as he nodded with understanding.

"Sounds good to me. Bye, Dad." Inuyasha replied, grabbing his bag and walking out of the house. Spring weather was rolling in.

Sesshomaru walked downstairs after getting a few more hours of sleep, the wonderful aroma of steak filling his nose. He saw the back door of the kitchen open and heard his father's voice outside. He walked out and saw his father standing next to the grill, talking on his cell phone. The father saw his son and waved as he continued his conversation. Sesshomaru nodded back and sat down in the patio chair, feeling the warm rays of the sun.

"Ahh, fail." Morgan groaned as she walked outside as well, tripping over her own foot, but catching herself.

"Do you know what is going on?" Sesshomaru asked her curiously.

"No." Morgan replied, seemingly confused about his question. Sesshomaru saw the life in her eyes, something that had been missing for a while. He looked down and exhaled quietly. It was safe to mess with her now.

"Why have you been in such a grouchy mood lately, Morgan?" Sesshomaru asked, looking back up at the girl.

"Don't worry about it." Morgan replied. She turned around to see if she could find something to do, but she felt a hand grab her arm and twist it behind her, the other hand cupping over her mouth.

"Come quietly," Sesshomaru ordered, his breath brushing her ear and making her shiver. Morgan let him take her into the house before letting her go and closing the back door.

"What're you," Morgan began, but she stopped when she heard the lock of the door snapping shut. She turned around slowly, looking Sesshomaru in the eye and seeing his intent clear as day.

"You're going down." He said to her simply. Morgan glanced out the window and saw Inutaisho still chatting away on his phone.

"He can't help you. Now, prepare yourself," Sesshomaru stated, grabbing the butcher knife from the counter. Morgan gulped as she stepped back. He meant business today. Morgan ran down the hallway, but Sesshomaru caught her arm and pulled her back to himself.

"Shit! This isn't funny!" Morgan growled as she tried to pull away from him.

"I am not joking. Quit moving." Sesshomaru said back, skillfully twisting her arm behind her and shoving her front side against the wall. Morgan stopped moving as she tried to catch her breath and once she did, she balanced her weight on one leg and then slammed her other leg back into Sesshomaru's hip, knocking him off balance as well.

"Quit moving, my ass! I will fuck you up!" Morgan barked, pulling away, but he still had a grasp on her wrist, which he gave a powerful squeeze to while pulling her back and kicking her legs out from beneath her. Morgan felt herself falling to the floor, but Sesshomaru kept her from hitting the floor. He gently placed her down before pressing his hand to her chest and holding the knife up in a stabbing fashion.

"Y…you're kidding! Please don't! Please, please, please! I haven't done anything to you!" Morgan begged frantically.

"Do you know what today is?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No!" Morgan yelled. Sesshomaru nodded as he stood up, placing the knife back on the counter and looking down at Morgan with a smirk.

"April Fools." He said, a small chuckle emitting from his lips. Morgan slowly got to her feet, letting Sesshomaru grab her arm and pull her up. She was still pale, but she patted Sesshomaru's shoulder lightly.

"Haha, good one," Morgan giggled, letting her hand linger on his shoulder. She could tell it was making him uncomfortable, but Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he stared back down at her.

"You approve?" he asked her, a small smirk tugging at his lips. Morgan was now inches from him, her hand still on his shoulder as she placed her other hand behind his head. Sesshomaru froze up completely, thinking she was about to kiss him, but instead Morgan shook her head in the negative before bringing his head forward and head butting him with her own head. Sesshomaru fell back onto his ass and looked up at her, hand on his mouth where her head hit.

"April Fools." Morgan said to him as she unlocked the back door and walked into the backyard.

"Steak is done!" Inutaisho called out as he ran back into the house, seeing his son just now getting off the floor.

"I'm starving." Sesshomaru announced, licking the blood from his lips. Inutaisho ignored seeing that completely.

"Good, I cooked plenty." Inutaisho replied, seeing Morgan walk back inside.

The three sat at the table, enjoying their meal entirely. For the first time, Inutaisho felt no tension between the two teens, even though they wouldn't make eye contact or address the other person; they weren't being nasty and cruel.

"So, I hope you two enjoyed your day off," Inutaisho commented, taking a drink of water and getting nods from the teens.

"It was nice." Sesshomaru admitted, wishing it would happen more often. Morgan saw Inutaisho's smile widen and frowned instantly. Something wasn't right. Something was…off. Inutaisho stood up and excused himself to the restroom, still smiling. When he was gone, Morgan instantly looked at Sesshomaru.

"Why is he so happy?" Morgan asked.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you what was going on earlier. I thought maybe you knew something." Sesshomaru replied, pushing his plate away. Morgan checked to make sure Inutaisho wasn't coming back before looking at Sesshomaru.

"He's got something planned, I don't know what, but it's something involving us. Why else let us both stay home? And who the hell does he keep talking to? Damn, this is annoying." Morgan growled.

"My, my, you are an observant one," Sesshomaru said, hearing his father talking on his phone again. The boy stood up and held a finger to Morgan as he snuck to the hallway. Morgan watched and saw him motion for her to come closer and so she did. They both hid next to the bedroom door, straining their ears to pick up on what the father was saying.

"No, no, they're getting along…as long as I don't turn my back. Yes sweetie, they were both genuinely sick," Inutaisho said soothingly. Morgan and Sesshomaru rolled their eyes as they snuck back to the kitchen. Inutaisho waited for a minute before smirking.

"Sorry, kids were listening, as I was saying," he continued.

After finishing his phone call, Inutaisho headed back into the kitchen and frowned when he saw Morgan cover her mouth and look away, giggling slightly. Even Sesshomaru smirked slightly and looked away. Now Inutaisho was in the dark. What was so funny?

"Um, did something happen?" the father asked curiously.

"No." The teens replied simultaneously. Inutaisho blinked as he sat down and when he did, Sesshomaru and Morgan jumped up quickly. He watched as his son walked by Morgan, both making eye contact. Morgan looked away and smiled when Sesshomaru smirked at her, his shoulder brushing hers. Morgan waited for Sesshomaru to begin walking upstairs before walking to her room, leaving Inutaisho clueless and shocked. Since when did they smile at each other? Since when did they not spit insults at each other?

Later that day, Morgan and Sesshomaru waited for Inutaisho to leave the house with his wife, taking her on a date. They called Naraku, who was on his way over, so the two older teens took that opening to explain to Inuyasha the plan.

"Something is up with your daddy, so here's the plan, when he comes in the room, look away and smile, when he sits down, you get up and smile at whoever else is in the room, got it?" Morgan asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, I got it, but why?" Inuyasha asked back.

"It's confusing as Hell. Just do it." Morgan replied.

"Oooh, what are we talking about?" A deep voice asked, sending chills down Morgan's spine. She knew that voice anywhere.

"Hello." Morgan chirped, turning around and seeing Naraku leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

"Hello, Morgan…Inuyasha…Sesshomaru." Naraku said, his voice growling out the last two names.

"I'm going upstairs." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Right behind you." Inuyasha growled. Naraku waited for the two brothers to disappear before looking down at Morgan and sitting down on the couch.

"You look better." He commented. Morgan sat on the couch and shrugged.

"I feel better…kind of." She replied, only to groan when she felt his hand drop on her head and ruffle her hair beyond fixing.

"Gee, thanks." Morgan growled, slapping his hand away.

"You are welcome. So, up to no good?" Naraku asked her, flipping a few stands of her hair back into place before leaning away from her.

"Haha, I'm a good girl." Morgan insisted sarcastically.

"Yeah…I'll keep my mouth shut, just out of curiosity of what is about to unfold."

"Because you know I'll kick your ass if you say something."

"That too."

"Ice cream sounds really good right now."

"Touché, little one. Let's go, they'll never know we left." Naraku insisted as he stood up, jingling his keys at her as he left the room. Morgan grinned as she raced after him hurriedly. Ice cream sounded amazing.

AN- Oh the suckage and suspense! Ahh, I am a bitch. Haha.


	19. Chapter 19

Breaking Down

Sesshomaru lay in his bed late at night, staring at the ceiling mindlessly. He was burning up, restless and had been like this every night for four days going now. His father left the day before and would not return for another week.

"What is wrong with me?" he asked, rubbing his face softly. He glanced over at his clock and saw it was one in the morning. Sesshomaru was glad that there was no school the next day. He stood up and slowly walked downstairs to get a glass of water and try to cool down. He filled the glass up and found himself chugging it like he hadn't had a drink in days.

"Damn…what is wrong?" he groaned, chugging another glass of water. Now he felt like he was on fire. He turned around, planning on going back to his room, but he found himself too weak to stand and collapsed to the floor, completely blacking out.

The next thing he knew, his name was being said and a hand was pressed on his chest, shaking him lightly. He groaned as he regained full consciousness, trying to sense of who was touching him and saying his name.

"Hey, jerk, get out of the middle of the floor," Morgan growled irritably. Sesshomaru finally opened his eyes and glared up at her.

"I passed out, you bitch." Sesshomaru groaned, trying to sit up, but was unable to.

"Oh, shit…I'll let you know when my Give-A-Damn-O Meter starts to work." Morgan answered with a giggle, walking over the sick boy, who grabbed her ankle and pulled it, sending her flying to the floor.

"Is it…working now?" Sesshomaru said in between breaths, realizing that he felt no better than before passing out. He saw Morgan rear up on her knees, staring down at him coldly. The dim light from the window reflected off her face, showing her blazing eyes.

"No." she replied, falling forward and driving her elbow into his stomach, getting a satisfying shout of pain from the older boy. Sesshomaru was now doubled over in pain, feeling the tears stinging his eyes as they tried to escape.

"Just change your name to "My Bitch." Hahaha." Morgan laughed, returning to her room and leaving the sick Sesshomaru to writhe on the floor alone.

Sesshomaru waited the next morning for Morgan to exit the bathroom after showering. He was going to embarrass her, torture her, break her stuff…anything he could think of would now be focused onto her. He was still feeling like shit, but he got some rest, so he could handle her. Little did he know that Morgan was prepared for him. She opened the door and saw Sesshomaru's hands quickly grasp the towel that was wrapped around her body, only for Morgan to swing the baseball bat that Inuyasha gave to her and struck Sesshomaru in the side, sending him to his knees, his hands still latched onto her towel.

"You…bitch!" Sesshomaru spat through gritted teeth, doing all in his power to stay in control, but he forfeited control to her before she even opened the door. He was to lose this battle. Morgan jabbed him in the stomach with the bat and he finally let go of her. Morgan walked away as if nothing happened, resting the bat on her shoulder, striding into her room and closing the door.

A little while later, Morgan exited her room and did not leave her favorite bat behind. She walked into the front room where Izayoi sat on the couch with an elder man with somewhat big eyes. He wore a green shirt with his blue jeans, sipping on a cup of tea.

"Hi Morgan, this is…uh, Morgan, why are you carrying that bat?" Izayoi asked the girl. Morgan quickly looked at the bat in her hand and smiled widely, giggling nervously.

"Uh, I was going to ask Inuyasha if he had a ball so we could play a little hit and catch." Morgan responded quickly. Izayoi smiled as she pointed at the man next to her.

"Morgan, this is Totosai, he's a good friend of my husband's and Sesshomaru's godfather." Izayoi said as the old man stood up. Morgan bowed to him and heard footsteps behind her. She quickly spun around and gripped the bat with both hands. It was Sesshomaru, but he looked harmless. He was barely standing.

"Sesshomaru, dear, you should be in bed, you're running a fever." Izayoi said sweetly and worriedly.

"You look like you're about to hit him." Totosai said to Morgan, pushing the bat down with his hand.

"He startled me." Morgan insisted. She and Sesshomaru shared a moment of hatred and intense glaring before Morgan stepped forward, acting like she was going to hit him and Sesshomaru flinched, the movement upsetting his stomach. Sesshomaru doubled over in pain, sounding like he was about to get sick…and he did…all over Morgan, who looked down at the mess all over her, looking as if she were about to get sick herself.

"Oh no, don't move!" Izayoi ordered as she ran to get something to clean the mess up with. Morgan's eyes flared with fury when Sesshomaru chuckled, wiping his mouth off.

"I feel much better…thank you." Sesshomaru chirped, only to be struck in the stomach with the dreaded bat once more.

"Hey, hey, hey! Unnecessary!" Totosai barked, grabbing the bat from Morgan, who watched with a smile as Sesshomaru fell back against the steps, moaning and groaning in pain.

"You're welcome, but thank Babe Ruth, the Sultan of Swing." Morgan said, taking off her soiled clothes and walking to the bathroom to take another shower.

Inuyasha walked downstairs a few days later, yawning tiredly and wishing his father would return from his trip and stop the fighting. Sesshomaru and Morgan had been running up and down the stairs to fight each other and it was beginning to annoy Inuyasha immensely. He walked into the living room where Sesshomaru had Morgan in a helpless headlock, squeezing so hard that her body was beginning to go limp and her face was turning red. She took one last swing and nailed Sesshomaru in the balls, sending him onto his knees. Morgan slipped from his grasp and slammed his head onto the coffee table. Sesshomaru fell onto his back, but he wasn't out. He jumped to his feet and punched Morgan in the stomach and kneed her in the same place before tossing her to the side. Morgan quickly recovered and swung her fist at him, barely missing him. Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm, but she thrust her other arm into his face and knocked him off balance.

"Leave her alone!" Inuyasha barked, tacking his older brother to the floor and unleashing fist after fist onto Sesshomaru's body. Sesshomaru nailed Inuyasha in the face with a strong punch, standing up and facing Morgan, who ran at him. Sesshomaru went to punch her too, but she ducked and spun around, ending up behind him and being back to back with him. Morgan easily stayed behind him by letting him tell her where he was going to turn. She easily dodged his arms and hands, laughing when he spat curses at her.

"Learned that from Naraku, didn't you?" Sesshomaru asked, spinning around quickly, but Morgan backed up and was ready for the boy.

"Pretty handy." Morgan spat back. The two teens stopped when they heard a car door slam outside. Izayoi was home. Sesshomaru quickly threw the pillows back onto the couches and he and Morgan lifted the unconscious Inuyasha up and dropped him onto the couch. Sesshomaru sat in the chair and Morgan sat on the floor, turning the TV on and both teens watching it like their lives depended on it.

"Hello, oh, is Inuyasha alright?" Izayoi asked as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, he's just sleeping." Morgan answered quickly, smiling widely at the woman. Izayoi smiled back as she walked into the kitchen to get a drink. She was expecting to come home to war.

"We'll finish this later," Sesshomaru said to Morgan, patting her head as he walked by her and walking up the stairs. Morgan glared after him and was already stirring her thoughts for her next attack on him.

Later that night, Totosai had joined the family for dinner. He had ignored Morgan most of the time, which was fine to the teenage girl, who knew he judged her because of her behavior a few days before. She had reasons. Sesshomaru had messed with her when she was sick. She didn't believe in "taking a higher road", either. And obviously, Sesshomaru also didn't believe in it. Morgan's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a foot brush her leg. She glared at Sesshomaru, who caught her gaze and stared back emotionlessly. Morgan felt the foot again and quickly kicked his leg. He jumped a bit and grunted slightly, but he mostly kept cool, smirking back at her.

"Jerk." Morgan said under her breath, continuing her meal and deciding to ignore him.

Sesshomaru decided that he needed to hit Morgan and hit her low. She was losing her will and patience, which was the perfect time to, plain and simply, win. Morgan was a tough one to crack, but she wasn't impossible. The tall boy stepped out of his room and slowly walked downstairs. He walked to Morgan's door and stopped when he realized her light was out. It wasn't even seven at night. Where was she?

"Hm, curious." He whispered to himself.

"She's out jogging." Inuyasha said as he walked into the kitchen, knowing what his brother was up to. Sesshomaru blinked as he followed his younger sibling into the kitchen.

"How? She can barely keep a steady jog without needing a break to limp off the pain." Sesshomaru said back.

"Yeah, I know, but you know how she is. She can't stand giving up, even if it means physical pain." Inuyasha replied, not knowing how hard his simple words hit Sesshomaru, making the elder teen remember that Morgan was on his team for the upcoming competition and that she was putting in hard, genuine effort towards the team, both in practice and outside. Not only was she on the basketball team, but also offered to run for the track if someone was needed.

"Hm," Sesshomaru hummed, brows furrowing as he began thinking about what he should do. He watched Inuyasha exit the kitchen and return upstairs before a wonderful idea sprung into his head. He would play it safe with Morgan until after said competition was over with.

Morgan returned home after her jog, wishing she had only done a twenty-minute jog instead of forty-five. No matter what she did, her ankle would throb, ache and burn until she stopped doing whatever she was doing.

"Ok, so from now on, only in practice will I run. This is really starting to kill me." Morgan groaned as she walked into the house, now pressing her hands on the walls and helping herself down the hall by hopping on her uninjured foot.

"Do you need help?" Sesshomaru asked her as he walked in from the living room. Morgan stared at him apprehensively. Sesshomaru held his hand out to her and was surprised when she grabbed his hand, letting him pull her to himself. She put her arm around his shoulders and leaned on him as they both walked to her room.

"Alright, what are you scheming this time?" Morgan asked lightheartedly when he sat her on her bed and stepped away from her.

"Nothing. I am simply assisting a teammate. You can't help us win if you're injured." Sesshomaru replied simply as Morgan grabbed her towel, limping past Sesshomaru and heading to the bathroom to shower off.

After showering and getting her pajamas on, Morgan lay on her bed and placed a pillow beneath her ankle to elevate it and help with the pain. She was reading a book and looked over when she saw her door open, seeing Sesshomaru walk in and give her a slight wave as he closed her door.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan asked him curiously.

"I came to say that I'm s…I'm sor…uh," Sesshomaru swallowed hard when he found himself unable to say the word. Partly because he was not sorry for what he has been doing and the other half was because he never apologized, whether he was sorry or not.

"Whatever. Halfway accepted. What're you up to?" Morgan growled suspiciously as Sesshomaru sat down on the other end of her bed, resting her feet in his lap and placing the pillow between him and the wall. Morgan tried moving her feet and sitting up, but Sesshomaru kept her in place, letting his hands softly massage her throbbing ankle.

"Ah, dude, no, I don't trust you…quit…stop…do whatever you want." Morgan's mind quickly changed when she felt the relief wash through her. She relaxed on her back and let out a long, exhausted breath.

"Why do you push yourself so hard? No one will judge you if you ease up on yourself." Sesshomaru asked, feeling the tense muscles around not just her ankles, but up the back of her leg as well. He glanced at Morgan and was surprised at how easy it was to tame her. She was on cloud nine right about then.

"Because I like pushing myself to see if I'll get any further than last time." She replied, shivering when his fingers lightly traced up to her knee.

"Did you?" he asked, hand gliding back up her leg.

"No and do not go past the knee, Sunshine, or I'll shave your head." Morgan warned him. She heard him snort and continue loosening the muscles around her ankle, but he ran his hand up past her knee and to her inner thigh, earning himself a fist to the arm.

"Quit!" she barked, sitting up and going to throw another punch, but Sesshomaru caught her arms with his hands and kept her from hitting him. He pushed her off the bed, but was pulled with her, both teens falling onto the floor. Sesshomaru pinned Morgan's arms to the floor and looked her in the eyes.

"So easy to infuriate…you liked it." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Morgan panted with anger as she stared back up at him, struggling a bit to free her arms.

"I don't like being touched! Let go!" Morgan shouted, writhing beneath him, but he had an iron grip on her wrists and wasn't letting go. He was also sitting on her stomach, so she couldn't really move too much.

"You liked it. Don't lie."

"No, I didn't! Get off!"

"Tell me you liked it and I'll leave."

"Fuck you!" Morgan barked, finally breaking an arm free and punching him in the stomach. Sesshomaru grunted and felt Morgan crawl out from underneath him. He recovered quickly and grabbed her waist, pulling her back onto the floor with him, easily fending off her attacks.

"Heh, it'll take more than that," Sesshomaru chuckled, now just toying with the poor girl as he continuously pressed her back to the floor, sneaking in a few strokes to her thighs just to add to the anger. Morgan let out a laugh of disbelief. He had nerve. So she reared up on her knees and slapped him across the face.

"Ow." Sesshomaru growled, placing his hand on the burning spot on his cheek and letting Morgan back away from him.

"Why do you keep going? I said stop!" she barked, only to feel her blood boil even more when Sesshomaru smirked at her as he stood up, stepping forward.

"You're always so serious and tense around me."

"I wonder why? Ahhhh! Put me down! What is your deal?" Morgan asked frantically as she pounded her fists into his back. He had tossed her over his shoulder effortlessly and carried her to her bed before tossing her down on it.

"See you tomorrow." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of her room, leaving Morgan to wonder what the hell he was on to make him so…playful?

The next day, Naraku took his class to the computer lab for everyone to work on their essays. Little did he know that Morgan had used a proxy to download Halo onto the school's file. She even named it something so out there that no one would think to open it. Pie. She signaled to Inuyasha, Kagome and a few other friends to join in on the game and they couldn't join fast enough.

"Ahaha, man, this essay is so lame," Inuyasha said loudly, peeking over his computer screen and seeing Naraku's glare aimed his way. The young boy snickered as he continued shooting at the Halo character dubbed "Herpes." Inuyasha frowned as he looked around at who else was playing. He saw the sentence, "Kagome was killed by Herpes" and lost it entirely, laughing warmly as he was killed and it said, "Your Mom was killed by Herpes".

"I sure hope you're working on your essays back there," Naraku called out lazily. He sure as hell wasn't getting up to stop them just yet.

"Mine is done! Haha, face!" Morgan chirped, waving her hand at the teacher. Naraku sighed as he continued surfing the net. He knew they were playing games. He just didn't know they were playing Halo.

"Man, who is Herpes?" Kagome hissed from the row in front of Morgan and Inuyasha.

"I am." Morgan chirped with a smile, groaning when it said, "Herpes committed suicide."

"Damn grenades." Morgan growled when she was summoned back to the game. She saw another character in black appear and frowned when he turned around, rocket launcher aimed at her.

"Fuck!" Morgan hissed when the missile hit her. She froze when she saw the sentence, "Naraku killed Herpes." Morgan gulped as she peeked over her computer screen, seeing his eyes shift from his screen to meet her stare. He smirked knowingly and gave her a small wave before returning to the game. Morgan looked back at her screen. Game time.

"Haha, who's Ohs Nose?" Kagome giggled, shooting at the person but getting hit in the head by a bullet from a sniper rifle. She saw that Morgan, AKA Herpes, had killed her again.

"Where are you? Oh, hello there," Morgan whispered, hiding in the shadows and seeing Naraku slowly sneaking by. She aimed her rifle at him and fired, striking him in the head. Naraku let out a breath when the sentence, "Naraku was killed by Herpes" appeared on the screen.

"Hahaha! Nasty!" Morgan laughed, waving at Naraku again.

"Dude, totally shot at you!" Inuyasha chuckled teasingly at Morgan, who found a discarded rocket launcher and fired it at Inuyasha.

"Daaaaamn! Haha, that was not cool," Inuyasha groaned with a wide smile.

"No one can beat me! Hoorah! Hoorah! Hoo…mother fucker!" Morgan snapped in English when her character was run completely over by a warhog vehicle. "Naraku killed Herpes" appeared on the screen along with "Kagome killed Ohs Nose".

"Where'd you find the warhog?" Morgan asked out loud.

"Ancient Chinese secret." Naraku retorted.

"But…you're Japanese."

"I know. Curious, isn't it?"

"Asshole. Ahhh! Quit running me over!" Morgan snapped when he ran her over again as she was running to safety. Morgan felt her face burning when she heard his deep, demeaning chuckling.

"Alright, here we go," Morgan said when she found the rifle, zooming in on Naraku, who was heading her way once again. Morgan got his head in view and shot, laughing when his body fell out of the moving vehicle.

"Nice." Naraku chirped.

"That shot was naaaaasty! Haha!" Morgan giggled. Soon, anyone who was on the Internet or a game, shouted with protest when the computer screens went blank with a blue screen replacing their beloved windows. Naraku stood up, smirking as he began walking throughout the isles.

"As much fun as that game is, it is banned from this school. Morgan," Naraku called out, standing in front of her computer and looking down at her.

"Uh, yeah?" Morgan asked with worry.

"Next time, name it something a little less obvious than "Pie." And maybe hide it in a folder that does NOT have my name on it." Naraku said to her, leaning down on her desk until he was eye level with her. Morgan gulped, but smiled back anyway.

"What would you say if I said that I wanted you to find it?" Morgan asked him sweetly.

"Then I would say you are a terrible a liar, my dear."

"Then you would be correct. I'm sorry. Don't kill me." Morgan pleaded. Naraku leaned over and ruffled her hair as he walked away.

"The essays are due before the bell rings. Morgan, I want to see you when the bell rings." Naraku announced as he sat back down, unlocking the rest of the computers and cancelling the Halo match. When the bell rang, he watched as Morgan bounced up to him, partially from limping and the other half being hyper.

"You needed me?" she asked him. Naraku leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms; looking at her with a look that said, "Don't play dumb."

"Do you want to tell me why you're failing my class this semester?" he asked her. Morgan's mouth fell open.

"Failing? What? No way!" Morgan snapped back.

"You haven't turned in one assignment this entire semester. Yes, that results in failing." Naraku retorted.

"I've turned them all in! Ask Inuyasha! He and I do our homework together all the time!"

"Morgan,"

"Is there anyway I can make up for it? I can't fail! I'll damn near sleep with you if I have to! I can't fail, I can't fail!"

"Oh, you will?" Naraku purred with a grin. Morgan realized what she had said and went quiet.

"Uh," she stuttered, but said nothing more.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I like women, not little girls. Anyway, it isn't like you to not turn in your assignments, so I'll see what's going on. Do you have anything this hour?" Naraku asked.

"No. Free hour." Morgan said back morbidly, still in disbelief that her assignments had disappeared off the face of the planet. Naraku blinked and decided to stay quiet. He also wondered what happened. He hadn't seen one paper with her name on it.

"I have to get back to my room, but don't worry about it, alright? I'll fix this little problem. Good day, Morgan." Naraku finally said when he gathered his papers and headed for the door, letting Morgan go first.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm failing!" Morgan whined, slapping her forehead with aggravation.

"Oh my, failing a class? My father won't stand for that, young lady," A familiar voice said. Morgan looked Sesshomaru in the eye and wished he would die.

"It's a misunderstanding, dickweed. Stay out of it and don't be a snitch. Do you know what we do to snitches in my country?" Morgan asked, wondering why she was going all gangster on him now.

"What do you do?" Sesshomaru asked with a smirk.

"You don't want to find out. Plus, I don't have a prison shank on me." Morgan growled as she walked away, but Sesshomaru stopped her and chuckled.

"You will do what I say, as I say and how I say or I will tell my father you're failing. Call me what you will, it's all up to you." Sesshomaru demanded icily. Morgan gritted her teeth, but she decided that life was more important.

"Fine." Morgan agreed.

"Wise choice. Come with me," Sesshomaru said, walking away swiftly. Morgan didn't want to, but she did. Life was important.

AN- Sorry for the wait. I may not post for a while longer. I have exams coming up soon, meaning teachers are pelting me with homework. I'll try my hardest to post as often as I can.


	20. Chapter 20

Pick Me

Morgan went to bed peacefully that night, knowing that she had nothing to worry about for the next day. She was still worried about her failing of English, which happened to be her native tongue. She figured that Naraku lost her papers, seeing as he graded in stacks according to the person's name. She was also happy that Inuyasha came home the previous day and started giving Sesshomaru utter Hell. Random punches, random attacks and downright nasty comments came out of nowhere and it took the focus off Morgan for once. She was getting ready to turn her light out when she heard the front door close and a familiar growl when his foot hit a table. Morgan got out of bed and opened her door, running out to greet her exchange father.

"Hey, why are you still awake?" Inutaisho asked when he felt the small girl latch onto him warmly.

"I was just about to go to sleep, but I heard you come in. I missed you." Morgan said back, nuzzling her face in his chest. Inutaisho smiled down at her in the dark and put his arms around her after setting his suitcase down.

"Alright, what do you want?" the man asked teasingly.

"Nothing. I really missed you."

"I know, I know. I missed you, too. I'm tired. I have to go to bed. Good night, Morgan." Inutaisho said, patting her head as he walked past her.

"Night." Morgan said back as she returned to her room.

The next day, Inutaisho lay on the couch, cleaned and dressed, but still tired. He had one arm folded behind his head, the other hand grasped onto the remote and draped across his flat stomach. His eyes were closed and he was on the brink of sleep.

"Hey Dad," Inuyasha chirped as he jogged downstairs, dressed and ready to go out and hang with his friends.

"Hi Inuyasha," Inutaisho chirped softly, hearing his youngest son exit the house entirely. Inutaisho was about to fall asleep once more and heard slower footsteps prowling down the stairs.

"Hi son," Inutaisho said, opening his eyes and seeing Sesshomaru stop walking and spot him. Sesshomaru nodded his way and headed for the door, also leaving the house. Inutaisho didn't think much of it. It was a nice day out. He yawned deeply and drifted off into sleep.

A few minutes later, Morgan walked out of her room, dressed but not feeling well. She knew it was something she had eaten from the night before, but it still sucked feeling sick. Morgan saw the father snoozing on the couch and decided to sit in the chair and watch TV quietly. She turned the TV down and focused on the people's lips to make out the words.

"Ooh, I love this movie," Inutaisho grumbled, slowly waking from his slumber. Morgan turned the TV up and immediately felt dizzy. She fell forward out of the chair and groaned when she realized she was on the floor.

"Haha, are you alright?" Inutaisho asked, thinking she was just clumsy. He turned on his side and saw her trembling as she slowly pushed herself off the floor. Inutaisho quickly stood up and was at her side, helping her to her feet.

"I've got you. Don't cry, please don't cry," Inutaisho pleaded as he lay her on the couch.

"I'm not going to cry, I think I'm going to be sick," Morgan groaned in reply as she sat up, but she was gently pushed back down.

"Lay down, take deep breaths, I'll be right back…you're shivering," Inutaisho stated as he jogged to Morgan's room, grabbing her pillow and blanket. He ran back and quickly covered her up with the blanket and helped her situate the pillow beneath her head.

"Were you sick yesterday?" he asked her, pressing his hand to her forehead. She was burning up.

"No…well, sort of. I was tired and my stomach hurt. I think it was the sushi." Morgan said back, frowning when Inutaisho shook his head in the negative.

"You're running a fever. It's more than likely something worse than food poisoning."

"Want to make a bet?"

"Honey, I've been on this Earth longer than you. I think I know what I'm talking about." Inutaisho chuckled, sitting on the other end of the couch and patting her leg softly.

"I'll puke on you." Morgan growled.

"I'll move before you sit up."

"No, seriously, I think I'm about to get sick," Morgan groaned as she stood up, running to the bathroom as fast as she could. Inutaisho watched her worriedly, wondering if he had anything to make her feel better.

Sesshomaru returned home later that day, walking in the door right before dinner was ready. He heard Inuyasha laughing and his father talking in a baby voice to someone. The oldest teen walked into the living room and saw his father holding a stuffed teddy bear, poking the sick Morgan in the face with it.

"Get better, Morgan! Get better!" Inutaisho chirped in a high-pitched voice.

"Haha, Dad, you're such a dork!" Inuyasha laughed.

"I'll stab you in your sleep! Leave me alone!" Morgan cried out, pulling the blanket over her head.

"Inu, leave the poor girl alone." Izayoi called from the kitchen.

"I'm just teasing her! Hello, son! Where have you been all day?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who stared down at the lump of blanket known as Morgan.

"Out." Sesshomaru replied plainly.

"Out with Kagura. Hahaha," Morgan laughed, only to start growling insults at Sesshomaru, who sat on her stomach, gradually adding his weight to her until he was completely weighing her down.

"Off, off, off!" Morgan gasped.

"Sesshomaru, off," Inutaisho said with a smile. His son stood up and pulled the blanket back from Morgan, who was pale and breathing shallowly.

"I hope she doesn't die. Damn." Inuyasha stated, walking to the dinner table.

"I assume you're not eating?" Inutaisho asked Morgan, who looked at him and shook her head.

"No reason to, if I'm just going to throw up." Morgan groaned back.

"True. Let us know if you need anything." Inutaisho replied, wrapping his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders, leading his son to the table to prevent him from bothering the sickened Morgan behind his back.

A few days later, Morgan was feeling much better and all three kids were on a week-long break from school. Morgan walked into the living room from her bedroom when she heard Inuyasha's excited yell. Morgan saw Sesshomaru stand up from the chair and walk to the stairs, his shoulder brushing hers lightly as he walked by.

"We're going to the beach! Pack your shit!" Inuyasha screamed excitedly at her as he ran up to his room. Morgan blinked and looked at her exchange parents blankly, hoping they would clear up her confusion. Inutaisho grinned at her as he stood up.

"We're leaving in an hour, go pack." He said to her calmly. Morgan nodded, smiling widely as she ran back to her room to pack.

Sesshomaru climbed in back of the SUV after placing his suitcase in back. He clicked his seatbelt in and watched as Inuyasha and Morgan battled out who was to sit next to the eldest teen. Morgan grabbed Inuyasha by his shirt and began tossing him into the seat, but Inuyasha caught himself, picked Morgan up and placed her in, pushing her into Sesshomaru, who sat still and watched as Morgan growled in defeat. She clicked her seatbelt in and glanced at Sesshomaru, who stared back at her, smirking slightly before turning his gaze to the window.

"Children, get along," Izayoi chirped warningly, turning her head to Inuyasha.

"You don't have to worry about me, Mom." Inuyasha laughed, elbowing Morgan softly.

"Jerk." Morgan growled teasingly at him. Inuyasha reached up and flicked her in the head with his fingers, laughing when Sesshomaru flicked the other side of her head.

"I will bite you." Morgan said to Sesshomaru, who turned his head, looking her in the eyes and smirking again.

"I like biting," he said, watching Morgan's eye twitch as she looked away from him. She heard Inutaisho chuckling from the front seat as he drove down the road. Izayoi scolded him under her breath, telling him not to encourage Sesshomaru to bother Morgan.

It wasn't a long trip to the beach, but since it was a break week that meant that traffic made a three-hour ride add up to four hours. Inuyasha was listening to his iPod and keeping to himself. Morgan was also listening to music and reading over Sesshomaru's shoulder. He was reading a book and leaned a bit into Morgan, letting her read along with him. He was a fan of reading and if anyone was down with reading the same material as him, then he would have no problem letting them read with him, even if that person was Morgan.

"Finished?" Sesshomaru whispered, seeing her nod. Sesshomaru turned the page and felt her cheek brush his arm as she read along. She was also fighting a losing battle against her eyelids. She straightened her posture and turned up her music to help jolt herself awake.

"Stupid people should not be allowed to drive…dumb bitch." Inutaisho growled from the front seat, thinking no one was listening to him.

"You're not the best driver, either." Izayoi giggled.

"At least I'm not stupid." He said back.

"Oh, opinions." His wife replied with a sigh as she stared at her husband dreamily. She thought he was cutest when he pouted…which was what he was doing at the moment.

"Haha, roasted." Morgan giggled as she turned her music off, overhearing the conversation.

"Not a word, young lady." Inutaisho warned, pouting even more when Morgan laughed heartily, returning to reading with Sesshomaru.

"You read a lot of random things. Do you have a favorite genre?" Morgan asked.

"I like historically-based stories." Sesshomaru responded, tensing up when Morgan rested her head against his arm, almost snuggling him. Sesshomaru looked up and saw his father looking at them from the rearview mirror, smirking teasingly. Sesshomaru made no sudden reactions and turned the page, returning to his reading.

A little while later, Morgan felt someone poking her face and finally she snapped awake to the point where she grabbed the person's hand and heard laughing.

"Hey Morgan, come on! We're here!" Inuyasha called out, helping the still somewhat asleep Morgan out of the SUV and grabbing her bag for her. Morgan thanked him and yawned, seeing the small beach house and taking it in. It was Japanese-architecture based house and though it was small, it was spacious on the inside. All of the bedrooms were on the first floor and the family room was huge for family time.

"Hey," Sesshomaru said to Morgan, motioning for her to follow him to the back room. She followed him and saw him sliding open a door to the outside. It was a wooden deck that saw about a foot off the ground. She looked down the hill that led to the beach and saw the beautiful and colorful sunset. Sesshomaru watched as her eyes fixed on the scene as she gently grabbed the wooden post that held the roof up.

"It's so…pretty." She said slowly, turning her head and looking at Sesshomaru, who was leaning back against another wooden post, staring out at the sunset as well. He actually looked attractive for once and it was because he wasn't talking.

"Want to go down to the beach?" he asked, still not making eye contact. Morgan nodded and followed him off the deck and down the stone path that headed to the beach. Morgan was on edge, though. Usually when she noticed him being calm that was when he struck the hardest. Morgan almost turned one-eighty and high-tailed it back to the beach house, but instead she followed him onto the soft, sandy beach.

"Uh, I uh…oh shit! No, no, no!" Morgan cried out when Sesshomaru turned around and hoisted her over his shoulder, heading towards the waves washing up to the shore. Morgan grabbed Sesshomaru's long, soft white hair with both hands and began pulling with all of her strength. Both teens fell into the sand as Sesshomaru tried to pry the girl from his hair. Before he knew it, he was pinned on his back with Morgan sitting on him and he noticed that she was laughing.

"Haha, this is a first for you, isn't it?" Morgan asked, grabbing his wrists and keeping him from grabbing her. Sesshomaru finally relaxed and glared at Morgan silently.

"Is what a first for me?" he asked her bitterly.

"You've never been bottom."

"No. I am always on top." He replied simply.

"Why?" Morgan asked, letting go of his wrists and getting off him, lying in the sand beside him.

"I like taking over and doing it my way."

"Textbook narcissism. Why not let the girl please you?"

"Why am I even talking to you about my sex preferences? Ridiculous." Sesshomaru growled as he sat up, slowly getting to his feet and turning around to kick sand in Morgan's face, but she was also on her feet, ready to defend herself.

"Why were you talking to me about your sex preferences? Usually you tell me it's none of my business." Morgan inquired, poking him in the chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her and frowned.

Inutaisho stood on the deck with his wife, both of them watching Morgan and Sesshomaru down on the beach, sitting beside one another in the sand and seemingly talking about something interesting.

"Are they actually getting along for once? I'm in shock." Izayoi giggled, patting her husband on the back.

"You know, I refuse to think anything until they don't fight for at least eleven more minutes." Inutaisho stated. He yawned and turned around to go back inside.

"What if they fight?" Izayoi asked him worriedly.

"They'll be fine. I'm going to bed, I've been driving all day…ass hurts." Inutaisho said back, disappearing back into the house. Izayoi followed her husband back into the house, deciding that Morgan and Sesshomaru hadn't killed one another yet; they won't do it that night either.

The next day, Morgan was the last of the family to wake up that morning. She washed up and got into her bathing suit, planning on getting a tan that day. She grabbed her towel and walked into the kitchen to grab a quick snack before heading out to the beach. She saw Inutaisho in swim trunks and nothing else, pouring himself a bowl of cereal while humming a happy tune to himself. He heard footsteps and looked up, smiling widely when he saw Morgan.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." He sang.

"Morning." Morgan said back, unwillingly checking him out. He was built so well and she had to stare to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She never really saw him work out and he seemed like a lazy man at times. It didn't add up.

"Nom, nom, nom, nom…haha, I'll leave you alone now." Inutaisho chuckled while chomping on his cereal, stepping away from the young girl to give her some space. He noticed that she had on a leaf green, two-piece bathing suit and a matching towel. He then remembered her iPod was green as well.

"You really like green." Inutaisho stated.

"It's my favorite color." Morgan said back as she began speed eating her bowl of cereal.

"I see. Come on, hurry up, I'll walk out with you." Inutaisho said to her, rinsing off his bowl and stepping aside when Morgan finished hers. He walked out with Morgan behind him, walking down the stony path to the beach where Inuyasha and his mother were hitting a ball back and forth to each other. Morgan saw that a little closer to the water was Sesshomaru. He was on his back and was actually asleep. Morgan was feeling some sweet revenge coming on.

"Hey, be nice," Inutaisho called out warningly when he saw Morgan walking towards his sleeping son.

"I will." Morgan giggled in response, walking past Sesshomaru to head for the water, but a hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her into the sand.

"You're finally awake," Sesshomaru said as he sat up, smirking at Morgan, but a ball slammed into his head and caused him to fall over.

"Inuyasha, apologize to your brother, young man!" Izayoi ordered sternly.

"Haha, sorry bro! Hahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed, giving Morgan an air high-five. Inuyasha kept laughing until the ball flew back into his face and sent him flying onto his back.

"Haha, sorry son! Forgot my aim was so dead on!" Inutaisho laughed mockingly as he helped Sesshomaru to his feet.

"Inu, that was mean," Izayoi said with a smile. It was funny.

"What he did was mean, too. He's fine." Inutaisho replied, laughing when Inuyasha shot him an angry look.

"Lame!" Inuyasha barked, still rubbing his sore face.

Inutaisho volunteered to be the person to be buried in the sand and be made to look like a fool. Inuyasha wanted to do the typical mermaid with big boobs, but Sesshomaru and Morgan wanted to be a little more creative and original.

"Ooh, how about we make a shark eating him?" Morgan asked excitedly.

"Yeah! Hahahaha!" Inuyasha laughed as he began shaping the sand around his father's lower body and legs.

"It better look like an actual shark," Inutaisho growled warningly.

"I'm going to get my camera," Izayoi giggled, running up to the house quickly, hearing her husband let out a groan of protest.

"Haha, this is going to look kick ass," Morgan said as she brought a bucket of water over, pouring it over the sand and letting Sesshomaru start working on shaping the sand into the actual shark. Morgan went into greater detail with the teeth around Inutaisho's waist and the shark's eye and gills. It was a few minutes before Izayoi came back with her camera and when she did, she began laughing hysterically.

"Oh wow, it looks so funny! Haha, that's really awesome! Inu, honey, look scared, not bored." Izayoi chirped as she turned the camera on.

"Alright, alright…I better get something out of this," he growled playfully, holding his arms up and trying to look scared. The shark was eating him from the waist down. He figured in real life, he would be really fucking scared.

"Oh, you're paying me off for last night," Izayoi sang with a wide, knowing smile as she winked at her husband.

"Ew," Inuyasha growled with distaste.

"Spare me." Sesshomaru added on in the same tone.

"Hahaha! Roasted!" Morgan laughed, pointing at Inutaisho mockingly.

"Shut up, little girl." Inutaisho said back to her with a smile.

A few hours later, the family went inside to cool off and figure out what to do for dinner. Morgan and Sesshomaru both wanted to go for a run down the beach to help keep each other in check. The basketball competition was the following week and they both wanted to make sure they stayed in top form over break.

"Alright, play nice and be back in at least an hour." Inutaisho said when both teens walked down the stone path.

"We will! Bye!" Morgan called back. Sesshomaru waited for her to meet him at the bottom and they both started off in a nice jog.

"I've noticed that you prefer closer to the basket shots and you are exceptional at stealing the ball, so I'm thinking it would be wise to put you in as defense instead of offense." Sesshomaru stated.

"Yeah, I would definitely agree since most of these guys are taller than me and so they could easily block me on offense. Bankotsu wants me on offense, though." Morgan replied, noticing the twinge in her ankle, but she ignored it.

"Because you're a good tag-teammate with Koga, but I believe you'll serve more purpose on defense." Sesshomaru answered, slowing down when he noticed Morgan trying to shake out a cramp in her leg.

"I agree. Talk to him about it, I'm sure he'll agree too."

"Ankle?"

"Nah, cramp in my leg. I think it's gone now. Ok, speed up." Morgan said back as she picked up the pace, Sesshomaru easily keeping up with her.

"We should probably take about twenty minutes. A storm is coming." Sesshomaru said.

"Sounds good." Morgan replied, gritting her teeth when the burning sensation began in her ankle. She found herself soon out of breath and slowing down, soon stopping and groaning with pain. Sesshomaru stopped and watched her with slight worry.

"You shouldn't run." Sesshomaru stated.

"No, I'm fine." She replied.

"But your ankle is not. I should have never had you join."

"Fuck you." Morgan growled defensively. She stood up and stepped forward, only for her other leg to jerk out instinctively to balance out her injured leg. Morgan cursed under her breath when her entire right leg gave out from the pain and sent her falling forward, but Sesshomaru caught her and gently placed her in the sand.

"No more running. It needs time to heal." Sesshomaru ordered, wishing she would quit making things worse. Just as that thought crossed his mind when he looked up into the sky, the rain began pouring down. Sesshomaru helped Morgan up and walked underneath the cover of the trees.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" Morgan howled as she lightly pounded her head against the tree trunk. She was sick and off her feet for three days and now her ankle was being a bitch. The fact that it hurt didn't bother her. The fact that her doctor telling her she wouldn't be able to play another sport ever again and being right was what bothered her.

"Calm down." Sesshomaru said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"You don't understand! You don't! You don't! You don't!" Morgan insisted irritably.

"Your athletic life is done for. Find something else to do." Sesshomaru responded tonelessly. Morgan shivered and growled under her breath, freezing up when she felt his arms pulling her closer to him.

"Get up." He ordered, pulling her to her feet with him.

"I can't walk," Morgan said.

"Oh well." Sesshomaru replied, walking into the rain and towards the beach house. Morgan stared after him and stepped forward, forcing her leg to stay planted in the sand until the other one balanced out. Soon, she was limping behind him, but at least she was moving.

The next morning, Morgan woke up and ran herself a nice, warm bath. She sank into the water and began massaging her ankle, determined to make the bastard feel better whether it wanted to or not. She was damned if she couldn't play let alone walk.

Inutaisho walked into Sesshomaru's room and saw his son reading yet another book and lying on his bed while doing so. The father was determined to at least get his son to dislike him, instead of hating him.

"Good morning." Inutaisho chirped.

"Hello," Sesshomaru replied, not looking up from his book. He was wondering what his father was up to.

"So, do you want to know something?"

"Sure."

"I think Morgan likes you. Haha." Inutaisho chuckled, sitting next to his son and putting his arm around Sesshomaru's shoulders.

"Your jokes are terrible."

"Haha, I know. How would you like to be an exchange student?"

"Excuse me?" Sesshomaru asked his father, finally looking up from his book.

"Travel somewhere for a while and learn in another country. I uh, don't hate me, but I found out that Morgan's parents take in exchange students and I was thinking that maybe you could,"

"What? Go live in her country, in her house under her rules? Do you think I'm that foolish?" Sesshomaru snapped.

"Haha, yes I do, because you have no say so in this. You're going." Inutaisho said back sternly. Sesshomaru's eyes stated "hatred" in them. How dare his father do this to him?

"No, I'm not." Sesshomaru growled in response.

"I already talked to your mother and she thinks it's a wonderful idea. Not to mention that if you don't agree to this, I'm cutting you out of my will and I just recently came across money."

"What has inspired you to be so cold?" Sesshomaru asked his father. Inutaisho smirked evilly as he stood up, patting his son's shoulder.

"You." The father replied simply as he walked out of the room. Sesshomaru stared at his floor, deep in thought. He was to spend another year with Morgan and worse yet, it was on her turf.

"I…am…fucked." Sesshomaru groaned. He could even hear Morgan's laughter echoing in his head.


	21. Chapter 21

My Son

Inutaisho expected to no longer be in existence to Sesshomaru. The boy wouldn't so much as say, "Excuse me" when bumping into his father's arm. Again, it was expected. What he didn't expect, however, was Sesshomaru's sudden kindness towards Morgan. It wasn't faked, either. He was genuinely learning about her as a person, but Inutaisho knew his son better than anyone else on the planet. Sesshomaru was a strategic man and calculated every move in advance, so if he wasn't hurting Morgan now, he was building up the suspense for later.

"So, you go to school five days a week and have two days off every week?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan, who was sitting on the floor and massaging her noticeably bruised ankle. Sesshomaru was also on the floor, but lying on his back, staring at the ceiling as he focused on her words.

"Yeah, we have shorter days, too. Fuck." Morgan said back, hissing when she pressed too hard and sent a pain jolting through her ankle.

"Language," Inutaisho called as he walked into the living room, munching on a rice cake as he sat on the couch. Morgan nodded in response and continued her massage. She glanced at Sesshomaru and caught his gaze with hers. He seemed to be studying her…or he was spacing it big time. Morgan looked away and smiled.

"Need something?" she asked aloud, looking back at Sesshomaru, who smirked a bit before replying.

"You could say that," he responded softly, still staring intensely at her. Morgan gulped a bit. Now he was starting to annoy her…freak her out, too.

"Morgan, are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital for that? It looks terrible." Inutaisho stated worriedly.

"Gee, thanks and I'm fine. Give it a day." Morgan replied, stretching out both legs and leaning back on her hands and exhaling. She waited a minute before pushing herself to her feet and limping out of the room quietly. Sesshomaru watched her listlessly before sitting up to find something to do.

"Ready to talk?" Inutaisho asked Sesshomaru, who walked away as if no one addressed him.

"I take that as a no." Inutaisho grumbled to himself.

Morgan sighed as she walked through the warm, soft sand, loving the fact that she didn't have to limp as much because of the sand's support and warmth. She was glad she had brought a jacket though. The wind was a bit cold. She pulled the jacket on and kept walking, realizing she was a good mile away from the house. She finally stopped and sat in the sand, burying her feet in the sand and smiling as she looked into the beautiful sunset. She wished she could watch this everyday. Morgan turned her head and saw Sesshomaru approaching her, a glass bottle in one hand and holding two glasses in the other. He raised them and wiggled them tauntingly at her.

"Thirsty?" he asked. Morgan patted the sand next to her and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe a little," she replied as the tall boy sat down, handing her the cups before opening the bottle with the clear, shiny liquid.

"What is it?" Morgan asked curiously.

"Sake." Sesshomaru replied, filling one cup halfway and doing the same with the other.

"I've never had sake." Morgan stated, handing a cup to Sesshomaru and keeping the other. Sesshomaru took a sip and frowned.

"Really? Well, I prefer it." Sesshomaru stated simply, taking another sip. Morgan tried a sip and nodded with approval.

"Pretty damn good." She said, wondering how much she could drink without getting drunk. She finished her small amount and watched Sesshomaru as he filled his cup up halfway once more, glancing at Morgan and seeing her hold her cup to him. He filled hers up halfway and smirked.

"Might not want to drink too much. Sake is very strong." Sesshomaru said to her. Morgan held her finger up as she downed the liquid in one, big gulp, making a satisfied sound and offering her cup to him.

"I'm Irish, it'll take a lot more than that to get me shit-faced. What about you?" Morgan replied with a smile, giggling as Sesshomaru's expression changed to, "Is that a challenge?" He quickly downed his drink and opened the bottle again, refilling each cup and offering a toast to Morgan, who tapped her cup against his and they both chugged their drinks.

A few drinks later, Sesshomaru placed the empty bottle in the sand and relaxed on his back, closing his eyes and feeling everything around him spinning. He heard Morgan let out a groan as she collapsed on her back, unable to sit up anymore.

"Ugh, crap, I've nnnnever been drunk." Morgan growled, her words slurring a bit.

"I'll…I'll be back…don't move." Sesshomaru said as he stood up. He had been much worse before.

"Mmm…sure." Morgan replied, hearing Sesshomaru walk away. It was a few minutes before she heard him walking back, chuckling to himself as he sat down. Morgan was feeling a bit better and sat up.

"What?" she asked, rubbing her eyes to help focus on what Sesshomaru had in his hands.

"Nothing. I just thought we should document this." Sesshomaru replied, tapping the pen on the notebook a few times.

"Haha, we should write a letter and stick it in the bottle," Morgan suggested.

"Let's do it." Sesshomaru chuckled in response as he began drawing stick figures. He handed the pen to Morgan, who drew a really awesome, long-necked dinosaur, which surprised Sesshomaru because Morgan was drunk for the first time in her life and yet she could draw perfectly fine.

"Dude, that's a badass dinosaur…his name is Pierre." Morgan giggled, nuzzling Sesshomaru's arm. She soon realized what she was doing and leaned away from him, watching as he ripped the paper out of the notebook, rolled it up and stuck it into the sake bottle. He stood up and hurled the bottle into the waves, helping Morgan to her feet and both teens slowly trudging back to the beach house. The climb up the stony path on the hill was the toughest for Morgan, who almost resorted to hands and knees.

"Little Irish-American girl can't hold her alcohol…funny." Sesshomaru chuckled, holding the door open and helping Morgan into the house.

"Shut up, Jap." Morgan growled back, but she snorted afterwards, showing that she didn't mean it. The two teens stumbled into Sesshomaru's room and closed the door, laughing and cutting up in drunken joy. For the first time, both felt vulnerable and knew the other was vulnerable, but neither would overstep the line…neither wanted to. They both lay on the floor, red-faced and smiling as they continued to talk about anything that came to mind.

"Haha, you know, I am spinning right now," Sesshomaru groaned, rubbing his face with both hands.

"You and me both." Morgan replied, hearing the door open and seeing Inutaisho walking in. Morgan sobered up really quick at that moment.

"What are you two doing?" he asked in mid-yawn, indicating he was asleep a few minutes ago.

"Talking." Morgan answered, trying her best not to slur her words. Inutaisho stared at her and then at his son, who had his eyes closed as he tried to make the spinning stop. The father wasn't a fool. They were both hammered.

"Aw, damn it, it's too late at night to be drunk. Morgan, go to your own room." Inutaisho ordered. Morgan let out a sigh as she stood up, trying not to fall over. She was glad her room was just down the hall and not upstairs.

"And I'll deal with you both in the morning when you're hungover." Inutaisho said as he walked back to bed, leaving his son on the floor by himself.

Sesshomaru massaged his temples with his finger tops, eyes closed with annoyance as his father herded him and Morgan into the living room. He heard Morgan grumbling insults under her breath in English. Both teens sat on the couch and leaned back, getting the feeling that this was going to be a while.

"How are we feeling this morning?" Inutaisho asked with a wide, bright smile. He held back laughter when both Morgan and Sesshomaru glared daggers at him in reply.

"Haha, good. So, whose idea was it to drink my sake?" Inutaisho asked as he sat on the table to be at eye level with both teens. Morgan and Sesshomaru said nothing, both looking down and closing their eyes to deal with their headaches.

"From the looks of it, your heads are punishing you for not using them, but I'll add to it. Morgan, bring me your iPod and Sesshomaru, bring me your laptop," Inutaisho ordered, watching the teens slowly stand up and retrieve their beloved belongings. When the two teens returned to the living room and handed their father the devices, they heard the front door being knocked on. Izayoi's joyous voice sounded through the house as she greeted her visiting family members.

"Oh fuck me," Morgan groaned when the multiple voices sounded through the house and pounded into her head. She saw Sesshomaru grimace when another teen girl ran into the room, spotting him and screaming his name. The girl ran after him and Morgan soon found herself being used as a shield as Sesshomaru held her in front of him and making the girl stop running and eye Morgan suspiciously.

"Get out of the way." The girl ordered Morgan, who felt her boiling point skyrocket from the lack of sleep and raging headache.

"Back off!" Morgan barked irritably, making the girl turn pale and back up a few steps.

"Good lord, children, can we get along for once?" Inutaisho whined as he reentered the room, spotting the angered Morgan making an advance at Izayoi's niece.

"We can, not sure she can…let's go Morgan," Sesshomaru insisted, grabbing the American girl's wrist.

"Don't even play like that, don't even play." Morgan warned the other girl as she backed away with Sesshomaru and followed him back to his room. Once Morgan entered the room, Sesshomaru closed the door and locked it quickly, sliding onto the floor and his back leaned against the door as he held his face in his hands with distraught.

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Morgan barked, sitting on Sesshomaru's bed and crossing her arms. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru finally look up and stare at the ceiling, as if asking God "Why?"

"Miki…her name is Miki…and she is the one person I hate above you." Sesshomaru answered simply.

"Ah, I must be losing my touch." Morgan remarked as she moved over and let Sesshomaru sit beside her. Both teens glared at the door when someone knocked on it.

"Your father said to entertain me, Sesshomaru!" the girl now known as Miki sang as she continuously knocked on the door.

"Oh my God, how old is she?" Morgan growled with distaste.

"Same age as you…quit pounding on my fucking door!" Sesshomaru hollered angrily, only to collapse on his back and cover his ears when the girl got even louder.

"I'm going to punch her out," Morgan whined as she stood up, storming over to the door and unlocking it. Morgan ripped the door open, saw the girl's face and flung a right hook, nailing Miki in the nose. Miki shrieked with terror when she felt the warm, red liquid spilling into her hand that held her nose.

"Waaahhh!" she cried, running to get help. Sesshomaru watched as Morgan closed the door and locked it, laughing as she turned around and crossed her arms.

"Is it bad that I'm laughing?" she asked, still giggling a bit.

"No, haha, it was actually really funny." Sesshomaru answered with a smirk. Both teens looked at the door when someone bigger and stronger came pounding on it.

"Open this door now! Morgan!" Inutaisho barked heatedly. Morgan was about to head for the door to meet her maker, but she looked at Sesshomaru when he made a noise. He had opened the window next to his bed and took out the screen, basically making an escape route. He climbed out first and held his hands up to Morgan, who looked down at him with shock. He was being so nice to her.

"What're you doing?" Morgan asked him in whisper.

"Being a gentleman. You can't make this drop with your ankle, now come on." Sesshomaru answered, still holding his hands up to catch her.

"Gentleman…you know that word? Ugh, fine." Morgan dropped out the window and was caught surprisingly easy by Sesshomaru, who sat her on her feet and began heading to the beach. Morgan followed him and laughed.

"Haha, so, I must be an aggressive person when I drink," she chirped.

"No, Miki is just that annoying. She continues to think that someday I'll like her." Sesshomaru stated, slowing down and waiting for Morgan to catch up. He sighed when he realized that he and Morgan were basically dead people walking at the moment. Once his father figured out that they weren't in there, he would come looking for them on the beach.

The next morning, Morgan lay asleep in her bed. She was tired from being outside all day the previous day, swimming in the water and avoiding all parental-authority figures. She also found out that Miki was staying with them for the remaining three days and that did not make Morgan happy. Morgan stirred slightly from her sleep, getting the feeling that she was being watched. Morgan opened her eyes and saw Miki standing over her and before Morgan could react, Miki brought her elbow down on Morgan's face powerfully.

"Ahhh! Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch!" Morgan howled as she jumped out of bed, hustling down the hallway after Miki, who was laughing and shrieking as she slammed the bedroom door shut, locking the door. Morgan felt the blood running down her face like a waterfall, but she was seeing red at that moment in time and the only thing that mattered to her was "Break the door down and fuck that bitch up."

"Ha, ha, ha! You can't get me!" Miki called tauntingly from inside the room. Morgan let out an angered shout as she ran at the door, jumping in the air and pounding the door with her fists and kicking it simultaneously. She heard Inutaisho and Izayoi screaming to quiet down. Morgan backed away from the door and ran at it full-force, throwing her body at it and hearing a satisfying crack as the door gave away and was still attached halfway to the hinges. Morgan ran in, her eyes furious and seeing the utter fear and shock in Miki's life. Morgan brought her fist down and struck Miki and found herself unable to stop as she continued pounding the other girl.

"Morgan! What has gotten into you?" Inutaisho hollered, pulling her off Miki and seeing the black-haired girl covered in blood, but it wasn't hers, it was Morgan's. Morgan's nose and lips had been busted open and had blood all down her face, neck and shirt. There was even a trail leading from her bedroom to Miki's and obviously there was blood on the now broken door.

"Oh, Miki, are you alright?" Izayoi asked as she knelt next to the assaulted girl, who was crying hysterically. Morgan was now in a daze as Inutaish pulled her to the bathroom to help clean her up and talk to her. He closed the door and motioned for her to sit on the counter next to the sink.

"Oh God, Morgan, you're drenched in blood," Inutaisho sighed as he grabbed a rag and got it wet, working on wiping away the blood from her face. Morgan kept quiet and avoided eye contact, tilting her head back as Inutaisho finished cleaning her face.

"Did Miki do this to you?" he asked with disbelief.

"While I was asleep, yeah. At least when I hit her yesterday, she was wide-awake and asking for it. Great, here comes your wife," Morgan growled with distaste as the door opened and there stood Izayoi.

"What is your problem?" she asked Morgan.

"What is hers? She immediately started treating me like shit and attacked me in my sleep! Don't even," Morgan began, only to be hushed by Inutaisho, who turned to his wife and gave her a pleading look.

"Not now, she's really hurt," Inutaisho said.

"No, she's going to listen to me now! You're not doing anything about her, so I will! Morgan, after you clean up, straight to your room!"

"Yes Mother, now quit yelling, I have a headache." Morgan growled without missing a beat. Izayoi's mouth hung open as she went red in the face with anger. She had never been disrespected like that before and Morgan's eyes were lifeless. She had no remorse. Morgan just didn't feel represented so she had to represent herself.

Later that day, Sesshomaru was in the kitchen, finding a few things to munch on. He fixed himself a sandwich and bit into it, almost wanting to hack it up when Miki pranced into the kitchen, smiling devilishly at him.

"So your friend can't come out of her room, that's a shame," Miki stated, brushing her black hair behind her ear. Sesshomaru swallowed his bite of food and snorted.

"That black eye makes you look even uglier than usual." He stated spitefully, watching her hand fly up and touch the bruising with her fingers.

"Yeah, that crazy bitch attacked me for no reason."

"She never attacks anyone unless provoked! You're an instigator! And you're annoying! Get out of my sight! Quit talking to me!" Sesshomaru snapped loudly, seeing his father enter the kitchen and his wife right behind him.

"Sesshomaru, you too?" Izayoi asked with a whine.

"Uh, excuse me, but Miki seems to be the center of the problems lately. Why is it all of a sudden my son's fault?" Inutaisho asked defensively, turning around and looking at his wife and expecting an answer. Sesshomaru looked down, but he was glad his father finally came to his defense.

"She's been physically attacked, she's been yelled at, how much can she take?" Izayoi said back sharply. Inutaisho pointed at Miki and glared at his wife.

"She's laughing right now. She's provoking everyone else around her. Son, bring your food, come with me," Inutaisho demanded softly, walking to the back with his son and heading outside to the beach.

"Hey Dad, that Miki girl touched me…can I hit her?" Inuyasha asked, immediately standing up from the deck chair.

"Morgan beat you to it ten fold, my boy! Haha, but go talk to your mother about it!" Inutaisho laughed in return, beckoning his eldest son to follow him. Sesshomaru had finished off his sandwich and smirked when his father pushed him playfully. Sesshomaru went to push him back, but Inutaisho took off running towards the sand, laughing as he stopped running and turned around.

"That Miki girl…I'm glad Morgan beat the shit out of her. That's horrible of me to say, but still," Inutaisho said.

"She beat me to the punch," Sesshomaru retorted. Inutaisho patted his son's arm and exhaled loudly.

"At least you're talking to me now." He said happily. Inutaisho stepped back and frowned when his foot hit something hard. He looked down and saw the empty glass bottle of sake. Sesshomaru saw it and gulped when his father bent down and pulled it out, seeing the paper inside. Inutaisho's eyebrow cocked as he glanced at his son.

"I…I threw that into the water," Sesshomaru stated.

"Haha, waves brought it back to shore," Inutaisho chuckled, opening the bottle and pulling out the paper. Sesshomaru felt his stomach sink. He had forgotten about that and he drew a not-so-nice picture of his father on it. Inutaisho opened it and looked at it, chuckling even more as he glanced at his son.

"I'm at a loss for words." Sesshomaru exhaled.

"I'd say…you spelled 'dick' wrong." Inutaisho laughed.

"I was drunk." Sesshomaru stated in his own defense.

"Yeah, I'm really pissed that you drank my sake, but whatever." Inutaisho exhaled, placing the paper back in the bottle and placing it back in the sand, burying it completely. He hugged his son and shook his head.

"Just don't tell your mother," Inutaisho mumbled. Sesshomaru gulped at the thought of his mother finding out that he got drunk. She would spit fire and raise Hell if she found out. Sesshomaru then realized that his father could hold that over his head.

"So, have you thought about the exchange student deal?" Inutaisho asked. Sesshomaru felt a knife go through him. That was exactly his father's plan.

"Fine. I'll do it." Sesshomaru said.

"Don't tell Morgan, either. She's not particularly happy right now."

"I won't." Sesshomaru replied.

AN- I was feeling violent…I think I got it out of me. Haha, this entire story is violent, what am I talking about? Hahaha!


	22. Chapter 22

New Move

Morgan looked in the mirror and frowned as her fingers lightly traced over the visible cuts on her lips. Her nose was saved from any visible injury, but it still hurt and her lips made it look like she was kicked in the face.

"Here, it will help the swelling," Inuyasha said, handing her an ice pack wrapped in a towel.

"Thanks." Morgan said as she pressed it against her lips, clenching her jaw when the coolness stung her lips intensely.

"I barely got to touch her, one black eye to my busted up lips and nose…hardly fair." Morgan grumbled into the ice pack.

"Well, not to mention that you knocked down a fucking locked door and still had enough energy to give her a black eye," Inuyasha chirped with humor. He saw Morgan roll her eyes; meaning that she did not agree that knocking a door down and giving someone a black eye was equivalent enough for a busted mouth and nose.

"Not to mention that she did this when I was asleep…oh no, she's going to get hers, I'm American, I don't let this shit die ever." Morgan growled, holding the ice pack away and seeing if her lips were any better. She noticed that they weren't and so she put the ice back on her mouth.

"It sucks that my mom defends the bitch." Inuyasha sighed, almost bursting into hysterical laughter when he saw the fire spark in Morgan's eyes as she whipped around, holding the ice away from her mouth and sneering.

"That bitch is next on my list whether she's your mom or not!" Morgan barked heatedly.

"Calm down," Inuyasha insisted.

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" Morgan bellowed, her right eye actually twitching as she threw the ice pack on the floor. Inuyasha held his hands up in submission as he backed out of the room.

"Morgan, what is it now?" Izayoi asked heatedly as she walked to the girl's room, but Morgan responded by clicking the remote to the stereo that she hooked her iPod up to, turning the volume up loudly.

"Morgan! Turn it down now!" Izayoi hollered, but Morgan continued singing to the song, which seemed to be mocking Izayoi's very authority.

"That's alright! That's okay! Girl, don't go away mad! Now, girl, just go away! Girl, don't go away mad! Girl, just go away! Yeaaaah!" Morgan sang in English, knowing very well that her exchange mother understood not what she said, but she understood the tone perfectly. The tone basically said, "Pretend I'm not here and go away."

"I'm getting my husband!" Izayoi shouted as she stormed away. Morgan switched songs and began dancing to the song slowly.

"Riding down the street and I see a pretty girl! She wants me, I want her, I will take her to my world! I'm in my car, I'm standing in my car, you know I'm in my car, I'm standing in my car, my car! Haha," Morgan laughed as Inutaisho stood in the doorway, crossing his arms and smirking evilly. He damn sure didn't scare her. Morgan sighed and switched songs again.

"People try to put us d-dooooown! Just because we g-get aroooound! Things they do look awful c-c-cooooold! I hope I die before I get ooooold! Why don't you all just f-f-f-fade awaaaaay!" Morgan sang as Inutaisho walked up to her, holding his hand out for the remote. He paused the music and exhaled heavily.

"Why must you be like this?" he asked her softly.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe it's because I've been locked in my room for TWO FUCKING DAYS! You guys want me in here? Fine, then you deal with me being stuck in here! My remote! I bought this stereo and remote and my iPod!" Morgan barked as she snatched the remote from Inutaisho's hand and turned her loud music back on. Inutaisho nodded and had that usual, "I see you're unreasonable at the moment" face on and he slowly turned around and walked out of the room to alert his wife of the fact that this, in fact, was their fault to begin with and Morgan actually had every right. Inutaisho walked down to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door.

"You can go yell at her if you want," Inutaisho offered to his son, who was relaxing on his bed and reading a book. Nothing unusual.

"I quite like the catchy tunes Simba is blasting. Maybe you should let the lion out of its cage and it'll be a little quieter." Sesshomaru said tonelessly, his face unchangeable as he continued reading, one hand holding the book and the other arm folded behind his head.

"I can't just cut off Izayoi's authority. We're supposed to be equal powers of the house." Inutaisho explained, hoping his son would just talk to Morgan. Again, Sesshomaru remained motionless and stoic.

"Oh…sucks to be you. Is lunch ready yet?" Sesshomaru asked calmly. Inutaisho rubbed his temples as he exhaled.

"No, a few more minutes…damn her and her music." The father growled when an obnoxiously loud Motley Crue song began blasting and actually making a few things vibrate.

"I swear, if Miki hadn't already busted her up, I would be right now," Izayoi hissed as she pulled lunch from the oven.

"Honey, no disrespect, but Morgan would mess you up before you even landed a punch…she knocked down a damn door while bleeding all over the place for God's sake." Inutaisho replied, knowing he would be getting no sex for a while for that comment.

"Miki, dear, set the table," Izayoi stated sweetly when her niece walked into the kitchen. Miki nodded and began setting the plates in the separate spots. Inutaisho watched the young girl and groaned silently when he heard a familiar song. He had heard Morgan play it before and Sesshomaru also played it a few times and it was basically five and a half minutes of guitar, screaming and some drums. He was sure that if he knew English, he could relate to the song more, but he didn't, so shoot down that idea.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" Miki chirped happily when the boy walked into the room, singing the song to himself, ignoring Miki completely.

"You need coolin', baby, I'm not foolin'. I'm going to send you back to schoolin'," Sesshomaru chanted as he fixed himself a glass of water.

"Ugh, you know the words?" Inutaisho asked his son with a whine.

"Of course I do…it's about sex, if you're curious." Sesshomaru replied simply, seeing Izayoi cringe at his bluntness.

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, son. I couldn't tell, even with the obvious orgasmic screaming…jerk." Inutaisho growled in response.

"Understandable." Sesshomaru said with a nod as he took a quick drink of water. He frowned with concentration as a new song was immediately played.

"Sesshomaru, can I sit next to you at the table?" Miki asked sweetly.

"I'd sooner swallow a cyanide pill," Sesshomaru retorted, walking to Morgan's room to see what she was doing and if she was even still alive. He opened the door and saw her lying on her bed, just skimming through songs mindlessly.

"Please tell me you've come to kill me." Morgan said hopelessly. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he continued to stare at her. Being locked up was actually hurting her. Hell, he would too.

"How does lunch sound?" Sesshomaru suggested.

"Did the bitch poison it?" Morgan asked icily.

"Which bitch?"

"The bitch."

"Izayoi?"

"That's the bitch."

"Come along, lion." Sesshomaru said tauntingly as Morgan dropped her remote on her bed, not even bothering from turning the music down or off. She followed Sesshomaru to the kitchen where she felt all nerve being lost when she saw Miki sitting in the spot that she usually sat in, but Sesshomaru kept a firm grip on her arm and twisted it behind her not to harm her, but to restrain her.

"Sit down, Simba." Sesshomaru ordered calmly, sitting her beside him. Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and whined when he saw that the only open seat was next to Miki.

"Can I just eat in my room?" Inuyasha asked.

"No! You will sit down and everyone will quit treating her like she has the plague!" Izayoi snapped loudly, making Inutaisho flinch slightly. He closed his eyes when he heard Morgan snort.

"Rats carried the plague," Morgan stated in English, hearing Sesshomaru chuckle in response.

"And you, you will quit with this rebellious attitude! There is no reason for it! And why did you leave your music on?" Izayoi yelled, trying to intimidate the girl, but Morgan's face went blank as she cocked her head to the side.

"Music?" she asked, as if she never heard the word before.

"Morgan, go turn it off," Inutaisho pleaded.

"Take your food with you and just stay there!" Izayoi added on. Morgan stood up and giggled with victory.

"The music isn't going anywhere." Morgan said, taking robotic steps and moves towards the doorway when "Imma Be" by Black Eyed Peas came.

"Oh my God, nooooooo!" Inutaisho whined when she began playing "Wango Tango" by Ted Nugent, which happened to be a more upbeat and hyper song…not to mention loud and obnoxious.

"I am tired of this. I really am." Izayoi said.

"Want me to go beat her up again? Hahaha!" Miki laughed.

"If you touch her again, I'll give you more than a black eye, you can count on that." Sesshomaru growled, seeing Miki's face go pale as she stared back at him. He had never threatened her physical being before. Yes he denied her and demeaned her, but never threatened her.

"You will do no such thing." Izayoi said back. Sesshomaru turned his gaze onto her.

"Do not order me around as if you're my mother. Hell, I barely listen to my real mother as it is." Sesshomaru replied, standing up and walking to his room and slamming the door.

Morgan lay in bed asleep, quiet and content as she snuggled beneath the light blanket. Her calm night was disturbed when her door flung open, quick footsteps running to her. Morgan woke up just in time for something to pound her head repetitively. Morgan was instantly on the defensive as she used one arm to block and flung a nasty right hook into the face of Miki, who was knocked to the floor. Morgan sat up out of bed and figured that she didn't need a light to kick her ass.

"You fucked with the wrong bitch tonight! Get back here and quit crying!" Morgan barked, quickly running to her door and slamming it shut so that Miki could not escape.

"Ahh! Ahh! Please no! Noooooo! Aunt Izayoi!" Miki screamed frantically, but Morgan had already pulled her to her feet.

"I won't fight you when you're down! Stand up and get hit, bitch!" Morgan growled, seeing her door fly open, but it was too late. Her fist shot upwards and decked Miki in the chin.

"Miki!" Izayoi shouted worriedly when she saw her niece fall to the floor, completely out.

"Damn it, again?" Inutaisho groaned as he walked in. He saw the cut on Morgan's cheek and frowned.

"Morgan," Izayoi began, but Inutaisho stepped in front of her and glared down at her. He didn't know why, but he felt that Morgan needed protection, not Miki. His fatherly instincts told him that Morgan was just defending herself.

"Don't you even dare try to blame this on her! Miki obviously is in Morgan's room on her own will! Get the little bitch out of my house! Now!" Inutaisho shouted at his wife angrily. Izayoi stared at her husband cautiously. It was rare to see him that angry. Inutaisho grabbed Morgan's wrist and pulled her with him to the bathroom to once again clean blood off her face.

"I can do it myself," Morgan said, reaching for the rag, but Inutaisho grabbed it and wiped away some of the blood.

"Don't argue with me, I'm not in the mood. Just let me do it." Inutaisho said back tiredly, remembering that he was still upset with how Morgan had treated him. Morgan closed her mouth and let him tend to her face once more.

The next morning, Morgan sat on the sandy beach, legs pulled to her chest as she rested her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. Her light brown eyes were watching the waves as they pushed and pulled, making a relaxing sound.

"You know, when I brought everyone here, I meant for it to be a relaxing vacation, not a four-day boxing match," Inutaisho's voice sounded as he sat in the sand next to the girl.

"What's the difference?" Morgan asked dryly, keeping her gaze on the water.

"So I guess Miki was supposed to be taking medicine and she wasn't…obviously…and that's why she acted out."

"Am I supposed to feel bad for beating up on a bipolar bitch?"

"Haha, no, I was just alerting you."

"I don't care."

"That's fine. We go back tomorrow."

"Great." Morgan replied.

"You hate me now, don't you?" Inutaisho asked quietly. Morgan looked at him and saw that he was on the verge of tears. She saw him swallow hard and smirk knowingly, as if taking her silence as a "yes."

"I don't hate you. I never have." Morgan said soothingly.

"You're being really cross with me."

"I just don't care to talk about the bipolar, schizophrenic bitch."

"Fair enough. Don't stay out here too long, you'll burn." Inutaisho said, patting Morgan's head as he stood up.

"Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen," Morgan grumbled back. She yawned and lay on her back, stretching out and relaxing.

"You're a dick! Leave me alone!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran down the hill, his older brother sprinting after him viciously. Morgan lifted her head and watched as Inuyasha went flying onto his face after Sesshomaru tackled him into the sand. Sesshomaru stood up and snorted quietly.

"You're so slow." Sesshomaru stated, looking over at Morgan and frowning.

"Bored?" Morgan asked him.

"I do miss torturing you." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Why haven't you?"

"I've grown out of torturing you. It was amusing while it lasted though."

"Whatever dude. Ow." Morgan groaned when Sesshomaru threw a small pebble at her and hit her in the head.

"Do not tempt me." Sesshomaru replied warningly. He ducked when he heard Inuyasha swing his arm from behind. Sesshomaru grabbed his brother's arm and twisted it before throwing the younger teen into the sand face first.

"Ah, fuck, I feel like I'm dying," Morgan whimpered as she stood up, her bones cracking irritably and muscles as sore as ever. She yawned as she began walking towards the house.

Sesshomaru stood in the warm water, just randomly swimming around and relaxing himself. He figured he would need it eventually. He saw his father walking down the stone path, carrying Morgan on his back.

"You are the slowest horse ever." Morgan commented as she jumped off his back. Inutaisho shrugged and smirked as he took his shirt off, placing his towel on the sand and relaxing on his back. Morgan threw her towel down and revealed a ball. She served the ball to Sesshomaru like a professional volleyball player. Sesshomaru quit floating and stood up, catching the ball with both hands easily.

"That was quite a distance," Sesshomaru stated, taking the same form as Morgan and serving the ball, watching as if fell a little short, but Morgan clasped both hands together and bumped the ball with her forearms, causing the ball to fly softly back towards Sesshomaru.

"Damn." Sesshomaru sighed when the ball fell in front of him, splashing salty water onto his face. He picked the ball up and waded into the sand, motioning for Morgan to parallel him and get ready. Morgan thought he was going to serve it, but instead, he hurled the ball at Morgan, who jumped out of the way.

"Ahhh! My sexy ass!" Inutaisho howled after the ball plowed into his ass harshly. He was lying on his stomach, absorbing the rays and unaware of Sesshomaru's intentions.

"That was meant for Morgan," Sesshomaru called out unconvincingly.

"It still hurt!" Inutaisho barked back, hand softly rubbing his possibly bruised ass.

"Hey, can you give us the ball while you're whining?" Morgan asked pleadingly. Inutaisho grumbled under his breath as he stood up, grabbing the ball and tossing it to Morgan, who bumped it to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru spiked it back at Morgan who dove in the sand to hit it back, quickly recovering to her feet.

"Nice, very nice," Inutaisho commented, surprised at the girl's agility in the sand.

"Don't push yourself too hard. You can't afford another injury three days before the competition." Sesshomaru stated, holding the ball and forcing Morgan to slow down her pace. She exhaled with annoyance, but stood still and waited for the serve.

"Just like an obedient dog," Sesshomaru commented with a smirk.

"Shut up and serve the damn ball!" Morgan snapped impatiently.

"Haha," Sesshomaru chuckled, hurling the ball at her again. Morgan dodged and heard the ball hit someone else.

"Ahh fuck!" Inuyasha's voice roared as the ball plowed into his face. The young boy decided to join his family at the beach and had a ball slamming in his face instead.

"Is your mother back yet?" Inutaisho asked Inuyasha, who was rubbing his face while glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, she's watching TV." Inuyasha replied, throwing the ball at Sesshomaru, who caught the ball effortlessly.

Morgan sat at the table with Sesshomaru sitting next to her. He was watching her as she continued reading an article on a new fossil that was found on a paleontology dig. He had noticed that she was a lot more tame and easy-going now that she was able to burn off some energy.

"Does this really interest you or are you just that bored?" Sesshomaru asked as he yawned a bit after deciding the article was boring to him.

"It's been my dream for a long time to be a paleontologist, so yes, it interests me a lot." Morgan replied simply, shutting down the laptop after finishing reading the article. Sesshomaru yawned again as he stood up, leaving Morgan to herself.

"I am hungry." Morgan grumbled, standing up and preparing to feed herself. She stopped all movement when Izayoi walked into the kitchen. The woman saw Morgan and looked down immediately.

"Morgan, I'm sorry. I realized that I just don't understand you and where you come from." Izayoi said sorrowfully.

"It's fine. Feed me and I'll forget all about it." Morgan said, rubbing her stomach. Izayoi smiled and nodded as she began preparing the food.


	23. Chapter 23

Take Her To My World

AN- Damn you actionbitchesbff…you've got me addicted to The Pack…I will see you tomorrow and I know where you live! In other news, heavy metal legend Dio died Sunday morning. (Throws rock horns) Rock in peace, Dio!

Morgan panted as she ran down the court, chasing after the tall boy with short brown hair. He was dribbling the ball and planning on driving it straight up the middle, which is where defense sucked the most. Morgan kicked it into gear and soared in front of the boy, grabbing the ball mid-pass to his other teammate. Morgan drove back down to her goal, hearing the crowd grow loud and restless. She glanced at the sidelines and saw Sesshomaru standing calmly, his arms crossed and face blank, but his eyes were locked on hers.

"Ahhhhh! Woooo! Yeah baby, yeah! I brought that all the way from America, punk! Hahaha! Rock and roll!" Morgan cheered after dunking the ball effortlessly, everyone cheering for her team roaring with excitement.

"Haha, nice! Keep it up!" Bankotsu shouted at her, clapping enthusiastically. Morgan nodded and took her place. Bankotsu looked at Sesshomaru when the tall boy walked over to him.

"Don't keep her in for too much longer. She's already getting tired." Sesshomaru stated strongly.

"Haha, what are you talking about? She's fine and in perfect shape! She can stay in for years if I let her!" Bankotsu laughed in reply, but stopped when Sesshomaru's glare turned icier.

"I know her limits better than you do. Two more minutes, then take her out or I will." Sesshomaru growled, walking back to his half of the team to get them ready for when it was their ball.

"You don't wanna take a ride in this jacked-up hearse! Bam!" Morgan shouted again after blocking a shot. She danced a little before glancing at Bankotsu to see if he would take her out along with defense, but he tapped a boy on the shoulder and pointed at Morgan to take his place. Morgan nodded, having no problems in doing so. She looked over at the other team and saw a few of the members glancing at her and nodding collectively.

"Bring it on, bitches." Morgan mumbled to herself, taking the outer court place and seeing two opponents follow her quickly. She made an advance forward and the two boys followed.

"Fuck…so, uh, are either of you taken? I'd like to date one of you before I go back to America!" Morgan said to them with a smile. They glanced at one another and back at her, oblivious to their teammate with the ball who passed it to one of them, nailing him in the head. Morgan heard the whistles to pause the game and giggled.

"Take that bitch out now!" someone screamed loudly, making Morgan laugh even harder.

"Bankotsu, call her in now!" Sesshomaru hollered over the crowd.

"No way! They're scared of her! Go Morgan, you crazy son of a bitch!" Bankotsu laughed.

"Haha, you know it!" Morgan answered, running up and taking her place once more on the three-point line. She looked at Sesshomaru and saw him look down and shake his head, as if upset about something. Morgan quickly returned her attention to the game and saw the tallest boy slowly walking down the court while dribbling. He held up three fingers with one hand and waited for his teammates to get into position. Morgan went to steal the ball, but she was stuffed by two other boys, letting the shot be taken and scored.

"Crap," Morgan sighed as she ran back down to the other side, following the ball and backing up her teammate. Morgan backed one boy off and allowed her teammate to make a perfect shot. She smiled and turned around, heading back down to the other side of the court. Morgan ducked inside and caught the ball once more, causing the crowd to scream with excitement. Morgan turned to pass the ball to someone else, but she felt someone knock her down.

"Hey asshole, that's a penalty!" Koga shouted as he ran up, shoving the boy violently. Morgan pushed herself up and heard the whistles being blown again.

"Morgan, I'm switching you out!" Sesshomaru called. Morgan nodded and walked to the side, watching someone else take her place. She sat down on the bench and exhaled.

"You alright?" Bankotsu asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Morgan replied. She felt a hand rest on her head and ruffle her hair slightly. Morgan looked up and smiled at Sesshomaru, who smirked back at her.

"You really get under people's skin," he stated.

"I'm really good at that." Morgan replied.

"Maybe you should start shouting things…loudly." Sesshomaru suggested. Morgan jumped up and ran to the sidelines.

"Ahhhhh! Your mama!" Morgan hollered loudly right before the person shot, watching the ball fall short of the net.

"Haha, nice, nice," Bankotsu laughed.

"Lots of practice," Morgan giggled in reply. She made sure to be exceptionally loud and distractive, ranging from wild flailing to slow, curvy dances all while screaming.

"Hey Morgan, you ready to go back in yet?" Bankotsu asked a few minutes later, knowing that Morgan couldn't resist playing ball. She was like a dog chasing after a ball…she just wouldn't stop.

"Oh yeah! Send in the cavalry! Hoorah!" Morgan cheered enthusiastically. Sesshomaru opened his mouth to protest, but he was too late when they called time out and switched Morgan out with Koga, who was tired out and needed a water break. Morgan ran onto the court, raising her arms and getting the crowd to roar excitedly. Sesshomaru exhaled. She was definitely into distractions.

"You know, for Thursday, I'm thinking about putting her in the track competition," Bankotsu said to Sesshomaru, who glared at him once more.

"No," Sesshomaru growled sternly.

"Dude, why not? She's so fast!"

"She is injured! I've seen what happens to her when it gets even the slightest twinge in it." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll just ask Morgan, I'm sure she knows her limits."

"No, she doesn't! She will run until she dies because she doesn't know how to stop! I know how to stop her and making her run until her ankle screws up will not help us win!"

"Why are you getting so angry? I thought you hated her. If I remember correctly, you attacked her at practice countless times and dealt low blows directly to her ankle, so why is me asking her permission to run track any different? I think it is different, I'm asking nicely and you tried to take her out…think about it," Bankotsu replied slyly, crossing his arms and keeping his eyes on the game. If he knew Sesshomaru, the white-haired boy would step down just to avoid admitting any type of feelings for another person.

"I am thinking about it and unlike you, I am thinking about her well-being. I've seen what she goes through and it kills her. She will not run track and I will make sure of it." Sesshomaru snarled before walking away, leaving Bankotsu shocked and frozen. Sesshomaru just admitted feeling bad for her.

"Goddamn, has he been drinking or something?" Bankotsu asked, turning back to the game just in time to Morgan's body hit the floor, almost in slow motion. He thought she just tripped, but everyone in the gymnasium fell silent when she began convulsing.

"Someone call for help!" Koga shouted, frantically digging through his bag to grab his phone. Bankotsu was in complete shock and felt Sesshomaru brush by him, running to the shaking girl. Sesshomaru quickly took the wristbands off her arms and loosened the drawstring on her shorts, holding her head in his hands and letting her seize without hitting her head.

The next thing Morgan remembered was slowly stirring back to consciousness. She realized that her entire body weighed a ton of lead and that her head was pounding unmercifully. Morgan finally opened her eyes and realized that someone was holding her hand. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and saw that Inutaisho was sitting in a chair, his top half of his body resting on her bed and his hand lightly grasping hers.

"Mmm…Dad?" Morgan called out, squeezing his hand. She saw him quickly awaken and rub his face.

"Hey, Morgan, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly. Morgan grinned weakly as she let her head fall back down on the hospital pillow. She let out a breath.

"Like hammered shit." She groaned in reply, snickering a bit. Inutaisho smiled warmly and stroked her face lightly.

"Did you get hit in the head or do you not remember?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know…I mean…was Sesshomaru there? I keep thinking he was." Morgan asked, rubbing her head softly.

"He was with you the whole time. I was quite surprised." Inutaisho replied, finally letting go of Morgan's hand and sitting back in the chair.

"Yeah, me too…ugh, my head," Morgan whined.

"We're just waiting for test results to make sure there's nothing seriously wrong with you. Are you hungry?" Inutaisho asked curiously.

"A little, but I'm really tired." Morgan responded. Inutaisho stood up and cupped her face with his hands, kissing her forehead softly.

"I'm going to use the restroom, I'll be right back." He said to her, walking away quickly. Morgan yawned and closed her eyes, but opened them again when she heard someone walk into the room.

"We won…you scored only one less than Koga." Sesshomaru announced, taking a drink from the can of soda he bought.

"Did you stay?" she asked him.

"No. I came with you in the ambulance. I simply called Bankotsu on my phone and asked for a play-by-play." Sesshomaru responded, sitting down in the chair his father sat in moments before.

"How long have I been here? Dude, what time is it? Am I dying?" Morgan asked at once, sitting up slowly and looking around.

"You've been here for ten hours, it's ten at night and you're fine." Sesshomaru answered calmly.

"Thaaaaanks…so convincing." Morgan groaned.

"Here," Sesshomaru said, offering her the rest of his drink. Morgan gladly took it and chugged the rest of it like her life depended on it. She handed him the empty can and leaned back, exhaling loudly. She wanted out. She couldn't stand being hooked up to machines. She just wanted to go home to her bed and sleep.

"Hey," Morgan finally said.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed, his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Thank you." Morgan said, holding her hand out to him. Sesshomaru blinked and stared at her momentarily before reaching out and grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly.

Morgan was discharged later on that night and when she arrived home, she walked straight to her room and collapsed on her bed, exhaling with relief.

"Hey, come on, get your pajamas on first," Inutaisho said to her, patting her back. Morgan slowly stood up and waited for Inutaisho to bid her good night and leave her room before she began taking off her clothes. Morgan got her pajama pants on and was battling with her white T-shirt. She let out a few growls and groans and froze when she felt two hands grab the shirt and pull it down for her.

"You are utterly hopeless." Sesshomaru said.

"What're you doing down here?" Morgan yawned tiredly, almost toppling over, but Sesshomaru grabbed her shoulders and kept her steady.

"My father said to make sure you were going to make it. Get in bed." Sesshomaru responded, watching the girl climb into bed.

The next day, Inutaisho secretly turned off Morgan's alarm clock and decided to let her sleep in and skip school. He figured that her head was pounding and there was no way she could function properly. He asked Inuyasha to keep track of her homework and bid both of his sons goodbye.

"I made some hot tea for when Morgan wakes up. Alright, I'm going to go. Bye honey," Izayoi said to her husband, giving him a long, warm kiss before leaving for work. Inutaisho sat on the couch and frowned when he heard a loud thump.

"Ahh! Shiiiiit! I'm late!" Morgan wailed, running through the living room, dressed for school.

"Wait, wait! I called you in!" Inutaisho called out. He saw Morgan run back into the room and lunge at him happily, wrapping her arms around him and laughing.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, you're the best!" Morgan cheered happily.

"Haha, alright, quit kissing my ass." Inutaisho chuckled as Morgan ran back to her room to get dressed in regular clothes and relax.

"There is hot tea for you on the stove!" Inutaisho called out, watching as Morgan hurriedly ran to the kitchen to get some. She poured some in a mug and walked into the living room, joining her exchange father on the couch.

"I can't believe you're leaving in two months. I feel like I've raised you all your life." Inutaisho chirped.

"I wish. I don't want to go back." Morgan replied morbidly. She leaned into his one-armed embrace and sighed heavily.

"I don't want you to go back either. When you go to college, you can study abroad again, can you not?"

"Yeah, that's what I planned on doing. I want to move here one day."

"Do you despise America or do you despise your home?"

"I love America. It's a great country, but I want to live here." Morgan replied, setting her empty mug on the table and leaning back on the couch.

"There is something I want to talk to you about," Inutaisho began, turning the TV down.

"What?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I got a call from your parents a while ago, well, your father, and they mentioned that they take foreign students as well?" Inutaisho asked.

"Yeah, they do," Morgan said with a nod.

"Well, uh, I'm sending a souvenir home with you…if you catch my drift," Inutaisho finally said, scratching his head with a finger. Morgan frowned a bit.

"Please let it be Inuyasha,"

"Sesshomaru…don't kill me." Inutaisho replied.

"Oh, well, he and I have been cool lately, I don't mind." Morgan said calmly.

"See? He's not that bad of a guy. You just need to get through his armor. I've yet to accomplish that, so feel proud." Inutaisho stated, elbowing Morgan softly.

"I'm waiting for him to change his mind." Morgan said back, getting her exchange father to laugh quietly as he patted her head adoringly.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Duh." Morgan replied.

"Let's go." Inutaisho said, grabbing his keys and walking outside, Morgan following close behind him.

Morgan yawned as she walked alongside Inutaisho in the park. It was about an hour afterschool hours, so it didn't look so odd as it did earlier when someone asked if she should be in school. It was a beautiful park with perfect green grass and tall trees and some flowers. It made Morgan feel happy enough to run around.

"You know, I want a dog." Inutaisho stated thoughtfully.

"They're fun! Get one!" Morgan answered excitedly.

"That's right, you have one…a big one. Well, I'm thinking about it. I'll need something to kick when Sesshomaru leaves with you."

"Haha, aw, don't be mean." Morgan giggled.

"Meh." Inutaisho growled back playfully, smirking when Morgan jumped up and grabbed a low branch of a tree before letting go.

"You're so hyper for someone who suffered from a seizure yesterday." Inutaisho stated.

"That was yesterday!" Morgan said back, running back up to him.

"No shit?" Inutaisho remarked slyly, flicking Morgan in the nose with his finger. She whined as she held her nose with both hands, glaring back up at him distrustfully.

"Is that Sesshomaru?" Inutaisho asked, pointing at someone with long white hair.

"Yeah, who else other than you and him have long white hair?" Morgan asked.

"Smart ass…hide!" Inutaisho whispered, grabbing Morgan and pulling her into the bushes with him. He hushed the girl and motioned for her to listen because his son was speaking to someone as he walked through the park.

"So, she's alright?" Bankotsu asked.

"She's alive. I haven't seen her since last night and she was completely out of it." Sesshomaru answered, placing his hands in his pockets and clearing his throat.

"Oh…I must admit, I feel kind of bad. I should've listened to you."

"Ridiculous." Sesshomaru sighed.

"Hm…sounds like he's on your side after all," Inutaisho whispered as Morgan looked down in silent shock. She was positive that he was playing her…maybe he wasn't after all.

Later on that day, Sesshomaru returned home and headed for the kitchen. He grabbed a glass and filled it with water, taking a few huge gulps and pouring the rest down the drain. He then walked upstairs and down to his room, relaxing on his bed and grabbing his book from the nightstand beside him. He opened the book and began reading from where he left off. The next thing he realized was a hand flying out from underneath his bed and grabbing his arm.

"Ahhh…shhhh…holy shit!" Sesshomaru yelped loudly, breathing heavily and feeling his face burn with straight embarrassment when he heard the feminine giggle as Morgan slithered out from underneath his bed.

"Hahahaha! You got so spooked!" Morgan laughed as she stood up, brushing herself off and smiling widely.

"You bitch!" Sesshomaru exhaled, leaning against the wall and exhaling with relief. Morgan giggled again as she sat on his bed.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said.

"You're lucky, because if I were to hit you, I'd send you right back to the hospital." Sesshomaru growled with a smirk.

"True. Soooooo funny, though." Morgan replied, laying her head on his pillow and resting her hands on her flat stomach.

"What's on your mind?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing the thoughtful look appear on her face.

"Your dad told me that you're coming to America with me," Morgan stated.

"I am."

"You shouldn't come live at my house."

"Why?"

"I don't know, do you like hearing loud arguing every other day?"

"It'll be like when you first came here."

"Except you won't be a part of it, you'll just be listening to it."

"I can hold my own. I told my father I would go with you and I will. I am a man of my word." Sesshomaru replied, seeing Morgan nod with understanding as she stood up.

"Alright. Well, talk to you later." Morgan said.

"Good day." Sesshomaru replied. He waited for her to close his door and leave entirely before collapsing on his back and exhaling. He found himself unable to be mean to Morgan. After seeing her carefree side, her protective side and recently her vulnerable side, Sesshomaru decided that she was impossible to break. She had too much confidence and intelligence to let one person bring her down.

"Can't beat them? Join them." Sesshomaru whispered.

The next day, Morgan walked into class and smiled at Naraku, who waved a stack of papers at her. He motioned for her to come closer and she walked up to him. He pulled her into a warm hug and smacked the top of her head with the papers.

"I saw the video of what happened to you. Are you…you know…better?" Naraku asked, his face growing red as he tried to not sound so concerned. Morgan looked up and stepped back.

"Yeah, a lot better. My head kind of hurts though." Morgan said.

"I found your papers in Kagura's trash. I guess she doesn't like you dating Sesshomaru." Naraku purred with a smirk. Morgan's mouth dropped open immediately.

"I-I'm not dating him! She's nuts!" Morgan shouted defiantly.

"She thinks you two are hooking up because, to be honest, you two never fight anymore." He said, handing her the graded papers.

"Oh, so the only reason he and I can't fight is if we're fucking each other? Makes sooooo much sense." Morgan growled sarcastically. She pouted even more when Naraku began chuckling mockingly at her while patting her head.

"My, my, so much anger. Anyway, I'm glad my star student is back." He chirped as Morgan sat down in her seat, crossing one leg over the other and nodding.

"Yeah, it's good to be back, even though I hate school with a burning passion." She replied.

"Heh," Naraku laughed, writing notes on the board and waiting for the bell to ring before unleashing Hell upon his students.

After school, Morgan got dressed into jeans and a T-shirt before running downstairs to meet up with Inuyasha and Kagome to go hang out at the park. The three teens sat on the bench, sharing snacks with each other and sharing stories. Morgan munched on a few chips and giggled when Inuyasha made an awkward noise when he became bored.

"I have to piss." Inuyasha yawned.

"Then go piss." Kagome sighed in response.

"I am…don't watch." Inuyasha growled as he walked away.

"Oooh, look at that tiny little penis, ha, ha, ha!" Morgan shouted loudly, smiling when Kagome began snickering and nodding.

"Shut up, bitch!" Inuyasha's voice echoed.

"Haha, my dick is like super sized, your dick is like two fries! My dick, good, good lovin', your dick, good for nothin'! Hahahaha!" Morgan shouted even louder as Kagome fell into a silent fit of laughter, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'll shut you up with my dick if you don't shut up!" Inuyasha barked.

"Oooh, I'm shaking in my boots…oh wait, I'm not even wearing boots!" Morgan replied.

"Haha, oh wow, very nice," Kagome giggled, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know, I'm amazing." Morgan chirped.

"Oh, Morgan dear, how are you?" a familiar voice sang. Morgan looked towards the voice and smiled when she saw Mai walking towards her, holding hands with Naraku, who quickly flicked a cigarette away.

"I saw that, mister. I'm fine, how are you?" Morgan replied with a smile.

"I smoke twice a week, give me a break." Naraku stated proudly.

"Terrible liar you are. Anyway, I'm good. Where is my son? Is he not with you?" Mai asked curiously.

"No. He went home to take a nap. He was tired." Morgan replied, hearing Inuyasha walking back.

"That had to be the longest piss I've ever…oh, hi." Inuyasha ended in a low voice, waving at Sesshomaru's mother shyly.

"Hi my dear…Naraku, don't be rude," Mai scolded. Naraku's eye twitched a bit as he clenched his jaw.

"Hello Inuyasha…I see the assassins have failed." Naraku retorted, hearing Morgan and Kagome giggle and cackle comments.

"I have to write that quote down, it's genius!" Morgan exclaimed.

"No sex tonight." Mai said.

"Oh no, again? Whatever shall I do?" Naraku growled sarcastically.

"My advice would be to quit being a dick, but that definitely won't happen." Inuyasha stated arrogantly, seeing the anger flash in Naraku's eyes.

"And my advice to you would be," he began, only for Mai's hand to cover his mouth entirely.

"Radio edit! Naraku, quit being a dick." Mai giggled, erupting into laughter when Naraku began pouting as he looked away.

"Aaww, isn't he adorable when he does that? I swear, I purposely say things just to see him make that face! Haha, come along. Good-bye, children! Tell Sesshomaru that Mommy loves him and give him a hug and kiss for me!" Mai called as she and Naraku strode away.

"Uh, I might alter that version a bit, but alright!" Morgan called back.

"What, you going to fuck him and say, "Mommy loves you" in the middle of it?" Inuyasha asked spitefully.

"Inuyasha, don't get jealous." Morgan said back.

"And you say Naraku is a dick? At least he doesn't tease Morgan about making friends with your brother…something that is near impossible." Kagome attested knowingly.

"Man, shut up!" Inuyasha hissed at her, only to get hit in the head. Kagome lowered her hand and shook her head.

"You never learn." She growled.

"Damn…Dominatrix class, 101." Morgan grumbled with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Tell Me Again

Morgan sighed as she slowly walked home from school, tugging at her hair idly with her hand. She stopped walking when she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around and saw Sesshomaru briskly walking up to her. Once he caught up, he slowed down and walked side-by-side with Morgan quietly. Morgan kept quiet as well, grasping both straps of her backpack with her hands and looking down. She exhaled and glanced at Sesshomaru, who was walking with his head held high and a blank expression on his face.

"So, what are you thinking about?" Morgan asked out loud. Sesshomaru blinked back to reality before replying.

"Nothing in particular." He replied simply. Morgan nodded in reply and exhaled again. They both reached the house and walked inside, setting their bags down, taking their shoes off and heading into the kitchen, realizing they had the house to themselves because everyone else was doing things. Morgan grabbed some chips and sat at the table.

"Have you ever done drugs?" Sesshomaru asked her, opening his book to finish his homework.

"No…unless you count alcohol." Morgan replied, taking a drink of water.

"I see. And you've never had sex, either?" he continued.

"I'm sixteen years old, I hail from America, my favorite good is pizza,"

"What are you doing?"

"Helping you with that book you're writing about me." Morgan bit back sarcastically. She heard Sesshomaru snort quietly.

"I am merely asking normal questions from one teenager to another." Sesshomaru stated.

"Normally, teenagers ask about other things."

"So you are a virgin…I've heard that's rare in America."

"Oh God, don't tell me we're back to hating on Americans," Morgan groaned distastefully.

"Heh, I state only the truth,"

"Eh, probably right. I am a virgin, by the way."

"I figured as much. I didn't believe you at first." Sesshomaru said back, stealing a chip from Morgan's grasp.

"Hey, no fair," Morgan growled.

"Whine, whine, whine," Sesshomaru retorted, suddenly getting an idea. He stood up and exhaled.

"Go change your clothes. We're going out." Sesshomaru stated as he began walking upstairs.

"Yes sir." Morgan replied, giving him a mocking salute.

Morgan followed Sesshomaru into the city, her headphones in her ears and music turned up just enough she can hear it. She had on black jeans and a black T-shirt that had the Cheshire Cat on it, smiling widely and maliciously. Morgan yawned and felt someone grab her wrist, gently pulling her with him.

"Keep up." Sesshomaru said to her. Morgan exhaled heavily.

"It's the city. Why not let me explore?" she asked him.

"We can explore in a little bit, now come on." He said back, walking away briskly. Morgan kept up with him easily and grabbed onto his sleeve when the crowds became harder to get through.

"Where are we going?" she asked him.

"It's a surprise."

"Ugh, lame."

"I have a feeling that you'll take that statement back soon."

"Blah, blah, blah." Morgan spat in response, still grasped onto the tall boy's sleeve, allowing him to guide her through the craziness of the crowd. She felt his arm wrap around her until the palm of his hand was pressing against her back, forcing her to speed up her pace.

"Quit touching me!" Morgan hissed, shaking his hand off her back. She saw him mocking her facial expressions as he continued his quick pace. Sesshomaru glanced at her with a smirk that said, "Yeah, I went there." Morgan punched his arm warningly, but was still smiling.

"You're a daring one…or just stupid." Sesshomaru stated, taking a turn on the corner.

"Maybe a little of both…I like to call it bravery." Morgan responded happily.

"Here, put this on and turn your music up," Sesshomaru commanded, placing the black blindfold over her eyes and tying it.

"Wait, what're you doing?" Morgan asked nervously, feeling like she was about to get ditched.

"I'm wanting to play a game with you. Do you trust me?"

"Fuck no!" Morgan barked.

"My father would make damn sure that no one finds my body if I were to lose you. Just do it."

"Fine…this is my stupidity kicking in, in case you're curious." Morgan sighed as she pulled the blindfold down and turned her music up. She felt him grab her wrist and began walking. She grabbed the sleeve of his shirt with her other hand and finally relaxing. Surely he wouldn't ditch her in the middle of Tokyo. She felt her foot hit something and she went flying forward, hearing his demeaning chuckling clearly.

"Dick!" Morgan spat, ripping the blindfold off and aiming to punch him in the nuts, but something caught her attention. It was the steps leading up to a museum. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru, who stood a step above her, hands in his pocket and wearing the most arrogant smirk he could muster. Morgan lowered her fist and stuffed her hands in her own pockets, feeling her face burn with embarrassment as she looked away.

"Shall we?" Sesshomaru asked, motioning with his hand for Morgan to go first. She pouted as she walked up the stairs, still feeling his eyes watching her with amusement. She reached the door and stopped when she saw him reach out and open the door for her.

"I swear, aliens abducted you and shoved a probe up your ass or something." Morgan said to him, shaking her head as she walked in.

"I am merely being a gentleman." Sesshomaru responded calmly while ignoring her insult…for the most part.

"Gentleman. That word is in your vocabulary?" Morgan said, standing in line behind a woman and her infant son whom she held in her arms.

"Chivalry is not dead yet. Do I hear a "thank you" or does that come later on tonight?" Sesshomaru asked smugly, seeing the woman in front of Morgan glance back at the two teens, eyeing them with an expression that clearly said, "Where are your morals?"

"My "thank you" tends to come in the shape of a fist." Morgan growled, hands still stuffed in her pockets and her shoulders hunched, indicating her irritated mood.

"I do enjoy fisting." He chirped simply, in a tone that people would normally use when discussing apples and oranges. Morgan felt her face burn even more when the woman turned her head again and made eye contact with her.

"Well then, great, you'll love this," Morgan turned around and flung a right hook, only for Sesshomaru to grab her wrist and twist her around, her arm pinned behind her back. Sesshomaru patted her head with his free hand before letting her go.

"How do you do that?" she asked exasperatingly.

"Do what?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a step forward along with the girl.

"Twist my arm and practically my whole body." She replied bitterly.

"Oh? You mean my father hasn't even bothered teaching you basic defense?"

"You actually learned something from your father?"

"I've learned many things. Here, I'll teach you…we're obviously going to be here a while," Sesshomaru offered, motioning for Morgan to try to punch him again.

"Sounds fun to me." She responded, flinging another right hook at him. Sesshomaru quickly caught her wrist with his palm. With one simple jerk, he had Morgan leaning forward to keep her arm from snapping.

"There are two ways of doing this. The way I have you restrained right now is effective, but obviously, you can still kick me or possibly pull me to the ground. What you do is catch their wrist with yours twisted and allow their momentum to enable you to completely twist it upright, putting you in the dominant position." He explained, letting go of her and letting her stretch her arm and rub the kinks out.

"The other way, where you twist my arm behind me…show me that in slow motion," Morgan said, bobbing her fist. Sesshomaru nodded and let her throw it. He caught her wrist from the bottom.

"Now, you jerk it behind them quickly…and place your other hand between their shoulder blade and spine…that way, they aren't going anywhere and they are completely under your control." He said, slowly taking her through each motion while trying not to hurt her too much, but enough to let her know he wasn't dumb enough to leave himself open.

"Can I try it on you?" she asked.

"If you can, that is," Sesshomaru retorted, deciding to trick her and fling a left fist, but she caught it with her right hand perfectly fine, twisting it behind him and placing her hand between his shoulder blade and spine.

"Oh I'm sorry, what was that?" Morgan asked arrogantly.

"I figured you would catch on, considering I've done it to you so many times." Sesshomaru said, feeling relieved when she let go of him.

"It has also failed many times, if my memory is correct."

"Lucky shots." Sesshomaru answered. Morgan rolled her eyes in response and continued moving with the line. When it was time for them to buy admission tickets, Sesshomaru paid and handed Morgan her ticket.

"How do you thank someone in America?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Like this! Grah!" Morgan shouted, knocking her forehead into his and slapping his back harshly. Sesshomaru groaned and rubbed his head as he straightened his posture, casting a glare at Morgan.

"Hey dude, you asked." She responded coolly, only to squeal frightfully when the boy put her in a tight headlock.

"Hey, dude, watch your behavior towards me or I just may snap your neck." Sesshomaru retorted, grinding his fist into the top of her head. Morgan wrapped her arms around his waist and began painfully squeezing him. The two teens let go of one another, spitting mocking comments back and forth to each other.

Sesshomaru watched as Morgan sat on her knees at a little kid's table in the paleontology section of the museum, coloring a picture with her tongue sticking out of her mouth as she concentrated on her picture. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and tried to fight back the sudden need to throw a rock at her head. He didn't understand why she needed to color, but if it kept her happy, then he would wait for her to get it out of her system.

"Look, Tyrannosaurus Rex…that one is you and this one is me!" Morgan chirped, showing him the well-drawn picture.

"Why are you bigger than I am?" Sesshomaru asked with slight bitterness.

"Because, female tyrannosaurs were bigger than the male." She explained professionally.

"Are you biting my neck threateningly or sexually?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the picture into his hand and staring at it carefully.

"I tried to make it look threatening. Why? Does it look sexual?"

"Not at all. I was just making sure."

"Haha, Tyrannosaurus Sex…I'm going to write a book and title it that and…oops," Morgan said in a low voice when she noticed the same woman who stood in front of her in line, holding her infant and glaring skeptically at the two teenagers.

"Please excuse my friend, she is from America and knows no manners." Sesshomaru stated, patting Morgan on the head as if she was a misbehaving dog.

"You are the one who keeps bringing sex into our conversations! Geez!" Morgan exclaimed as she walked away, leaving Sesshomaru to look at the woman and shrug before starting after Morgan. He found her standing inside a gift shop and staring at a bracelet that had a small, cute green long-necked dinosaur charm on it. She pointed at it and looked at the clerk.

"How much is it?" she asked him, only to look at Sesshomaru, who grabbed the bracelet, along with a random stuffed T-rex and paid for it without saying a word. He gave her the bracelet and placed the rex inside the bag.

"Um…thanks. Who is that for?" she asked.

"Rin. She's coming over tomorrow." He replied simply.

"Interesting."

"Are you ready to leave?" Sesshomaru asked, glancing at his watch. Morgan nodded while smiling as she followed him to the exit. They walked down the steps and began walking home.

"You rang?" Sesshomaru said into his cell phone with boredom.

"Where are you?" his father asked curiously.

"Morgan and I are just now leaving the museum. We'll be home in twenty minutes." Sesshomaru answered.

"Oh, alright, hurry up, we already ate dinner and it's still on the table for you both."

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said, ending the call and pocketing his phone. He saw Morgan tapping the dinosaur charm with a curious and content look upon her face. Sesshomaru looked ahead and smirked. The lion had been tamed.

The two teens sat at the table after heating up their dinner, taking bites and drinks while chatting idly. Morgan yawned and stretched her arms before continuing with her meal.

"So, are you a ladies' man or what?" Morgan asked.

"Not really. I've only slept with one girl and that was Kagura." Sesshomaru replied.

"May I ask what you saw in her?" Morgan asked bitterly.

"She was the only girl interested in me as a person. I know you think that she is a bitch, but she's nice and helpful."

"Why did you break up with her?"

"I don't want a relationship. It bores me."

"Ah, I get it." Morgan said back.

"What about you?" Sesshomaru finally asked.

"I uh, I…guys make me really nervous."

"You have plenty of friends who are boys."

"That's because they all have girlfriends or are married. I really have trust issues."

"I never noticed." Sesshomaru growled sarcastically, making Morgan giggle.

"Haha, you're the cause of my mistrust towards you, not my paranoia." Morgan stated while pointing at him coolly.

"You reek of psychological problems."

"Haha, schizophrenia!" she chirped.

"Hold on, I know exactly what you want and pay no attention to the man in black behind you." Sesshomaru stated seriously.

"Where?" Morgan asked, pretending to be scared as she turned around.

Inutaisho yawned as he lay on the couch the next day, taking a light nap. He decided to get rest in before Rin came over to drain the energy from him. Unless Sesshomaru stepped in, which he usually did. Inutaisho never saw Sesshomaru as a good father figure until his son began babysitting Rin. It gave Inutaisho some hope for some grandchildren…maybe.

"Hey, Dad," Morgan whispered, poking the snoozing father in his chest. He made a quiet groaning noise before opening his eyes, yawning widely.

"Hm?" he hummed questioningly.

"I was going to ask you if we could go to the festival next week?" she asked quietly.

"Mmm…sure."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Is that really why you woke me up or is there something else?" Inutaisho asked, his golden eyes gleaming up at the teen girl.

"If I convince my dad to put me up for adoption, would you adopt me?" Morgan asked with a sad face. Inutaisho blinked himself awake and inhaled through his nose.

"Why would your father even think of putting you up for adoption?" he asked seriously, sitting up and motioning for her to sit next to him.

"He throws that at me all the time. I just wish he would do it and shut up." Morgan growled distastefully.

"Did something happen?" Inutaisho asked her, patting her back soothingly. She nodded a bit and waited a moment before replying.

"I read an email I got from him. Apparently, one of my friends called the house and they were drunk and asked for me, so it's my fault. He's threatening to give me up for adoption and cut me out of his will."

"Wow…what a douche."

"He's a douche for not following through with his word. Quit talking about it and do it." Morgan grumbled, crossing her arms. Inutaisho pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"He hasn't done it because he doesn't mean it. Some people just can't keep their mouths shut when they are angry…take you for example," he chirped, making her giggle.

"True. I really don't like him, though."

"I know. Just think, you'll be off to college soon and if you study abroad to Japan, you are always welcome in my home." Inutaisho said, still not letting go of the girl. She squirmed in his grasp, showing her embarrassment, but he wouldn't let go until she hugged him back and showed that she understood him.

"Thanks…still want to adopt me?" Morgan asked, finally hugging him.

"Haha, get out of here, I'm trying to take a nap," Inutaisho chuckled, ruffling her hair and sending her on her way. Morgan jogged upstairs quickly, making Inutaisho frown with confusion. Her room was downstairs, not upstairs. The father quietly snuck up the stairs and heard voices coming from Sesshomaru's room. He quietly tiptoed down to the door and pressed his ear to the door to hear the words being spoken.

"I don't know why I let him bother me…but it happens." Morgan growled, relaxing on the floor. Sesshomaru was sitting on his bed and looking down at her, closing his laptop and setting it beside him.

"It will always happen. What matters most is how you deal with it." Sesshomaru stated simply. Inutaisho felt his mouth drop open. Since when did Sesshomaru give pep talks?

"True. You know, you're a lot like your dad. You both seem to bullshit me into believing stupid things. Hahaha," Morgan laughed jokingly. Inutaisho felt his mouth drop open even more when he heard Sesshomaru chuckling along with her.

"You lie. Did you get that from your father?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hell yeah!" Morgan chirped, throwing her fist in the air.

"So, where did you go last night?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Inutaisho frowned. Morgan went somewhere last night?

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Morgan asked back.

"You left the house last night with candles…I was on the couch."

"Oh…I went to the park."

"At night?"

"You want to know what else I do at night?" Morgan asked seductively.

"Heh, what?" Sesshomaru quizzed interestingly. Inutaisho found himself mouthing the words "What the fuuuuuuuuck" to himself quietly. Since when did they flirt? Since when did they say more than eleven words to each other before fighting? Since when did they GET ALONG?

"I sleep…at night." Morgan purred.

"I sleep at night…without a shirt." Sesshomaru responded without a beat.

"Haha, I sleep at night and I do it with my shirt on."

"I prefer doing it naked."

"Hahaha, nooooo! The images!" Morgan cried out in the midst of laughing.

"My skin is really soft. Want to feel it?"

"My braaaaaain! Haha, no, you're weird!" Morgan snapped playfully. Inutaisho smiled as he shook his head, walking away quietly and down the stairs. He was happy that they were finally (actually) getting along for once. It wasn't fake either. He could tell from their tones that they were being genuine.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh! You're a freak! Get away! Get awaaaaaaay! Ahhh!" Morgan cried out as she ran down the stairs frantically, Sesshomaru hot on her trail.

"But I'm soft and cuddly! And I am a freak…in bed…at night!" Sesshomaru shouted after her.

"Hey! No such talk will be allowed in my house unless it is me talking…to my wife! Quit running!" Inutaisho called out, knowing they weren't listening to him whatsoever. He sighed and leaned back.

"It was worth a try." He whispered to himself, turning the TV on and turning the volume up to drown out Morgan's cries for help.


	25. Chapter 25

Anarchy in the U.S.A

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and found himself glaring at the ceiling as the rest of the residents of the house scuffled and talked loudly downstairs. He, Sesshomaru, was now stuck in America. It wasn't as terrible as he had originally thought, but he wished Morgan had been exaggerating about how rude her family really was. They were awake at five in the morning, after the two older teens got home from a late flight, in response to the two-month old baby brother of Morgan, who never dared call him her brother.

"Can you assholes shut up?" Morgan hollered angrily down the stairs.

"Sorry!" another woman's voice shot back irritably.

"Not yet, you're not, bitch." Morgan grumbled as she walked back to her room, closing the door and returning to her slumber. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and let out a quiet groan of annoyance when he heard someone stomping up the stairs. He heard pounding on Morgan's door and wondered if they had any rope.

"Morgan! My mom said you're grounded for calling her a bitch!" a girl's voice shouted loudly.

"As long as you fuckers shut up, I will sell my soul to the devil if that's what it takes! Shut up! It's five in the morning! We got home three hours ago!" Morgan barked back. Her younger stepsister rolled her eyes and stomped back down the stairs.

"Goddamn." Morgan hissed. She opened her eyes when she heard her door open and close quietly.

"Please tell me this is a joke," Sesshomaru said.

"I wish it was." Morgan sighed in reply. She felt her huge bed shift when Sesshomaru crawled on it, rested his head on a pillow and soon falling asleep. Morgan turned over in her bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later, it was dead quiet in the entire house, which was heaven to the two teens asleep in Morgan's bed. Morgan was the first to wake and she quietly got out of bed, grabbing her towel and walking down to the end of the hall where the bathroom was. She quickly took a shower and when she was done, Sesshomaru had awakened and was ready to shower as well.

"Where is everyone?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan as she walked from the bathroom, her robe on her body and towel wrapped around her hair.

"Satan is at work, the bitch is showing off the spawn of Satan to her family and the cunt is probably out being a hoe." Morgan replied bitterly, hearing Sesshomaru chuckling as he closed the door behind him.

After showering, drying his hair and getting dressed in a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, Sesshomaru walked down the stairs and into a wide room where the family computer sat and a play area for the newborn baby. There was a huge, tan couch placed under the ceiling fan and a fifty inch plasma screen TV hanging on the wall. Sesshomaru's attention was drawn to the huge, black dog running up to him.

"Luke, be nice!" Morgan called from the kitchen, which opened up into the living room and dining room.

"He's huge." Sesshomaru stated, rubbing the dog's ears with both hands. He felt he had no other choice because when Luke reared up on his hind legs, he was almost as tall as Sesshomaru.

"He's a Saint Bernard and Labrador mix. As you can tell, he basically inherited the size from the Saint and everything else is lab." Morgan explained.

"His fur is long."

"That too…haha, come here and meet Batman," Morgan giggled, motioning for Sesshomaru to follow her into the small hallway that connected the dining room to the living room. Sesshomaru watched as Morgan slowly pulled a blanket off the cage, poking the cage door softly. The green parrot immediately turned its head and flapped its wings as it proceeded to hang upside down.

"Imma bat." The bird squawked.

"Haha, best bird ever." Morgan declared.

"Imma bat." The parrot replied.

"Is that all he can say?" Sesshomaru asked curiously, leaning closer to the cage.

"Cunt." Batman chirped immediately, flapping his wings a few times.

"That's it. Cunt and Imma bat." Morgan giggled.

"Hm…why am I not surprised?" Sesshomaru asked while glancing at Morgan.

"Ahaha, at least I surprised you with my dog." Morgan said.

"Heh, I figured you owned a small, yappy dog." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Hell no. I would've punted that thing through a wall before my dad would…and that's a record."

"So, what is on the schedule today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I have my license and my dad left my Taurus." Morgan suggested.

"You…drive?"

"Yeah, what's the problem?"

"Where do you stash all of the bodies?"

"Haha, shhhh, we don't speak of that…let's go."

"How do you have your license? You were fifteen when you came to Japan and the legal age is sixteen in America."

"Oh, Sesshomaru, my dad is a lawyer and we live in a lenient state and county…got my license one month before my sweet sixteen. Hell, I'm almost seventeen now." Morgan replied, jogging upstairs to put her shoes on and grab her iPod. Sesshomaru already had his on and waited by the door with Morgan, who jumped into the kitchen, grabbing a leash.

"Luke! Go for a ride!" Morgan called. Sesshomaru watched as the monstrous dog stormed to the front door, whining excitedly.

"Bye Batman!" Morgan chirped.

"Cunt!" Batman squawked.

"Hahaha! I love that bird!" Morgan laughed, locking the house door. Sesshomaru sighed as he walked to the dim gold car. Morgan opened the backseat door and coxed Luke in, tossing his leash in the back. Sesshomaru sat in the passenger side and put his seatbelt on, wishing there was another to secure his life.

"Alright, music, here we go," Morgan said, hooking a tape to her iPod and pushing the tape in. She turned the music up and rolled the windows down. Morgan lived on the outskirts of the city, her house on a rock road, which led to another, concrete road which led to the city.

"Ugh, that cunt has been in my car," Morgan growled, finding a bottle of perfume and tossing it in the back, driving down the road somewhat slowly so as not to damage the car.

"So, names please," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, my dad is Dan, step-bitch is Lacy and stepsister-cunt is Briana, or Bri as she prefers…little shit is Cody." Morgan explained.

"I see." Sesshomaru responded. Morgan noticed him gripping his seatbelt tightly.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh! Squirrel!" Morgan screamed, swerving on the road. She saw Sesshomaru close his eyes and actually pray to a higher power for a moment.

"Stop!" Sesshomaru snapped, feeling his face burn when Morgan began laughing at him.

"Oh, calm down," Morgan said back.

"Easy for you to say, you're in control of the car."

"Exactly, so calm down." Morgan chirped. She drove into the city, yawning loudly as she slowed down to the speed limit.

"Hungry?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, who nodded slightly.

"Quite hungry, actually." He replied.

"Sweeeeet. Let's get fat!" Morgan sang, swinging into the drive thru lane of McDonalds. She smiled when Luke began whining excitedly from the back seat, sticking his head out the window and panting.

"Hello, welcome to McDonalds, can I take your order?" a woman's voice asked.

"Ahhooooo! Growr, ahhoooooooo!" Luke howled loudly as Morgan tried screaming her order over him.

"Shut up, stupid! Sorry! Alright, the number twelve with Coke to drink and hold on," Morgan said, rolling up the window to keep Luke from howling. She looked at Sesshomaru, who shrugged.

"Same." He said.

"Give me two of those, please." Morgan said. She pulled her wallet from her pocket and drove up to the window, handing the food to Sesshomaru and paying the woman before driving away. Morgan opened her chicken nuggets and threw one back to Luke, who ate it in one gulp, sitting in the seat tamely.

"Mmm, tasteless white filth." Sesshomaru growled.

"Haha, quit your bitching. You said you wanted it."

"True. Will Luke die if I feed him my portion?"

"No, but you'll die if you feed him all of those. Toss me a few." Morgan chirped.

"Here," Sesshomaru handed her his portion and decided to eat his fries and drink his Coke. Those he didn't have a problem with. Morgan seemed happy to eat it for him. She tossed one more back to Luke and finished the rest of the nuggets on her own.

Sesshomaru got out of the car with Morgan, who placed a leash on Luke before closing the doors and locking them. She had driven to a park where there were plenty of things to do. A large, colorful playground for children, a few ponds that drew ducks and geese to the waters' edges and there were walkways for joggers and dog-walkers, not to mention plenty of grassy hills for a dog to run and play.

"So, what do you want to do in America?" Morgan asked, letting Luke lead the way. Sesshomaru kept up with Morgan easily. He placed his hands in his pockets and shrugged.

"I would like to experience one of these "parties" you speak about." Sesshomaru stated, smirking smugly.

"Ah, haha, that's later this week. I've got it all planned out. Anything else?" Morgan pressed.

"Hm, nothing really comes to mind. I'm sure I'll think of something soon." Sesshomaru replied, his hand brushing against Morgan's.

"Ew, you trying to hold my hand or something?" Morgan hissed.

"Damn, you caught me." Sesshomaru stated sarcastically.

"Haha, ew." Morgan growled teasingly.

The next day, Sesshomaru woke up later than he usually did. He lay in bed and closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He heard footsteps thundering upstairs and groaned. Morgan wasn't joking about her family at all. They had no respect for anyone.

"Hey, you awake?" a voice asked. Sesshomaru recognized it as Morgan's stepsister, Bri.

"No." Sesshomaru responded.

"Haha, liar. So, are you and Morgan doing anything today?" Bri asked, pushing her golden blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm not sure. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh my God, you're such a little liar!" Bri giggled.

"Morgan, wait, I'm sorry!" a man called out.

"No you're not! No you're not!" Morgan howled angrily as she stormed upstairs to her room.

"Just listen to me! I just needed to borrow it for a little bit! I'll pay you back this time, I promise!"

"To Hell with it! You never do! Go away!" Morgan barked, slamming her door shut. Sesshomaru looked over at his door where Bri stood, giggling slightly.

"She's such a baby." Bri stated.

"If someone took my money without permission, I'd be pissed off too. Get out of my room." Sesshomaru stated coldly, getting out of his bed and walking to the door, using his size to push Bri out of the doorway so he could close his door. Before he did, Sesshomaru's golden eyes met Morgan's father's brown ones. The two men stared silently, as if seeing if one would say something.

"Good morning. Did we wake you?" the man asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said back. The man nodded as he turned away.

"Sorry. Come on, Bri." He said, walking downstairs with his stepdaughter following close behind him. Sesshomaru saw Morgan peek out and glare daggers at her father's back.

"Asshole." Morgan growled.

"Your stepsister is a character, for lack of better terms." Sesshomaru said.

"If I could get away with it, I'd run her over." Morgan growled. She exhaled and looked at Sesshomaru, noticing he was still watching her.

"What are we doing today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nothing, but tonight everyone is going to be gone, so I'll invite a few friends over and we can have a little bonfire party out back." Morgan said with a wide smile.

"Fine with me." Sesshomaru replied calmly. He was up for anything at this point. He wanted to see if these Americans could party half as hard as he could.

Later on that night, Morgan lay on the couch, acting like she was bored and had nothing planned. Her father and stepmother shuffled around, getting ready to leave while passing the baby to one another. Sesshomaru walked into the living room, running his hand down Morgan's leg, which rested on the back of the couch.

"I'll kick your face in, Jap." Morgan spat warningly.

"Do it." Sesshomaru taunted.

"So, we'll be back tomorrow morning, there is enough food in the fridge for you two to gain fifty pounds each." Morgan's father stated as his wife walked out of the door.

"Cool." Morgan responded with boredom.

"You can have friends over, but you know the rules."

"Yes." Morgan replied with a yawn.

"Bri, come on!" He called out, watching his stepdaughter leave as he closed the door behind himself.

"So, we're all alone, honey," Sesshomaru chuckled, leaning over Morgan.

"Not for long. Mick should be here with company soon." She replied, patting Sesshomaru's shoulder comfortingly, as if to say, "No sex tonight…sorry." Sesshomaru snorted and rolled his eyes in return.

"Come on, let's get the fire started out back," Morgan said, walking to the kitchen and grabbing a lighter. She headed for the back door and opened it, stepping outside and into the backyard. Sesshomaru followed her, closing the door behind him and watching Morgan walk over to the fire pit, loading it with some wood.

"There is a nice breeze out, I love it." Morgan chirped after getting the fire started, standing back and exhaling. Sesshomaru looked up in the darkening sky, feeling the breeze creep across his skin pleasingly. It was the perfect touch to a warm, summer night.

"Heeeeey! My bitch!" a boy screamed, running across the yard swiftly, picking Morgan up in one swift movement and squeezing her powerfully.

"Ahhh! My spleen!" Morgan cried out.

"I missed you! Miiiiiiissed you!" the boy sang loudly.

"Hey, you jerks want to help out?" a girl's voice asked. Sesshomaru turned his head and watched as the tall girl with long, straight black hair, dark eye makeup and dark clothing walked up, carrying a cooler in both arms.

"I've got it." Sesshomaru said, relieving her of it and placing it next to one of the hay bails that surrounded the fire pit. Sesshomaru turned around and watched as the dark girl sat down, opened the cooler and pulled out a beer, snapping the can open and taking a huge gulp.

"Haha, hey bitch," Morgan chirped, patting the other girl on her back.

"You know, I didn't miss you one bit while you were gone. I'm now the top scorer on the volleyball team." The dark girl chirped, boredom gilding her voice as she took another drink.

"Captain Morgan!" the other boy screamed. Morgan stood up and planted one foot on the hay bail while placing both hands on her hips. She caught the bottle that the boy tossed her and took a quick drink.

"So Morgan, who's your friend?" the dark girl asked with disinterest. Sesshomaru found himself staring at her more and more. She had pale skin and her eyes were pale blue. It matched her gloomy and negative personality.

"This is Sesshomaru, I brought him back from Japan. Sesshomaru, that is Mick and that is Abby." Morgan stated, handing the bottle of Captain Morgan to Mick and trading it out for a beer.

"He's cuuuuuuute." Mick chirped with a chuckle.

"Haha, alright, so what did I miss?" Morgan asked, crossing one leg over the other.

"So, you know Ashley Garet?" Mick quizzed.

"I know who she is, yeah." Morgan said.

"She's like, what Abby, six months pregnant now?" Mick asked Abby, who nodded mid-drink.

"Yeah, just a little over." Abby responded, her eyes meeting Sesshomaru's. Sesshomaru looked over at Morgan and nudged her with his elbow.

"Hm?" Morgan asked, still drinking from her beer.

"Is the girl over there single?" Sesshomaru asked her in Japanese. He saw Morgan frown instantly, choke on her beer and then begin snickering and snorting.

"Yeah, she should be. She hates people." Morgan replied in Japanese.

"I don't like you two speaking gibberish, makes me uneasy." Mick stated, running his fingers through his short brown hair.

"What? You want to date her?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, ignoring Mick's comments. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow as he took a long drink of beer before replying.

"Maybe not that deep," Sesshomaru replied.

"Oh, haha, good luck with that!" Morgan laughed.

"Whaaaaaaat?" Mick whined, wanting in on the conversation.

"Nothing, dude. So, any drama or was it a normal year?" Morgan asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Eh, same old song," Mick said back with a shrug.

"Hey Morgan, so what about your ankle? Is it better?" Abby asked calmly, deciding to wait a little bit before her next beer. Morgan sat her empty bottle on the ground and sighed.

"It's a lost cause. I'm going to have to quit sports." Morgan said.

"What?" Abby, Mick and Sesshomaru all asked with surprise. Morgan exhaled sadly as she looked down into the fire.

"Yeah, it won't ever get better. It's permanent. I have to take a year off at least." Morgan explained.

"But you did take a year off, didn't you?" Mick asked.

"No, she didn't." Sesshomaru said, watching as Morgan frowned even more. He grabbed another beer from the cooler and offered it to her.

"Haha, I feel your pity. Thanks." Morgan took the beer from him and began drinking from it slowly.

"So, Sesshomaru…why did you come to America?" Mick asked.

"I was forced to." Sesshomaru answered candidly, hearing Abby snort.

"Morgan, I thought we told you not to bring home anymore pets." Abby scolded with wicked smirk. Sesshomaru blinked when Morgan flung her arms around him and began petting him like a dog.

"But Abby, I found him on the streets," Morgan insisted.

"Get off me." Sesshomaru demanded.

"But he's not cuddly whatsoever." Mick pointed out as Sesshomaru pushed Morgan off his body.

"So? I found him! He's mine! Bad Sesshomaru!" Morgan growled, smacking Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru leaned over and bit her shirt between his teeth.

"Ahh! Awkward!" Morgan cried out, hitting Sesshomaru on the shoulders, but he grabbed her arms and knocked her backwards off the bail and onto the ground.

"Damn, man-handled." Mick stated with a smirk. Sesshomaru turned around and saw Abby quickly look away while stretching her arms up into the air.

"I hope this summer isn't as boring as last summer. I almost wanted to die." Abby stated mid-yawn. Next she rested her elbow on her leg and her chin on her hand, staring into the fire thoughtlessly.

"True. But hey, that party this Saturday is going to be amazing. Video games, outside games, loud music, everything, I promise." Mick said with a wide smile.

"How many people?" Morgan asked, finally climbing back up onto a hay bail.

"I lost count." Mick replied.

"Dude, you can't count past seven, so that doesn't really help." Morgan spat spitefully.

"Bitch, please." Mick grumbled.

"Well, I suppose we should trust Mick this time. He's only failed us once before." Abby exhaled wearily.

"This is true. Alright Mick, I'll give you one chance," Morgan warned playfully while holding up a single finger.

"Haha, gee, thanks." Mick chuckled.

After laughing and telling stories, Mick, the designated driver, packed up all of the evidence of alcohol and left with Abby. Morgan and Sesshomaru remained outside, throwing things into the fire and watching them twist and burn before disappearing entirely.

"So you want to bang Abby? Haha, that's funny." Morgan giggled, leaning against Sesshomaru's arm and realizing that she had a bit too many. Sesshomaru ate a chip and calmly looked down at Morgan.

"What? I haven't been laid for a while." Sesshomaru commented.

"Oh, I thought you liked her or something,"

"She is interesting, I won't lie about that, but she's the first available girl I've seen for a while."

"Ah, I get it. Mm, chips," Morgan chirped, grabbing a few from the bag and eating them.

"Let's go in, you're about to fall asleep." Sesshomaru suggested.

"Mkay. Let me put the fire out first." Morgan yawned, dousing the fire a bit with sand and watching it for a few minutes to make sure cinders wouldn't fall out of the pit. She walked inside with Sesshomaru close behind her.

"Imma bat cunt." The parrot squawked at the sound of the door closing.

"Hahaha, Batman, shut the hell up! Hey Luke," Morgan giggled, greeting her dog with a warm hug.

"Your parrot is dumb." Sesshomaru stated, walking across the room and into the living room, collapsing on the couch.

"Yeah, he is…oh well." Morgan replied, sitting down on the other couch, letting Luke up next to her.

"You know, I enjoy the fact that your family is gone a lot."

"If you're enjoying it, imagine how I feel."

"The utmost bliss?"

"Almost like I've died and gone to heaven."

"They're so loud. I understand they have a baby, but screaming at five in the morning? Ridiculous."

"Yup. Now you know why I was always sleeping in at your house. You guys were fucking quiet."

"Until my father and his wife started fucking, that is."

"This is true. Haha, I miss your dad, though."

"I know you do, but you'll have to settle with me."

"Well, you look like him and you kind of sound like him if I close my eyes long enough,"

"Hahaha, that made no sense,"

"Yeah, I'm a little tipsy." Morgan said, waving her arms slowly.

"I figured as much." Sesshomaru said, closing his eyes and letting the fatigue set in. Something in his gut told him that he was going to have a good year in America…or it was the alcohol.

AN- They're in America…dun, dun, dunnnnn. Something tells me that my readers want this to be a long, long story? Let me know and if you have a special request that does NOT have anything to do with romance, sex, Morgan, Sesshomaru or all four of those things in the same sentence, let me know. I'm willing to do something for you guys…except that, Pineapple55. (stares warningly)


	26. Chapter 26

Party, Party, Party

Sesshomaru felt his mouth drop open slightly when Morgan pulled up into the driveway of a mansion. A large party pad, in other words. Morgan turned her car off and looked at Sesshomaru with a smirk, reading his expressions carefully.

"This is our party pad. Once a month, my friend Mark's parents go out of town for the weekend. He and his older brother, John, get the alcohol and games and call over every person they know is free." Morgan explained as she got out of the car, locking it after the doors were closed.

"I will make no assumptions until I see the actual party." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Ooh, boy, you about to find out." Morgan giggled, standing at the door. She rang the doorbell and Sesshomaru watched as a boy about his height opened the door, short, spiky black hair, a spider-bite piercing on the right side of his bottom lip and gauges in his ears.

"Hey Captain…who's he?" the boy asked with a cocked eyebrow, pointing at Sesshomaru lazily. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but stopped when Morgan waved her hand at him.

"He's my first mate, dude! He's cool, I promise!" Morgan insisted with a smile.

"Alright. I'm Mark, by the way. What's your name?" Mark asked.

"Sesshomaru." The Japanese boy said.

"Err…no. Your name is Brittany." Mark replied with a wide smile. Sesshomaru had the sudden urge to deck the tan boy in his pierced face.

"It is Sesshomaru. Don't play games with me." Sesshomaru growled back.

"Or would you prefer Prison Bitch? Your name is Brittany. Get over it." Mark snapped back coolly, backing away and walking back to the party.

"Haha, don't take him seriously, dude! He's just playing!" Morgan giggled, patting the seething Sesshomaru on his back and trying to calm him down.

"Hm." Sesshomaru huffed, following Morgan through the large house, finding the kitchen and grabbing a soda to drink. He wasn't ready for alcohol…at least not yet.

"Hey, if it isn't the ninja boy," a familiar and unmotivated voice stated from behind Sesshomaru, who turned his head and saw Abby, who had her hair pulled back in a ponytail, a black Godsmack t-shirt and black jeans with black Chucks on. She had her punk rock makeup, which complimented her pale skin.

"May I ask where that nickname came from?" Sesshomaru quizzed with boredom.

"Morgan used to tell me about how you used to fight her, so I figured you're part of some ninja organization or something." Abby said, a small smirk playing about her face as she took a drink from her can of Amp.

"So am I to assume that you are a careless American whose death would make no difference to anyone?"

"Yeah, pretty much. This party is so boring. My death would make my soul happier." Abby said, watching as Mark walked by her. The boy stopped, turned around and patted her shoulder.

"Dude, game of Marines in ten minutes…hey Brittany, you any good with a gun?" Mark asked Sesshomaru spitefully.

"Duh. He's a ninja, he's a weapon specialist, now get your hands off me, prick, before I break your hand off in your ass." Abby warned, her tone barely fading from it's bored rasp, but it gained a little more authority towards the end. Mark immediately took his hand off her shoulder and chuckled before walking away, shouting to everyone who wanted to play.

"Don't mind him. He's a dip-shit." Abby said to Sesshomaru as she walked away. Sesshomaru saw Morgan jog into the kitchen, grabbing his hand and pulling him outside with her.

"We're playing Marines! Come on!" Morgan shouted excitedly.

Morgan, Sesshomaru and Mick crept into the mansion, holding their Nerf guns and stuffing ping-pong balls, AKA-grenades, into their pockets. Morgan ran to a wall and pressed her back against it, signaling for Mick and Sesshomaru to guard the room first. Mick and Sesshomaru stood on either side of the door, glancing at each other before Sesshomaru quickly opened the door, kneeling down and aiming his gun at Mark, who aimed high and shot at Mick. Both boys shot Mark, who cursed as Mick and Sesshomaru raided him of his ammo, gun and grenades.

"Let's go!" Morgan ordered as she ran down the hallway, Mick following her and Sesshomaru bringing up the back. Morgan stopped running and backed up when she saw a ping-pong ball land in front of her.

"Take cover!" Morgan warned as she and Sesshomaru ran into one room and Mick into the room across from them.

"Come out with your hands up and we promise to make this quick!" a deep voice shouted.

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru whispered, not familiar with the voice.

"It's John, Mark's older brother." Morgan whispered back.

"Hey," Mick hissed. Morgan and Sesshomaru looked over and saw that Mick had a table on its side. He motioned that he was going to push it in the hallway and they could use it as cover to fire back. Morgan nodded and watched as Mick pushed it out. Morgan rolled behind it and reared up, firing a shot and rolling back into the room with Sesshomaru.

"Ahhh! You little shit! You hit me in my eye!" John barked as everyone burst into laughter.

"Walk it off, soldier! Where is your honor, dirt-bag?" Morgan shouted back. She watched as Mick threw a grenade to try and hit one of the remaining enemies, but he missed when it hit the empty floor.

"John, I shot you in the eye! You're dead!" Morgan called out as she and Sesshomaru looked out into the hallway.

"If the captain surrenders, we'll let the rest of you live!" Another voice shouted.

"Fuck you!" Mick hollered.

"You know, I think it's ironic that you hate Mark right off the bat." Morgan giggled at Sesshomaru, both watching as another grenade went flying over the table.

"Ironic? Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The only guy to have tapped Abby was Mark, so I think it's funny that you're already sexually threatened by him." Morgan explained.

"I am not sexually threatened by him." Sesshomaru insisted, leaping over the table and sprinting down the hallway. He jumped in the air and turned his body, firing shots at the two people hiding behind the corner, hitting them both. Sesshomaru continued running, dodging the bullet fired at him by the single remaining enemy. He hid behind the wall and reloaded his gun.

"Damn, did you see him? He was like a fucking ninja, dude!" someone laughed.

"I'll shoot that fucker in his ass!" The still-alive enemy shouted.

"If you can catch it, that is." Sesshomaru stated loudly.

"Oooh, them are some fighting words right there, boy! I'm coming for ya!"

"Are you seriously playing this stupid game?" Abby asked as she walked towards Sesshomaru.

"I refuse to lose. Don't talk to me." Sesshomaru stated, listening for footsteps. He went to jump out and shoot, but Abby pressed him against the wall and leaned up.

"Am I that distracting to you?" she asked. Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her and ducked in front of her body, using her as a shield from the last boy's bullets. Sesshomaru stood up and aimed the gun over Abby's body, shooting the boy in the chest.

"I win." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk, lowering his gun and handing it to Morgan, who had run up from behind to ambush, but she arrived too late.

"Alright, alright, his name is Ninja, not Brittany! He has proven himself to me!" Mark called out dramatically.

"You're such a dumb ass. Shut up." Abby growled.

"Drinks are downstairs! Wooooo!" John hollered, racing past his brother, storming down the stairs with everyone else following him except for Sesshomaru and Abby.

"I'm tired of alcohol." Abby sighed.

"I don't care." Sesshomaru stated, walking downstairs to get at least one drink in his system.

Morgan hung in the kitchen, eating chips as she checked messages on her cell phone. She looked up when she saw Abby slowly entering, her usual, "I'm bored to Hell" expression permanently plastered on her face.

"So, ninja boy seems a little down today," Abby stated simply.

"He's always like that." Morgan said back with a shrug.

"What happened between you two for you to be so friendly? You used to tell me how much of a dick he was."

"Eh, just understanding each other. You know how I am. It takes me forever to warm up to someone." Morgan replied.

"So, you aren't dating or anything?"

"Nope."

"…" Abby nodded as she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Morgan to wallow in her thoughts.

Morgan yawned as the night dragged out. She fell asleep on the couch and figured that she wouldn't be going home that night. She continued snoozing only to be woken by an excited Mick.

"Dude, come on, you won't be pissed, I promise!" Mick said as Morgan sat up, yawning and following him up the stairs quietly. She stopped and peeked around the corner, wondering what Mick was so excited about.

"So, really, why are you in America?" Abby asked Sesshomaru, who was leaning against the wall opposite to her, his arms crossed.

"Because I love red, white and blue." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Why not Britain? France?"

"I was forced to come here by my father."

"Oh…he sounds lame."

"He has his moments."

"So, what's going on between you and Morgan?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I have no interest in her whatsoever."

"Hey, ninja boy," Abby said.

"Sesshomaru."

"Whatever. Just shut up and sleep with me." Abby demanded, idly inspecting a nail on her finger.

"Ooooh," Mick whispered to Morgan, who snickered quietly.

"I'm not interested in you, either. Nice try, though." Sesshomaru responded coolly as he walked away. Abby frowned and felt her face burning when she heard the breathless laughter coming from the other side of the hallway.

"Thanks for the privacy, you jerks!" Abby shouted, her voice actually showing a tone of anger.

"That's what you get for being a hoe, hoe, hoe! Hahahahaha!" Mick laughed as Morgan collapsed on the floor and pounded the floor with her hand.

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" Abby growled as she walked away.

"Girl, don't go away mad! Now, girl, just go awaaaaaaay! Yeah!" Mick sang as he and Morgan high-fived.

After getting home late that night, Morgan showered and walked back to her room after dressing. She saw Sesshomaru stumble out of his door, panting breathlessly with his hand pressed to his stomach.

"Something…is wrong!" he spat.

"You drunk?" Morgan asked.

"No, I only had one drink…ugh!"

"Dude, if you're going to get sick, go to the bathroom! I'm too tired to clean up vomit!" Morgan hissed. Sesshomaru brushed past her, his shoulder knocking into hers.

"You're not helping," he growled weakly, flipping the light on in the bathroom and kneeling down over the toilet. Morgan watched as his body cringed, almost as if he was about to get sick, but nothing came out.

"Such a headache," he groaned, running his hand up the side of his face and halfway through his long, thick hair.

"I'll be back." Morgan said as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the bathroom downstairs and found liquid medicine used for upset stomachs. She grabbed a bottle of water, knowing very well the medicine would taste awful. She walked back upstairs and into the bathroom.

"Here, this should help," Morgan said, pouring it into the measuring cap for him and handing it to him. She watched Sesshomaru take it and down it like a shot, his face showing the awful taste.

"Tastes disgusting!" he spat.

"That's what the water is for." Morgan yawned in reply. Sesshomaru chugged the bottle, hoping that the medicine would really work.

"Why didn't you bang Abby?" Morgan asked him curiously.

"My interests have been directed…elsewhere."

"Ah…dudes."

"No."

"Well, whatever. Here, let me help you off the floor and get your ass into bed." Morgan said, keeping him steady and shutting the light off as they continued walking down the hallway. Morgan watched as he lay in his bed, letting out a tired exhale.

"Good,"

"Wait," Sesshomaru interrupted.

"What?"

"Stay…just stay in here until I go to sleep." Sesshomaru insisted calmly. Morgan closed her eyes and shook her head, wondering why she was agreeing, but she crawled on the spacious bed next to him and rested her head on a pillow.

"Does Abby have a history of drugging people?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Haha, she has a history of revenge, I'll tell you that much." Morgan replied.

"I don't think she actually drugged me…but something made me sick."

"Probably the food. I was feeling kind of icky."

"Stop talking." Sesshomaru demanded calmly. Morgan opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Oh, it's just Luke." Morgan finally said, hearing the dog paw open the door and walk in.

"Why is he up here?"

"Because he likes sleeping with me." Morgan said as Luke hopped up beside her, snuggling against her and soon falling asleep. Morgan closed her eyes and idly stroked her cuddly dog. If there was one thing she had missed when she was in Japan, it was her dog.

The next morning, Morgan stood in the kitchen, deciding on what to have for breakfast. She had just fed Luke, who was still munching and inhaling his food happily. Morgan watched him for a moment, wondering if she should give him a bath or not.

"Hey Morgan, morning." Her father chirped as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Morgan said back, finally deciding on eating cereal. She pulled out a bowl and noticed her father staring her down intensely. Morgan set her bowl down and turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked him.

"I've noticed you're sharing beds with Sesshomaru."

"Oh, don't even start," Morgan growled, turning back to her breakfast, pouring the food into the bowl.

"I just hope you're using protection,"

"Yup! Condoms, sunscreen, medications, clothes hangers, diving suits, space suits, football helmets and let's not forget the always-important kneepads!" Morgan chirped happily, but it was obvious that she was furious.

"So you're not banging him?"

"No!" Morgan hissed.

"Oh, then, why are you sleeping in bed with him?"

"Why do you care? We stay up and talk and neither of us feels like getting up." Morgan said after pouring the milk into the bowl and taking a bite.

"Oh, alright, calm down." He said back.

"Where's my money?" Morgan asked.

"You'll get it, don't worry. I have to go now." Dan replied as he walked away. Morgan grumbled comments under her breath and giggled when Batman squawked "cunt" as her father walked by. It was like Batman knew her very emotions.

Sesshomaru frowned when he saw Morgan jogging downstairs later that day, dressed in a two-piece, green bathing suit. She headed for the back door and whistled loudly.

"Come on, Luke! Bath!" Morgan called out. Immediately, the sound of thundering paws filled the house as Luke sprinted outside, barking and yipping happily. Morgan closed the door and ran to her dog, picking up the hose and spraying him with water. Luke ran in circles, barking and trying to bite the water as Morgan laughed happily.

"Bored?" Sesshomaru asked as he closed the door behind him, walking up to Morgan, who stopped spraying her dog and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Not now. Luke loves bath time." Morgan said.

"Do you wash him or just soak him?"

"Both."

"Pointless." Sesshomaru said with a scowl. His reply from Morgan was her spraying the crotch of his pants.

"You pissed yourself." Morgan stated with boredom, spraying Luke, who began running again, stopping to feel the cool water soak his fur in the hot weather and then sprinting around the yard again. Morgan gasped when she felt arms wrap around her and grab the hose, aiming it at her face and spraying the water on her face.

"Oops. I sprayed it all over your face. Shame, shame." Sesshomaru stated as he kept Morgan in his iron embrace, trying to rip the hose from her grasp, but Morgan wouldn't let go. The two teens were too busy fighting to acknowledge the forgotten Luke, who saw his beloved owner being attacked. He howled defensively and barked, running after Sesshomaru and tackling both Sesshomaru and Morgan to the ground.

"Ahh! You fool!" Sesshomaru spat.

"Don't call my dog names, asshole!" Morgan barked, aiming the hose over her shoulder and spraying the watery fury onto Sesshomaru, soaking his clothes entirely. Morgan broke free of Sesshomaru and jumped away, Luke following her protectively. Sesshomaru stood up and shed his soaked shirt, sprinting after Morgan. He held his arms up in front of him to block the water and stole the hose from Morgan, spraying her chest and face to get her to back away from him.

"Ahh! Ahahaha! Luke! Help me!" Morgan called out. Sesshomaru held his ground and sprayed the huge black dog running towards him, but Luke reared up, placing his huge paws on Sesshomaru's bare chest and knocking the young man onto his back. The dog clamped his jaws on the hose and ran away with it, soggy tail held in the air proudly.

"Haha, he said, "Get sooooome!" Luke owned!" Morgan laughed as Sesshomaru stood up. The boy looked down at his entirely soaked jeans and wet chest, looking back up at Morgan and shrugging.

"He's like a damn bear anyway." Sesshomaru said.

"Come here, Bear! Come on!" Morgan called, leading Sesshomaru to the small, plastic pool where she usually scrubbed Luke to perfect cleanliness.

After lying out in the sun to dry off, Morgan, Sesshomaru and the cleaned Luke decided to eat lunch and cool off inside the house. Morgan poured water inside Luke's bowl and looked at Sesshomaru.

"So, want to play a game and eat some snacks instead of making a big lunch?" Morgan asked him.

"Sure. I have to change, though. My pants are still soaked." Sesshomaru said back, walking away while undoing his belt.

"Looking like a fool with your pants on the ground!" Morgan called out after him, opening a door and walking into the garage where she found a pair of her basketball shorts, slipping them on and finding a white t-shirt to pull on over her torso.

"What games do you offer?" Sesshomaru asked, returning with a new pair of jeans and white t-shirt, nothing extravagant.

"Uh, they're all in the shelves under the TV! Do you like Goldfish?" Morgan asked.

"You eat goldfish as snacks?"

"Not actual goldfish…Goldfish crackers."

"I've never heard of them. I'll try them."

"What about drinks?"

"Any Coke left?"

"Yup! Two cans! Bam!" Morgan cheered, jogging into the living room with the drinks and snacks. Luke lay on his back and began wiggling back and forth; making happy grunting noises as he did so. Morgan and Sesshomaru slowly munched on Goldfish crackers and sipped on their drinks, watching the big black dog silently.

"Wow." Sesshomaru finally said after Luke passed out from boredom.

"Imma bat!" Batman's voice echoed in reply.

"Hahaha! I love my pets!" Morgan laughed, turning the PS3 on and tossing a controller to Sesshomaru.

A few minutes later, Sesshomaru held his fist in the air with victory as his character slashed Morgan's character's head off. He chuckled when Morgan flipped him off and restarted the game. A few minutes into that game, Morgan jumped up and danced her victory dance.

"Hahaha! Get soooome!" Morgan cheered.

"Pfft, if you say so," Sesshomaru retorted, making a quick comeback and killing Morgan again.

"Ohs nose! Crap." Morgan groaned.

"Hah! I win." Sesshomaru stated, only to get attacked by Luke, who jumped on Sesshomaru at Morgan's signal.

"Luke wins…fatality!" Morgan cheered in a deep voice. She laughed when Sesshomaru tried to push Luke off his body, resulting in Luke just sitting on his chest. Luke definitely won. Fatality.

AN- Yeah, Mortal Kombat references…what're you going to do about it? Nothing.


	27. Chapter 27

Don't Give Me Fake

Morgan lay on her side on the couch in the living room in the late morning hours. She was eating Goldfish and had a can of Mountain Dew in the couch's cup holder next to her. Morgan plopped a few crackers in her mouth and glanced at Luke, who was sitting down, perfect posture, brown eyes watching the crackers go from the box to her mouth. He would occasionally lick his lips and whine a little, but Morgan ignored his plea.

"Aw, give him some crackers!" Bri ordered from the other couch.

"He's fat. He doesn't need more food." Morgan replied simply, petting Luke on the head and refusing to give him Goldfish crackers. The big black dog wouldn't give up though. He continued to sit and stare.

"You're a bitch!" Bri hissed.

"Yes, trying to keep my dog healthy so he'll live longer is a bitch move. I can tell what kind of kids you're going to have." Morgan stated uncaringly, flipping through the channels and stopping on MythBusters.

"My kids will be way better than yours,"

"Unlike you, I know that my bloodline should end with me, so I refuse to procreate. So yes, your kids will be better than mine."

"What is your problem? Usually you're blowing up and screaming at me by now." Bri asked with a cocked eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Do you want me to?"

"I don't care."

"Okay." Morgan replied, eating more crackers and focusing on one of her favorite shows. They were building hovercrafts and dropping an elevator down a shaft.

"Good morning, honey!" Bri chirped when Sesshomaru walked into the room, fully-dressed and showered. Morgan turned her head and snorted when Sesshomaru stopped walking and shot Bri a look that said, "I will set you ablaze."

"Slut." Sesshomaru spat in Japanese, walking into the kitchen and hearing Morgan giggling profusely at Bri, who asked what he had said. Sesshomaru saw the bananas and grabbed one before walking into the living room and joining Morgan on the cream-colored couch she lay upon. It was such a huge couch that she could remain laying and Sesshomaru could sit on the end with plenty of space.

"What are you watching?" Sesshomaru asked, seeing Luke watching every move Morgan would make.

"MythBusters." Morgan replied before dropping more crackers into her mouth.

"What are they doing?"

"Right now they're building hovercrafts and in a little bit, they're seeing if there's anyway to survive in an elevator that is dropping from the top floor." Morgan replied simply. Sesshomaru took another bite from the banana and noticed Bri staring at him.

"What?" he asked Bri after swallowing his food.

"Nothing." Bri replied slowly, smiling widely.

"Annoying bitch." Sesshomaru growled in Japanese. The next thing he saw was a pillow flying in front of him and viciously nailing Bri in her face.

"You want me pissed and screaming? Now I'm pissed and screaming! Grow up!" Morgan spat viciously at Bri, who glared at her older stepsister heatedly.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Bri yelled back.

"He doesn't like you! Leave him alone!"

"What are you? His attack dog?"

"Morgan, it's fine." Sesshomaru finally said. Morgan sat down and exhaled before eating a few more crackers and taking a quick drink of Dew. Luke moved forward and placed a big black paw on Morgan's leg, whining slightly.

"No, Luke." Morgan said, closing the box of crackers and petting the dog's head. Luke realized it was a lost cause and slowly walked away, his claws clicking on the kitchen tile floor as he trudged to his food bowl, eating the rest of his dog food.

"Haha, he is so spoiled." Morgan giggled, returning to watching her TV show. Sesshomaru finished his banana and stood up to throw away the peel. He got a drink of water before returning to the couch. He watched as Bri left the room, talking on her cell phone excitedly.

"What is on the schedule today?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan, who shrugged as she stretched her arms upward.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'm quite tired of parties."

"Same. I guess I can fill up my gas tank and we can go on a road trip."

"Just you and me?"

"Do you want it to be just you and me?"

"I don't care either way."

"Alright. I'll go get ready, then." Morgan replied, standing up and walking to the stairs.

Sesshomaru waited a few minutes and heard Morgan running back down the stairs. She whistled to Luke to let him outside to do his thing before she left.

"You can grab a drink and some snacks or whatever. It's going to be about an hour, probably a little more because of traffic." Morgan called to Sesshomaru as she let Luke back in, petting the dog as she walked to the kitchen, grabbing her drink and heading for the front door with Sesshomaru following behind her. He closed the door and Morgan locked it.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"There's this outlet mall, I forgot what it's called, but it's really fun." Morgan replied, getting in the car and starting it up. Sesshomaru got in the passenger side and set his drink in the cup holder. He watched as Morgan hooked her iPod into the tape, pushing the tape in and turning the music down a bit.

"What kind of songs do you listen to, I wonder?" Sesshomaru asked, taking the metallic green device in his hand and scrolling through the songs. He realized that she had quite the diverse taste in music. Rave music, all kinds of branches of rock music, rap and a few singing comedians on acoustic instruments.

"Iron Butterfly?" Sesshomaru asked out loud, his eyebrow cocked with suspicion.

"Don't hate. They are the perfect band to drive to." Morgan replied with a smirk, rolling her window down and putting sunglasses on. Sesshomaru pressed play on a song and watched as Morgan began dancing.

"When I step on the scene, y'all know me! 'Cause I walk with a limp like an old school pimp or real OG! I'm rockin' Vans, I'm in the sand. I got a Red Bull and Vodka up in my hand! Hey, you lookin' kinda cute, in that polka dot bikini girrrrrl! Hey, this is what I wanna do…take of that polka dot bikini girrrrrrl!" Morgan sang, turning the volume up and cruising to the song happily.

"I didn't understand a word you just said. Except for Red Bull and Vodka, I understood that, but I'm lost on the rest of that lyric." Sesshomaru stated with honesty.

"Eh, I give you a few weeks before you catch on to slang," Morgan chirped, pulling up at a gas station and turning her car off to fill it up. It took only a few minutes and before Sesshomaru knew it, Morgan was speeding down the road, heading for the Interstate.

"You're going twice the speed limit." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Haha, wait until the Interstate…it's like NASCAR on that bitch!" Morgan exclaimed, switching lanes and soon flying up the ramp. Sesshomaru found himself wishing he had another seatbelt and a passenger side brake would've been a gift from God.

"Haha, vroooooooooom! Errrrrrr, errrrrrrrrrr, errrrrrrrrrrrr!" Morgan smiled widely, making the same sounds as her car as she sped up, finally merging into the traffic and speeding more to go at least seventy…at least.

"ICP?" Sesshomaru asked, deciding to let her do the driving her way.

"Insane Clown Posse." Morgan replied.

"Sounds lame. Green Day…I can respect that," Sesshomaru stated, pressing play.

"You'd be kicked out of my car if you couldn't," Morgan retorted, watching as Sesshomaru continued scrolling through her iPod. Sesshomaru finally found a play list he could agree with and he set the device down, putting on his own pair of sunglasses and relaxing back in the seat.

"Come on, Granny, speed it up!" Morgan hissed.

"Picking on the elderly?" Sesshomaru asked degradingly.

"Shhh! We don't speak of that!" Morgan insisted heatedly, finally deciding to pass up the old lady and move forward.

"So we are to walk around all day and shop?"

"No, there are other things to do there. They have a movie theater, ice cream, bookstores," Morgan listed off, seeing Sesshomaru's face lighten at the word, "bookstores." He was sold.

"I see." Sesshomaru replied.

"Hey, in a few weeks, I'm going to be going to my cousins' house for a few weeks. I wanted to know if you were interested in going?" Morgan asked curiously.

"If you think for one second that I am going to deal with your family on my own, think again. I'm coming." Sesshomaru insisted quickly, making Morgan laugh knowingly.

"I understand. I promise, my cousins are way cooler and more respectable." Morgan stated, holding her right hand up as if to swear.

"I believe you."

Morgan pulled into the parking lot, getting out and locking her car. Sesshomaru stayed close to her side while looking over the huge mall. It was as big as a city, with walkways, parks, stores, restaurants and anything else needed in a city.

"Dick's Sporting Goods…there's no reason for me to go in there this year." Morgan commented, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"That's not true. If you want to go in, then go in." Sesshomaru replied. Morgan stopped in front of the store, but she turned to her left and continued walking.

"Bookstore is this way!" she called out. Sesshomaru decided to let her do as she pleased. He wasn't going to drag her into the store. He exhaled and finally realized how hot and muggy it was outside, so he sped up and followed Morgan into the giant bookstore, feeling the wonderful coolness of the air conditioning brush over his skin. He slowly scanned the store and saw Morgan smiling at him.

"I'll leave you to your devices. I'll be in the anime section." Morgan stated, walking away quickly. Sesshomaru watched her leave before spotting the history section, making his way over and slowly scanning the books. He spotted a book that was based specifically on United States history. He really liked learning about America and how it came to be, but he would never admit it to Morgan.

"Hm, I'll get it anyway." He said to himself.

"Are you looking for anything in particular?" A man asked, his nametag reflecting the light from the ceiling.

"No. Just browsing." Sesshomaru replied.

"Alright, if you need anything, let me know." The man chirped, walking away quickly. Sesshomaru decided to find Morgan since he didn't plan on blowing all of his money on books. He found the anime section and found her scanning the wall, a thoughtful look plastered on her face.

"Find something?" she asked, eyes glued to the anime books.

"Yes. Just one."

"That's it?"

"I'm not going to spend all of my money on books."

"I get it. Hm," Morgan huffed. Sesshomaru finally spotted the box in her hand and noticed it was a DVD set. Morgan walked to the counter to pay for her DVDs and Sesshomaru finally spotted what it was.

"Samurai Champloo?"

"What? Is it bad?"

"No, I like it. I just didn't know you did."

"I've never seen it. Mick told me it was amazing, so I'll take his word for it."

"You're going by what someone else says?"

"He and I like everything the same…except he likes chicks and I like dudes." Morgan pointed out, paying cash for her DVD and placing her wallet back into her back pocket. Sesshomaru placed his book on the counter and paid with cash as well.

"Where'd you get that moolah?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru.

"Your stepmother gave me quite a bit of it, actually. I don't know why, but I didn't complain." Sesshomaru said, taking the sack with his book in it and following Morgan out of the store and into the humid hotness of the summer day.

"Where next?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru.

"I don't know this place. You choose." He insisted. Morgan ran her hand through her thick brown mane and thought for a minute.

"Do you like sweets?"

"Somewhat. Why?"

"I'll take you to the candy shop, I'll let you lick the lollipop," Morgan sang, walking towards the store, avoiding a small crowd of people. She found the shop and opened the door, beckoning Sesshomaru to go in first. He walked in and was greeted by a smiling woman and the smell of sugar entered his nose. He only liked a few sweet things, but he knew Morgan lived off sugar.

"Ever tried Persian Delights?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, who shook his head in the negative. Morgan walked over to a woman and asked for her candy. The woman nodded, scooped some in a bag and Morgan paid. The girl walked back to Sesshomaru and opened the bag, holding it up to him.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Try one." Morgan insisted. Sesshomaru reached inside and pulled one it. It was a light pink, squishy candy. It was almost like melted taffy or really warm dough and it had white, powdery substance sprinkled on it. Sesshomaru plopped it in his mouth and felt his eyebrows rise.

"Like it?" Morgan asked him, eating one as well.

"I do. It's not obnoxiously sweet and it melts in my mouth." Sesshomaru said, grabbing another and eating it quickly.

"Haha, alright, next place!" Morgan chirped, walking out with Sesshomaru by her side, holding the bag to him and letting him grab another piece.

"It's extremely humid out here." Sesshomaru stated as Morgan put the candy away in her sack with her DVDs.

"Yeah, it happens." Morgan replied.

The two teens returned home later in the day, just as the sun was setting behind the horizon. Morgan walked upstairs and yawned. Sesshomaru walked into his room and decided to rest for a while. He heard Morgan talking on her phone for a few minutes before she knocked on his door.

"Well, I have to work tomorrow or they're terminating me." Morgan giggled.

"Where do you work?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Hell." Morgan grumbled in reply.

"Have fun in Hell tomorrow. I should be leaving in a while." Sesshomaru stated.

"What? Where are you going?" Morgan asked him.

"Mick and Abby invited me to hang out. They should be here shortly." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Morgan blinked as she looked down. Mick and Abby were her best friends. Why didn't they invite her? She decided that they just wanted to get to know Sesshomaru with her around to protect him.

"Yeah. I have to work early, too. They're punishing me. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed. Have fun." Morgan chirped, hiding her tone of disappointment and wondering why Sesshomaru was smirking at her as she walked away. Morgan stood in the shower, the warm water hitting her body and running down it into the tub.

"He's…been playing me this whole time." Morgan choked to herself when his smile flashed in her memory. He was mocking her. Morgan looked down and found herself unable to accept that fact. They were friends now. They respected one another. He wouldn't have played her for four months straight…would he?

"No. He just wants some time away. He probably wants to bang Abby." Morgan whispered to herself.

After drying her hair and pulling her pajamas on, Morgan climbed into her bed and turned her lights out, hearing Luke nosing her door open and hop up on the bed with her. Morgan closed her eyes and was soon out, tired from walking around all day. The next thing she knew was her phone ringing at three in the morning.

"Somebody better be fucking dying!" Morgan snapped after answering.

"Morgan, come get me," Sesshomaru exhaled.

"Huh? What? You're not home yet?" Morgan asked with disbelief after glancing at her clock. Three minutes after three in the morning. She had to get up in two hours to get ready for work, which was at six in the morning.

"No, Morgan, I'm not! Are you going to come get me?" Sesshomaru snapped irritably.

"Don't get snappy with me! You're the one who decided to get shit-faced!"

"I-I am not,"

"Shut up, yes you are. Where are you?"

"Abby's house."

"Big fucking surprise! I'll be there as soon as I can!" Morgan growled, closing her phone and getting out of bed. She slipped a pair of flip-flops on, grabbed her keys and jogged downstairs. She quietly snuck out the door and to her car, driving away and yawning tiredly. Morgan pulled up in front of Abby's house and prayed that Sesshomaru was actually watching for her. He walked out and got into the car. Sesshomaru looked at Morgan and noticed how hard she was gripping her steering wheel.

"Morgan," he began.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm tired." Morgan exhaled quietly as she pulled away.

"Morgan, you're misunderstanding this."

"It's all good. It's ok." Morgan replied calmly, deciding to forgive him. She remembered calling her older brother to come get her. She wasn't drunk, but she was scared and he picked her up at the same time she was picking up Sesshomaru. Morgan turned the car off and got out, walking up to the front door, motioning to Sesshomaru to be quiet. The two teens snuck upstairs and decided to go to bed. Morgan frowned when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall.

"Morgan, I…I need you to look at something for me," Sesshomaru said.

"Ok, turn your light on." Morgan yawned. Sesshomaru walked into his room and flipped the switch, immediately holding his right arm out to her. Morgan immediately saw the bruising around his wrist and frowned.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"We were going out back and Mick ran into me and knocked me down the steps." Sesshomaru explained, sitting down on his bed as Morgan sat with him. She turned his arm and let go when Sesshomaru hissed.

"Sorry. Can you move it?" she asked him.

"Yes, it's just really sore."

"That means it's not broken. It could be fractured, but I doubt it. Keep it elevated above your heart-level, I'll be right back." Morgan ordered calmly as she walked out of his room. Sesshomaru decided to get his pajamas on as well. He pulled his shorts on and realized he was hot, so he kept his shirt off.

"Ice pack and towel should do it." Morgan announced, sitting beside Sesshomaru and wrapping the ice pack in the towel and holding it on his wrist for him. Sesshomaru realized it was almost four in the morning and pulled his wrist and ice pack away from her.

"I've got it from here, go to bed." He told her. Morgan nodded and stood up, yawning loudly.

"I guess I'll take a power nap. I have to get up in an hour, anyway. Night..err…morning." Morgan replied as she walked into her room. Sesshomaru watched as Luke ran back into her room after her. Sesshomaru turned his light off and propped his injured wrist on a pillow with the ice pack, falling asleep fast and easily.

Sesshomaru awoke the next day, yawning tiredly and glancing at the clock at his bedside. It was ten after one in the afternoon. Sesshomaru sat up and groaned when he tried to move his arm, only for the soreness to pulse through his body. It was stiff and badly bruised, but he could move it. He slowly pulled a shirt on and walked downstairs, noticing that everyone, once again, was gone. Except, for Morgan, who was asleep on the couch, catching up on her rest after her five-hour shift. Sesshomaru noticed that she was in basketball shorts and a white T-shirt, meaning she long changed out of her clothes.

"Hm," Sesshomaru huffed, seeing the peaceful expression upon her face. He soon found himself staring into her opened eyes.

"How's your wrist?" she asked him, stretching her arms and legs.

"Stiff, sore, bruised…not much different." Sesshomaru answered candidly.

"I see…did you bang Abby?"

"No. She doesn't interest me anymore."

"Eyes on someone else?"

"No. I've just lost interest."

"Ah, ran out of Viagra."

"You could say that."

"Hahaha,"

"Ahhh! Luke, stupid dog!" Sesshomaru whined when the big black dog reared up to greet him and landed on his injured arm.

"Down boy!" Morgan ordered. Luke sat down, tail wagging as he whined.

"Attention? Fine, good morning." Sesshomaru exhaled, petting Luke on the head.

"God, my back hurrrrrts. Killed me at work. Made me stock." Morgan whined from the couch.

"Where do you work?" Sesshomaru asked with a yawn, sitting on the other couch.

"Grocery store. They hate me." Morgan groaned, rubbing her face with both hands.

"Ah, I see. Damn, this hurts." Sesshomaru grumbled, slowly flexing his fingers and twisting his wrist, gritting his teeth as he did so. Morgan watched him and knew what it felt like.

"Did you have fun last night otherwise?" Morgan asked.

"Somewhat. It was a bit boring."

"Haha, Mick was boring? You lie."

"It was boring without you." Sesshomaru said quietly, wishing he hadn't said it out loud.

"Haha, really?" Morgan asked, completely ignoring the fact that he admitted missing her.

"You get people fired up and excited. You're the fuel to the fire."

"Ah, so the truth comes out. Haha, expect it to happen more now that I'm back at work."

"Oh well." Sesshomaru exhaled, leaning back on the couch. Morgan and Sesshomaru stared at the ceiling quietly, wondering what else to talk about or do.

"Imma bat." Batman chirped from the other room after hearing Luke walk by his cage. Morgan and Sesshomaru began chuckling as they shook their heads.

"Hungry?" Morgan asked as she sat up.

"Always." Sesshomaru replied, following her into the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

Woooo

Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his suitcase in Morgan's trunk. He picked hers up as well and placed it inside. He turned around and saw Morgan walking out of the house with two bags; one being Sesshomaru's bag and the other he assumed was Morgan's. She put them in the back seat and closed the door.

"Ready?" Morgan yawned as she stretched her arms upward.

"Yes." Sesshomaru answered, getting in the passenger seat and putting his seatbelt on. Morgan climbed into the driver's seat and turned the car on.

"It's going to be a long drive, at least four hours. Want to get something to eat before we hit the road?" she asked, driving down the gravel road and heading for the city.

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The last time you said that, you bitched."

"Ignore me."

"Haha, someone's grumpy this morning,"

"It's seven in the morning, what do you expect?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight growl in his voice. Morgan glanced at him but she looked back at the road and decided to stay quiet. She pulled up at McDonalds and looked at him.

"You're sure you don't care?" she asked him.

"I like their breakfast food. I'm fine with it." Sesshomaru replied simply. Morgan nodded and got out of the car, locking it and walking in with Sesshomaru behind her. Morgan yawned as she walked up to the counter, ordering her food and picking a table to sit at. Sesshomaru soon joined her with his meal and exhaled as he took a drink of the coffee. It tasted pretty good to him.

"I'm just hoping the traffic doesn't get too crazy today." Morgan stated tiredly, resting her chin on her hand while picking up her biscuit sandwich with her other hand, biting into it hungrily.

"Your cousins, what are they like?" Sesshomaru asked, eating his sandwich as well, but not as vigorously as Morgan.

"Christians, really giving, really nice, she'll like you." Morgan replied, taking a big drink of her chocolate milk.

"She?"

"Belinda. She's my mom's first cousin. I visit her every summer for a few weeks."

"I see."

"Their house is surrounded by huge, tall trees, they have a pool and a spacious house with plenty of things to do and plenty to eat."

"What does Belinda do?"

"She takes care of the elderly. See, her house is split in two different sections. The first half is where we are and then the back half is where she takes care the old people. She also has another house further out on the Interstate that is also an elderly-care home." Morgan explained, now biting into her hash brown.

"I see." Sesshomaru said, finishing his coffee and exhaling. Morgan quickly finished her breakfast and both teens threw away their trash and headed out to the car. Morgan and Sesshomaru buckled up and prepared themselves for the long journey ahead.

"Do you have any breath mints?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I have gum…somewhere. Have fun looking around." Morgan chirped, putting her sunglasses on and pulling the sun visor down to help block the morning glare of the sun. Sesshomaru began searching through the random junk of her car. Papers, key chains, pens, a few CDs and finally an unopened pack of Five Spearmint gum.

"Hand me a piece," Morgan said. Sesshomaru did and grabbed a piece for himself, enjoying the strong fresh taste of the gum. Sesshomaru reached for Morgan's iPod and began skimming through the songs idly.

"You don't have many Rush songs on here," Sesshomaru stated.

"I need a separate iPod for my Rush collection. Their songs are about fourteen minutes long each." Morgan retorted.

"This is true." Sesshomaru said, picking a song and setting the iPod down. He leaned his head back on the seat and closed his eyes, slowly chewing the gum to keep himself awake. It didn't work. He soon lost the battle and fell deep into sleep. Morgan noticed and turned the music down so it wouldn't wake him. Sesshomaru immediately jerked forward and began coughing profusely, his eyes watering and face turning slightly red. He rolled the window down and spit the gum out, leaning back in his seat and still coughing a lot. He covered his mouth with his hand and continued cough for a little longer.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked him worriedly.

"I'm fine…choked on my gum." He breathed, finally able to stop the coughing fit.

"Haha, that sucks." Morgan giggled.

"She says while laughing. Screw you." Sesshomaru shot dangerously.

"Hahahaha!" Morgan laughed louder just to annoy him. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked out the window, pouting slightly. Morgan grinned as she glanced at the elder boy, seeing his handsome face pulled into a pout, the sunlight coloring his pale skin brilliantly.

"Are you Albino?" Morgan asked out loud. Sesshomaru's golden eyes immediately shifted her way, his head turning with the movement.

"I am full-blooded Japanese." He stated proudly.

"Well, you can't blame me for thinking otherwise. I assume your hair and eyes are all natural, right?"

"Correct."

"Most Japanese people have dark hair and dark eyes, so seeing you and your father with different colors is weird."

"It's genetic."

"Like a deformity or what?"

"No, just genetic."

"Ah, ok."

"You look nothing of your father." Sesshomaru stated, looking out his window.

"Because I act like him, there's no reason to look like him."

"I assume you look like your mother?"

"I look like me."

"Hm."

Sesshomaru noticed that the car had stopped moving entirely. He heard the keys jingle as Morgan turned the car off. Morgan tapped Sesshomaru's chest with two fingers, allowing the jingling of her keys to fully wake him up.

"What?" he yawned.

"We're here. Get your stuff." Morgan said, getting out of the car and opening the back door, grabbing the two bags. She opened her trunk and watched as Sesshomaru grabbed both suitcases, setting one down and closing the trunk. He followed Morgan to the front door and heard a dog howl defensively when Morgan knocked on the door. It opened and a somewhat tall, heavier woman with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes opened the door.

"Helloooooooo! My little kissin' cousin!" the woman sang cheerfully, pulling Morgan into a bear hug. Morgan hugged her back and pulled away, pointing at Sesshomaru.

"This is my souvenir from Japan," Morgan chirped.

"Oooh, what is it? A snow globe?" the woman asked curiously.

"Haha, his snowy hair does divert your attention away from what he truly is, but he is human…I think." Morgan explained, putting her arm around Sesshomaru's broad shoulders and poking his cheek lightly with her finger.

"May I set this inside or am I doomed to stand out here?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Come on in, I'm Belinda by the way," the woman chirped.

"I am Sesshomaru."

"Mind if I call you something else?"

"That depends…what do you have in mind?"

"Sesshy!" Belinda sang. Morgan held back a snort when she saw the dark look Sesshomaru cast at the window before turning around.

"No." He stated.

"Too bad! Haha, I'll be on the other side! Morgan, help him get settled!" Belinda called out as she walked back into the kitchen, walking down the hallway and into the second half of the house.

"She's…happy." Sesshomaru commented.

"Haha, oh yeah. She uses kindness as her deadly weapon of choice." Morgan retorted as she picked up her things and opened the door next to the closet, revealing a somewhat-steep, wooden staircase.

"Are we sharing the room up here?" Sesshomaru called up the stairs.

"Yeah, there's two beds up here, it's not like we've never shared a room before." Morgan retorted, finally reaching the top and turning the corner. Sesshomaru walked up the stairs and found Morgan, glaring at the single, huge king-sized mattress, a slight scowl etched into her face.

"It's not like we've never shared a bed before." Sesshomaru chirped, walking over to the random table that sat next to the window and placed his suitcase and bag on it. He noticed that the entire room was wooden and he had a three hundred sixty view of the tall trees and pool from the front of the house and the pool in back. He saw the desk on the other side of the room with a computer hooked up. Next to the computer was a dresser with a wonderful flat-screen plasma TV.

"Oh boy," Morgan finally exhaled as she unzipped her suitcase, packing her clothes into the dresser. Sesshomaru saw a door that led out onto the flat roof of the entire house. He looked out the window and beyond the pool was a walkway deck, which led to a small cabana, hidden by the huge jungle garden of flowers, vines and bushes.

"Is that little house livable?" Sesshomaru asked, loving the idea of being by himself.

"No, unless she cleaned it up, which I doubt. Plus it's hotter than Hell in there." Morgan replied, knowing what he was talking about without looking away from her packing.

"Ah, I see. It's quite hot up here." Sesshomaru stated.

"I'll leave in a minute."

"Har, har…" Sesshomaru stopped his comment when he turned around and found himself staring at Morgan's ass. It was undeniable, even for him. She was in the best shape he had ever seen a girl in…then her personality kicked him in the nuts.

"Do I win that argument?" Morgan asked, turning around and smiling, unaware of what had transpired behind her.

"Sure. You'll never catch up to me anyway." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Morgan cocked an eyebrow and folded her last shirt, tossing it in a drawer and bumping it closed with the very ass that stopped Sesshomaru's words in his throat.

"Dude, be truthful, but I'm not that far behind you." Morgan whined seriously.

"Never." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing with seriousness. Morgan sighed and walked past him, reaching over the table that held his bags and turned on the air conditioner. She waved her hand in front of it to make sure it was actually working before turning back to the bed and crawling onto it, kicking her shoes off and collapsing on her side.

"Tired?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Ah, no!" Morgan stated mid-yawn, her eyes closed. She stretched her body and then relaxed into heaven, soon falling asleep. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed quietly before turning around and unpacking his things, finding the second dresser in the corner of the room on his side of the bed. He found some hangers and hung his nicer shirts up in the closet to keep them looking nice. He quietly walked down the stairs to further explore the house.

"Hm…cat." Sesshomaru grumbled as he walked into the kitchen, seeing the cat sitting by the sliding glass door that led to the beautiful patio and pool. Personally, he hated cats, so he was glad to let it out of the house. He smelled food, but he was in the kitchen and there was no food being made. He realized the smell was coming from the back hallway, which he assumed was the "other side" as Morgan called it. The hallway was small and narrow, but straight ahead of him was a bathroom with all handicaps installed. To his left was a bedroom that had a door half closed. Sesshomaru turned right and walked down the hallway where another room was, again, the door halfway closed. He found himself walking into a large room where at a table, four little old ladies sat, enjoying their meal.

"Hellooooooo Sesshyyyyyyyyy!" Belinda sang, carrying pizza from behind the bar to the table. Sesshomaru blinked. Pizza coming from a bar? Amazing.

"Hi." Sesshomaru responded. Immediately, all four old ladies' heads turned in his direction.

"Is he legal?" one asked.

"Shhh, don't scare him, Beth!" another one scolded quietly.

"He's cute." The third one chirped.

"I like his hair…it's the same color as mine." The fourth one stated dreamily. Sesshomaru took a small step back.

"Time for me to leave," he grumbled under his breath.

"Ohhh, they won't bite! They all don't have teeth!" Belinda insisted, motioning for Sesshomaru to join her and eat a slice of pizza. After cutting all of the pizza into pieces for the elder ladies, Belinda walked back behind the bar and began filling up little glasses with water.

"So, are you and Morgan dating or what? It's not like her to bring boys with her." Belinda asked curiously.

"No, she's just my American escort." Sesshomaru replied, turning his back to the old lady, Beth.

"Oh, okay. So, are you two alright with sharing that big bed upstairs or no?" she asked.

"We'll be fine. We've shared smaller…much smaller." Sesshomaru commented with a slight growl.

"Really? Did you two spoon?"

"Did everything in my power not to."

"Haha, Morgan's not much of a cuddling person, is she?"

"As cuddly as an angered porcupine."

"Yeah, that's her." Belinda exhaled. She frowned when she saw Sesshomaru jump forward, choke on his pizza, finally get it down his throat and turn around, face red.

"Oh, did Beth pinch your butt?" Belinda asked, her tone saying it happened a lot.

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied uncertainly.

"She does that to everyone. Beth, behave yourself!" Belinda called.

"I love the young ones," Beth replied, her old lady voice sounding as sweet as can be, but it made Sesshomaru shudder slightly.

"I knoooooow you do, honey. Here, drink your water," Belinda replied understandingly, handing Beth one of the small glasses of water. Sesshomaru exhaled and finished his slice of pizza. When he woke up earlier that morning, getting hit on and pinched in the ass by an eighty-eight year old woman was not on his To-Do list, nor was it on his What To Expect From Today list. Sesshomaru saw the living room with the couches and recliner chairs and he saw three more bedrooms and one more bathroom.

"And you've met my doggy, Riley," Belinda giggled when the Basset Hound and Beagle mix waltzed into the room. Sesshomaru pet the dog softly before walking away.

"Don't go too far, I have a hip-replacement," Beth called after the young man, who, after turning the corner, grimaced and shivered with disgust. He returned to the open doorway of the house and saw two French doors closed with curtains hiding the inner contents and then another white door. He opened that one first and flipped a light switch, seeing tons of little baby toys and a random wheelchair packed against the walls. Then he saw the fridge. Sesshomaru opened it and was almost blown away by the amazing food that packed the fridge to the max. No alcohol though.

"Figures. Christians." Sesshomaru growled, remembering seeing all kinds of Bibles and crosses and Jesus-isms throughout the entire house. He closed the door after walking out and decided to check the last unchecked room…the French doors. He opened them and saw a recliner chair and a small couch in front of sliding glass doors that offered the perfect, beautiful view of the pool and trees and garden. Then a bed and a TV. Then another door. Sesshomaru immediately strode across the room and knocked on the door to make sure no one was in there and when there was no response, he slid open the door. It was a bathroom.

"Goddamn…have enough bathrooms?" Sesshomaru grumbled. He then had an irksome feeling that between him, Morgan, Belinda, her husband, four old ladies and possible guests, the bathrooms were going to be the Helen for this upcoming Trojan War. He closed the doors behind him and walked back into the actual living room of the house. He heard footsteps slowly walking down the stairs and then the door opened, showing the tired Morgan, messy brown mane and all.

"Mm, where've you been?" she asked groggily, rubbing a red mark on her cheek with her hand.

"Exploring." Sesshomaru replied simply.

"Did you break anything?" she asked.

"No…but Beth pinched my ass."

"Haha, she pinched mine a few years ago." Morgan giggled as she walked away and turned into the kitchen. Sesshomaru decided to go upstairs and maybe sleep away a few hours. He collapsed on the bed, body slamming the comfy mattress. He nuzzled the pillow his head landed on by chance and closed his eyes, exhaling slowly. It felt nice and cool upstairs now since Morgan turned the AC on. He heard her light, quick footsteps jogging back upstairs, a bag crinkling.

"I brought you a Coke," she announced, her mouth full of chips. Sesshomaru felt her weight shift the bed and turned his head, taking the can and opening it. Morgan sat hers on the desk next to her and Sesshomaru set his can on the windowsill above his head. Morgan turned the TV on and began channel surfing.

"Aaww, it's about to storm. I figured." Morgan commented to herself as she switched it from the Weather Channel to some other channel, munching away on the chips.

"Were you planning on swimming?" Sesshomaru grumbled from the pillow.

"That or lay out and get a tan. I'm white." Morgan replied simply.

"You're tanner than I am."

"You're a dude, you don't count."

"Since when?"

"Since Americans began ridiculous stereotyping,"

"Damn, 1776?"

"Before that, even. Native Americans did it too."

"Heh," Sesshomaru chuckled, finally closing his eyes and falling asleep. The next thing he knew, he heard someone whispering his name.

"Psst! Sesshomaru! Waaaaake up!" Morgan hissed, sitting on her knees on the floor and leaning up to poke the elder teen in his side. Sesshomaru twitched when her finger dug into his spleen and liver.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Want to go see a movie?" she asked him.

"Sure. What movie?"

"Undecided."

"Wake me up when we leave."

"We are in about ten minutes. I figured you wanted to brush your hair or something." Morgan said, standing up and watching Sesshomaru roll off the bed, landing on his feet and yawning tiredly. Morgan felt her face fall with disappointment. His hair looked perfectly fine, almost as if nothing happened to it in the first place.

"Morgan, there is something about this place that…I can't really put my finger on it." Sesshomaru said after brushing his thick, long white hair anyway, just to emphasize the "My hair is fucking PERFECT" effect.

"Something bad?" Morgan asked curiously, sitting on the bed and crossing her legs patiently.

"No, not necessarily bad…just something I've never felt before."

"Nice?" Morgan quizzed sarcastically, twisting a strand of her wild hair around her finger and a look on her face that said, "Take a taxi to your point, please."

"Peace. I feel at peace with everything here."

"You have inner turmoil?" Morgan asked, her tone never shimmering.

"I wouldn't call it turmoil, but yes, certain things bother me, but this place doesn't have anything that bothers me."

"Even Old Lady Pedo-Beth?" Morgan asked curiously.

"She is senile. As long as I keep my distance, I'll be fine." Sesshomaru replied.

"Ah, cool. I love being up here. Makes me happy." Morgan stated, collapsing backwards on her back and holding her hands and feet in the air like they were paws and once more, Sesshomaru saw, not Morgan, but a giant lion, wiggling around on the bed, as if trying to scratch away an itch on its back. The lion yawned and Morgan's tired groan came with it. Morgan was back.

"Finished Simba?" Sesshomaru asked degradingly.

"Mufasa is the name, bitch! Don't forget it!" Morgan snapped playfully as she quickly turned on her stomach, pushed her body up and then pounced Sesshomaru by jumping on him from the bed. Both teens hit the floor, Morgan pinning Sesshomaru on his back and grinning down at him victoriously.

"Get off me." Sesshomaru growled dangerously.

"Pfft. Pussy." Morgan retorted, getting up and flying down the stairs before Sesshomaru could catch her. Sesshomaru slowly got up and rubbed his head. She messed up his hair. He could tell it was going to be a long two weeks.


	29. Chapter 29

Mah Cuz

Sesshomaru groaned as the main couple of the movie kissed for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. That was two kisses a minute for ten minutes. He looked over at Morgan, who was pretending to have died of disgust and boredom and a crying Belinda, who was hitting Morgan's arm angrily.

"Quit making fun of them! It's sad! You're a little brat!" Belinda hissed as Morgan, who was doing everything in her power not to laugh, still pretended to be dead. Sesshomaru had to hand it to her, she had an amazing "dead" pose…then her tongue popped out of her mouth to emphasize the "death."

"Stop it!" Belinda growled, backhanding Morgan and accidentally hitting her in her mouth. Belinda began snorting and laughing as Morgan rubbed her mouth, glaring at her angrily.

"Child abuser." Morgan growled. Sesshomaru was glad that not very many people were in the theatre, though the other five people did look back and glare at them angrily. It was disruptive, but it was a terrible movie.

"Sesshy, is it that bad?" Belinda asked the young man, who stared back with a face that said, "Did you honestly just ask me that?" He said nothing.

"See? He thinks it shit!" Morgan insisted.

"Shut up, brat!" Belinda snapped, tossing popcorn at Morgan's face. Morgan opened her mouth and caught some, eating them and making it sound like she was eating the best popcorn either. She even rubbed her stomach while licking her lips.

"Whore!" Belinda spat, laughing as Morgan crossed her arms and pouted a bit.

"You're the whore." Morgan grumbled, her face turning redder as Belinda continued laughing, returning to enjoying the movie. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and groaned as the couple kissed AGAIN and the cheesy orchestra music began playing immediately. He leaned back and crossed his own arms, glaring daggers at Morgan, who was leaning closer to him while making kissing noises.

"Bitch," Sesshomaru warned, but Morgan leaned even closer, so Sesshomaru raised his hand and slapped her. He heard Belinda laughing even harder as Morgan leaned back in her own seat, rubbing her face.

"Everybody is beating on me." Morgan whined. Everyone in that row calmed down and continued watching the movie. Morgan soon reassumed the "I died a horrible death" pose, making Belinda giggle profusely.

"And when I saw you dying in my arms, I-I…I," the man stuttered on screen.

"Jizzed in my pants." Morgan answered in a deep voice.

"Stop it!" Belinda hissed, repetitively striking Morgan with her hand playfully.

"You don't even know what jizz is, leave me alone!" Morgan laughed quietly. Sesshomaru exhaled and shook his head, hiding his smile with his hand as he looked away.

"Shhhhhh!" someone hissed from the front row.

"JIZZ!" Belinda screamed back loudly. Sesshomaru felt a laugh sneak up on him, but he held it back, watching Morgan leaning over, head between her knees as she fell into a silent, painful laughing fit.

The three returned back to the house after the torturous movie, but it was actually quite fun. Sesshomaru yawned and sat on the couch in the front room while Morgan collapsed in the recliner chair next to it, turning the big TV on and finding something worthy to watch. Sesshomaru looked at his watch. It was a little past three in the afternoon. He watched the TV quietly for about twenty more minutes, noticing that Morgan was texting on her phone more than usual. Then there was a knock on the front door and Riley howled defensively as he ran to the door.

"Go answer it." Morgan ordered lazily. Sesshomaru stood up and decided to let her tone pass this time. Sesshomaru opened the door and found himself face-to-face with two, tall black men.

"Man, dude, who the hell is this?" The one with dreadlocks asked combatively.

"Shit, fucking Jackie Chan in my house? I don't think so! Bitch, can you fight?" The one with blue eyes asked. Sesshomaru glared at them both and said nothing.

"Yo, hey, don't mind him, he ain't going to do shit. He just got out the joint and he's on probation and," The one with drealocks began.

"Maaaaaan, why you go tellin' everybody my business! I just got out the joint and I ain't never goin' back! Man, you flinchin'? You a little bitch." The one with blue eyes growled as he walked in past Sesshomaru, the one with dreadlocks following.

"Hahahaha! They're just playing around!" Morgan laughed to Sesshomaru as she was hoisted in the air by the taller one with dreadlocks.

"Heeeeeey little cousin!" he sang happily.

"Wuzzuuuuuuuuuuuuup!" The other one called out loudly, his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Put me down, damn!" Morgan laughed as she was placed on the floor. She straightened her shirt and pointed at the one with dreadlocks.

"This is Nate and ol' blue eyes over here is Josh…they're my cousins." Morgan explained.

"Hey, no hard feelings, we were just playing around." Josh chirped. Sesshomaru nodded and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink.

"What's his deal?" Nate asked.

"He's always like that. Don't mind him." Morgan answered.

Sesshomaru walked upstairs and grabbed his book, walking back down and grabbing his glass of tea as he walked outside. He wondered where Morgan and her two "cousins" had disappeared to, but he decided not to care. Sesshomaru sat in one of the chairs on the patio, set his glass on the table next to him, crossed one leg over the other and began reading his book.

"Bonsaaaaaaaaaai!" Nate screamed as he leapt from the top of the roof of the house and into the pool, creating a huge splash of water.

"Kamikazeeeeeeeee!" Josh echoed, also leaping into the pool. Sesshomaru looked over his book and glared at the pool as loud music was turned on. Sesshomaru recognized it as Motley Crue's "Don't Go Away Mad," which told him Morgan's iPod was the culprit.

"Samuraiiiiiiiii slash! Byaaaaaaah!" Morgan finally called out loudly, also jumping from the roof and into the pool, making a huge splash. Sesshomaru took a drink of tea, toasting goodbye to the once quiet beauty of the pool. He also wondered if they were screaming random Japanese words to say "Hi" to him or just to annoy him.

"Hey, are you going to get in?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru after surfacing from the water and climbing out. Sesshomaru placed his glass back down and returned to reading his book.

"No." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ok!" Morgan replied, jumping onto a raft and surfing halfway across the pool before losing her balance and falling into the water.

"Hey Jap! Bet you can't catch me!" Josh called out tauntingly from atop the slide, waving his ass back and forth.

"I bet I don't care." Sesshomaru retorted calmly.

"Ahoy! I'm Captain Sesshomaru! I like cocks!" Josh echoed loudly.

"Arrr! Thar be enemies on the open horizon, Cap'n!" Nate yelled as he climbed up the slide, grabbing his brother's ankle and pulling him down the slide with him. Sesshomaru heard the squealing noise of their skin grinding against the dry slide before the huge splash of shame.

"Hahaha! You guys are clowns!" Morgan giggled from her raft, bobbing up and down from the vicious waves caused by the two boys' body slams into the water.

"Ahhh! Shiiiiiiit! Nate, that fucking hurt!" Josh whined, examining his arm, which had been shaved of some skin from the slip.

"Boo hoo!" Nate replied uncaringly. They both glanced at Sesshomaru, who was taking another drink, still reading his book and acting as if there weren't three people playing in the pool. Nate motioned for Josh to come closer and he whispered the plan into his brother's ear. Josh nodded and the two boys climbed out of the pool.

"Hey, Jackie Chan, can you fight?" Josh asked.

"I am Japanese. Jackie Chan is Chinese." Sesshomaru replied coolly, still not looking up from his reading.

"Oh, I thought you were stupid." Nate commented.

"What's the difference?" Josh asked, a wide smile on his face. He and his brother erupted into laughter, high-fiving each other and gloating. Morgan got out of the water and sighed. She saw Sesshomaru close his eyes while simultaneously closing his book. He set the book beside his glass before standing up gracefully and striding towards Nate and Josh. Morgan noticed that Sesshomaru looked as calm as can be, finally opening his eyes and keeping a straight face.

"He's mine!" Josh hollered, lunging for Sesshomaru's left arm, but Sesshomaru stepped to the side and turned, also dodging Nate's attempt to grab him. Sesshomaru grabbed Nate's arm, twisted it behind him and kicked the dreadlocked boy into the water. Sesshomaru then grabbed Josh's shorts and flung the blue-eyed boy into the water as well.

"Ah, fuuuuuck," Nate groaned as he rubbed his head. Josh resurfaced and wiped the water from his face.

"This dude doesn't play," Josh stated seriously.

"I do!" Nate called out, climbing out of the pool and running to the other side of the house. A few seconds later, Nate came running out with a hose, spraying the cold water at Sesshomaru, who quickly ran to dodge it. Morgan dove beautifully back into the water to avoid being sprayed as well. Sesshomaru saw a random raft lying on the ground and quickly picked it up, holding it in front of him to deflect the water.

"Damn this bitch is fast!" Nate hollered with frustration.

"I've got him!" Josh hollered from behind Sesshomaru, who jumped to the side, over a tanning chair and smirked when Josh let out a high-pitched scream when the ice cold water hit his skin.

"Aaaaahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh! Coooooooold! Stop it, Nate!" Josh screeched. Sesshomaru chuckled a bit and felt a presence behind him. He stepped forward and turned, seeing Morgan miss him by milliseconds. She dodged the spray of cold water and ran after Sesshomaru, who dropped the raft and leapt over the slide athletically, almost falling in the pool, but keeping his balance. Morgan just ran underneath it, dodging another spray.

"Hahaha…ah, crap," Nate groaned when Sesshomaru grabbed the middle section of the hose and bent it, cutting off the water. Sesshomaru saw Morgan sprint after him and he decided to put his plan into action. He dodged to the side and caught Morgan with the green hose, spinning her and wrapping her within the hose. He let go and allowed the water to flow through and when Nate went to spray, Sesshomaru used Morgan as his shield.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck me that's cold!" Morgan screamed, her voice echoing throughout the backyard. She heard Sesshomaru's chuckle before he knocked her into the shallow end of the pool. Sesshomaru quickly ran to the other side, realizing that there was another kink in the hose, preventing the water to spray out. Sesshomaru grabbed the hose and jerked it with all his strength, watching as Nate was helplessly pulled into his watery grave.

"Damn boy! Woooo!" Josh hollered as he attacked Sesshomaru with water guns, but again, the Japanese boy remained elusive to the water streams. He ran back to where he found the raft and off in the bushes was a pole with a net attached to the end. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Perfect." He stated, picking the pole up and swinging it dynamically, striking Josh in his side and knocking him into the pool along with his fallen comrades.

"Goddamn Morgan! Who said it was cool to bring the White Ninja here?" Josh howled angrily. Morgan crawled out of the pool, hunched over slightly and casting a look at Sesshomaru that said, "You're…on." Sesshomaru stabbed at her with the pole, but she caught it with both hands and was able to rip it from Sesshomaru's grasp.

"Get over here!" Morgan hollered, pointing at Sesshomaru, who ran away to try and buy time to come up with a plan on how to defeat Morgan the Lion. Sesshomaru found himself on the other side of the long end of the pool. Morgan was standing straight across from him at the shallow end. Nate and Josh knew better than to interfere with Morgan's prey.

"My, my, how are you going to get all the way over here to catch me?" Sesshomaru asked tauntingly. Morgan got a running start and Sesshomaru watched as she landed on a raft that was floating in the middle of the pool. She surfed over to Sesshomaru, who was sure as shit that she wouldn't make it.

"Uh oh," Morgan gasped when she landed right in front of him. Sesshomaru reached out to push her off the raft, but he also gasped when Morgan reached out and grabbed onto his long, white hair.

"Oh shit!" Sesshomaru yelped when Morgan finally fell, bringing him with her. Sesshomaru felt the cool feeling of the water surround him and he quickly swam to the surface, brushing his hair out of his face. Morgan followed him and was laughing as she held onto the side.

"Well, there go my clothes," Sesshomaru growled at her, pulling himself out of the water and watching as the puddle around his feet grew bigger. He shook his arms and realized his watch was gone.

"Morgan, my watch is at the bottom of the pool," Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I'm on it!" she chirped, taking a breath and diving down. She saw the shiny watch and grabbed it, pushing off the bottom of the pool and shooting back to the surface. She reached up and handed Sesshomaru his soggy watch.

"I doubt it's waterproof, is it?" Morgan asked sadly, a pout pulled onto her face. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his eyebrow cocked.

"It simply needs a new battery. Now, go get me a towel." Sesshomaru ordered coolly. Morgan got out of the pool and ran to one of the sliding glass doors. Sesshomaru recognized it as one of the bathrooms. He saw Morgan reappear and run back to him, tossing him the towel. Sesshomaru caught it and walked to the patio. Morgan watched as he peeled his soaked shirt from his torso, draping it on the back of a chair that sat in the sun. Next his loosened his belt and dropped his pants.

"Ahh…oh, boxers," Morgan panicked but stopped when she realized he had boxers underneath. Sesshomaru took off his shoes and socks as well, hanging them in the sun. He wrapped the towel around his waist and disappeared inside the house.

"Damn, does he work out?" Nate asked Morgan, who looked at him, a blank look etched onto her face.

"Not that I know of. He's really lazy." Morgan replied candidly.

"That boy was built! Did you see that chest?" Josh hissed with disbelief. Morgan blinked, her face even more blank. Was it bad that her two straight boy cousins realized that Sesshomaru had a great body and Morgan didn't even bother to notice? No…that just made them borderline gay and her uncaring.

"No." Morgan finally answered.

"She was too busy trying to look at his dick! Hahaha! She screamed when he dropped his pants!" Josh taunted as he and Nate pointed and laughed at Morgan.

"Yeah whatever. You're trying to cover up your scent of gay." Morgan spat back spitefully.

Morgan yawned as she stepped out of the shower, wrapping her body in a towel and wrapping her hair in another towel. She walked from Belinda's room to the front room and to the stairway, walking upstairs and seeing the door to the roof opened, the screen door letting in a wonderful breeze. It was now six in the evening, so it was still light out and it was starting to cool down a bit. Sesshomaru was relaxing on the bed, still reading his book. He looked up and saw Morgan, who panicked slightly.

"Sorry, forgot you were up here," Morgan said. Sesshomaru held a finger up to stop her. He placed a bookmark in his book and stood up, walking to the door and opening it, walking out onto the roof to give her some privacy. Morgan quickly dried herself off and pulled some clothes on, still squeezing water from her hair with her towel. She let Sesshomaru know it was cool to come back in.

"Are Josh and Nate really your cousins?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting in the computer chair and looking up at Morgan, who sat on the bed.

"Yeah, Belinda adopted them. They're my cousins."

"But not blood cousins."

"Blood doesn't matter. I've grown up with them."

"They're older than we are, no?"

"Yeah, Josh is twenty-five and Nate is twenty-three."

"Ah. I assume they are the alcohol supply?"

"Haha, you've got it. They left a while ago. They'll be back later tonight. I'll let them in, they'll bring some chairs up here, we can chill on the roof and have a good time." Morgan explained with a smile.

"I see. What are we to do until then?" Sesshomaru quizzed, resting his chin on his hand.

"Uh, hungry?"

"Yes."

"Foooooooood!" Morgan screamed as she flew down the stairs, Sesshomaru following her less enthusiastically. He turned the corner and strode into the kitchen, watching as Morgan was already cutting the fat off the chicken breast.

"Ever had my Spicy-As-Fuck Cajun chicken?" Morgan asked him excitedly.

"No. Is it really spicy?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes! Want salad?"

"Yes."

"There is stuff in the fridge, fix it yourself!" Morgan chirped, placing the chicken on the baking sheet and sprinkling spices and flavorings on the meat. Sesshomaru decided to use the table as his preparation place since Morgan liked using large amounts of space for no reason. Sesshomaru kept quiet and focus while Morgan sang and danced her way through her own preparation.

"Fries?" Morgan asked out loud.

"Sure."

"Ooh, can she make it? Can she?" Morgan asked dramatically, pretending to pass up opponents. She threw the ball of trash like a basketball and landed it in the trashcan shaped like a barrel.

"Bam! Two points!" Morgan cheered as she opened the freezer, grabbing the bag of frozen fries and spilling them onto another baking sheet. Sesshomaru ignored her antics and found a large stirring spoon to mix the contents of the huge bowl of salad he made.

"Oh dude, that smells amazing," Morgan commented, leaning over and grabbing a piece of lettuce, quickly eating it. Sesshomaru watched as the piece of lettuce hung from her mouth and was quickly pulled into her mouth.

"Lion, rabbit, fish, what else is mixed in with your DNA?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"I'm a chimera! Rooooar! This chicken is going to be bad ass!" Morgan answered energetically.

Later that night, Sesshomaru lay on the bed with the lamp on next to him so he could read. Morgan was sitting on the other side, her fingers pounding the buttons vigorously.

"Ooh, get soooome! Haha," Morgan taunted. Sesshomaru wasn't surprised. She was playing a street basketball game. He heard her phone began ringing and Morgan quickly answered it.

"Holla," she answered, still playing the game.

"Hey girl, come open the door," Nate said.

"Coming!" Morgan chirped, pausing the game and ending the call as she quietly went down the stairs. She walked to the front door and opened it, hoping Riley was under Belinda and her husband's bed asleep. Nate and Josh snuck in with the beer and headed upstairs quietly.

"Gotchu a drank," Josh said to Sesshomaru, wiggling the box of beer as he walked out onto the roof. Nate followed and Sesshomaru saw Morgan motion for him to join. He placed his book down and walked out onto the roof, seeing Nate and Josh finding random chairs and placing them in a circle around the beer.

"Ah, soothing to the throat," Nate said after taking a huge gulp. Sesshomaru snapped his cap off and took a drink as well, crossing one leg over the other and wondering what was to happen next.

"Morgan, how was Japan?" Josh asked.

"It was awesome. I want to go back." Morgan answered, resting her beer in her lap and yawning.

"Tired already? Shit, you're getting old like us." Nate chuckled.

"Yeah, Sesshomaru rode my ass the whole time you guys were gone." Morgan groaned, pretending to be in pain.

"Hahaha, ouch!" Josh snickered, glancing at Sesshomaru, who didn't react to the joke at all.

"Yeah, he has that look on his face," Nate commented with a growl.

"Haha, leave him alone, you've messed with him enough." Morgan scolded.

"So should we go back to messing with you?" Nate asked.

"Yeah, you see, we need to be messing with someone," Josh added on.

"Shut up, assholes." Morgan retorted. She finished her beer and set the empty bottle down, bidding everyone an early good night. Sesshomaru finished his as well and followed her, wondering why Morgan was turning in early.

"You're not one to give up first." Sesshomaru commented as he walked inside.

"I'm just tired. I've been up for more than fifteen hours." Morgan replied with a yawn as she snuggled beneath the blanket. Sesshomaru dimmed the lamp and continued with his reading.

"Want to have sex?" Sesshomaru asked with boredom, turning a page in his book.

"Haha, no." Morgan giggled, flipping Sesshomaru the bird as well.

"You're no fun."

"Oh my God, coming from Mr. Kill-Joy,"

"I am not a kill-joy. It's dead before I get there."

"You still suck at fun, so why do you keep arguing?"

"I offered a fun pastime and you said no. Don't expect me to offer anymore if that's how you're going to be."

"Oh my God," Morgan groaned in her pillow.

"I can make you scream that a little louder."

"I'm going to punch you in the dick. Shut up. I'm trying to sleep."

"I help you go to sleep. I can wear you out so much," Sesshomaru continued. He didn't have time to react to Morgan turning over and driving her fist into his crotch.

"I said shut up!" Morgan barked as Sesshomaru slowly rolled off the bed, his hands on his family jewels.

"Ahhh! Can you not take a joke?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"What? I was just joking." Morgan retorted with a smile. Sesshomaru felt his eye twitch. This bitch was serious.


	30. Chapter 30

Tell Me

Morgan turned over in bed and found that the bright sunlight was inescapable. She opened her eyes and saw Sesshomaru, still asleep, on his back and looking so peaceful. Just by looking at him right then, Morgan never would've guessed he was a complete and utter scumbag. He didn't even look like a teenager to her. He looked much older.

"If you're going to stare at me, you may want to start the foreplay before it gets awkward," he said calmly, his voice as stern and smooth as ever. He kept his eyes closed, though.

"Do you have a monthly horny period?" Morgan asked him suspiciously.

"Excuse me?"

"A girl has a period every month, so do guys get a week of unreasonable horniness every month?" Morgan asked. Now Sesshomaru's eyes were open. He looked at her, frowning a bit as he thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know. I've never noticed my drive become unreasonably insatiable."

"You sure about that?"

"I'm quite positive."

"This is the third day in a row that you've asked me to give you some kind of sexual satisfaction. You've never done this to me before, but I've noticed at least once a month, you want to bang some girl just to bang her."

"It's not easy being a man." Sesshomaru retorted.

"You're just proving my theory."

"Yes, we randomly get horny for absolutely no reason whatsoever, but it's not a scheduled process. I don't count how many days until my need to have sex again pops up. It just happens. Triggering factors also play a part in this."

"What are your triggers?"

"Certain girls."

"The gloomy, never-satisfied-with-life type?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, Kagura wasn't the pep, pep, peppiest of girls and all I have to say is Abby…nuff said." Morgan explained, looking back at Sesshomaru, who couldn't help but to smirk at her theory.

"Certain things about the girls, yes."

"Kagura was sporting at least a Double-D and Abby's hooters are big too."

"It's not breasts."

"Ass?"

"Somewhat, but something else turns me on entirely."

"You're never going to tell me, are you?" Morgan growled.

"It would ruin the fun of the game." Sesshomaru retorted coolly as he sat up from the bed.

"If I guess it, will you tell me if I'm right or not?"

"I'll take one answer only, so make sure that this guess of yours is pretty damn good." Sesshomaru answered as he walked down the stairs. Morgan exhaled and remained in the bed; mowing over the clues and statements he gave her in her head.

Sesshomaru walked inside after sitting out in the warm sun for a while. He finished his book and was heading back upstairs to grab the next one and start reading it immediately. He instantly heard Morgan's frustrated yells echoing from the living room.

"Who the hell did it, Dad?" Morgan roared as she stood up from the recliner chair, her light brown eyes lit with anger and her hair untamed. She had the rogue lion look as usual when angry, so Sesshomaru didn't think much of it. He headed for the stairway and stopped when he heard her next enraged question.

"Who fucking ran over my dog? Quit lying to me!" Morgan hollered, her breathing erratic. Sesshomaru finally realized what was making her eyes sparkle and it wasn't anger. It was tears. She was about to break down.

"I'm not telling you shit! Quit demanding things from me! I said that Bri accidentally ran him over! She didn't know he was outside!" Dan yelled back at his daughter heatedly.

"Bullshit you fat fuck!"

"Fuck you!"

"Eat shit and die! All lawyers end up going to Hell and you're no exception, Dad!"

"I'll see you there, bitch!" 

"Yeah you fucking will because Satan is my best friend! When I get home, I'll accidentally run YOUR ass over!" Morgan screamed before ending the call and hurling her phone onto the couch to prevent herself from breaking it. She finally looked up and realized that Sesshomaru was standing there, watching her carefully, as if waiting for her to snap and attack him.

"If there is one thing that really pisses me off, it's lying to me," Morgan growled, gritting her teeth to prevent the steam of curses to escape.

"Understandable." Sesshomaru stated before turning around and walking upstairs. He wasn't going to try consoling her. He wasn't ready to die yet. Sesshomaru opened his bag and dug around inside it, looking for a specific book. He brought quite a few, but he wanted to read them in a certain order. He found it and zipped his bag shut. He walked back downstairs and saw that Morgan had long disappeared, but she left her cell phone on the couch. He grabbed it and walked to the other side of the couch, thinking she went looking for Belinda to talk to her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Have you seen Morgan?" Sesshomaru asked Belinda, who was preparing lunch for the elderly ladies.

"No, I heard her screaming and I decided to stay out of it." Belinda answered candidly. Sesshomaru nodded. He understood that feeling. Sesshomaru searched the rest of the house and Morgan was nowhere to be found. Her car was sitting outside, meaning she hadn't left. Sesshomaru decided to give up and return to reading in the sun. He sat down in the chair and opened the book, ready to learn about the U.S. It was about an hour before he felt her phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled her phone out and saw the name "Dick-Bag Fuck-Face" pop up. He assumed that was code for her father, Dan. Sesshomaru let it go to voicemail. It was none of his business. He felt it vibrate a few more times and he looked at the screen again. Her father sent a text.

"It's…none of my business." Sesshomaru repeated to himself, placing the phone on his lap. He then remembered Luke following him around the house whenever Morgan was gone. The dog wouldn't follow anyone else except Morgan and when she was gone, he followed the one person he knew least? Sesshomaru flipped the phone open and pressed the button, opening the message.

'Luke will live. Quit being a bitch and call me back.' Dan wrote. Sesshomaru felt instant resentment towards the man. Was Morgan rotten? Yes. Was she quick to judge? Yes. Did she deserve to be harassed after her dog almost died? No. No one deserved it. Sesshomaru stood up and turned around, seeing the cabana and instantly realizing that Morgan had to be in there. She wasn't anywhere else. He walked onto the deck and finally reached the house, sliding open the door and seeing the small room. He saw the hallway leading to another room and walked down it. Morgan was sitting against the wall and immediately looked up.

"Hey, what's up?" Morgan asked, her voice calmed down. Sesshomaru held her phone up and twitched it slightly.

"Your father sent you a message." He replied, handing her phone to her, but Morgan wouldn't take it. She glared at the phone and then looked away. Sesshomaru exhaled and sat down. He felt like he was coaxing a wild animal to shelter.

"Look, he said Luke will be fine…and he called you a bitch, but that's beside the point." Sesshomaru explained, opening the message again and showing her.

"I knew he'd survive. That dog loves getting hurt. He's a straight masochist. I'm pissed because my dad lies and he likes to kill my pets when I'm gone." Morgan stated irritably.

"It's really hot in here." Sesshomaru stated, wiping sweat from his forehead and setting Morgan's phone down beside her.

"Then get out." Morgan said.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I refuse to let you order me around."

"Is lying another one of these periodical things that men like to do?"

"You lie to me all the time. Why should I do any different?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I really haven't lied to you."

"You never told me what you did when you randomly left in the middle of the night back in Japan."

"I never told you. That's not lying."

"You told me you went to the park."

"I did."

"With candles?"

"It was my mom's birthday, okay?" Morgan snapped angrily. Sesshomaru flinched slightly, but he held his ground.

"But your mother is dead."

"No shit, Sherlock! I honored her memory with candles and flowers!"

"Why? She doesn't know it's you mourning her. She doesn't even know she's dead. She's gone…entirely." Sesshomaru replied, not knowing how much his words were upsetting the younger teen.

"You don't know that! She protects me!" Morgan hollered.

"She is dead, Morgan. Her spirit died along with her. There is no Heaven, no Hell and no spirits that are Earthbound. She doesn't protect you anymore. If she did, you wouldn't be living with your father." Sesshomaru explained.

"Stop it! I don't give a shit about what you have to say! I can still feel her when I think about her!"

"Again, your mind is playing tricks on you. She is dead, get over it."

"You know what, fuck you too! You and my dad are in leagues of your own when it comes to insensitiveness and being just plain assholes!" Morgan barked as she stood up, glaring down at Sesshomaru heatedly.

"I speak my mind, so I must be an insensitive asshole." Sesshomaru replied calmly, remaining seated and staring up at Morgan, only to find her tears running down her face. She had her fists held up and she looked like she was about to go ape shit on Sesshomaru.

"My mother watches over me…you don't know what it's like because both of your parents are still alive," Morgan stated through her gritted teeth, doing all in her power not to snap his neck.

"My parents are alive because they don't drive when they are drunk." Sesshomaru stated as he stood up as well. He saw Morgan's entire world shatter as she went from erupting volcano to smashed mirror.

"Who…who told you?" she asked quietly, her lip quivering and eyes still tearing up.

"Your stepmother." Sesshomaru replied, walking away and hearing Morgan's sobbing behind him. He didn't feel bad. Nothing he said was untrue.

Belinda hummed a tune as she walked into the living room to watch TV. Her shift was over and someone else came to take care of the ladies. She saw Sesshomaru sitting in a recliner chair, one leg crossed over the other and watching TV.

"Is something wrong? Did you find Morgan?" Belinda asked as she sat on the couch, looking at the young man worriedly.

"I did." He answered calmly.

"Is she alright?"

"I'm not sure." He replied. Belinda nodded and sighed. She knew exactly what happened. Sesshomaru said something and set off the beast.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you did is forgivable, even in Morgan's eyes. She's a sensitive girl, she'll understand." Belinda stated as she stood up and walked away. Sesshomaru watched the woman leave and blinked. Was she psychic?

Sesshomaru lay in bed later that night, reading his book like usual and half-waiting for Morgan to show up. She hadn't been seen all day by anyone. Sesshomaru forced himself to forget about her. She'd show up sooner or later. He finally read himself to fatigue and placed his book on the nightstand, turning the lamp off and falling asleep.

"Ugh, really?" Sesshomaru groaned the next morning when he realized her side of the bed hadn't been disturbed at all. He figured she slept on the couch. Sesshomaru got dressed and walked downstairs, seeing the empty living room with no pillow or blanket indicating someone had slept there. He walked into the other side of the house and saw no Morgan.

"Good morning, Sesshy!" Belinda sang, helping Beth with her food.

"There's my husband," Beth said with a giggle.

"No Morgan?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Nope, not this morning." Belinda said sadly.

"Are you cheating on me?" Beth asked suspiciously, making Belinda laugh happily. Sesshomaru glared as he turned around, walking back to the kitchen and filling up a glass of water. If Morgan was still in the cabana, the water was going on her. He stormed across the sidewalk and onto the deck, sliding open the door into the cabana. He walked back into the room and instantly grew annoyed. She was still sleeping on the dirty floor, but Sesshomaru decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. She was probably upset and tired.

"Morgan, wake up," Sesshomaru said, sitting down next to her. Morgan groaned as she sat up, rubbing her face sleepily. Sesshomaru handed her the glass of water and she happily drank it, saying nothing to the elder teen.

"Morgan, you're being ridiculous. Just because I told you the truth, that doesn't mean that you have to torture yourself. Come on." Sesshomaru demanded sternly. Morgan threw the glass across the room and watched it shatter helplessly. She stood up and stormed out of the little house, hearing Sesshomaru following her calmly. When Morgan reached the pool, she quickly turned around and flung a punch into Sesshomaru's stomach. She followed up with her knee, driving it powerfully into his stomach and then she backed up, firing a left hook into his face before finally pushing him into the water.

"I hope you drown, asshole!" Morgan shouted angrily, turning around and seeing Belinda and the four little old ladies staring at her cautiously through the sliding glass doors. Morgan huffed arrogantly as she strode away, hands balled in fists. Sesshomaru surfaced and swam to the side of the pool, spitting blood on the sidewalk and coughing a bit.

"Little bitch," he growled with pain as he slowly got out of the water, seeing Beth waving at him. He ignored her completely.

After eating, Morgan turned in for a shower. After getting cleaned and calming down a bit, Morgan walked to the stairway and when she reached the top, she realized Sesshomaru was not there. She was fine with that. She couldn't stand him anyway. She got dressed and squeezed the water from her dark brown mane with the towel. She then found herself in quite a pickle when strong arms put her in a powerful headlock. Morgan let out a yelp of surprise and saw in the reflection from the black TV screen was Sesshomaru. Morgan grew instantly furious and she reached behind her, latching onto his pretty white hair.

"What the hell is your problem?" Sesshomaru snarled, squeezing tighter in reply to her struggle.

"Grrr….fuck you!" Morgan barked, throwing her head back and hitting his chin. Morgan flung a fist and nailed him in his cheek, getting him to loosen his grip. She freed herself and turned around, raising her fist to hit him, but something told her to stop. Sesshomaru panted as he looked at her, his hand on his face and eyes watching her carefully.

"Are you or are you not going to hit me?" Sesshomaru asked her dangerously. Morgan panted as well and lowered her fist, only to raise her hand and point at him.

"I could beat you into a coma, but that would only land me in prison and you will still never know anything about me." She breathed angrily, finally catching her breath.

"So I am not worth your time, in other words?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're not worth the dirt under my shoe. Do one thing and just leave me alone." Morgan warned as she walked downstairs. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and decided to leave her be.

Belinda saw Morgan sitting outside, pouting slightly and glaring at the cement. She would kick around a rock or two, but she remained silent and dangerous.

"What did he do?" Belinda asked curiously.

"He was being a dick, so I punched him in the face…twice." Morgan answered.

"I'm sure he was just trying to spark some life into you. Don't take things so personally."

"Are you serious?" Morgan asked with a growl.

"Mhm! He's a man; he doesn't know how to say what he's feeling, so instead he'll act it out. He was tired of seeing you sad and knowing that you're not the type to want a hug, he sparked a different life, a different motivation into you."

"I would've preferred a hug over what he said." Morgan exhaled sadly.

"No you wouldn't have. Don't lie." Belinda sang knowingly as she walked back inside to leave the girl to her thoughts.

"So? He didn't have to be a dick." Morgan grumbled under her breath.

Morgan stared at the stairway later that night. She knew he was up there. She knew he was probably irritated with her. She knew and yet she wanted to apologize. Morgan, although combative, really didn't like to fight with someone she considered a friend…even if he was a dick-bag for life. But she also didn't want to be around someone who didn't consider her a friend and would rip her apart at every given chance. Four months he was good with her and then when she was at her weakest, when she really needed a friend, he destroyed the rest of her foundation. Morgan turned away, about to just walk and not even think about him, but that would mean running away and Morgan didn't run from problems. She took them head on. She began walking up the stairs, bracing herself for whatever was about to happen.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up from his history book. Morgan instantly saw the bruise on his cheek. She also realized he was calm, not angry calm, just calm.

"I, uh…sorry about punching you flat out in the face." Morgan grumbled unconvincingly. Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked back down at his book.

"No problem. I'll forget it ever happened for your sake." Sesshomaru responded, turning a page and going silent. Morgan sighed as she looked down. Of course he wouldn't apologize. He was a dick.

"Can I still…sleep here?" she asked, pointing at the bed lazily.

"I don't know, come find out." Sesshomaru replied calmly. Morgan scratched her head before crawling under the covers and resting her head on the pillow, soon falling asleep from fatigue and sadness. Sesshomaru glanced over at her, hearing her light snoring and seeing her body involuntarily twitch, more than likely caused by her dreams.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru whispered to her, knowing that she couldn't hear him, but he said it and was no longer such a terrible person…even though she had no clue. An apology was an apology. He proved her wrong. He won the argument. That's all that mattered to him.

"Turn the light out, douche bag." Morgan growled tiredly. Sesshomaru froze. Did she hear him or was she just now waking up? He turned the light out and decided to sleep as well. He pulled the blanket up to his chest and closed his eyes.

"I forgive you, by the way." Morgan yawned, turning her back to him. Sesshomaru felt his face burning. So she did hear him. Damn.

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about. I've done nothing wrong." Sesshomaru answered proudly.

"Whatever." Morgan replied, waving her hand to dismiss his comment.

AN- Sorry, I have to make them fight. It's so much fun.


	31. Chapter 31

Rise, Rebel, Resist

Morgan sat on her towel next to the pool, dressed in her green, two-piece bathing suit. She dipped her legs in the soothing water and exhaled with relaxation. She was doing everything in her power to avoid Sesshomaru, who seemed like he was back to his "nice" side, but Morgan was done with him. She just couldn't believe that she had eleven more months of dealing with his shit. She didn't understand why he couldn't just be her friend or even better, pretend she didn't exist. Morgan frowned when she saw his reflection in the water as he stood behind her.

"Hello Morgan," he said calmly as he placed himself beside her, swim trunks on and a bag of pretzels in his hand. He ate a few and offered the bag to her, seeing the familiar distrust spark in her eyes as she glared at the food and then at him.

"No thanks." She grumbled as she looked back down in the water.

"Someone is grumpy today." Sesshomaru stated innocently.

"What do you want from me?" Morgan snapped heatedly. Sesshomaru stared back at her with confusion. Why was she so angry all of a sudden? He hadn't done anything to her lately.

"I want nothing from you."

"Good answer." Morgan said sarcastically. Sesshomaru looked down and thought for a minute. What kind of answer was she looking for?

"I mean, seriously, why are you jerking me around like this? You don't like me, you don't want to be my boyfriend, you don't want to be my friend, Hell, you don't even want to be around me, so what motivation is there for you to toy with me? You made me cry myself to sleep numerous times! Isn't that enough for you?" Morgan unleashed everything that was on her mind. Sesshomaru kept silent.

"You're going to be lonely all your life. You'll die lonely, too. And according to you, once you're dead, you don't know if anyone is mourning you or not, and guess what, even if you were aware, I'd damn sure guarantee no one would mourn you." Morgan snarled as she slipped herself into the water to get away from the boy.

"Is that how you really feel about me?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Yes! To me, you're that one douche-bag boss who wakes up in the morning and pisses evil!"

"I see. So were you toying with me as well?"

"No, I really liked you as a friend, but now I can tell that it'd be a waste of time." Morgan replied sternly, crossing her arms and looking back at Sesshomaru, who turned his head to help hide the smirk, but then he began chuckling, which enraged Morgan even more. It was like he was two different people. One nice and one evil.

"Well, I've had plenty of fun," Sesshomaru said, looking back at Morgan, who was pulling at her own hair while trying not to grab him and drown him. She turned around and tried taking a few deep breaths to calm down. She felt two hands rest on her shoulders gently. Morgan turned her head and glared up at Sesshomaru.

"I'm tired of being your doormat," she said to him.

"What makes you think you're that special?" Sesshomaru asked before shoving Morgan beneath the water. Next he grabbed her legs and began swimming backwards. He knew that without her legs, Morgan couldn't save herself. She fought and struggled strongly and Sesshomaru, for a moment, thought she was going to break free, but after a minute, she began to lose momentum. Morgan closed her eyes and stopped struggling entirely. Surely he wouldn't drown her? No…even he wouldn't do that. Then she felt the pressure in her chest becoming less bearable. Her lungs were going to burst sooner or later. Morgan opened her mouth and inhaled the water.

Sesshomaru noticed her submit and decided that it was probably time to let her up. He pulled her to him and held her body against his, making sure her entire head was out of the water. He noticed that she wasn't moving at all and panicked slightly. He was able to get out of the water with her held against him.

"Morgan, quit fooling around," Sesshomaru demanded as he lay her on the warm concrete. No reaction. He noticed her face was turning blue, though.

"Damn!" Sesshomaru spat as he straightened her head, held her nose and began blowing air into her mouth, pressing on her chest and trying to get her to cough up the water.

"Oh my Gosh! Morgan! Morgan!" Belinda hollered frantically, seeing the scene from the kitchen and running out. Sesshomaru leaned back as Morgan coughed, turning her head and letting the water spill out of her mouth. She breathed the air deeply and quickly as she lay back on the concrete.

"She's fine." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Help me get her inside!" Belinda begged, grabbing Morgan's arms as Sesshomaru grabbed her legs, both carrying her inside and into Belinda's room, laying her on the bed.

"I'll be back with some of her clothes, watch her please," Belinda said, running to the stairs. Morgan opened her eyes and remained quiet as she looked up at Sesshomaru. He caught her gaze and looked back at her. He didn't mean for that to happen. He just wanted to scare her, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it. Sesshomaru saw the tears build up in her eyes and he could tell that she feared him. She was scared of him. Finally. But as he continued to stare at her, the more he realized that he really didn't want her to be scared. Respect him, yes, but to fear for her life? No. He heard the door open and Nate and Josh's laughter filled the house. Morgan immediately leapt up, running for safety.

"Morgan, wait!" Sesshomaru called out, but as he ran to grab her, she ran into Josh's arms, shivering and sobbing hysterically.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Josh asked her soothingly. Nate saw Morgan get behind Josh and hide herself from Sesshomaru entirely.

"Just stay away from her, she's obviously upset." Nate said to Sesshomaru, who glared in reply.

"He saved her life! Don't threaten him!" Belinda called out warningly as she returned with some of Morgan's clothes.

"Mom, she's scared shitless of him! Look! Obviously, he did something to upset her!" Josh hollered back. Belinda saw Morgan still grasped onto Josh while hiding her face in his back. The elder woman looked at Sesshomaru, who closed his eyes and walked past her to go upstairs. As usual, he said nothing.

Sesshomaru sat upstairs, relaxing on the bed while skimming through his laptop to find something to do. He had emailed his father and explained what he did to Morgan. He just couldn't stop thinking about it. He couldn't explain the feeling he was getting, but it was something he didn't want to feel ever again. He refreshed the page and saw that his father had replied. He took a deep breath before opening it, knowing his father wouldn't be the least bit happy with him.

'Son, what the hell were you thinking? That you can just keep beating on her and toying with her and nothing will happen? I thought you were mature enough to handle yourself. Find different ways to express yourself and quit taking your frustration out on that poor girl. What would you have done if you couldn't save her and she died? Straighten up or I'll come over there and do it for you. Now, what's my advice on getting her to trust you again? Ha! Good luck with that one, Sesshomaru. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Love you and I'll assume she either forgave you or you didn't have the balls to approach her if I get a reply on this.'

"Asshole. That didn't help at all." Sesshomaru growled at the scream. He also hated is father who put it in the form of a challenge. Did he, Sesshomaru, have the balls to approach Morgan and apologize?

"I suppose I'll find out if I do or not." Sesshomaru said to himself, closing his laptop and walking downstairs. He heard splashing and laughter coming from outside. He walked in the kitchen and saw Morgan sitting alone at the table, drinking a Coke and idly eating a piece of chicken. She saw him and immediately jumped up to run, but Sesshomaru got down on his knees and pressed his palms to the floor, almost kissing the carpet.

"Don't run," he called out. Morgan realized his pose and turned around, almost kicking his head in.

"I'm too tired to deal with your shit."

"Forgive me."

"Forgive me for not laughing. I'm not in a giddy mood." Morgan growled back, walking away.

"What can I do to get you to forgive me?" Sesshomaru asked, looking up and staring at her back.

"How about you go throw yourself in the pool?" Morgan replied sarcastically, only to frown when she watched him run by her, sprint outside and leap into the pool, clothes on and without restraint. Josh and Nate stopped wrestling and watched as Sesshomaru surfaced and swam to the edge, looking up at Morgan, who walked outside and looked down at him, nothing but the utmost hatred aimed his way.

"It's about seven right now. How about you stay in there until seven in the morning tomorrow?" Morgan asked bitterly as she crossed her arms.

"If that is what you wish, then I will do it." He replied simply.

"Oh, fun times!" Nate laughed excitedly.

"Hell yeah! Finally!" Josh cheered in addition.

Morgan yawned as she continued playing her basketball game, grumbling vicious comments under her breath whenever the other team scored. She took a drink of Coke and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight. She stopped looking out the window a while ago. The last time she looked, Sesshomaru was in the same spot in the pool she had left him in. Morgan snorted and continued playing the game until she finished the match. Then she stood up and walked downstairs, seeing Nate and Josh passed out on the floor, the TV turned down a bit. Morgan walked through the kitchen and outside.

"You can get out." She said to Sesshomaru, who looked up at her curiously.

"It's not time yet." He replied.

"I don't care, get out." Morgan replied, walking away and hearing the boy pulling himself out of the water slowly. Morgan walked back upstairs and continued playing her game. It was a little while before Sesshomaru showed up. He had taken a warm shower and was wearing a white robe.

"I'm not done with you yet." Morgan stated, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"I figured." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly as he walked to his dresser to put on pajamas.

"Go get me another Coke." Morgan ordered, wiggling her empty can in the air. Sesshomaru took the can and walked downstairs into the garage where he grabbed another can, throwing the empty one in the trash before heading back upstairs. He handed Morgan the Coke and was ready for bed, but Morgan waved her hand at him while talking a drink.

"No, no, you get to stand," Morgan said sweetly. Sesshomaru made sure to make neither facial expressions nor any annoyed body gestures. He stood next to the bed, arms at his side, like a faithful servant awaiting his master's orders. Morgan said nothing for the next hour and Sesshomaru stood the whole time, saying not a word. Morgan saved her game and turned the TV off, crawling into bed and turning the light out.

"Alright, get in bed, see you in the morning." Morgan yawned, deciding that she wasn't going to be that cruel to him. Sesshomaru almost fell on the bed and passed out in whatever position he landed in. He was so tired, but he crawled under the covers and fell into a deep sleep. Four hours later, Sesshomaru found himself being pushed out of bed forcefully. He hit the wooden floor and groaned as he slowly pushed himself up on his knees.

"Get dressed! We're going jogging!" Morgan called out excitedly. Sesshomaru looked at the clock. It was a little past five in the morning. Again, he said nothing as he stood up, pulling on a pair of shorts over his boxers and switching his white T-shirt with a black one. He pulled on his running shoes and met Morgan downstairs. She opened the door and began walking down the long, circle driveway. Once she got to the road, she waited for Sesshomaru to catch up.

"We're going to jog to Family Video and jog back." Morgan stated, pointing to her right.

"Sounds like fun. Let's go." Sesshomaru replied tonelessly. He wasn't bothered at all. Yes, he was tired, but this wasn't going to be hard at all. He kept a perfect pace behind Morgan, staying on the side of the road as a few cars drove by. They reached the intersection, crossed the road to their left and began jogging across the bridge that was built over the river. Once they finally reached Family Video, they stopped to take a small break before running back.

"Damn it all." Morgan growled as she rubbed her ankle. It still hurt and it had been over a year since it was injured. It wasn't as bad as it used to be and that made her happy, but she wanted all of the pain gone.

"Hop on." Sesshomaru ordered, kneeling down in front of her. Morgan blinked. Was he serious? She climbed on his back and was surprised at how easily he stood, even with the extra weight. He held her legs to help her from falling off and began walking.

"I can still walk." Morgan said.

"Do you want to?"

"No."

"Then shut up." He replied calmly. Morgan exhaled through her nose and rested her chin on his shoulder, a thoughtful look pulled on her face. When they returned to the house, Sesshomaru bent down and let Morgan off him. He stood up and turned around, facing her.

"I'm still not done." She said with a little scowl etched on her face.

"I figured." Sesshomaru said back calmly.

Sesshomaru groaned quietly when Morgan insisted that he helped Belinda with feeding the old ladies lunch. She grabbed his wrist and led him to the other side of the house, smiling widely as she bounced into the room with him.

"Did you two make up?" Belinda asked curiously.

"We're getting there. Sesshomaru, why don't you go sit by Beth?" Morgan asked. She saw the twitch in his eye and his jaw tighten, but he did as he was told. He pulled a chair up next to Beth and sat down quietly.

"I like his face." Beth chirped as she continued eating her lunch.

"Yes, yes, he is a very handsome young man. Don't forget your fruit, Beth." Belinda giggled as she sat in between two other older ladies.

"How old are you?" Beth asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"Fifteen." Sesshomaru lied quickly.

"Haha, I'm pretty sure he's seventeen, almost eighteen." Morgan giggled, smiling at Sesshomaru, who glanced at her angrily.

"I thought he was twenty-one. I guess I can't get him drunk now." Beth grumbled out loud. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and heard Belinda and Morgan cackling comments and snickering happily to one another.

"Hey Morgan, why don't you and Sesshy get in your swimsuits and put on a little show for us? I'm taking the ladies outside for some fresh air." Belinda suggested. Sesshomaru saw Morgan stand up and smile widely.

"Come along." She called to him as she walked away.

"He's mine! Miiiiiine!" Beth wailed as Sesshomaru walked away with Morgan. Belinda laughed heartily as she began cleaning up the table.

Sesshomaru met Morgan outside and sighed quietly when he saw Belinda wheeling the old ladies out onto the patio. Morgan giggled when she saw his slight uneasiness. Someone was embarrassed about performing in front of old women. Morgan stood at the edge of the pool and grinned evilly.

"There's my husband," Beth called out as the other three ladies sighed and shook their heads.

"Yeah, hubby, go greet Beth. She's so elated to see you." Morgan stated arrogantly as she crossed her arms. Sesshomaru glared at her before walking over to Beth, who was clapping her hands slowly and lightly.

"Hello." Sesshomaru exhaled as he stood in front of Beth. He saw her try to hug him, but he turned around and began walking away.

"Don't be rude. Give her a hug." Morgan's voice echoed throughout the yard. Sesshomaru took a deep breath as he turned back around and gave Beth a hug. The old woman snuck a pinch at his ass and he quickly ended the hug and walked towards Morgan.

"Hahaha, you're such a jerk!" Morgan laughed at Sesshomaru heartily. The young man felt his patience finally give away and he found himself sprinting at Morgan, who quit laughing and realized what was about to happen. Sesshomaru flung a punch, but Morgan dodged and wrapped her arms around his waist, hoisting the boy in the air, planning on tossing him into the pool, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and so when he went in, she went in with him. He heard the sweet sound of her panicked scream and gasp before falling into the cool water, bringing her in with him. The two teens surfaced and Sesshomaru saw Morgan making a break for the ladder to escape from the pool.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Sesshomaru barked, taking a few strides and grasping onto Morgan's waist as she climbed out. Morgan let out a few curses as he pulled her back into the water with him. She tried to break free, but Sesshomaru had her arms pinned to her body and her body pinned against his with his arms.

"What's wrong, Morgan? Are you scared?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear tauntingly. Morgan quit struggling and was let go. She turned around while treading water, glaring at Sesshomaru heatedly. He chuckled at her before swimming away, but Morgan was hot on his trail. Sesshomaru stood up in the shallow end, but was tackled back beneath the surface. He turned around underwater and grabbed her wrists, standing up and bringing her with him.

"Let go!" Morgan ordered.

"Why should I?" Sesshomaru asked back seriously. His response was Morgan headbutting him in the nose. He immediately let go and held his nose, seeing the red liquid dripping through his fingers. He held his head over the concrete so as not to get blood in the pool.

"Sorry about that, hold on," Morgan said as she walked into the kitchen, ignoring Beth's threats towards her. Morgan grabbed the roll of paper towels and walked back out, seeing Sesshomaru already out of the pool. Morgan tore off a few and pinched his nose with them.

"Ow." Sesshomaru growled, but he didn't touch her, seeing as both hands were covered with blood.

"I was aiming for your forehead, but I'm too short to reach." Morgan explained.

"So you settled for my nose, great idea." Sesshomaru responded sarcastically as he walked inside with her. She took the paper towels away from his nose and realized it was done bleeding. She threw the bloody paper towels in the trash and washed her hands, letting Sesshomaru do the same.

"I forgive you, but only because you saved my life afterwards. I do have a question though," Morgan announced.

"And what would that be?" Sesshomaru asked, wiping his face off.

"Why were you asking me forgiveness? Don't tell me you suddenly grew a conscience."

"Truthfully, I did feel bad…but my father challenged me to get your forgiveness. Had he not, then I wouldn't have bothered."

"Ah. I look at your dad and then I see you and I ask myself "How?" How can someone so nice and generous and awesome have the complete opposite as a son?"

"I refuse to be like him."

"Isn't that cute? You're such a jerk." Morgan sighed hopelessly as she walked away.

Later that day, Morgan sat upstairs on the computer, browsing around the Internet. She decided to check her Facebook and see if anyone sent her anything worth her while. She saw that she had a new friend request and clicked on it to see who it wanted to be friends with her. Morgan saw the name and picture and felt her mouth drop open. Naraku Maeda.

"Dude, fuck yeah we can be friends!" Morgan exclaimed when she saw his personal message attached. "Are we allowed to be friends yet?" She hit the accept button and wrote, "Hey creeper!" on his wall. It felt good to finally call him 'creeper' directly instead of thinking it and grumbling it under her breath. A few minutes he commented under that greeting.

'That's not very nice. You know what would be the best thing to do to piss Sesshomaru off? Tell him that his mother might be pregnant with my baby. Oh, by the way, she actually might be. She went to the doctor a few minutes ago.' Naraku wrote. Morgan could hear his "Yeah, I'm a BAMF" tone in her head.

'Haha, ew.' Morgan wrote back, laughing to herself. She missed him and his creepiness a lot.

'Ew? Honey, that's the circle of life. Anyway, I'm bored. What are you up to nowadays?'

'Nothing. Sesshomaru started his shit again. Big surprise.'

'He needs medication. Has he hurt you?'

'In every way possible.'

'Hm…don't let him win.'

'I won't.'

'Well, I'm going to get off here. Keep in touch. Don't be afraid to look at my pictures, either.' That was his last comment before leaving and it made Morgan insanely curious. Morgan laughed as she shook her head, clicking on his photo albums, just to see what he would have in there. There was a family picture and Naraku pretended to be aiming a gun at Kagura's head. Typical.

"Whaaaat the fuck is this?" Morgan whispered to herself when she saw an album called, "Battle of the Bulge." She figured he used to be fat or something, but oh no. It was a bunch of pictures of him with a bunch of other guys wearing nothing but thongs and comparing sizes of their bulges. There were random beers in every picture, too.

"Ahhh! My eyes! My innocent eyes!" Morgan cried out when the next picture was just a single of Naraku. Underneath it said, "First place, ladies."

"Ahh, ew. Next album." Morgan exhaled as she clicked on the next album. It was the high school graduation of the previous year. He had taken quite a few of former students and he was included in a few. Morgan thought it was hilarious that most of the students were girls. There were guys, too. She figured they learned how to be players from him. She clicked on the next picture and found herself breathless. It was one of her and him. He stood next to her with his hand on her head. He looked like a proud older brother. Underneath the picture it said, "She has to be one of my all-time favorite students…thanks for the BJ, Morgan." Morgan grumbled as she began typing a comment under a few others that said, "I hope that's a joke, dude! Hahaha!" and "She's cute…is she white?" Morgan posted her comment and it simply said, "Mr. Maeda, you're a hoe."

"You've been mighty quiet." Sesshomaru announced as he sat on the bed. Morgan was still looking around Naraku's profile, laughing at everything he had posted. She wondered if he ever took anything seriously.

"He's not dead yet?" Sesshomaru asked, reading over Morgan's shoulder. She ignored him and continued liking everything he had posted just to annoy him. He was going to see 'Morgan likes this" on his notifications for the next week.

"You're an ass-kisser." Sesshomaru growled as he lay on the bed, wishing she would quit ignoring him and yell at him or something. Morgan signed off and decided to leave Sesshomaru alone. She walked downstairs and got into her bathing suit, walking outside and draping her towel over a tanning chair before laying on it. Morgan yawned and put her sunglasses on and heard her phone ringing. She answered it and almost died of fright when the familiar voice spoke to her.

"You know, you shouldn't post your phone number on Facebook where everyone can find it…some strange man just might call you." Naraku purred.

"Hahaha! Yeah, oh well." Morgan laughed.

"Well, I'm not a father, which is good news. Mai and I are going to quit seeing each other, though." Naraku announced, completely unbothered by it.

"Oh, why? You seemed happy."

"She wants to settle down and I don't. I suppose I need to find someone younger to suit my wants."

"I'm still underage, so the answer is no."

"Aw, darn." Naraku replied sarcastically.

"I'm sure you want someone a little more experienced than me."

"Slightly. So, what are you doing now?"

"Laying out in the sun."

"Oh my, I'm turned on."

"Shut up. What are you doing?"

"Talking on the phone to a friend. There is a chance that I am coming to America in the near future," Naraku said.

"Ooh! If you do, come see me!" Morgan insisted excitedly.

"I will if I can make it over there, first." He responded calmly. Morgan smiled as she crossed one leg over the other. She saw Sesshomaru walking towards her and groaned.

"What?" Naraku asked.

"Take a guess." Morgan grumbled.

"Is that my cue to say goodbye?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"It's all good. Bye Morgan." Naraku said as he ended the call. Morgan placed her phone down and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"May I?" he asked, pointing to the chair beside her. She nodded and yawned, looking at him curiously.

"What's up?" she asked him.

"I am bored."

"Want to go to the mall or something?"

"Sure."

"Okay, give me a little bit longer."

"I will wait." He answered, lay back on the chair and keeping quiet. Morgan exhaled with relief. He was back to his nice self, now.

AN- I'm still in a crappy mood. Hm, oh well. I had to bring Naraku back in for a bit. He's so creepy, it's relaxing.


	32. Chapter 32

Make Me Scream

Sesshomaru lay on a chair out in the sun, his sunglasses on and shielding his closed eyes from the sun. He was enjoying the quiet of the afternoon. Then he heard the loud music echoing from the roof of the house. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, recognizing the song immediately. "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles. The upbeat song rang through out the entire pool yard. He watched as Morgan danced, twisting her body and swinging her hips while singing along to the song.

"Hoorah!" Morgan finally shouted as she jumped off the roof, diving into the pool beautifully. She shot up from the water, shaking her hair and swimming to the edge, smiling at Sesshomaru as she motioned for him to join her. Sesshomaru slowly shook his head in the negative.

"Oh come on, baby! Twist and shout!" Morgan sang with the song. Sesshomaru shook his head "no" once more.

"Why not?" Morgan asked.

"I do not wish to swim at the moment." He replied calmly, folding his arms behind his head and stretching his body by arching his back. Morgan shrank underneath the water and swam to the bottom of the pool, picking up the goggles that lay at the bottom and swimming back up. She heard quick footsteps but the next thing she knew was something heavy landing on her. Morgan felt a pair of arms wrap around her body, locking her arms against her torso. Sesshomaru swam to the surface, bringing Morgan with him.

"Ow." Morgan breathed, leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Ow?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Yeah, your fat ass landed on me." Morgan groaned. Both teens were unaware of Belinda watching them. She saw Morgan being held from behind and the young girl's head leaned back onto Sesshomaru, who held Morgan securely with one arm and kept himself afloat by grabbing onto the edge. They both seemed calm, so Belinda smiled and decided not to spy anymore.

"Bored yet?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah. I'm going to go find something to do." Morgan said back, swimming away and getting out of the pool.

Sesshomaru got dressed upstairs and walked back downstairs into the living room, seeing Morgan watching TV with the utmost bored look wiped across her face. Sesshomaru looked up when Josh and Nate bounced into the room, sunglasses on while dancing and rapping a few lines back and forth to one another.

"Is he bothering you?" Josh asked Morgan, reaching out to grab Sesshomaru, but the younger man grabbed Josh's hand and jerked it behind his back.

"Nah, he's cool." Morgan answered calmly after Josh was quickly hustled into submission by Sesshomaru's favorite restraining move.

"Ahh! Let go, let go!" Josh hissed as the numbing pain shot up his entire arm.

"Do not toy with me." Sesshomaru warned as he finally let go of the elder boy.

"Lighten up, man! Damn!" Nate exhaled as he sat down in the recliner chair. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and joined Morgan on the couch. People would attack him and when he fought back, then they accused him of overreacting.

"Come on, inspiration has hit me." Morgan whispered to Sesshomaru, who followed quietly. They walked to the garage door and opened it. Morgan sat in the wheelchair and wheeled it out while giggling. Sesshomaru opened the front door and watched her head for the circle driveway, only to spot her car and get another brilliant idea.

"Hold on!" Morgan called, running to the side of the house were the giant gate was that led to the pool. Sesshomaru watched as she ran back with a rope in hand. She tossed it to him and unlocked her car, backing out and then parking in front of the wheelchair. She popped her trunk open and got out, smirking at Sesshomaru daringly.

"You're joking." Sesshomaru said to her, a small smirk pulled onto his own face.

"Nope." Morgan replied, grabbing one end and tying it inside of her trunk, closing it and pointing at the chair.

"You first, crash-dummy." Morgan insisted as she got into the driver's seat, revving her engine a few times. She watched as Josh and Nate walked outside with lawn chairs, sitting in them, snapping open their sodas and getting ready for a wonderful show.

"Don't go faster than fifty, bitch." Sesshomaru growled when Morgan stuck her head out of the window and looked back at him. She grinned evilly.

"If only I had nitro…ooh boy, I'd send you flying!" Morgan laughed. Sesshomaru sat in the wheelchair and figured he might as well get used to one. What the hell was he thinking? Morgan was going to fling him into a damn tree! Sesshomaru held onto the rope and exhaled slowly when Morgan's car slowly moved forward, dragging him along smoothly. The young man was worried about when she would speed up, though.

"Oh shit, what am I doing?" he whispered under his breath when Morgan turned the car in the circle driveway, speeding up gradually. Sesshomaru leaned against the turn to keep from falling over, gritting his teeth when Morgan began driving even faster, dragging the boy along with her.

"Riding down the street, I see a pretty girl, she wants me, I want her, I will take her to my world," Morgan sang, her windows down and music blasting loudly. Sesshomaru relaxed when Morgan found a decent, continuous speed. She knew that with the uneven driveway, too fast would cripple Sesshomaru. He was in a wheelchair, but she was sure that he didn't want to be in one for the rest of his life. Hell, neither did she. Morgan looked in the rearview mirror and saw him motioning for her to speed up just a bit more. She hit the gas and turned back into the outer part of the driveway, slowing down and breaking entirely. Morgan looked up and saw Sesshomaru's eyes widen with fear…right before slamming into the back bumper harshly.

"Ahahahahaha!" Josh laughed as he stood up with Nate. Morgan jumped out of her car and ran to the back where Sesshomaru lay on his stomach, groaning as he turned over onto his back.

"I'm so sorry! I forgot about that dip in the driveway! I, hahaha! Are you ok?" Morgan asked, having to chuckle a little. It was undeniably funny. Sesshomaru opened one eye and gritted his teeth with pain.

"She asks while laughing. I'm fine, just help me up." He replied, sitting up slowly. Morgan stood up and held her hand out to him, pulling him to his feet. He leaned his weight on Morgan, who sat him in the wheelchair, giggling when he groaned slightly.

"Let's go check you out and make sure you're not bleeding internally or something." Morgan said as she began pushing him back to the house, tossing her keys to Nate and Josh to let them do whatever they wanted. Sesshomaru stood up when he was inside the house. He pulled his shirt up and looked down. His upper abdomen and torso were red, but he was fine otherwise.

"You cool?" Morgan asked after disposing of the wheelchair and rope.

"I'm fine. Still bored." Sesshomaru answered, drinking a glass of water and sighing with relief. It felt good against his dry throat.

"Hey Morgan, want to go to Walmart?" Josh asked as he opened the door. Morgan looked at Sesshomaru, who nodded.

"Yep!" Morgan called, running out and getting in back of her car, letting Josh drive and Nate ride passenger. Sesshomaru climbed in back and yawned a bit, only to fear for his life when Josh began speeding down the road, drifting onto the next road and hitting the gas again, music blaring and the windows down. Sesshomaru gripped his seatbelt tightly, looking at Morgan, who was laughing and having the time of her life, completely relaxed and carefree.

Sesshomaru watched as Morgan browsed through the clothes, seeing a few she liked and looking at them, completely lost in her own world. He looked over at her tall cousins and watched as Nate held up a pink Hello Kitty nightgown.

"Hey Josh, is this yours?" Nate asked curiously. Josh looked over and frowned.

"Nah, it ain't my color." Josh replied knowingly.

"Haha, go find something to do." Morgan chuckled as she shook her head. Nate and Josh quickly ran away, throwing things at one another.

"Going with them?" she asked Sesshomaru, who crossed his arms and closed his eyes, smirking slightly.

"So they can ambush me? I think not." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"You can take them." Morgan replied, putting a shirt back on the shelf.

"I know." Sesshomaru said back. Morgan shrugged and continued onto the next section of clothes, scratching her head lightly. Sesshomaru decided to go off on his own and leave her on her search for clothes. He browsed the book section for a bit and found himself becoming bored again. He walked through the isles and found Morgan in the bra section. He grabbed a random pair and snuck up behind her.

"How about this one?" he whispered in her ear, holding the bra up to her chest.

"Nah, the lace wouldn't match your eyes, hon." Morgan retorted without a beat. Sesshomaru pouted a bit as he dropped the bra on the floor, yawning loudly.

"You have plenty of bras. Let's go." Sesshomaru stated, only to regret ever saying it. Morgan looked at him and her face said it all. Creepy.

"And you know this how?" she asked him, a smile slowly appearing on her face when she saw his cheeks turn a light shade of red.

"Don't you women have thirty different pairs to match your underwear?" he asked back.

"Haha, oh now we're going to hide behind our stereotypes! I see, I see," Morgan retorted slyly, seeing Sesshomaru turn his head as his face turned a deeper shade of red, a slight pout pulled onto his face.

"You take too long." Sesshomaru commented, only to have a pink bra flung at his face as Morgan ran from him, gigging profusely. Sesshomaru ran after her, just for the fact that he wouldn't be caught alone in the bra section of any store. Sesshomaru saw Morgan dodge into the cereal isle and followed her briskly.

"I wonder where Frick and Frack went?" Morgan asked when Sesshomaru caught up to her. They both stopped walking when they saw Josh riding in a cart and Nate pushing it, both screaming wildly as they sailed down the isle.

"Oookay." Morgan said unsurely.

"Even though they aren't related to you by blood, there is a family resemblance." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Except I don't need drugs to do that. I just do it willy-nilly." Morgan retorted as she followed the sound of the crazed boys' voices.

When they returned home, Morgan and Sesshomaru headed upstairs to go to bed early. They were returning to Morgan's home the next day, so it was important to pack and get in bed. Sesshomaru folded his clothes nicely and placed them in his suitcase as Morgan did the same. They packed their other items in the remaining bags and got dressed in their pajamas.

"Good night." Morgan said as her head hit the pillow. Sesshomaru opened his mouth, but found himself unable to respond. It just didn't feel natural to be nice, even when he didn't want to be mean.

Later the next day, the two had returned to Morgan's home. It was a terrible feeling, knowing that they were in the house with losers. Sesshomaru and Morgan carried their bags upstairs and unpacked quickly. Sesshomaru got dressed in more comfortable clothes, looking out his window when he heard the distant thunder. The sky was half-light and half dark as the storm moved in.

"It's a good thing we booked it back here. I hate driving in the rain." Morgan said as she walked into his room, pulling her shirt down and shaking her wild hair. With her short tan shorts and jade green tank top and mane of brown hair, Morgan was showing off just how muscular she was. It was no wonder she threw such nasty right hooks.

"Seeing as it looks like a bad storm, yes, it's good we left early." Sesshomaru said back, straightening the white T-shirt on his torso. He turned around when he heard familiar jingling.

"Ahh! Luuuuke! Come here, puppy!" Morgan called out, getting on her knees and welcoming the big black dog into her embrace. Luke's tail wagged wildly and he whined and yipped happily, excited that his owner had returned once more.

"Aaww, I missed you too, buddy." Morgan exhaled, nuzzling his thick fur. Sesshomaru could tell how much she loved that dog. He was glad that he didn't have to live with her grieving Luke's loss. Sesshomaru petted Luke a few times before sitting down on his bed and hearing the rain begin pounding the window.

"Rah!" Morgan roared, jumping up on the bed, grabbing Sesshomaru's shirt and pulling him down with her. Luke leapt up to join the fun and landed on the two teens, pawing and licking them both.

"Luke, stoooop!" Morgan laughed, pushing the big dog off her. Sesshomaru wiped his face with his sleeve and relaxed on his pillow. Morgan jumped off the bed and ran downstairs, Luke chasing her energetically. Sesshomaru heard the two scrambling around the house, playing around loudly.

Morgan yawned as she walked back upstairs, happy that her ankle had not given out on her while roughhousing with Luke. She opened her bedroom door and saw her bed with the green bedspread. Oh how she missed her own bed. The only thing she enjoyed sharing a bed with and it was her dog.

The next morning, Luke nosed his way into Sesshomaru's room. Morgan had left for work earlier and the dog didn't like the rest of the family. He saw how playful Morgan was with Sesshomaru, so he figured Sesshomaru was playful as well. The large dog walked over to the side of Sesshomaru's bed and sniffed the covers. Sesshomaru was sleeping beneath them. Luke reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on the bed. Luke raised a single, huge paw and began raking the covers.

"Mm…go lie down." Sesshomaru's tired voice ordered. Luke panted happily. He was awake! Time to play! Luke leapt on Sesshomaru, hearing the young man groan jadedly. Sesshomaru pulled the blanket from his head and glared at Luke, who sat down and licked his lips patiently.

"Go find Morgan." Sesshomaru demanded, pointing at his door. Luke's ears perked as he leapt from the bed and walked out of the room. Sesshomaru let out a sigh of relief as he lay back down, only to hear thunderous paws sprinting back to his room and the black dog jumping back up on his bed, sniffing and licking his face invasively.

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Sesshomaru finally shouted, getting up from the bed. He grabbed his towel and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. He grabbed the handle and pulled it down, opening the door and closing it behind him. He heard Luke whine while scratching at the door, but he ignored it. Sesshomaru got undressed and started the shower, stepping in and letting the warm water relax his body.

Luke sat outside the door patiently, whining a bit because he was alone. Luke waited a few more minutes before the loneliness won over. He reared up and pressed his paw down on the handle, opening the door quietly. Luke slowly snaked his way in and saw the water, becoming excited. He loved playing in the water and obviously, so did Sesshomaru. The dog walked over to the tub and stepped in.

"Aahhh! Luke…stupid dog!" Sesshomaru panted as he pressed his hand to his chest. He hadn't expected the dog to be able to open the door. Luke yipped as he stood on his back paws, pressing his front ones against Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru groaned and quickly rinsed the suds from his hair and body. Sesshomaru wrapped the towel around his waist and walked downstairs, beckoning Luke to follow. The black dog did and ran to the door to go outside in the back yard. Sesshomaru opened the door and let him out, closing it and turning around.

"Um, what're you doing?" Bri asked as she slowly approached Sesshomaru.

"It's a long story." He replied shortly as he began walking back upstairs.

"Do you Japanese people usually walk around naked?"

"All the time." Sesshomaru growled sarcastically, striding to his room and closing the door and locking it to prevent anyone or anything to get in. He dried his body and pulled on a pair of boxers, squeezing the excess water from his thick hair. He pulled on a pair of jeans and began searching for a shirt. Sesshomaru found a plain black T-shirt and pulled it on. He put on some socks, dried his hair completely and jogged downstairs where Luke sat at the glass door, patiently waiting for someone to let him in. Sesshomaru opened the door and stepped back as the dog stormed through the house.

"Bri, I have to go to work! Take care of your little brother!"

"But Mom, I was going to hang out with some friends!"

"I don't care! Family before friends! Oh, hi Sesshomaru." The woman said when the tall boy entered the kitchen. He nodded at her and began finding something to eat. The stepmother left the house and now it was just Sesshomaru, Bri and the infant Cody.

"Great." Sesshomaru murmured as he found some crackers, biting into one hungrily. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch, hearing Bri talking on her phone loudly, complaining about why she couldn't leave the house. Sesshomaru turned the volume up on the TV, watching as Luke hopped up on the couch with him. The young man found his patience eroding away when Bri walked around, laughing and cutting up on her cell phone, ignoring her crying brother entirely. Sesshomaru glanced at Luke, who stared back expectantly.

"I guess that means I should take care of him, no?" Sesshomaru asked the dog. Luke's only response was to stare back blankly and wag his tail lazily. Sesshomaru stood up and walked to the other side of the living room where Cody lay in his playpen, crying for attention. Sesshomaru leaned down and picked him up, cradling him in his arms and walking back to the couch.

"Oh, now you're quiet," Sesshomaru grumbled to the baby, noticing that Cody quit crying entirely, staring back up at him with big brown eyes. Sesshomaru sat down on the couch and turned the TV down, poking Cody in the chest lightly and making the little baby giggle. Luke joined in and sniffed Cody's face intrusively, licking his face and ticking the baby with his fur. Sesshomaru smirked when Cody started laughing, reaching up and grabbing Luke's ears. The black dog did nothing back. He let the baby play with his ears. Cody saw a few strands of Sesshomaru's silky white hair and latched onto them, pulling harshly.

"Ahh, ahh! Ow!" Sesshomaru hissed as Cody laughed even harder as he continued to pull on the young man's hair.

Sesshomaru watched TV, still holding the infant in his arms. Cody was becoming tired. He would nod away, but wake back up. It was only a matter of time before he fell asleep completely. Sesshomaru waited patiently, glancing down momentarily. Luke watched Sesshomaru quietly, making no sudden movements whatsoever. Sesshomaru heard the front door open and close as someone entered. Luke wagged his tail happily, but still didn't move from the couch.

"Hey," Morgan chirped quietly. Sesshomaru turned his head and nodded in response. He stood up and placed the sleeping Cody in the crib before turning around and facing Morgan.

"Hey Luke. You been a good boy?" Morgan asked the dog childishly. Luke yipped and licked her face, as if to say, "Hell to the yeah!" Sesshomaru's snort said otherwise.

"Other than the fact that he woke me up, jumped in the shower with me and licked Cody to death, yes, he has been a very good boy." Sesshomaru said, his voice drenched in sarcasm. Morgan giggled and began scratching Luke's ears wildly.

"Goooooood boy!" she chirped, kissing Luke on the head. Morgan giggled as she began walking upstairs, Sesshomaru and Luke following her.

"Yeah, Luke gets lonely," Morgan said, not closing her door entirely so as she could get dressed and talk to Sesshomaru.

"Why me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because you're new to him. He's just a curious little puppy." Morgan answered, pulling on jean shorts and a gray Sublime T-shirt. She brushed her hair and opened her door, letting Sesshomaru in.

"Luke, don't eat that," Morgan scolded when the dog found a stray piece of paper on the floor. Luke sniffed it before jumping up on Morgan's bed and lying down on his back. Morgan rubbed his belly for a few seconds before turning to Sesshomaru.

"Thanks for taking care of Cody. Lord knows Bri won't do shit." Morgan said to him.

"He wouldn't shut up. I couldn't hear the TV." Sesshomaru stated.

"Well, thanks anyway. You hungry?"

"Yes, quite hungry."

"If I order some pizza, will you eat it?"

"Yes." Sesshomaru replied, following Morgan and Luke downstairs. Morgan opened her phone and found the number, calling up and ordering. Sesshomaru looked down at Luke, who was sitting patiently and staring back up at Sesshomaru intensely, like he was something interesting.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked. Luke licked his lips and continued staring. Sesshomaru turned his head and walked into the kitchen.

"I think your dog is gay for me." Sesshomaru said to Morgan, who snorted and spit out her water in the sink.

"Ahaha, he probably is." Morgan laughed, wiping her mouth off with a napkin. She turned around and Sesshomaru backed against the counter, Luke sitting right in front of him and staring hardcore. Morgan cocked an eyebrow. Luke had never done that before…then the drooling began, which meant he was hungry.

"Morgan, get your dog laid." Sesshomaru demanded. Morgan frowned when she saw something sticking out of Sesshomaru's pocket. She walked over to him and pulled out the little pack of crackers. Luke barked excitedly. Morgan gave Sesshomaru the "You're a dumb ass" look as she fed Luke the remaining crackers.

"Maybe you should feed him." Morgan finally said to Sesshomaru, who glared at her in return.

"Not my dog."

"Then he's going to do that to you a lot."

"Whatever. He's gay."

"You're gay."

"I'm not gay."

"Don't call my dog gay."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah, he's gay for you only when you have crackers in your pocket…stupid." Morgan retorted with a snort. Sesshomaru huffed in return.

"Which proves that he is gay and I'm not." Sesshomaru retorted.

"Nah, you're pretty damn gay." Morgan responded as she sat down on the couch after turning her PS3 on. Sesshomaru crossed his arms and looked down as he pouted. He was not gay. Luke lay in front of Sesshomaru on his back, wagging his tail and whining for a belly rub. Sesshomaru frowned. If that wasn't gay, then he didn't know what was. Morgan was just in denial. He, Sesshomaru, was not gay. Luke was. End of the argument.


	33. Chapter 33

I Am Being Careful

Sesshomaru felt his bed shift and heard a loud exhale. He turned over and saw Morgan, who was lying on her back, rubbing her face with both hands and remaining silent.

"What're you," he began, only to stop when Morgan held her hand up to silence him. Sesshomaru turned on his side and looked at her, seeing a stray tear fall down her face. Sesshomaru reached over and ruffled her hair softly, trying to get her to talk.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Just got in another fight with my dad. Nothing new." Morgan replied, wiping the tears away.

"About what?"

"Just everything. He brings up everything he can to hurt me and it works every damn time."

"I see."

"I wish I could just blow it off. I wish I wouldn't react whenever he does it. How do you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing ever bothers you. You just have that stone cold blood." Morgan answered, slightly frustrated.

"Not being sexist, but it's easier for men to cut off emotional bonds towards someone. Your father is an attorney and is, obviously, a man. He can cut off the emotional bond he has towards you as a father and attorneys can get very vicious and personal."

"Yeah, I know."

"He never attacks you when another person is around. Just avoid being alone with him."

"True." Morgan mumbled as she sat up, walking out of the room. Sesshomaru watched her and noticed that seemed even more irritated than when she walked in. Sesshomaru sat up and stood up as he pulled his shirt on and quietly walked to her door, which was closed. He raised his hand to knock on it, but stopped when he heard her sobbing. Sesshomaru turned his head when Luke walked up the stairs, sitting by Sesshomaru and waiting for Sesshomaru to open the door. The young man opened the door, letting Luke in first and waiting a moment before walking in.

"Get out." Morgan growled dangerously as she hid her face in Luke's fur.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked. He hadn't done anything. Why be angry with him?

"Because I want a friend! I want someone who actually gives a damn!" Morgan hollered at him, her arms gripping Luke tightly.

"If I didn't give a damn I wouldn't be in here talking to you! Quit pushing me away like that!" Sesshomaru snapped back, quite surprised with himself for actually saying that. He saw Morgan finally look up at him questionably and was surprised when Luke pried himself from her grasp, running behind Sesshomaru and looking back at Morgan, like he was agreeing with the teen.

"I'm…sorry." Morgan replied softly, placing herself on the floor, motioning for Sesshomaru to sit down as well. He closed the door and joined her on the floor. Luke lay between them and rolled on his back, whining and wagging his tail for attention. Both teens began rubbing his belly and chest, giving him all the attention he could handle.

"Do you want to be my friend that badly?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I've always wanted to be your friend. I want to be everybody's friend. You don't understand, when I get denied a friendship before I'm even given a chance, it drives me nuts. Absolutely nuts."

"Oh," Sesshomaru responded, looking down at Luke, who was staring back up at him, mouth open as he panted happily. Sesshomaru stroked the dog's neck and chest, glancing up at Morgan, who was staring down aimlessly, obviously deep in thought about something. Sesshomaru wanted to ask, but he already overstepped his own boundaries by admitting he cared.

"I wonder if he would even care if I just..." Morgan stopped the sentence, taking a quick stroke of Luke. The feeling of her dog's soft fur brought her out of those moments of worthlessness. When Luke would look at her, his tongue hanging out and bright brown eyes searching out her own, it made her feel like she meant something to someone, even if it was just a dog.

"Just what? Died?" Sesshomaru asked, avoiding eye contact with Morgan entirely.

"Yeah. He barely ever talks to me now, unless he has something to gripe about. I don't exist to him. I'm just a liability."

"I'm sure he would care. You are his daughter."

"My parents separated when I was eleven. My dad didn't fight for me. He didn't even want visitation rights. I didn't see him or talk to him until after my mom died. I didn't have anybody else." Morgan explained with a small smile, still slowly rubbing Luke's warm belly.

"Why not Belinda?"

"I didn't want to leave my friends. I needed them." Morgan answered.

"I see."

"Want to go get drunk?" Morgan asked.

"No. I don't. I want to talk to you about this more."

"Well, I want to get drunk and I don't want to talk about this anymore. I can tell you really don't care." Morgan said, looking up and noticing that Sesshomaru refused to look at her.

"I'm not going to argue with you. If you think I don't care, then go on your merry way." Sesshomaru retorted. He turned his head when there was a knock on the door.

"Morgan, you're just being too sensitive. Is it that time of the month or something? Damn, nothing I do is ever good enough for you is it?" her father growled. Sesshomaru held his hand up to Morgan and mouthed the word "calm" to her. Morgan nodded and exhaled.

"Not really, no." Morgan replied strongly, but calmly.

"No wonder your Jap friend always beat you up. Where is he anyway?"

"Open the door and find out, Dan." Morgan replied with a giggle. Her door swung open and there stood her father, whose mouth hung open slightly when he saw Sesshomaru turn and stare back with a face that said, "So we're going there now?"

"Good morning, Dan. Nice day we're having, isn't it?" Sesshomaru asked tonelessly, but his eyes said it all. Dan nodded and said nothing more as he turned around and walked away. Sesshomaru turned back to Morgan and cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ever say I didn't help you out." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Haha, nice day we're having, isn't it?" Morgan asked back with a wide smile.

"Very nice day." Sesshomaru responded with a smirk. He watched as she stood up when she heard her phone ringing loudly. She answered her phone and Sesshomaru saw that small glint of happiness immediately flash even brighter when she heard the other voice.

"Hey!" she chirped.

"Hello. I was just calling to ask you if you knew any good songs or bands to get drunk to? I'm in a bad mood and I need some cheering up." Naraku said with a yawn.

"Go listen to 'Slow Motion' by Third Eye Blind before getting drunk and call me back when you're done hearing it." Morgan suggested, watching as Sesshomaru relaxed on his back. Luke immediately stood up and began sniffing his face intrusively. Sesshomaru quickly covered his face with his arms and hands, but Luke licked those too.

"Ew." Sesshomaru groaned when he turned over on his stomach to help avoid more licks, but Luke even licked his shirt. The dog was impossible to avoid.

"Sounds like someone's having fun. Well, I'll try that first. Talk to you in a few." Naraku said, ending the phone call. Morgan shook her head and tossed her phone on her bed.

"Get out, I'm going to get dressed." Morgan said, practically pushing the older teen out and closing her door. Sesshomaru rubbed his head and walked to his own room to get dressed. He pulled on jeans and found his green Aerosmith shirt. It was an amazing shirt. It had a nearly naked woman with huge hooters and she was holding a skull in her hand. Aerosmith was equal to amazing.

"You done yet, woman?" Morgan asked, knocking on Sesshomaru's door lightly.

"Where are we going?" Sesshomaru asked when Morgan walked in anyway, grabbing both of his wrists and dragging him out of the room with her. Sesshomaru exhaled and followed her hurriedly. He saw her snatch Luke's leash and run to the door, whistling for the dog eagerly. Luke stormed through the house excitedly. He loved car rides.

"Warn me next time." Sesshomaru growled as he stumbled out the door with Luke right on his ass. The dog sped over to the door and yipped impatiently.

"I thought you learned from the last time." Morgan answered as she opened the back door, letting the dog in. She got in the driver's seat and turned the car on, waiting for Sesshomaru to get in before backing out. Morgan answered her phone as she drive down the road.

"Hello?" she said.

"That was an extremely depressing song, but for some reason, I feel better." Naraku said.

"Haha, look up their other songs, dude. They'll make you feel all bubbly and shit." Morgan replied with a laugh, rolling down the back window so Luke could hang out of it and bark at the trees passing by.

"I will later. I'm going to bed now." Naraku answered.

"Night." Morgan replied, disconnecting the call.

"Night? Morgan it's not even noon yet." Sesshomaru said.

"Oh…whoops." Morgan played off, shrugging in reply.

"I'll forgive you just this once."

"Go suck a dick." Morgan growled. Sesshomaru grabbed her iPod and exhaled as he chose another song.

"Are you done searching through my life yet?" Morgan asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, clicking on a random song. A slow tune began playing. It was a good tune…until the lyrics started.

"Miss Jones taught me English…but I think I just shot her son. 'Cause he owed me money with a bullet through the chest, you cannot ruuuun. Now he's bleeding in a vacant lot, the one in the summer where we used to smoke pot. I guess I didn't mean it, but man, you should've seen it." Morgan sang along with the song, a smile on her face. The lyrics meant something deeper than they were, but Sesshomaru couldn't get over the contradictory of the song itself. He felt like it was a tune you would play at the slow dance of a prom or ball. It was so peaceful and the lyrics were sang slowly and softly, but they were so violent.

"I love this band." Morgan said.

"Third Eye Blind? I've never heard of them." Sesshomaru replied.

"Play their other song, Semi-Charmed Life…I'm positive you heard them in a movie somewhere." Morgan insisted. Sesshomaru found the song and played it. He instantly recognized the bubbly and happy tune…then he focused on the lyrics.

"Wait…what did he just say?"

"In a nutshell, this song is about doing meth and having sex." Morgan replied. Sesshomaru leaned back in his seat and stared at the dashboard. But the song sounded so happy. It made no sense.

"Whatever." Sesshomaru said, frowning when Luke began howling at the passing cars. He would stop, find another and then howl again. Sesshomaru noticed he was only doing it to the cars and trucks that were colored black.

"Does he hate the color black?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan.

"He thinks he should be the only big black thing out here, so yeah, I guess." Morgan replied, giggling when Luke howled for a long time because a huge line of black vehicles drove by.

"Why is he…I don't get it." Sesshomaru groaned as he turned back around.

"There's nothing to get. Calm down." Morgan insisted, patting the boy's shoulder softly.

Sesshomaru hooked the leash on Luke's collar and closed the door, hearing Morgan lock it as she walked beside him. He watched as she put her hair up in a ponytail, blowing a few stray strands out of her face. She sent a few texts out and pocketed her phone before sneaking Luke's leash from Sesshomaru's hand.

"You're up to something." Sesshomaru said to Morgan.

"So?" Morgan retorted, speeding up her pace. Luke did as well, panting happily as he stayed by her side. Sesshomaru decided to keep his easy-going pace until he saw Morgan cut off the running path into a trail that led into the trees.

"Morgan," Sesshomaru called out as he ran to the path, seeing her dodge into the trees. Sesshomaru followed her, listening for her footsteps. He heard her not too far ahead and took another, narrow path, leaping over branches and tree roots. He ducked underneath a fallen tree, seeing Luke's giant paw prints in the sandy dirt. He saw Morgan leap down to a small stream. A bridge was broken, so there were giant stones that were used to cross. Luke didn't give a damn and ran into the water, splashing happily and chasing after Morgan. Sesshomaru sped up and leapt over the stream, keeping up with Morgan easily.

"Morgan, where are you going?" Sesshomaru called out, seeing her run down another path with Luke at her side. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued running. He saw Morgan standing at a huge tree, waiting for him.

"Watch," she began to say only to see Sesshomaru burst from the bushes and trip over the huge root.

"Shit!" Sesshomaru spat as he flew onto his stomach. He heard Morgan begin laughing at him as he slowly got to his feet, brushing the dirt from his hands and clothing.

"Is that a tree house?" he asked her, seeing the wooden fort in the huge tree.

"No." Morgan retorted sarcastically, motioning for him to go up. He watched as she coaxed Luke into a basket, which was connected to a thick rope that led up to the window.

"You're joking." Sesshomaru said.

"No, now get up there." Morgan insisted. Sesshomaru shook his head and began climbing the ladder up to the tree house. He climbed inside and was quite impressed. There were benches with blankets draped over them. A few books, comics and poker cards lay upon the single table.

"Come on, Luke!" Morgan called as she finally got the basket up to the window. The huge dog jumped in and waltzed over to Sesshomaru, whining for some attention. Sesshomaru sat on a bench and began scratching the dog's ears with both hands.

"Oooh, he loves that. He will take a bullet for you now." Morgan said with a smile.

"Heeeeeeey! Hellooooooo!" a voice called out. Morgan looked down and waved.

"Hey Mick!" she called back. Sesshomaru saw the young boy hop inside and was greeted by an excited Luke.

"Damn Morgan! How the hell did you get a bear in here?" Mick asked as he flipped Luke onto his back, rubbing the dog's stomach roughly.

"Had some help from my ninja over here." Morgan answered as she walked over to a bench, opening the top of it and pulling out a glass bottle with a clear liquid in it.

"Niiiiice." Mick said. Morgan opened the bottle and took a quick swig, offering the bottle to Sesshomaru, who glared back heatedly at her.

"I told you I didn't want to get drunk and if both of you get drunk, how are we going to get home?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"Call a friend. Lighten up, pal." Mick said, taking the bottle and drinking some handing it back to Morgan, who capped it and put it back in the bench.

"My throat was just dry. I wasn't going to get drunk…because it's water you dip-shit." Morgan growled back at him.

"In a glass bottle?" Sesshomaru replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, we drank the vodka that was in it a long time ago!"

"I put water in it before you guys got here. I've been here for about forty minutes." Mick said quietly, shrinking from the two battling tyrants. Sesshomaru snorted as he leaned back, Luke placing his huge head in the eldest teen's lap, staring up at him with his big brown eyes.

"So I guess Mark and Abby hooked up last night," Mick stated as he scratched Luke's back.

"Oh God," Morgan groaned as she gathered all of the playing cards, feeling the breeze drift in. She pulled the table to the middle so everyone didn't have to move from their seats. Sesshomaru looked down and saw Luke sit under the table and rest his giant head on his lap again.

"Go to Morgan," Sesshomaru told the dog. Luke didn't move. He just gave a little whine and stared up.

"Hey, I'll be right back," Morgan said as she leapt onto the ladder and crawled down, taking a jog back to her car. Sesshomaru frowned. Luke didn't move an inch.

"What do you want from me?" Sesshomaru asked the dog, trying to push the animal from him, but Luke whined even loud, reared up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Sesshomaru's legs, staring into his golden eyes.

"You know, Luke isn't stupid. He knows when something awkward is going on." Mick said with a grin. Sesshomaru leaned away from Luke and glanced at Mick.

"He's not making it any better." Sesshomaru replied.

"He'll stop when you make amends with Morgan."

"Hm?"

"Does he follow you around and bother the hell out of you when she's gone?"

"Y-yes." Sesshomaru answered, stuttering just a bit.

"And he leaves you alone when Morgan is around?"

"Yes. Get to your point."

"Well, he can tell when someone is making her mad. He will continue to bother you until you quit bothering her. Trust me, I see it happen all the time."

"Why not bother her family?"

"Because she's more important. You're just a visitor." Mick replied. Sesshomaru blinked and turned back to Luke, who leaned forward and licked Sesshomaru with his big tongue.

"Damn dog." Sesshomaru exhaled.

Morgan returned to the tree house a few minutes later and continued shuffling the cards before dealing them out until each person had a third of the deck. Mick nodded and hummed a song as he put his cards in order. Morgan did the same and saw that Sesshomaru just held his cards and would occasionally pet Luke.

"You don't put your cards in order?" Mick asked Sesshomaru.

"No, because then it would be easier to tell if I'm lying…we are playing Bullshit, are we not?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah." Mick and Morgan chirped.

"Then that would be a bad move on my part. I'd prefer to keep you guessing." Sesshomaru stated with a smirk as he leaned back and crossed one leg over the other.

"Nyah, nyah, nyah…smart ass." Mick grumbled harmlessly, making Morgan snort and nod her head in agreement. Sesshomaru shook his head and continued smirking.

"Two aces." Mick stated, slapping two cards down.

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru said. Morgan smiled widely and looked at Mick, who pouted and eyed Sesshomaru before letting out a groan and picking the two cards back up.

"Haha, you have the ace of spades, don't you?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, who chuckled and laid one card down.

"One two." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"Two threes." Morgan declared as she slapped two cards down, looking at Mick with amusement.

"Two fo,"

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru quickly interrupted as Mick lay two cards down. He watched the boy's eye twitch slightly as he slowly grabbed the cards.

"Fucking rat bastard." Mick grumbled, his face turning a shade of red when Morgan let out a loud snort.

"One five." Sesshomaru continued, his eyes locked on Morgan.

"Two sixes." Morgan said, placing the cards down softly.

"Bullshit." Sesshomaru said. He saw Morgan cock an eyebrow as she turned the two cards over. Both were sixes.

"Haha, getting cocky are we? Pick them up." Morgan giggled. Sesshomaru shrugged a bit as he picked up the three cards.

"Ooooh…two sevens." Mick said, looking at Sesshomaru and expecting him to call it, but Sesshomaru laid two cards down as well.

"Two eights." He stated.

"God, this game is going to take forever." Mick whined while still smiling. Morgan and Sesshomaru nodded in agreement because they both know it was going to be between them. Morgan went to lay down her two cards, but she stopped when she saw something on the wooden table.

"What?" Mick asked, seeing Morgan's face showing utter confusion and maybe some disgust.

"I just look over here and there are two flies doing the nasty on the table." Morgan stated, pointing at the lucky couple…of flies. Mick leaned forward, a crooked grin slowly morphing onto his face.

"Ahaha, eeeewwww…fly jizz." Mick snickered in response. Both Morgan and Mick blinked when a random comic book slammed down on the busy flies, squishing them both. Morgan and Mick looked at Sesshomaru, who lifted the rolled up comic book and inspected the damage, an eyebrow rising.

"Hot damn…couldn't you have at least let them finish, you jerk?" Mick asked, soon erupting into laughter as Sesshomaru frowned.

"Now why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked curiously as he tossed the comic book into the random trash bag he found.

"Hahahaha! Get sooooooome!" Morgan laughed as she clapped her hands.

After giving up their game of Bullshit and conversation of fly sex and fly jizz, the three teens decided to head home. It was around three and when Morgan and Sesshomaru reached her car, they found themselves looking up when hearing loud thunder rumbling and feeling a few raindrops hit them.

"Aaww, I hate driving in the rain." Morgan commented as she started the car and began driving off. Sesshomaru frowned when the rain began coming down extremely hard. He heard Luke whining nervously in the backseat and reached back, stroking the dog's head softly. When they made it home, they ran inside and closed the door behind them, breathing heavily from being exhausted.

"Morgan," Sesshomaru called out as they walked upstairs. She stopped at her door and turned to him.

"Yeah?" she answered curiously. Sesshomaru patted her shoulder as he walked by.

"I do care…somewhat." He said before closing his door behind him. Morgan frowned as she stared at his closed door. She looked down when Luke sat down in front of her, staring up quietly, as if expecting something. Morgan smiled at him as she petted his head.

"Good boy." She whispered, letting him in and closing her door behind her as well.


	34. Chapter 34

How's it Going to Be?

Sesshomaru and Morgan threw their backpacks in the back seat of Morgan's car. They both wore the infamous, "The first day of school…kill me now" face. They got in the car and waited for a few minutes.

"Is she even awake?" Sesshomaru asked with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"If she isn't out here in two minutes, I'm leaving." Morgan yawned as she leaned her head back. The two minutes passed and Morgan turned her car on, backing out and taking off.

"How will Bri get to school?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"It's her problem now. I told her to be awake and ready and she obviously wasn't." Morgan replied, rolling the windows down and wishing that someone would bomb the school.

Morgan and Sesshomaru walked to the Guidance Office to get their schedules and compare them. Morgan handed Sesshomaru his and they both looked at them calmly.

"Same homeroom…dude, we have Botany together! Yes!" Morgan cheered as she jumped in place. Sesshomaru took her schedule so he could see it without having to jump with her to see what it said.

"We have P.E." Sesshomaru added, only to have the papers ripped from his hand.

"Do we have him…YES!" Morgan hollered.

"Have who?" Sesshomaru asked curiously.

"Coach Seller! Haha, he's the best gym teacher! And he was my basketball coach my freshman year." Morgan explained with a smile. Sesshomaru blinked. He saw the kinds of strenuous exercises Morgan would do and they were tortuous after a while.

"What else? Oooh, leadership for next semester." Morgan said as she calmed down and began walking to her locker. Sesshomaru noticed that his locker was two away from hers.

"It's like they don't want to separate us." Sesshomaru said.

"Same homeroom, so our lockers will be close. Hey we have sociology, too."

"Wonderful." Sesshomaru replied uncaringly. He took his schedule from her and began putting his locker combination in. He got it on the first try and hung his backpack up.

"Goddamn locker…I've always hated you." Morgan growled when she pushed up on the lock and it didn't budge. Sesshomaru watched her quietly as he pulled a notebook and pencil out, closing his locker and waiting for Morgan patiently. Morgan tried to open her locker a second time, but failed again.

"You haven't changed one bit, Benjamin." Morgan grumbled.

"You named your locker?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Shhh! We don't speak of that." Morgan replied, putting the combination in slowly. She finally opened it and placed her bag inside, grabbing her notebook and pencil and closing her locker.

"You forgot your schedule." Sesshomaru said to her. She grimaced slightly and turned around, putting the combination in quickly, jiggling the lock, but it didn't budge.

"I hate you!" Morgan hollered as she banged the locker with her fist, only to watch it open slowly. She grabbed her schedule and eyed the locker carefully before closing it. The door bounced back open. Morgan slammed it shut only to watch as it opened. She punched it and exhaled loudly, watching as Sesshomaru reached over and calmly closed the door. It stayed shut.

"I picked a hell of a day to quit drinking." Morgan grumbled as she scratched her head. Sesshomaru motioned for her to lead the way and said nothing. She turned into a hallway and pointed where it had a sign that had 'B' and then the room numbers that resided in the hallway.

"This is B-hallway." Morgan stated.

"Why did they name it that?"

"Because there's a huge B up there saying so, stupid ass."

"No, why name it B-hallway?"

"Because that one over there is A-hallway and that other one is C-hallway, so it only makes sense."

"Ah, thanks, smart ass."

"Haha, what?" Morgan replied with a grin.

Sesshomaru sat in his seat quietly, waiting for Morgan to acknowledge his existence. She was chatting to friends around her and showing off schedules and not paying the least bit of attention to him. It was like he was invisible to her once the bell rang. He opened his notebook and began doodling randomly in it.

"Soooo what's your name?" a girl asked, turning around in her chair and staring at Sesshomaru. He looked up for a moment before looking back down at his drawing.

"Sesshomaru." He answered simply.

"Ooh, Chinese?" she asked curiously. Sesshomaru's pencil stopped immediately as his golden eyes focused on her. She had long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and hazel colored eyes.

"No." he answered a little more sternly. She frowned a big and leaned closer.

"So then where are you from?"

"Japan."

"I was close." She grumbled, seeing Sesshomaru look up and cast her a not-so-happy expression.

"I suppose so." Sesshomaru finally said as he returned to his drawing. He noticed the girl lean even closer to his desk, now resting her arms right above his notebook and watching him draw. Sesshomaru did his best to ignore her while wondering what she wanted. Maybe she was just overly curious?

"You want to know my name?" the girl asked, resting her head on her hand, her elbow slightly pushing the notebook and causing Sesshomaru to mess up slightly. He erased the mistake and took a slow inhale.

"Fine, I'll bite…what is your name?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Lyn." She said back. Sesshomaru said nothing more and continued drawing, hoping she would go away, but Lyn did not. She moved even closer still, her leg brushing his. Now Sesshomaru was ticked.

"Do you want something from me?" Sesshomaru asked, closing his notebook and keeping his pencil clenched in his hand. Lyn finally leaned back and shook her head in the negative.

"Just trying to start a conversation. You look lonely."

"Try starting it without touching me and invading my space." Sesshomaru growled.

"You're really grumpy."

"You're avoiding my point."

"I'm just being friendly."

"Right." Sesshomaru replied, leaning back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and glancing at Morgan. As if sensing a telepathic call for help, Morgan turned her head and caught Sesshomaru's gaze.

"Need something?" she asked him. Sesshomaru gave a slight roll of his eyes as he shook his head in the negative.

"If you insist," Morgan said, returning to her previous conversation. Sesshomaru looked back at Lyn and let out a quiet breath.

"You ok?" she asked him.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru replied, standing up when he heard the bell ring. He felt a fist pound his upper arm sharply as Morgan strode away.

"See you fourth hour!" she called to him. Sesshomaru said nothing as he walked down the hallway. He was glad that Morgan decided to give him a tour a few weeks earlier. The room numbers were easy enough to figure out. He noticed someone walking beside him and he turned his head.

"Hey," Lyn chirped with a smile. Sesshomaru looked away and glanced ahead of himself.

"Are you going to AP Statistics?" she asked him.

"Yes."

"Cool! We can go there together!" Lyn said. Sesshomaru tried not to show any emotion on his face. He turned into the hallway that led to the parking lot and found another back hallway where the math classes resided. He walked into the room and found a seat at the back, seeing Lyn sit in front of him.

"Are you a senior?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. You?" he asked back. Lyn shook her head in the negative.

"No. Junior." She said. Sesshomaru nodded. So she was intelligent. Morgan told him that most juniors were in pre-calculus and algebra classes and only a few elite were in calculus or statistics.

"You live with Morgan, don't you?" Lyn asked.

"I do."

"Oh. Did she stay with you on her visit to Japan?"

"Yes."

"You guys must be really close."

"No."

"Ah."

Sesshomaru doodled his way through the first few classes. All the teachers were doing was explaining their rules and what they had hoped to get done by the end of the semester. He met Morgan in the gym, where Coach Seller explained to everyone his expectations and he wanted everyone to have gym clothes by the next day. The last class was Botany. It was across the student parking lot and in a completely separate building.

"I had her for Biology my freshman year. I feel like I'm in prison in school, but I feel like I'm in Heaven in her room." Morgan explained when Sesshomaru caught up with her.

"Your school is quite boring."

"Yeah no shit. Make any new friends?" Morgan asked with a giggle.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, even though his mind was on Lyn when she mentioned the word "friend." Morgan nodded and walked into the gate of the garden, which was blossomed with flowers of many different colors and a wonderful fragrance. Morgan opened the door and let Sesshomaru in first. The first thing that came to mind was Zen. The room, riddled with many books, supplies and plants, was very organized and he even heard music softly playing. Not to mention the smell of white citrus filled the room.

"Ooh, my table!" Morgan chirped, running to the wall and sitting against it at the table that was to the left of the teacher's desk. Sesshomaru sat across from Morgan and looked around. He saw on the other side of Morgan was another door. He pointed to it and cleared his throat.

"Where does that door lead to?" he asked.

"Oh, that's the auto mechanics class. They work on cars and what not in there." She explained as she tapped a beat on the table with her fingers. She saw Sesshomaru reach out with both of his palms facing up, motioning for her to grab his hands. Morgan went for it, planning on pulling him over the table, but as she reached for his hands, he quickly slapped hers.

"Ahh! Damn!" Morgan hissed, jerking her hands back and waving them. They stung and were red on top. Sesshomaru laid his hands on the table, palms up, once more. Morgan held her hands under the table momentarily before hovering them above his. Sesshomaru remained perfectly still, golden eyes focused on her shifty brown ones. Sesshomaru faked, moving his arms slightly, but Morgan remained still. She was completely focused.

"Alright, is this everyone?" a voice asked as a woman strode into the room. Sesshomaru took this distraction to his advantage and went to slap Morgan's hands, but she quickly pulled back, letting his hands quickly slam down on the table. Everyone in the room went silent and stared at the two teens. Morgan looked down and hid her mouth with one hand. Sesshomaru placed his hands in his lap and looked at the teacher. She smirked back as she clasped her hands together.

"Now if you two are done flirting, I'm going to explain my class rules to you," she chirped. Sesshomaru and Morgan both felt their faces burn as they looked away from one another. They heard the glass giggle and make comments before the teacher continued. She was a heavier, but tall, lady. She had wild, curly brown hair pulled back into a messy bun and dark brown eyes with black glasses with slightly thin frames.

"She seems like a character," Sesshomaru whispered.

"You've no idea. She's the bomb."

"Ah, I see."

Sesshomaru kept glancing at Morgan, who was constantly checking the time. He wondered why she was so eager to leave? Did she have somewhere to go? He finally exhaled and decided to ask.

"Where's the fire?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"We get to leave one minute earlier. So we run to my car and get the hell out of dodge before everyone else. The parking lot gets crazy afterschool." Morgan explained quickly, looking up at the clock. One minute. Everyone else began lining up at the door and chatting lightly.

"You don't need to get anything from your locker, do you?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru with a whine.

"No." He said back. Morgan smiled and followed everyone out the door when the time turned to three-fourteen. Sesshomaru kept up with Morgan's quick pace as she sped-walked to her car. She jumped in and started it up, barely waiting for Sesshomaru to close the door before backing out and speeding away.

"Is there somewhere you need to be?" Sesshomaru quizzed, gripping his seatbelt a little tighter. Morgan switched lanes and shook her head.

"No. I just needed to get out of there. I hate my school." Morgan answered simply. Sesshomaru said nothing more. He could understand what she meant.

A few days later, it was Friday and it was afterschool. Sesshomaru was in his room, sitting at his desk and finishing up his homework. He always did his homework the night before a break from school. He glanced at his laptop, which was set up on his chat. He was talking with his father, who was quite happy to hear from his son. Sesshomaru found himself thinking about what his father had been saying all his life.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Morgan called, knocking on his door softly.

"Yes?" he called back.

"Do you want to go see a movie or something?" she asked him.

"Sure." Sesshomaru replied, bidding his father good-bye and closing his laptop. He closed his books and stood up.

"When are we leaving?" he asked.

"About ten minutes." Morgan said back. Sesshomaru removed his shirt and switched to a dark blue Sublime T-shirt. Morgan's iPod had opened Sesshomaru's eyes to other bands. Some he disliked and others he wondered why he never heard of them.

"Here, put this on," Morgan chirped, tossing Sesshomaru something. He caught it skillfully and looked at it. It was a studded wristband. Sesshomaru looked at Morgan and frowned with confusion.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Just do it. I want to see if you can rock it or not." Morgan insisted. Sesshomaru let out a breath as he put it on his left wrist and clicked it on.

"Do I pass?" Sesshomaru asked sarcastically, taking the most girlish pose he could think of. One hand on his hip and the left hand held like he was proudly showing off his engagement ring to someone. Morgan giggled as she stood up straight and took his hand.

"Yeah, I guess." She finally said, letting go of his hand and walking to her room. Sesshomaru followed her and watched as she grabbed her keys and headed out of her room, closing her door.

When they arrived, Morgan paid for the tickets and walked to the theater. She found the perfect seats that had bars in front of them to put her feet on. She relaxed in her seat and looked over at Sesshomaru, who looked back. They were both thinking the same thing…was this considered a date or just two people hanging out?

"Maybe we should've invited someone else." Sesshomaru finally said.

"I'm on it. There's still a little while before the actual movie starts." Morgan agreed as she quickly pulled her phone out and called someone. She finally got a hold of Mick and told him to move his ass and hurry quickly. Mick agreed and said he would be there soon.

"Ok, he's coming," Morgan said to Sesshomaru, who nodded and put his feet up on the bars as well. Sesshomaru froze when he saw someone familiar walk into the theater.

"Oh, hi. I didn't know you were a movie person." Lyn said when she spotted Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru glanced at Morgan, who looked back at him with a face that said, "What?"

"And you're looking at me because?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru slowly.

"I'm not really a movie person. I just have nothing to do." He replied to Lyn.

"Oh, well I've heard it's really good." Lyn said.

"What movie is it again?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan.

"The A-Team." She replied, answering a text idly. Sesshomaru looked back at Lyn, who turned around and was walking further up the steps.

"You can sit here." Sesshomaru offered.

"Oh, really? You don't mind?" Lyn asked as she slowly walked back down. Sesshomaru shook his head in the negative.

"I don't believe you, but since you offered," Lyn said as she sat in the seat beside him. Sesshomaru noticed how tense and uneasy she was beside him.

"Damn, you act like he's going to beat you up." Morgan chirped harmlessly as she leaned forward.

"He doesn't seem to like me, so I'm trying to avoid making him mad." Lyn answered with a shrug.

"Have I told you that I don't like you?" Sesshomaru asked her with a cocked eyebrow.

"You don't need to." Lyn answered. Sesshomaru looked at the screen and said nothing more.

"He likes you. He just won't admit it." Morgan stated with a sigh. She saw Mick walk into the theater and run up the stairs, sitting next to Morgan and laughing.

"Now it looks like a double date! Rock n roll!" Mick said loudly as he and Morgan bumped fists.

"Hi Mick." Lyn said.

"Hey girl, hey!" Mick replied happily.

"Dude, did you snort a line of coke or something? You're so loud." Morgan griped.

"LOOOUUUUD NOIIIIISES!" Mick bellowed in his Army Man voice. He cried out when Morgan pounded her fist into his upper arm while laughing at him.

"Ugh! You're such a hoe!" Mick hissed.

"Your mama!" Morgan replied, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him violently to remind him who was boss.

"Aahh! Stooooop! Hahaha!" Mick cried while still laughing slightly.

"I'll never let you go! I'll never quit you, Mick!" Morgan insisted as she put Mick in a headlock, still rocking him back and forth.

"Who is being loud, now?" Sesshomaru asked, tapping Morgan on the shoulder.

"You want some of this, monkey boy?" Morgan asked him, still squeezing Mick powerfully with her arms.

"Insufferable." Sesshomaru growled as he closed his eyes. He jumped when Morgan lunged for him. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and pushed her back. Sesshomaru jumped from his seat and punched back at Morgan, barely missing her.

"Get him! Get him, Morgan! That monkey was beatin' on my hood!" Mick shouted when Morgan ran after Sesshomaru down the steps. She grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him onto the floor. Sesshomaru quickly flipped backwards and jumped behind Morgan, driving his knee into her lower back and then kicking her in the back of the knee.

"Aahhhh! You mother fuckerrrrrr!" Morgan cried out as she fell to the floor, a victorious Sesshomaru still standing over her.

"What?" Mick asked, not seeing exactly what had happened.

"He Charlie-Horsed me!" Morgan breathed as she stood up. Sesshomaru smirked as he walked back to his seat, watching Morgan limping to her seat beside him and glaring at him heatedly.

"You started it." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Don't cry when I start beating your head in tonight when you're sleeping." Morgan replied quickly.

"Is this what you guys call friendship?" Lyn asked cautiously.

"F is for friends who fuck each other up. U is for Ultimate Showdown. N is for nards being kicked in and no submission when you,"

"Shut up, Mick! Hahaha!" Morgan laughed, giving her friend a fist bump anyway. They quieted down when the lights dimmed, indicating the start of the previews.

"You can get with this, you can get with that or you can get with this, 'cause this is where it's at." Mick said in the silence.

"Are you challenged?" Sesshomaru asked the boy seriously.

"Haha, no, but you obviously you are. Look at that hair." Mick retorted.

"What the, hahaha, what does his hair have to do with him being challenged?" Lyn asked in a fit of giggles.

"Everything." Mick insisted coolly.

"That's how you win by failing." Morgan pointed out.

"Bitch please," Mick said with a smile, finally quieting down to watch the previews.


	35. Chapter 35

Having A Bad Day

Sesshomaru quickly walked to his first hour class. He was late because Mick thought it would be funny to jam his locker and run away to avoid any ass-whoopings. Sesshomaru steamed at the mere thought of Mick's name. He opened the door to his statistics class and was met with thirty different stares, including the teacher's.

"Ah, Sesshomaru, it's so nice of you to join us. Want to explain why you're late?" the man with graying brown hair asked as he set his chalk down in the holder of the blackboard. Sesshomaru let out a slow breath before replying.

"Will you believe me if I told you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Will you sign that detention slip I left for you on my desk?"

"Will you lend me a pen?" Sesshomaru quizzed sarcastically as he turned around, feeling something hit his back and hit the ground with a click.

"Whoops, I thought you saw that one coming. Will you please sign it like an autograph? You know, big curly letters and make it look pretty. Oh, will you use some lipstick and kiss it too?" The teacher asked with a smile as the glass giggled with him.

"Will you lend me your lipstick? I seem to have forgotten it and if I leave you my number, will you even call me?" Sesshomaru asked after scribbling his name on the piece of paper and laying the pen down on his desk. Sesshomaru almost wanted to take it, but no, he wouldn't sink to that level. Sesshomaru took his seat and began thinking of different ways to kill Mick and hide his body.

"Are you ok?" Lyn whispered as she turned her head.

"I will be after I strangle the breath out of Mick." Sesshomaru growled in response. Lyn nodded with understanding and handed Sesshomaru the notes he had missed.

"Sesshomaru, are you listening?" the teacher asked again.

"Do you want the truth?" Sesshomaru piped up, wondering why he couldn't control his mouth. It must've been the Morgan Disease.

"Yes, the truth would be nice,"

"Oh, then, no I wasn't listening."

"Are you trying to get your first experience in with the dean?"

"I've already had my first experience with a girl, thank you." Sesshomaru retorted with a grin as the class began laughing with disbelief.

"Is this how you treat your teachers in Japan?"

"No, they're nice and understandable." Sesshomaru said. The teacher shook his head, face red with anger. He said nothing more as he continued writing the notes, hearing the whispering of his students.

Sesshomaru quickly walked to his next class, deciding to cut through D-Hallway, only to find out what Morgan had told him was true. D-Hallway was crowded, loud and it smelled like a nauseating amount of Axe Body Spray. He pushed through the crowd and found himself and other students stopped when a group of students were standing in the middle of the hallway, not moving and just talking.

"I'll be damned if I'm late again." Sesshomaru growled, pushing through the group, hearing a girl protest loudly and call him a fag. He didn't care. The next thing Sesshomaru knew was feeling something stick out in front of his leg and send him flying to the floor. Sesshomaru heard the people laugh at him as he slowly got back to his feet, turning around and glaring at the group of students.

"What're you looking at, fag?" the closest boy asked with an arrogant smirk. Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed the boy's scraggly, dyed black hair and slammed his face into the nearest locker, watching the boy fall onto the floor, writhing in pain. Sesshomaru picked his books up and walked away, wondering if they would tell on him or not.

Sesshomaru grimaced as he pulled his P.E. clothes on. He was late to his first hour and got a detention, he had to deal with assholes in the hallway, the one day he decided not to read was the day his second hour teacher decided to have a pop quiz that was worth a test grade and his third hour dragged on for so long, he swore that he lost ten years off his lifespan. Not to mention he ate school lunch and was feeling a bit woozy from it.

"Hey dude, you ok?" a kid asked when he saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru pulled his shirt down over his head and nodded.

"I'm fine, Josh." Sesshomaru replied.

"You better be. We're playing ball today if Coach doesn't torture us first." Josh laughed, patting Sesshomaru's shoulder as he walked by. Sesshomaru groaned to himself quietly as he walked out of the locker room, heading for the gym. He saw Morgan jogging from the girls' locker room, loudly singing a song to herself.

"Alright, four laps around the gym! Go!" Coach Seller shouted, sitting down on the bleachers and playing Yahtzee on his iPhone.

"Only four?" Morgan asked as she took off, wondering where Sesshomaru was. Usually he jogged with her or in front of her. Morgan looked back and saw the tall boy jogging by using the least amount of energy possible. She decided to leave him alone and let him run by himself.

It only took a few minutes for Morgan to complete the four laps and take a bit of a rest before the Coach told them what to do for their next exercise. Sesshomaru finished, not last, but he definitely didn't try to finish first. He sighed when Coach Seller looked up from his game.

"Alright, one lap of bear crawls and I don't want to see anyone walking in two feet! That's not crawling! If I see you do it, I will make everyone do it again until those bears learn to crawl!" Coach Seller said loudly as everyone let out irritated breaths. Sesshomaru watched as Morgan, more than happily, got on her hands and feet and began quickly crawling ahead of the crowd.

"That's how it's done!" Coach Seller yelled before returning to his game. Sesshomaru got down on his hands and feet and began quickly crawling, noticing the sickening feeling in his stomach was worse when he was bent over. He took deep breaths and ignored the pain, keeping his eyes on Morgan and deciding that if she could do it, so could he.

"Good job, animals! One lap of Bunny hops! And don't cheat!" Seller yelled. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and swallowed his groan of pain. He watched as Morgan slightly bent her knees and leapt forward, landing on both feet. Everyone followed her at his own paces. Again, Sesshomaru focused on just getting it done, even though the pain was worsening.

"Lunge walks!" Coach shouted. Everyone groaned as they began the exercises, feeling their leg muscles stretch uncomfortably. They were going to be feeling this in the morning.

"Half a lap of Spiderman and then finish the rest with crab-walking!" Seller yelled, not even bothering looking up from his phone. Sesshomaru was wondering how he was going to pull off Spiderman. It was even more difficult than the bear crawls. He got down and began crawling like Spiderman, hearing Morgan laugh as she finished the half and was on her hands and feet, walking backwards quickly. Sesshomaru wondered where in the Hell she got all of her energy? It was unheard of except in five year olds that had their first Mountain Dew experience.

"Either play basketball or walk around the gym! No sitting!" Coach called out to everyone. Sesshomaru watched Morgan grab a basketball and dribble it up to a goal, firing it up and making it.

"One on one?" Morgan asked him, tossing him the ball. Sesshomaru caught it and shook his head.

"No." he replied, tossing the ball back to Morgan and deciding to just walk around. Morgan tossed the ball to someone who was going to use it before running off towards Sesshomaru. She stopped at his side and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm feeling sick to my stomach." He answered.

"Oh, well, it's Friday. One more class." Morgan said to him.

Morgan walked with Sesshomaru to Botany, their last class of the day. She noticed his pace was slower and his face was a bit paler than usual. Morgan actually felt bad for him and she didn't even know how the rest of his day had been. They sat down at their table and waited for the bell to ring. Sesshomaru was holding his head in his hands. He let out a whine when the teacher began passing out notes to take during the movie.

"Hey, move over here," Morgan said to him, pointing to the chair beside her. He sat beside her and put his head on the table.

"Where are the bathrooms?" he asked.

"You go through this door and then they are off to your left." Morgan said.

"Alright…thanks." Sesshomaru grumbled. Morgan felt her mouth open slightly. He showed gratitude. Morgan decided to take notes and let him copy the answers for whenever he woke up. It wasn't even five minutes and Morgan saw Sesshomaru's body jerk. He quickly sat up and ran to the door, opening it and heading for the bathrooms, running like Hell was behind him.

"Is he sick?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah," Morgan replied calmly. It was a little while before Sesshomaru walked back into the room and sat down, resting his head on the table once more. It felt cool against his heated face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, feeling a hand rubbing his back slowly and softly. It felt really good and calming to him. He drifted into a light sleep, not knowing that Morgan was taking the notes for him. She turned the paper in and shrugged when the teacher smiled at her knowingly. She knew that Morgan wrote the notes, but she let it slide because of the circumstances.

"Hey, come on, it's time to go." Morgan said softly, patting his back a few times. Sesshomaru slowly stood up and followed Morgan out to her car, feeling extremely dizzy and cold.

"I'll hurry as fast as I can," Morgan told him as she sped out of the parking lot. Sesshomaru nodded, but said nothing back to her. He was so tired that he couldn't even hold his head up, let alone open his mouth and talk. He let out a slow breath and finally opened his eyes when they arrived at the house. Sesshomaru got out of the car and walked inside. Luke immediately ran to Morgan, who was right behind Sesshomaru as they walked upstairs, making sure he wouldn't fall.

"Do you need anything?" Morgan asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied, opening his door and stumbling into his room.

"Just let me know if you do." Morgan said as she walked into her room as she changed into more comfortable clothes. She did plan on going out and partying, but she wasn't going to leave him by himself, especially when he was sick. Morgan sat on her bed and messed around with Luke for a few minutes, nuzzling her face in Luke's warm, long black fur.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and realized he was burning up. He also realized that the pain had moved from his stomach to his chest. He sat up and was still dizzy, so he slowly lay back down and looked at his alarm clock. It was eleven at night. He heard the TV downstairs and Morgan's laughter. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be cared for by someone. He slowly got out of bed and headed for the stairs. He grabbed the rail and gradually made his way downstairs. He noticed that the lights were off and the TV was on Comedy Central, showing different comedians. Sesshomaru saw Morgan sending a text and setting her phone down as she laughed at the joke.

"Haha, Luke," Morgan giggled when the dog turned over on his back, spread eagle on the floor as he continued sleeping. Morgan saw Sesshomaru collapse next to her and groan quietly.

"Is it worse?" she asked him, noticing his breathing was labored. She also noticed him shivering, meaning that more than likely he had a fever.

"Y-yes." He answered her.

"Here, lay down," Morgan suggested, placing a pillow in her lap and motioning for him to place his head there. Sesshomaru didn't argue. He laid his head down and immediately felt a hand stroking his hair. He saw Luke immediately stand up and whine like, "Heeeeeeey…I wanna be petted too!" But Morgan kept her attention on Sesshomaru. He was acting so weird. After a little while, Morgan helped Sesshomaru back upstairs and into bed.

"Here's a glass of water and if you're not better by tomorrow, you're going to the doctor." Morgan whispered to him, walking out of his room and turning his light off, but she left his door open so if he needed something, she could hear him. She climbed into her own bed, feeling Luke leap up with her and snuggle beside her.

"If it's a virus there's not much to do," Morgan murmured to herself.

Sesshomaru woke up when he could no longer ignore the burning pain in his chest and throat. He sat up and began coughing, thinking that he just needed a drink, so he downed the glass of water and lay back down, leaving the covers off himself. He was so hot that he was sure that eggs would fry just by touching his skin. He closed his eyes and fell into another coughing fit. It was torture. His entire day was torture. His body hurt from the insane exercises and now he was sick. He was never sick.

"M-Morgan!" Sesshomaru called out, shocking himself into silence. Why did he call for her? It seemed natural, but why her? Why call for anyone?

"Mm, what?" Morgan yawned as she walked into the room.

"I'm really dizzy and I need more water," Sesshomaru gasped in between coughs. Morgan took the glass and filled it up with water from the sink in the bathroom, walking back and handing him the glass, watching as he drank it swiftly.

"You must be dehydrated." She said to him.

"I'm having troubles breathing, I'm coughing, I'm burning up, Mick jammed my locker and I got a detention for being late…damn it." Sesshomaru breathed as he lay back down.

"I have some Nyquil. It'll get rid of your cough and knock your ass out for about thirteen hours." Morgan suggested.

"Sounds wonderful." Sesshomaru stated quietly. Morgan walked back to the bathroom and grabbed the Nyquil, walking back to Sesshomaru as she poured the liquid into the little cup.

"It tastes like shit, I'll get you more water," Morgan said as she quickly got him more water. Sesshomaru downed the cough syrup and realized that Morgan wasn't joking. It tasted God-awful. It actually made him queasy. He took a few gulps of water and lay back down on his pillow, turning onto his side. Morgan turned around to go back to bed, but stopped when Sesshomaru quickly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go yet. Wait until I fall asleep." Sesshomaru pleaded. Morgan just about fainted with shock. He wanted her to stay with him? He must be REALLY fucking sick. She crawled beside him and began rubbing his back, wondering how long it would take before the medicine kicked in.

"I think I'm dying." Sesshomaru growled in his pillow. Morgan smiled quietly as she continued rubbing his back.

"You'll get worse before you get better."

"You are so comforting." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically.

"I know." Morgan replied. Sesshomaru gave one, sharp loud cough and moaned as he rolled over, facing the ceiling.

"Ow, my life." He groaned with pain. Morgan noticed his voice cracked a bit. She wondered if he was going to end up losing his voice. She remembered thinking that would've been the best thing to ever happen to him. Now it was just sad.

The next day, Morgan stood in the living room as she played Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii. Her character of choice was Fox. He was quick and strong, just like her. Morgan had the speed set to fast and the damage percentile at three hundred, meaning that throwing a feather at someone will knock them out instantly. So basically all that was heard from the game was the audience screaming, the characters screaming as they were knocked sky-high and random explosions.

"Bam!" Morgan laughed as she sent all three of her enemies flying. She looked over and saw Sesshomaru sit on the couch, wrapped in a blanket, still in his pajamas, white hair messy and dark rings under his eyes. His face was paler than it was the previous day.

"I assume you're not feeling any better?" she asked him. Sesshomaru shook his head in the negative.

"Worse?" she quizzed. Sesshomaru nodded.

"Oh no…you lost your voice, didn't you?" she asked him with disbelief. Sesshomaru finally looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I…remember setting it…next to my…watch." He replied, barely even able to whisper. Morgan began laughing as she sat down beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"It'll turn up eventually." She chirped, standing back up and continuing her game. Sesshomaru watched her play, seeing Luke hop up next to him and snuggle against him. Sesshomaru leaned on the big dog and exhaled. Morgan must have given him a bath because he smelled good and he was so warm while Sesshomaru was now shivering and freezing. He covered his mouth as he coughed weakly, feeling the stuff resting in the base of his throat, but he couldn't get the stuff up no matter how hard he coughed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Morgan chirped as she ran to the dining room table where a bag rested.

"Imma bat! Imma bat, imma bat, imma, imma, imma bat!" Batman chirped as Morgan ran by him. She tossed a box at Sesshomaru, who looked down and frowned.

"It's Mucinex DM. It makes you cough more, but it loosens up that shit in your lungs." She explained. Sesshomaru got up to get a glass of water to swallow the pill with. He took one and swallowed the water quickly before walking back to the couch.

"And I don't know how it'll affect you, but that stuff made me higher than a kite." Morgan stated.

"How?" Sesshomaru whispered, feeling his voice return slightly.

"I don't know, all I know is that I was dizzy as fuck and I was listlessly staring at the ceiling as a Motley Crue concert was playing on TV in front of it."

"That's pretty high."

"Haha, we'll see how if affects you."

"Great." Sesshomaru exhaled, resting his head on Luke, who turned his huge, bear-like head and licked Sesshomaru ten times. Sesshomaru glared at the dog silently and Luke panted happily as if to say, "Gooooooooood morning, sweetie."

"Haha, he likes you." Morgan giggled, returning to her game.

"You're lucky you're soft and warm." Sesshomaru whispered to Luke harshly, cuddling the dog even more to try and warm himself up.


	36. Chapter 36

All Mixed Up

It was now Sunday and Sesshomaru wasn't feeling any better. He was lethargic, coughing up disgusting stuff and his voice was gone. All he could do was lip the words and make a whining noise to get someone's attention. He was lying on the couch, a large blanket covering him as he watched TV. Morgan sat on the other couch, surfing the channels for something to watch.

"Is CSI ok?" Morgan asked while turning her head and seeing Sesshomaru nod his head. Morgan placed the remote next to her and continued texting her friends, occasionally looking up at Sesshomaru. She couldn't help it. He seemed so human and vulnerable. Morgan returned to watching TV and soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru tried to make a noise, but he couldn't so he picked up the pillow he had and threw it at her.

"Mm, what?" Morgan asked as she looked at him. Sesshomaru made a drinking motion and Morgan yawned as she stood up. She returned with a glass of water and handed it to him. He took a few drinks and set the glass down on the floor next to him, weakly clearing his throat.

Later that night after he had taken his shower and dried his hair, Sesshomaru crawled into bed and wondered if he was going to school the next day or not. He snuggled beneath his covers, coughing weakly and quietly screaming in agony. It was so annoying!

"Hey," Morgan said as she walked into his room. Sesshomaru moved over and let her get in bed next to him as she exhaled, turning on her side to face him.

"So, no school tomorrow. You're still running a fever." Morgan said to him. Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile. He hated school.

"Damn." Sesshomaru whispered.

"Haha, I know right? So my stepmom will call you in tomorrow and I guess I'll see you after school." Morgan said as she stood up from the bed.

"Good night." Sesshomaru said as loudly as he could, which wasn't that loud.

"Night, sickling." Morgan replied as she walked into her room. Sesshomaru closed his eyes let out a slow breath. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want her to leave.

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning and saw Morgan's stepmother open his door. She smiled as she waved at him and walked into his room slowly. She placed her cell phone in her pocket and exhaled.

"I called you in. Go back to sleep." She whispered. Sesshomaru lipped the words "thank you" before turning over and falling asleep. It was a few more minutes when he heard his door open again. He saw Morgan slowly walking in and lay beside him.

"Why are you still here?" he asked, his voice still weak and quiet. Morgan smiled widely before softly punching him in the chest.

"I'm running a 102 degree fever, jerk." Morgan said, covering her mouth with the sleeve of her robe as she coughed.

"Oops." Sesshomaru chuckled, blocking a few more punches with his arms. Sesshomaru lowered his arms and saw how miserable she looked and how hard she had to try to breathe. Sesshomaru reached over and turned her face to his.

"It's my turn to take…care of you." He said while pausing to breathe.

"Can you even walk without running out of breath?" she asked back.

"Probably not. I can barely…finish a sentence." Sesshomaru whispered, having to take a breath in the middle of his statement. Both teens groaned when Luke leapt up onto the bed, crushing them both beneath his monstrous weight. He stuck his nose in their faces and sniffed and sneezed all over them before settling down at their feet and going to sleep. Morgan let out a small groan of misery, only to silence herself when Sesshomaru pulled his blanket over her and snuggled a bit closer, but kept from touching her.

"Yay…sick buddies." Morgan grumbled humorously.

"We're just going to…ugh…re-infect each…other." Sesshomaru said, trying not to laugh, breath, talk and die at the same time.

"Shhh." Morgan replied calmly, but she was still smiling.

Sesshomaru took a shower upstairs as Morgan went downstairs. The two teens dried their hair and met in the living room to be sick together. Morgan sat on one couch and was unable to even sit up. She was just so tired and weak. Sesshomaru sat beside her and pulled her to himself. He was able to sit up on his own now. Morgan pushed away from him and rested her head on the arm of the couch.

"Do I repulse you?" he asked her quietly.

"No." she answered. Sesshomaru stared back at her suspiciously, but he dropped the conversation. He glanced at her when she tried standing up, but instead she settled with slithering off the couch and onto the floor. Her shirt fell and revealed her back and a terribly huge bruise.

"Morgan, you have a bruise on your back." Sesshomaru stated slowly.

"I know. Hi Luke." Morgan responded uncaringly. Sesshomaru decided that if it wasn't important to her, then it wasn't important. The huge black dog settled down beside Morgan and let her use his body to stand up. Luke then walked with her to the kitchen, helping her keep her balance. Sesshomaru found himself staring at Luke with amazement. The dog just did things on his own and they were things no normal dog did.

"Did you train Luke to do that?" Sesshomaru asked when Morgan returned from the kitchen after heating up some chicken noodle soup.

"Do what?"

"Help you up from the floor."

"No. I've only trained him to sit, roll over and fetch me a cat." Morgan replied, handing Sesshomaru his bowl of soup. He took it and began sipping it hungrily. He hadn't eaten much, so now that he had food, he was really hungry. He was also watching Luke intensely. There was something about this dog that was…not right. He was…just something wasn't connecting in Sesshomaru's mind. The dog just happened to know how to help people off the floor without being trained to do so? The dog could sense when his master was upset and would annoy the hell out of the person who upset the master?

"You ok?" Morgan asked, seeing Sesshomaru's eyes staring off as he thought intensely.

"I'm fine." Sesshomaru answered calmly. Luke quickly reared on his back legs, his front paws dangling in front of his chest.

"He's begging." Morgan said. Sesshomaru picked a piece of chicken from his bowl and threw it to Luke. The dog opened his huge snout and swallowed the piece of chicken entirely. He continued to stare pleadingly at both teens. At the moment he seemed like a normal dog, but he had crucial moments that made him seem like something more.

"Where did you get Luke?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh, it's kind of a weird story, actually." Morgan said as she chugged the rest of her soup, getting up to place her bowl in the sink. Sesshomaru followed and did the same. They both returned to the couch and shivered.

"It's sixty-something outside today. I miss summer." Morgan exhaled. It was early October, so the temperatures were dropping. Sesshomaru pulled the huge blanket over himself and Morgan.

"No kidding. So, where did you get Luke?" Sesshomaru asked, making sure she wasn't trying switch subjects.

"Well, he's almost three, so about three years ago," Morgan began.

Three Years Ago…

A thirteen-year-old Morgan dribbled a basketball down the sidewalk as she walked to the basketball court in the park that was surrounded with tall trees that grew thicker on the jogging paths. Morgan dribbled the ball between her legs as she continued her leisurely path to the court to meet up with her friends.

"Aw, crap." Morgan grumbled when her ball hit a rock and went flying into the trees. Morgan began walking down the cleared path in the thick forest of trees as she looked around for her ball.

"It's orange! How the hell does it blend in?" she griped as she continued searching the general area where her basketball landed. Morgan searched for ten minutes before exhaling and deciding to give up and to get another ball the next day.

"Looking for something?" a voice asked. Morgan jumped and turned around quickly at the sound of the voice. It was a man's voice and she didn't trust any man as far as she could throw them.

"Um…yeah." Morgan answered slowly. The man seemed to sense her distrust and he took a step back. He was sort of tall, very built from what Morgan could tell. What was awkward was that he was wearing a nice black businessman suit and it was more than ninety degrees outside…in the jogging path.

"Don't mind me, little one. I just saw you come in here by yourself." He said softly.

"Thanks for watching me. I have some serious skills going off on my own." Morgan stated slowly as she kept her suspicious gaze blazing on him. He had short black hair that was gelled to stand up like spikes and he also had soft, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to see through to the very soul.

"Haha, I'll be leaving you now." He said, walking away and leaving Morgan by herself. Morgan shrugged and spent a few more minutes looking around for her ball before walking off the path and heading to the basketball court. She let out a long yawn and stopped walking when she heard someone calling to her.

"Hey, hey! I think I found what you lost!" the man yelled as he ran up to her. Morgan watched as he stopped running and held a little black puppy up.

"Um, I didn't lose a dog. I lost my basketball." Morgan stated simply.

"No, he's yours, trust me!" the man breathed insistently, holding the puppy out to her again. Morgan made no attempt to take the puppy and cautiously stared at the road behind the man.

"Where's your suspicious utility van at? Is your friend waiting around the corner with it?" Morgan quizzed sarcastically.

"Haha, you lost your puppy and I am simply returning him."

"Dude, for the last time, I didn't lose a dog. I lost a basketball. Big fucking difference." Morgan retorted, using her hands to show the size of the basketball. The man fit the puppy in the space between her hands and smiled widely.

"Ah, perfect fit. Here you go. I should return to my suspicious utility van now." The man chirped as he ran away. Morgan looked at the puppy and then looked up quickly.

"W-wait! I can't have h…huh?" Morgan's mouth fell open and her voice disappeared. The guy had disappeared completely. Morgan looked at the puppy and cradled him in her arms. He reared his head up and gave her a small lick on her chin before resting his head on her shoulder, acting like he knew her all his life.

Back to the Future…

"You lie." Sesshomaru said knowingly.

"No, I'm serious! That's what happened!" Morgan insisted, only to fall in a coughing fit. Sesshomaru waited for her to stop coughing before making another comment.

"Have you ever noticed anything weird about Luke?" Sesshomaru quizzed.

"Um, weird how? Luke is always Luke."

"He isn't like other dogs, is my point."

"You're damn straight he's not. He's a special doggy…he's my special doggy." Morgan answered, smiling at Luke and stroking his head softly when he realized they were talking about him.

"There's something about him, about his presence," Sesshomaru insisted, glancing at Luke when the dog made an obnoxious whining noise as he pawed at Sesshomaru's hand.

"He's alert of our world and our feelings. Nothing weird about him." Morgan replied as she cuddled Luke's head. The dog panted as he stared Sesshomaru straight in the eyes. Chocolate brown meeting golden. Sesshomaru broke the eye contact and nodded slightly.

Later that night, Sesshomaru lay in bed, asleep entirely. He was planning on going to school the next day. His fever was broken and his strength was returning, he was just coughing and barely had a voice. He felt something cold and wet press against his face and sniff him curiously.

"Mm, Luke, come on, go away," Sesshomaru groaned as he pushed the dog away, but Luke was persistent. He leapt up onto Sesshomaru's bed and pawed at the young man's body, trying to get his attention. Sesshomaru tried to ignore him and then finally sat up.

"What?" he hissed. Luke grabbed his shirt with his jaws and tugged before letting go and jumping off his bed. He headed for the door and stopped, turning his head and seeing if Sesshomaru was following. Luke moved not an inch until Sesshomaru let out a disgusted breath and stood up, following Luke into Morgan's room. Sesshomaru saw the girl asleep in bed, the blankets pulled completely up over her head. Luke sat at the end of her bed and whined. Sesshomaru was so confused. Could Luke not get up there for some reason? Sesshomaru walked over to the dog, only for Luke to quickly duck behind the young man and ram his head into Sesshomaru's ass, knocking him onto Morgan's bed.

"Whoa. Who's there?" Morgan asked, sitting up and rubbing her face tiredly.

"Luke led me in here and just knocked me onto your bed." Sesshomaru explained.

"Haha, I'm too sick for this shit, Sesshomaru." Morgan giggled as she lay back down. Sesshomaru stood up, only for Luke to tackle him back onto the bed. Luke jumped up onto the bed, grabbed Sesshomaru and began pulling him onto the bed entirely.

"Hey Luke…hi Sesshomaru." Morgan said quietly. Luke sat at the end of the bed and let out a growl. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and sat up, hearing heavy footsteps stomping up the stairs.

"Morgan!" Dan shouted angrily. Luke let out another, louder growl, arching his back as he readied to pounce.

"Great," Morgan groaned.

"What?"

"Drunk Fuck Dan is home." She murmured as she lay back down and rubbed her head with both hands.

"Wake up, bitch!" Dan yelled as he pounded on her door. Morgan leaned over the side of her bed and grabbed her baseball bat. She got out of bed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"Forget you saw this," she said before ripping open her door and swinging the bat with all of her sickened might, which was enough to bring her drunk father to his knees, yelping with pain. Morgan punched him in the mouth and ended up knocking him out completely. She walked back into her room, closed the door and locked it as she placed the bat beside her bed. She crawled under the covers and let out a few weak coughs.

"Morgan," Sesshomaru choked out.

"He fucking hit me the other night, so I owed him one." Morgan growled back as she turned over, her back facing Sesshomaru. Luke let out a whine as he crawled to Morgan, but Sesshomaru pushed him back softly.

"Is that where your bruise came from?" he asked.

"Yup. I think I just gave him two." She replied bitterly. She tensed up when Sesshomaru placed his hand on her arm, trying to get her to face him, but he finally left her alone and turned over, quickly falling asleep. The last thought in his head was "Luke protected him this time."

A week passed and both teens recovered from their sickness. They both still had a cough and their voices cracked, but they were fine otherwise. They had to keep from running for a while until the virus was completely gone from their systems. They both were sitting in Botany, staring at their sample of the pond water from Ms. Bee's garden. It was a nasty brownish color and had many different things floating in it.

"This looks…pleasant." Sesshomaru stated, flicking the beaker with his finger.

"Ew." Morgan grumbled. Ms. Bee passed out the protective goggles and sat the different chemicals out, each having their own directions to follow. Sesshomaru was just about to place his goggles on his face, but he heard Morgan let out a pleading whimper as the pointed at them.

"Hm?" Sesshomaru hummed, finally looking at his goggles and realizing they were green…Morgan's favorite color.

"You're killing me." Sesshomaru commented, handing the green ones over and taking the black ones from her grasp.

"Heee…yay!" Morgan chirped, putting the green ones on and pointing to her shirt and raising her feet in the air. She had a green Mountain Dew shirt on and green Chucks on her feet to match. Sesshomaru shook his head and eyed her with a look that said, "You suck."

"What?" Morgan asked him as she stood up, grabbing the first chemical and the direction sheet. She sat back down and looked at her worksheet that she and Sesshomaru had to fill out.

"What does it say to write down?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Is your water clean?" Morgan asked in a fake questioning tone as she stroked her invisible beard.

"It has no criminal record, but I believe it attracts all kinds of diseases."

"Hell noooooooooo it's not clean. Shit. West Nile virus." Morgan giggled as she took a sample of the dirty water from the beaker and placed it in a smaller beaker as she dropped the mystery chemical into the water. It instantly began to clear up.

"It looks clean now." Morgan stated.

"Drink it." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Uh, no."

"Come on, I know you're thirsty."

"Tee hee…I'm not thirsty any more." Morgan retorted.

"Tomorrow we're having tea and cookies!" Ms. Bee announced loudly. Sesshomaru and Morgan grinned at one another as they pretended to drink the dirty water. They had finished the first test and were waiting for the other groups to finish.

Later, Morgan and Sesshomaru sat at the dinner table as they finished their homework. Morgan would ask Sesshomaru for help on her pre-calculus and Sesshomaru would let her color and label his Botany coloring sheets that told the different parts what not of the certain plant they were learning about.

"Stay here," Sesshomaru said as he walked away and up the stairs. Morgan shrugged and continued coloring the worksheets. She saw him walk back into the dining room and sit down, but he said nothing. Sesshomaru was waiting for her to look up, but she continued her coloring.

"Morgan," Sesshomaru called out. She looked up and felt her mouth drop open as he handed her a box. It was a brand new black DSi. He had broken her other one a year ago.

"Oh wow…where did you get this?" she asked him, opening the box and taking the device out carefully.

"I saved up some money and bought it a few days ago. I figured since I smashed yours that I owed you another one." He replied, crossing his arms and looking away as he pouted. He didn't like the warm, fuzzy feeling he was getting.

"Thank you so much." Morgan said with a small smile as she continued setting up the new device. She glanced up at Sesshomaru momentarily, seeing that he was completely focused on his studies.

"Do you consider me as a friend?" Morgan asked softly, looking back up at him. She saw him smirk a bit before replying.

"Heh, did you really just ask me that?"

"Ye-yeah," she replied unsurely.

"That is a foolish question. You should know the answer."

"Um…yes?" Morgan asked. Sesshomaru finally made eye contact with her and shook his head while grinning.

"You are unsure?" he quizzed.

"I think of us as friends. I don't know what you think. I'm not a mind reader." Morgan responded simply. Sesshomaru looked back down and continued his work, leaving Morgan to sit in the silence and wonder about what he really felt. Morgan let out a quiet breath as she continued setting up the DSi for her personal likings.

"Yes, Morgan. You are a friend of mine." Sesshomaru stated simply out of the dead silence. He didn't look up, so he didn't see the girl flying at him, wrapping her arms around him and almost knocking him out of the chair.

"Yaaaaay! Let me tell you 'bout mah beeeeeest frieeeeeeeeend!" Morgan sang happily. Sesshomaru squirmed, afraid she was about to hit him or something, but instead, the chair tipped over, spilling both teens onto the hardwood floor.

"Hahaha! Sorry!" Morgan said as she stood up. Sesshomaru stood up as well and rubbed his lower back softly.

"Good job, fool." He spat playfully, pushing Morgan with his hand.

"I know. Fail." Morgan, calming the excited Luke down. Morgan walked away to use the bathroom and Sesshomaru sat back at the table, looking down at Luke. Luke opened his snout and let out a happy growl. He bowed his head slightly and then turned around before walking away. Sesshomaru watched him, his mouth slightly hanging open.

"Uh…you too." Sesshomaru said quietly and unsurely. He had never been more confused in his life.

AN- I probably won't post for any of my stories for the next two weeks. I'm going on vacation. If I can post, I definitely will, but don't hold me to it.


	37. Chapter 37

Work It Out

Morgan and Sesshomaru ran to the car through the cold rain. They jumped into her car and shivered as Morgan turned the heat on to help warm herself and Sesshomaru. It was now mid-October, meaning the weather was cooling down and becoming erratic. Sesshomaru threw his books in the back seat and put his seatbelt on as Morgan quickly drove out of the parking lot.

"Any tests or homework?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, who over at her and exhaled.

"No, I have a powerpoint to do, though." He replied calmly, still shivering slightly.

"Can it hold off until tomorrow?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Well, there is a get-together at Mark's house. I told him no alcohol, so we'll see how that goes." Morgan said with a shrug.

Sesshomaru and Morgan both ran upstairs and changed out of their wet clothes and put on dry clothes while pulling out their jackets and meeting downstairs. They ran back out to her car and drove away quickly. It was about a ten-minute drive down the road to Mark's new house. It was just as huge as the other, but it looked a lot more modern than the other.

"Just hang out and talk. Nothing serious." Morgan reminded Sesshomaru as they walked into the house. They both hung their jackets on the coat rack and walked to their right into the open living room where Mark, Mick and Abby sat on one couch, chatting lightly. Morgan and Sesshomaru sat on the other couch and leaned back, both tired for their own reasons.

"Hey, I invited Lyn, I hope you don't mind," Mick said to Sesshomaru.

"Why does everyone think I hate her?" Sesshomaru grumbled.

"It has nothing to do with the fact that you're kind of a douche-bag to her." Mick replied coolly.

"Hey Mark, I thought you said you had a dog," Lyn said as she walked into the room from the bathroom.

"He's in the garage. He's a little cranky." Mark answered, flicking one of his lip rings with his finger.

"This is so boring." Abby exhaled distastefully. Mark put his arm around her and laughed.

"Want to go to my room?" he asked her, only to get punched in the arm by Abby, who said nothing more. Lyn scratched her head with confusion and glanced at Sesshomaru who motioned for her to sit next to him.

"Oh, thanks." Lyn chirped, becoming completely tense as she sat beside him.

"Ok, so I was not made to pass algebra. Good lord, I suck so bad at it." Mark groaned as Mick laughed and nodded with him.

"Same with me, except with chemistry." Mick stated with a nod.

"You guys are just lazy." Morgan retorted with a smirk.

"Shut up." The two boys replied. Sesshomaru glanced at Lyn, who was scrolling down her cell phone's screen, reading random articles from the Internet.

"Um…hi." Lyn said uncertainly when she noticed the boy reading over her shoulder.

"I thought I saw pictures of shirtless men." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

"I didn't know you were into that." Mick chuckled.

"Hell yeah," Sesshomaru retorted coolly as he leaned back on the couch. He watched as Morgan jumped up and pretended to hit Mick in the mouth, but the boy caught her wrists and pulled her into the couch where he and Mark began tickling her ruthlessly. Morgan let out squeals and laughs as she tried to get away, but the two boys held her down in their laps and continued their onslaught.

It didn't take too long before Mark, Mick and Abby decided to bust out the alcohol, even though they promised they wouldn't. Morgan avoided drinking since she was driving home and out of respect for telling Sesshomaru that she wouldn't drink for a long time.

"Oh wow," Lyn whispered with disbelief when Mick held a bottle above Mark's head and started pouring the liquid into his friend's mouth. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly and noticed Lyn becoming quite uncomfortable. It was barely a minute more before she stood up and looked down at Sesshomaru.

"I'm going to go now. I'll see you later." She said to him.

"Did you drive?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No. I live a few minutes from here on foot."

"Let me walk you." Sesshomaru insisted as he stood up, heading for the door with her. He opened the door as he grabbed his jacket, walking out and seeing Lyn shiver as she closed the door.

"No jacket?" he quizzed.

"I didn't think it would get this cold. I'm fine, really."

"I don't care." Sesshomaru said back, draping his jacket over her shoulders and placing his hands in his pockets. He saw Lyn hesitate slightly, but she fit her arms through the sleeves and hugged herself slightly.

"Thank you."

"No problem. I take it you don't like drinking?"

"Not really. Makes me really uncomfortable. I can barely stand family get-togethers."

"You're not the only one who hates their family." Sesshomaru retorted humorously, noticing that the chilled air was numbing his face. He could see his breath in the dim light of the street lamps.

"I don't hate them, I just don't like them all in one place, you know? Especially with alcohol."

"Understandable."

"So, what are you doing here? In America, I mean. I'm sure this wasn't on your bucket list or anything." Lyn said with a smile, looking over at Sesshomaru, who looked down at the sidewalk as he focused on her question.

"To be honest, I was blackmailed by my father to come here and make amends with Morgan." Sesshomaru finally said after a moment of silence, looking up and snorting slightly.

"Did something happen between you two?"

"Let's just say that we didn't hit it off too great. We're fine now." Sesshomaru explained cheaply. He definitely did not want to go into great detail about his former war against Morgan. Lyn didn't ask any deeper. She just nodded and giggled a bit.

"Your dad sounds like a wise man."

"More like a wise ass."

"He obviously saw potential friendship between the two of you, so making come home with her and learn about her was a good idea. Now you're friends with Morgan. I mean…what could be better than a good friend?" Lyn asked Sesshomaru seriously.

"I…uh," Sesshomaru stopped his sentence. He honestly couldn't think of anything better than a friend. All his life, he never really had a close friend. Bankotsu was as close as it came and he was just someone to talk to and hang out with. Kagura ended up losing Sesshomaru's interest and became jealous and attention-hungry. Morgan didn't require much attention and was easily entertained. She also had something about her. Something that made her seem much older than she really was.

"See? Friends are good." Lyn chirped when Sesshomaru never responded.

"I suppose. What about you? Do you have any good friends?"

"Mhm! She's a year younger than I am and is a bit immature, but she listens to me and supports me. That's all I ask."

"I see."

"So do you see any potential in Morgan? For you?" Lyn asked curiously.

"Potential for me? You mean a relationship, yes?"

"Yeah, a romantic one."

"No way. I can't see myself with her on my arm. Or in my bed. Or raising my children."

"Maybe not that serious, but a little fling, you know?"

"I'm not quite sure what you mean."

"Friends with benefits, basically." Lyn said.

"Morgan? Me? Sex? You're joking." Sesshomaru stated with a laugh.

"Well, I was just wondering if you could see that happening, but I guess you don't."

"Not really, no." Sesshomaru said quickly. He saw Lyn walk up to a nice, little white house and stop at the door. She handed him his jacket and smiled at him warmly.

"Thanks for walking home with me." She said to him.

"No problem. Good night."

"Night." Lyn said as she walked inside and closed the door behind her softly. Sesshomaru pulled his jacket on and exhaled as he turned around, heading back to the house where he was sure Morgan was wondering where he was. He opened the door once he arrived back at the house and saw Morgan walk towards him.

"There you are. Ready to go?" she asked him.

"Yes." He replied tiredly.

The next morning, Sesshomaru woke up and turned his head, realizing Morgan had slept in bed with him. How did he know? Because now Luke replaced her. The big dog snored horribly. Sesshomaru got out of the bed and walked downstairs where he saw Morgan sitting on the couch, eating a bowl of cereal while enjoying a pre-recorded episode of CSI. He sat down next to her quietly, watching the show along with her. He reached forward with both hands and began massaging Morgan's back.

"Ah, yesssss! I messed up my shoulder the other day." She said, placing her bowl on the floor.

"Which shoulder?"

"Left."

"I'm on it." Sesshomaru replied, focusing his ministrations on her left shoulder and shoulder blade.

"Ok, I have a question," Morgan stated, flinching when the massage began to hurt, but that meant it was working.

"Yes?"

"Did you kiss Lyn last night? Did ya? Did ya?" Morgan asked, leaning back into Sesshomaru entirely and staring up at him with an evil smile. Sesshomaru cupped her face with both hands and leaned down.

"No." he said blandly, letting go of her and yawning as he stretched his arms.

"Oh, too bad."

"Excuse me?"

"I bet Mick five dollars that you would, so I lose five dollars."

"Ah. That's what you get."

"Meh. P-p-p-piss off."

Sesshomaru, after showering and getting dressed, lay on the couch, flipping through the channels mindlessly. He was more interested in watching Morgan and Luke at play. Morgan was crawling around on her hands and knees, her entire body draped with a green blanket. Luke was going nuts. He had no clue what the moving lump was, but it was fun.

"Aahh! Luke!" Morgan cried out when the dog knocked into her. Sesshomaru watched as Luke's ears perked at the sound of her voice. Not only was the lump moving, but it ate Morgan!

"Nice." Sesshomaru commented when Luke began barking at Morgan defensively, occasionally pouncing on her. Morgan began laughing hysterically, falling over and protecting her head with her arms as Luke continued jumping on her, his nose sniffing the blanket inquisitively.

"Aahh! Ahahaha! Nooooo!" Morgan howled when she noticed the blanket being pulled away. She grabbed onto it, tugging while making growling noises. Luke wouldn't have any of that shit. He began pulling Morgan across the carpet until she was on the hardwood floor and easier to pull. Sesshomaru sat up and peered over the back of the couch, watching as Luke pulled Morgan back and forth across the floor.

"This is awesome." Morgan stated simply when she saw Sesshomaru looking at her with an expression that said, "You are truly lame."

"I'm sure it is. Awesome, in a nutshell, can mean either positive or negative."

"My foot in your nut can be quite negative."

"You want to take this outside?"

"No, it's cold out. But we can settle it in here. Plenty of space." Morgan retorted, letting go of the blanket. Luke began snarling as he rolled himself within the blanket while still tugging and pulling on it. Morgan leapt over the back of the couch, grabbing Sesshomaru and pulling him down on the floor with her. Sesshomaru quickly rolled over, pinning her arm behind her back and placing all of his weight on her.

"Shit!" Morgan gasped, realizing she was caught. She got one knee to brace her on the floor as she finally pushed herself up, grabbing Sesshomaru's waist and taking him back onto the floor. Sesshomaru chuckled as he rolled over on Morgan once more, putting her back into the same restraining position as before.

"Say "Uncle" and I'll let go." Sesshomaru whispered tauntingly in her ear.

"Yeah right!" Morgan said back breathlessly, a wide smile on her face. He didn't know how she did it, but she did. She completely wiggled out of his grasp and reared up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck and squeezing powerfully.

"Say "Uncle" and I'll let go!" Morgan laughed as Sesshomaru tried to fall backwards and land on her, but Morgan held him up and kept her grip around his neck. Sesshomaru fell forward, faking fatigue and before Morgan knew it, she was on her back with Sesshomaru on her, but she still had him in a headlock. Sesshomaru reached up and began tickling her sides.

"Aahh! Aahh! I hate you! Aahahahahaha! Stooooop!" Morgan howled as she let go, cringing as Sesshomaru sat up from her grasp. He flipped her on her stomach and pinned both arms behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one,"

"Luke! Luuuuuke!" Morgan called out frantically. Sesshomaru barely had time to turn around before the black dog tackled him. Luke playfully pawed and licked every inch of Sesshomaru he could.

"Damn it! Get off! Bad dog!" Sesshomaru shouted angrily. Luke backed off, sat down, squinted his eyes, flattened his ears and licked his lips.

"Aaww! Don't yell at him! I sicked him on you." Morgan said, hugging her dog warmly. Luke's tail wagged happily when he felt her arms wrap around him protectively.

"He stopped, didn't he?" Sesshomaru asked, sitting up and letting out a breath.

"Jerk-wad." Morgan spat back playfully.

Sesshomaru yawned as he rested his head on his desk. He, Morgan and all of the other students had just finished taking a state-administered test. Well, part of it. Now it was a small break before continuing with the next part.

"Yeah no man you know what I'm sayin' cracker Jack, meow. Haha, hahaha, be drivin' in them black limos and pickin' up them hoes, meow. Haha, yeah man yeah, meow. And I love food and hoes and meow. Haha, cars. I love me some cars. Meow. I want more hoes. Meow. More hoes and wine, meow. Hahaha." Mick stated quickly and in one breath. Sesshomaru frowned as he kept his head rested on his arms, but Morgan was losing it. She was bent forward, face red as she continued laughing. Sesshomaru didn't get it, but everyone else was laughing and reciting small parts of what Mick had said.

"Man, where is his head at sometimes?" Morgan finally giggled as she calmed down.

"Who knows?" Sesshomaru replied calmly as he sat up.

"Alright everyone, calm down, we're going onto the next portion of the test." The teacher announced loudly.

"Mozel tov!" Mick exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. Everyone giggled and mimicked him as they opened their test books.

"Hey guys, I found this really weird book from the school library!" Mick whispered to Morgan.

"Show it to us next break." Morgan whispered back.

On the next break, Mick moved a few desks back to where Morgan and Sesshomaru sat. He sat down and Sesshomaru finally noticed what Mick's black shirt said. "Keep out of direct sunlight." It made no sense. It was Mick.

"Ok, so, uh, I totally found a romantic porno book…in the school library." Mick said quietly as he leaned forward, showing the blank red hardback cover. It just said "Embrace" on the front.

"Is it actually porn or are you just taking a shot in the dark?" Morgan asked back quietly.

"No dude, it's a porno. I marked the pages. Here, I'll read them," Mick whispered.

"Oh, this ought to be good," Sesshomaru commented, leaning forward and deciding to listen in on it.

"Warm lips touched warm lips as hands ran over their lovers' body. He inserted his purple-headed warrior into her red love mound,"

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Morgan laughed breathlessly as she almost fell out of her chair.

"You lie." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Mick smiled back and laughed.

"No, dude, really, look!" Mick insisted, handing the book to Sesshomaru who took it and found the lines.

"Oh God, oh wow…did the library woman say anything?" Morgan asked, wiping tears from her eyes.

"No…well she looked at me weird," Mick replied innocently. He felt his face burn red when Morgan and Sesshomaru began laughing at him heartily. Morgan more than Sesshomaru, but even the white-haired teen couldn't resist a few chuckles.

"I can only imagine why." Sesshomaru finally said with a grin as he gave Mick the book back.

"Haha…aaahhh ow my life." Morgan exhaled, pressing her hand against her chest and wiping one remaining tear with her other hand.

"Probably because I had a book. I'm not really a reader." Mick stated with a shrug.

"Wooooow." Morgan said as she shook her head.

"That was terrible." Sesshomaru stated as he leaned back.

"Yeah, it really was…made my day, though." Morgan retorted.

"No wonder those weird people spend so much time in the library…they have borderline porn in there." Mick murmured.

"Weird people like you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No…obviously so or I never would've found it." Mick replied proudly, flashing his toothy grin before returning to his seat as everyone prepared for the next portion of the test.

"Predicable much?" Sesshomaru said to Morgan.

"Haha, come on, you have to admit, that was pretty damn funny." Morgan said back.

"It was something Mick would do." Sesshomaru retorted simply before flipping his test book open.

AN- The porn quote came from one of my favorite comedy movies, Naked Gun. If only I could be that brilliant…

Sorry it's been a while since I've posted. Right after I came back from vacation, I had to work and I have been sick.

I would also like to make a statement out of sheer annoyance with the human race, more specifically, people who annoy me…if you don't like something, don't do it, look at it, eat it, sniff it or acknowledge it. Simple as that. If you don't like violent stories, get the fuck out of here and every time you see the name 'ActionBitch,' you should avoid it entirely. Do I think violence is funny? Yeah, at times, but in my more serious stories, such as this one, some of the violence is meant for the pure drama of the story. It was meant to show how much they hated one another so that when the friend virus struck, it would settle down a lot more nicely. In my one shots and other stories involving my OC, Shana, the violence is there for the comedy, my friends.

Also, "me," if I were to end these two stories by the time your school year starts, I would have to dub myself as a terrible writer. A good chapter takes some time and a good story takes even more time with a brilliant ending. Please don't pressure me to do something like that. I just might get angry. I have a job, a life and my own real life drama to deal with. I dedicate all the time I can to these stories. Not to mention my schooling will take even more time from it all. Just be patient, breathe with me…there you go. All will end well. Also, don't know if you've read my profile or any of my other random author's notes, but…NO SEX!

Alright everyone, peace out, rock on and good night/morning/afternoon, depending on your situation.


	38. Chapter 38

I've Been Dazed and Confused For so Long it's Not True

Sesshomaru waited for Morgan to get dressed into more comfortable clothes. They were going to Mick's birthday party. They had gone to his tamed, parental-guided party earlier, now it was nighttime and it was time to have some fun at Mark's house without adults breathing down their necks.

"Let's bounce, dog!" Morgan called out to Luke, who happily charged through the house, straight to the front door as he yipped and whined eagerly. Sesshomaru and Morgan walked outside as they pulled their jackets on. It was a warmer night in October, but jackets were still advised. Sesshomaru opened the back door and let Luke hop in back before he walked over to the passenger door and hopped in.

"So, exactly what are we going to do tonight?" Sesshomaru asked as Morgan backed out of the driveway.

"Well, we're going to chill around the bonfire out back of Mark's house and do you know that road that leads from his house all the way into the country?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru curiously.

"Yes, I remember it."

"Well, down that road, there's a cemetery, and considering it's exactly two weeks from Halloween, we're definitely going to hit the cemetery. It's going to be awesome." Morgan replied with a wide smile. Sesshomaru nodded as he looked down. He was always told to never challenge spirits and he didn't really consider visiting a cemetery at night the smartest thing to do.

"We've done it before. Nothing ever happens. It's just to get the adrenaline going." Morgan stated, seeing Sesshomaru's slight distress with the idea.

"I've no problem with it." Sesshomaru reassured her.

When the two teens and large dog entered the backyard, quite a few other people raised cans of soda and welcomed them around the fire. Everyone called out Luke's name and the dog slowly made his way around the circle, getting petted, nicknamed and loved as much as he wanted. Sesshomaru turned down a can of soda and watched as Morgan snapped open a Mountain Dew, chugging it thirstily as she stroked Luke's back as the dog sat down next to her.

"Ok, so we were taking a vote on which movie was better…Avatar or Inception?" Mark asked as Mick sat down, straightening his birthday/pirate hat on his head.

"Oh, dude, Inception, hands down!" Morgan insisted eagerly.

"Inception was original and had everyone fucking baked without the use of drugs! And the end, aahh, the end drove me nuts, but it gets you!" Mick stated loudly.

"I think both of the movies sucked. Can we move onto a different subject now?" Abby asked in her usual, "I'm bored to Hell" tone of voice.

"You sucked Mark's dick! Haah! Now shut up and go make me a sammich!" Mick shouted back at her, everyone bursting into laughter as they rubbed the burn in Abby's face.

"Fuck you!" Abby shouted, throwing her empty can at Mick and nailing him in the face with it.

"I liked Avatar, but it sent the same message as a few other movies. Inception had a message as well, but it was delivered perfectly. I really liked it." Lyn chirped from the other side of the fire. Sesshomaru leaned to the side and gave her a small wave. She immediately jumped up and walked over to him, sitting beside him on the haystack.

"I believe Inception, as a movie, is better, but Avatar beat it in the box-office, and unfortunately, that's all that matters in this world." Sesshomaru stated calmly. Everyone nodded and agreed with him as they threw random pieces of hay into the fire, watching it burn lively.

"Hey, once we run out of wood and the fire dies down, I totally have some rave party glow sticks for us to use as light." Mark announced with a laugh.

"Hell yeaaaaah!" someone screamed loudly, his voice echoing throughout the backyard.

"I belong to a staggering evening, I belong to a sweltering night, I belong to a girl that's leaving, but all she wants to do is fight tonight," Mick sang.

"It doesn't matter if you're seventeen, it doesn't matter if you're twenty-one, it doesn't matter if you're thirty-three, forgive me baby Jesus for what I've done!" Morgan added on. They air high-fived each other afterwards.

"Sesshomaru, have you ever been trick-or-treating?" Lyn asked the boy curiously.

"Trick-or-treating?" Sesshomaru asked back, just now realizing that he was still clueless on some cultures of America.

"Well, some people would consider us too old, but you dress up as a monster, go door to door and get free candy." Lyn explained with a smile.

"I don't like candy."

"He likes laffy-taffy!" Morgan shot quickly.

"Girrrrrl shake that laffy-taffy, that laffy-taffy," Mark and Mick sang as they laughed at Sesshomaru, who was, once more, lost.

"It's a sexual reference." Lyn whispered to him.

"I know that, but what part of the body?" Sesshomaru asked back, only to feel his face burn even more when the two other boys began making kissing and moaning noises.

"The assssssssss!" Morgan answered with a giggle.

"Grow up." Sesshomaru growled at Mick and Mark.

"Booty, booty, booty, booty rockin' everywhere, rockin' everywhere! We found you Ms. New Booty! Get it together and bring it back to me! Hit the playa's club for about a month or two!" Mark and Mick said as they stood up, dancing to the same beat that no one but them heard.

"God it's been ages since I've heard that song." Morgan stated.

"It was annoying then, but it's a lot better when everyone forgets about it." Abby added on, Morgan nodding in agreement.

"Get it right, get it right, get it tight!" Mark screamed as he thrust his crotch in Abby's face, quickly jumping away from her as she tried to punch him.

"Booty, booty, booty, booty rockin' everywhere!" Mick laughed.

"Ok, I take it back, that song is still annoying as fuck." Abby growled as the two boys danced around the fire, still reciting the song perfectly, as if they wrote it.

"Hahahaha!" Morgan laughed as she pointed at Mark, who quickly swiped a small flame from his pants.

"I am THAT hot, baby! Wooo!" Mark cheered as he sat down on the haystack once more.

"Everyone! I will now jump over the fire!" Mick announced loudly as he ran towards the fire. He jumped on a haystack and then leap off it, doing the splits right over the fire, everyone watching as the very top of the fire touched his ass. He landed on both feet and threw his hands in the air, everyone cheering.

"Dude, that fire totally wanted your ass!" Mark laughed as he clapped.

"From now on, we shall call him Hot Ass!" Morgan stated seriously.

"Mick Hot Ass…I'm digging it." Mick chuckled as he sat down, everyone else echoing 'Hot Ass.'

"You are so hyper." Lyn giggled at Mick, who smiled widely while making an awkward, throaty noise.

"Gay." Morgan snickered as she tossed hay in his face.

"Damn straight." Mick retorted, straightening his birthday/pirate hat on his head.

After a while, everyone decided who was going to the cemetery. Most of the people wanted to stay behind and continue their conversations. The others set out down the gravel driveway as they talked amongst each other.

"Man, those assholes better keep the fire going if they're going to stay behind like pussies." Mark commented as he put his phone in his pocket. Sesshomaru continued following them, noticing that Lyn was walking pretty close to him, indicating her uneasiness.

"Why did you come along?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Eh, there's nothing wrong with a little scare here and there," she replied with a smile, showing him that though she was scared, she was determined.

"Oh my God, will you two just kiss already? Your innocence sickens me." Abby growled from the back of the group, getting everyone to turn and stare at Sesshomaru and Lyn awkwardly and then chuckle as they walked on.

"Luke, you stupid ass! What do you have?" Morgan snapped when her dog pranced up to her.

"Uh, did someone drop their thong?" Morgan asked as she ripped the underwear from her dog's jaws.

"Lyn did." Abby stated.

"Ugh, Luke nooooooo!" Morgan whined. She tossed the thong into the forest of trees and Luke, being a dog, thought she wanted him to retrieve them. So he ran into the trees to get it.

The six teens stopped at the entrance of the cemetery, looking into the dark with different expressions ranging from excitement to terror to boredom. The moon illuminated the graveyard enough for everyone to be able to see fine, which was helpful since they forgot to grab flashlights.

"Grab a partner!" Mark announced as he tapped Abby on the shoulder. Mick leapt at Morgan, who cringed, thinking he was about to land on her. Sesshomaru felt Lyn's presence beside him.

"Who gets Luke?" Mick quizzed as everyone stared down at the dog. Luke was currently licking his happy place.

"Eh, he usually runs off and does his own thing. Pisses on a few graves, shits here and there." Morgan explained as she and Mick walked into the cemetery first. Sesshomaru shook his head slightly. He didn't really think that it was wise to let Luke use this place as his toilet.

"Abby really embarrassed me earlier." Lyn said to Sesshomaru as she stepped over a grave-marker.

"She's blunt and uncaring. I'm not surprised." Sesshomaru replied as he passed a tall tree, leaves crunching beneath each step he and Lyn took.

"Yeah, I know, but still, it was kind of embarrassing." Lyn insisted calmly. They both stopped walking, not wanting to go any further into the cemetery. Sesshomaru was thinking they were angering spirits and Lyn was just plain scared. She heard a loud crunching noise and flung her arms around Sesshomaru's waist from behind.

"What the hell was that?" Lyn whimpered. Sesshomaru ignored her tight grip on his body and turned towards the crunching noise, seeing something moving in the shadows. They saw a black mass moving towards them and both teens froze.

"Oh, it's only Luke." Sesshomaru finally said when the dog appeared in the moonlight, tugging on a large, fallen tree branch, growling playfully.

"Oh God, that's enough scare for me." Lyn giggled as she let go of Sesshomaru, apologizing for using him as a shield against potential threats.

"Luke, stop it," Sesshomaru demanded. Luke snapped off a stick from the branch and pranced away proudly. He was more than likely taking it back to Morgan, wherever she was.

After an hour of nothing happening, the teens all made their way back to the house, discussing the lameness of the cemetery, though they continued to go there every year anyway.

"Maybe the souls there all died peacefully." Lyn suggested.

"Too bad. That makes them boring." Abby sighed.

"Haha, after Luke scared me, I'm glad they're boring." Lyn giggled in reply.

The teens went inside to grab more drinks and warm up a bit. Though it was kind of warm outside, there was a chill in the wind. Morgan rubbed Luke's fur and got him to shake his leg happily while licking his lips.

"Hey, want to play pool?" Mark asked Sesshomaru, nudging him with his arm. Sesshomaru nodded and followed them down to the basement, hearing the girls following behind him. Sesshomaru caught the stick that Mick tossed to him and Mark set the balls on the table.

"So, are you going to bone Abby or Lyn? Or both perhaps?" Mark asked Sesshomaru tauntingly.

"Let's just kick your ass already." Sesshomaru insisted calmly.

"Ooooh, them are some fightin' words." Morgan giggled as she sat down on the floor with Luke lying beside her tiredly. The teen boys began playing a little round of pool, taunting and poking fun at one another lightheartedly. Before long, the game ended and they began showing off exactly what they could do on a pool table. Tricks, stunts and ruthless comments.

"I can hit two balls with one shot. One ball in that corner and the other ball in that corner." Sesshomaru announced arrogantly.

"Bullshit!" Mick snapped with a grin.

"Set them up and I'll show you." Sesshomaru retorted, placing the white ball on one end as he aimed. Mick stood at the other end after setting the two other balls at the pockets. It was like hitting the dreaded seven/ten pin split in bowling. Near impossible. Sesshomaru hit the white ball, but instead of aiming it, he made it bounce and fly off the table into Mick's crotch. The birthday boy let out a howl of pain as he fell to his knees.

"Ooh! Shhhhiiiiiiiit!" Mick cried out.

"Told you I could hit two balls with one." Sesshomaru said with a grin, watching as Mick slowly stood back up.

"You're an asshole!" Mick whined.

"Haha, an asshole with good aim! Niiiiice!" Morgan laughed from the floor.

"One of you bitches go get me a piece of cake!" Mick said loudly. Morgan stood up and walked upstairs slowly. It took a few minutes, a little bit long for just cutting a piece of cake, but no one really thought about it. Morgan finally walked back down and handed it to Mick, who dug into the cake, bit it and his face instantly showed confusion and displeasure.

"Dude! What the hell?" Mick cried out as he spat the cake back onto his plate, noticing that it wasn't cake.

"Morgan you bitch! Is that toilet paper with icing?" Mick shouted, seeing everyone else trapped in a laughing fit. He threw the plate in the trash and chugged some of his Mountain Dew to get the taste out of his mouth. Sesshomaru chuckled as he drank the rest of his water, sitting down on the couch slowly. It took a few minutes, but he was starting to feel tired. Sesshomaru looked over and saw Morgan sit next to him, still talking to everyone else in the room. Sesshomaru saw Luke sit down in front of him and stare up at him.

"Tonight…YOU!" Luke growled. Sesshomaru blinked as he leapt up on the back of the couch quickly, getting everyone to quit talking and look at him.

"What does he mean by tonight…me?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan worriedly.

"What're you talking about?" Morgan asked him slowly. Sesshomaru pointed at Luke.

"He said "Tonight…YOU!" What does he mean?" Sesshomaru repeated.

"Dude…he's just a dog, calm down." Morgan said as she looked at everyone else quietly.

"Yeah…I'm just a dog." Luke chuckled. Sesshomaru flinched and fell backwards off the couch. Everyone heard the sickening thump as he landed head first. Morgan jumped up and was the first to reach him.

"Sesshomaru! Hey, what is wrong with you?" Morgan asked the boy, cupping his face in her hands. Sesshomaru couldn't focus his eyes and just decided to keep them closed, drifting off into a light sleep, hearing voices call his name frantically, but he didn't want to wake up. He was tired.

"Dude, he was fucking trippin'! What happened? What did he drink?" Morgan asked, pointing to his glass. Lyn picked it up and looked at it.

"It's water." Lyn said.

"Someone fucking drugged him and when I find out who did, I'm going to rip them a new asshole!" Morgan shouted angrily. Mark and Mick worked together as they picked Sesshomaru up, each taking one arm and trying to wake him up.

"Hey, come on, wake up for a little bit," Mick said, lightly slapping Sesshomaru's face as he and Mark heaved him up the stairs.

"I'm taking him home. Will you guys help?" Morgan asked.

"We'll put him in your car and follow you in mine," Mick breathed as he and Mark finally reached the front door.

Once they finally got to Morgan's house, Mick and Mark carried the fading Sesshomaru into the house, letting Luke in first so he wouldn't knock them down the stairs. Morgan stood behind them and carried Sesshomaru's legs. They got the boy to his bed and gently laid him on his back.

"You got him?" Mick asked Morgan.

"Yeah, I can take care of him." She replied tiredly.

"We'll stay a little longer, just in case," Mark insisted. The three teens looked over at Sesshomaru when he let out a slight whimper as he started to wake up slowly. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked over, seeing Luke right in his face.

"Tonight you!" Luke said quickly. Mick, Mark and Morgan watched as Sesshomaru let out a horrified scream, jumping backwards and almost falling off his bed. Luke, thinking he wanted to play, leapt up onto the bed and charged up to Sesshomaru.

"No, no, no, no!" Sesshomaru cried out when Luke pinned him down and began licking him.

"Damn, you think he's getting raped." Mark exhaled.

"Luke, get away from him!" Morgan hissed, hoping the rest of her family wasn't awake.

"We're going to get the hell out of dodge, now. See you later, Morgan." Mick said with a yawn.

"Night, happy birthday." Morgan replied, slowly walking over to Sesshomaru, who was hiding from Luke behind the other side of his bed. Morgan sat next to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Someone drugged you. It's not real." Morgan said to him calmly.

"I know, but it seems real. Morgan I think someone followed us home."

"Yeah, Mick and Mark followed us. They're gone now."

"Oh…who drugged me?"

"I don't know."

"Damn it." Sesshomaru growled as he stood up, pulling his shirt off and dropping his pants, leaving only his boxers. He crawled into bed, under the covers and pulling them up over his head.

"Good night, Morgan." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Good night." She replied as she walked out of his room, turning off his light and closing his door to prevent Luke from entering and scaring the shit out of Sesshomaru.

Morgan walked to her room and closed her door with Luke inside. She got into her pajamas and crawled into her own bed, watching as Luke collapsed on the pillow next to her, yawning loudly before falling asleep and snoring loudly. She scratched her dog's ears and decided to look at her phone. She had a message from an unknown person.

"You ignore him every time you're around your friends." Morgan read aloud while frowning. Who the hell was this? Morgan's thoughts instantly went to Lyn. She didn't know why, but that girl always rubbed Morgan the wrong way. She deleted the message, turned her light out and fell asleep quickly.


	39. Chapter 39

God of Wine

Morgan huffed as she sat on her bed, trying to put together a 3-D puzzle. She frowned when she felt that familiar irritation flick on in her brain. She took a deep breath and let it out, continuing on with the puzzle. Morgan played some soft music in the background. She couldn't handle silence.

"Morgan," a voice called out. The girl looked up and saw her father standing in the doorway, his hands in his pockets as he stared at the floor. Morgan frowned. What did he want now?

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I was just asking you how your classes were going. You're in the second semester, aren't you?"

"No. Not until after Christmas."

"Ah, I thought so. So when you go to college, are you going to leave town?"

"That's been my plan ever since I came to live with you." Morgan bit icily as she continued on with her puzzle. She heard him let out a breath.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked.

"Why do you hate me? Seriously, just go, I'm tired of discussing this with you over and over and over again."

"Did your mom ever tell you that you were an accident?" Dan snapped.

"No, I figured that one out on my own, smart ass." Morgan growled defensively.

"You'll never make anything of yourself."

"And that's where I'll take great pleasure in proving you wrong. Now go away."

"This is my house and I'll go where I please."

"Ok then, make yourself at home. I'll just ignore you."

"Fine." Dan replied, sitting on the floor and staring his daughter down. Morgan completely ignored him and focused on her puzzle.

"Morgan, what does…uh…am I interrupting?" Sesshomaru asked, immediately stopping when he entered the room.

"Nope. What do you need?" Morgan chirped, still focused on the puzzle.

"I don't know. Is there some sort of dance at the end of the year?"

"Yeah, junior/senior prom. Why? Did you get asked out?"

"I really don't want to discuss this in front of him." Sesshomaru stated, nodding his head towards Dan.

"What? Am I not cool enough?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"You're definitely not cool if you still use the term "cool," stupid. Let's go." Morgan walked to Sesshomaru's room and closed the door, locking it as she turned around to face the older teen.

"Alright, what's going on?" Morgan asked him.

"Just read it." Sesshomaru replied, pointing to his laptop on his bed. Morgan sat down and placed it in her lap, her eyes scanning over the message.

"So…they want to set you up with a blind date at prom? Your color is green. Damn it, I was going to do green." Morgan groaned.

"Then do green."

"No! I'll do something else." Morgan sighed.

"Do I accept it or not?"

"That's up to you."

"I suppose I'll think about it. What if it's some ugly girl?"

"Haha, then you'll have an ugly girl as a prom date." Morgan giggled as she lay on her back on his bed. Sesshomaru closed his laptop and lay beside her, staring at the ceiling as he thought about the chances of getting an ugly girl.

"Morgan," Sesshomaru yawned.

"What?"

"Go to prom with me."

"Haaaah! You're joking…right?"

"No."

"No way, dude. Everyone already thinks we're fuck buddies. I want to stop encouraging that idea."

"I may not go anyway. Hm, I just need to sleep on it." Sesshomaru replied calmly. Morgan opened the door when she heard whining and scratching. The black dog trotted into the room and leapt onto the bed, snuggling between the two teens soundly.

"Are you sure he's not some mythical beast?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan.

"Not entirely. He has his deity moments and then he has his dumb dog moments." Morgan said back, watching as Luke's right ear perked up as he heard the two teens talk.

0000000000000000000

"I fucking hate cold." Morgan growled angrily as she sat next to Sesshomaru in Botany, her arms folded inside her hooded sweater.

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas." Sesshomaru recited coolly.

"I hate Christmas." She snarled in reply.

"Bah humbug."

"I'll rip your tongue out and sacrifice the rest of you to Satan." Morgan hissed, feeling her face burn when Sesshomaru chuckled mockingly in reply. She absolutely hated winter. She hated cold. She hated snow. She especially hated Christmas.

"Everyone, you have an essay to finish. If you have finished it already, you can do whatever you want." Ms. Bee announced as she sat at her desk, beginning to grade the essays that had already been turned in. Sesshomaru and Morgan both pushed one another to finish them at the same time so they could goof off with each other in Botany. Morgan whipped out her DSi and began playing Star Fox.

"When did you get this game?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Uh…Mark saw it, knew I adored Fox on Super Smash Bros and bought it for me." Morgan said.

"When?"

"Two weeks ago."

"I see. Nice shot."

"I wish I could have Resident Evil for the DSi. That would be sooooo tight." Morgan giggled. Shooting zombies was her favorite hobby ever since she gave up on trying to revive her basketball career.

"I do enjoy that game." Sesshomaru admitted. Even he couldn't resist the splat of zombie brains. It was just so much fun, especially in the dark.

"Yeah dude, it would be a great DSi game."

"Who is that?" Sesshomaru asked when Morgan approached a boss.

"Some dumb ass that picked a fight with the wrong person."

"You like to answer me without actually answering my questions."

"Blah, blah, blah."

"Morgan, great job on your essay, dear." Ms. Bee announced.

"Oh yeah! Who's your daddy?" Morgan cheered when she shot the boss down with a lucky shot. Sesshomaru saw Ms. Bee shake her head while laughing to herself as she continued her grading.

"Some warm tea sounds good." Sesshomaru stated.

"We can make some when we get home. Oh, I have to take Mick home. His dad needed his truck today. Then we can go home and make tea."

"As long as tea can be fit into the schedule, I'm fine."

"Awesomeness."

Morgan pulled up at the front of the school where Mick ran to her car, slightly slipping on ice, but making it in one piece. He opened the back door and threw his bag in and sat down, closing the door.

"Cold as fuuuuuuuuck!" Mick whined as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Morgan agreed gravely as she drove away, playing a different song and turning the volume up.

"Ooooooooaaaaaaahhhhh! I love this shiiiiiiiiiiit! Woooooo!" Mick bellowed over the volume as he began raving in the backseat. Sesshomaru shook his head. Morgan and Mick had been into techno, trance and rave music lately. He didn't get why, but he had to agree that some of the songs were absolutely addicting.

"I am…NOT…drunk! I am…NOT…drunk…enough!" the robotic chick stated as the weird and yet amazing song played out, both Morgan and Mick dancing in place as they laughed at each other. The beat of the song was rhythmic and could anyone to dance in place, except Sesshomaru, who was always in control…unless alcohol was added in the mix.

"Come on! Rave!" Mick encouraged Sesshomaru, slapping the older male softly on the arm.

"No thanks." Sesshomaru said back. A few minutes later, the song ended, only for another one to start and this time this one had a guitar riff playing over and over.

"Who's your daddy?" a robotic man who sounded like Steven Hawking asked.

"Wooo! My daddy!" a young girl screamed excitedly.

"Oh my God, how creepy." Sesshomaru grumbled.

"Dude, this beat is siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick! Aaaah!" Mick cheered from the backseat. Morgan nodded in agreement as she slowly turned to avoid black ice. Sesshomaru had to agree. The song was just plain awesome…except for the creepy words between a young girl and a possible Steven Hawking.

"Whoa shit…Goddamn fucking ice! I hate winter!" Morgan snapped when her car slid to the stoplight.

"Graaahhh!" Mick screamed in addition to his friend's anger.

"Ew, is that a Twatlight fan in front of me?" Morgan asked with disgust. Sesshomaru saw the bumper sticker as well. Team Edward.

"Gross. Everyone knows Jacob is hotter, oh my God." Mick said in his gay voice.

"Hahaha," Morgan giggled.

"All Edward does is stalk and sparkle." Mick growled.

"I HATE GLITTER! DRIVE, BITCH! DRIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Morgan hollered angrily. The Twatlight, I mean, Twilight fan turned, almost sensing as if Buffy's hotter, younger and much more violent sister was behind them.

"You do know there is ice on the road, right?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Not on this road. There is no need to go five miles per hour." Morgan answered quickly, turning onto another street.

"I believe that you find things to anger yourself on purpose." Sesshomaru said calmly as he crossed his arms.

"And I believe that you, ahah, haaaah, hm, Pearl Harbor." Morgan coughed hoarsely as Mick laughed heartily when he saw Sesshomaru roll his eyes.

Sesshomaru and Morgan sat on the couch with their mugs of hot tea, pulling a large blanket over their laps and turning on the pre-recorded episodes of CSI. It was Morgan's favorite show and she had gotten Sesshomaru addicted to it. Luke leapt up and rested his head in Morgan's lap, also watching CSI and soon falling asleep.

"It's Friday." Sesshomaru said.

"It's been Friday all day." Morgan replied.

"I just remembered."

"I love those moments. They make me happy."

"I thought food made you happy."

"Om nom, nom, nom!"

"Heh,"

The two teens decided to watch a movie and it went from wanting a scary movie to Bad Boys 2, which still wasn't a bad movie at all. They both shivered and tried to keep as warm as possible.

"Haha, the ecstasy part is my favorite," Morgan giggled.

"What exactly does that drug do to you?"

"It makes you insanely hot and insatiably horny."

"So avoid it at all costs." Sesshomaru said.

"I guess so."

"When will your family be back?" Sesshomaru asked curiously. Morgan's family had left a week before Winter Break to go to visit other family in Florida.

"Uh…Christmas Eve, I believe." Morgan answered.

"We have almost three weeks to ourselves."

"Want to have hot, animal sex?" Morgan asked dryly. Truthfully, Sesshomaru did want a good lay, but definitely not from Morgan.

"No." he answered.

"Lies." Morgan chirped.

"Are you offering your body to me?"

"Ew, no."

"Then I am not lying."

The two teens watched movie after movie and finally gave into fatigue. They bid one another a good night and went into their rooms. Morgan turned her light out and felt Luke hop up next to her and curl up. She petted him as she checked her phone, seeing a message on it from Naraku.

'I'm in America.' It read. Morgan felt her heart skip a beat. Her favorite creeper was in America! She immediately texted him back.

'Where at?' she asked.

'New York City right now. What city do you live in? I can come visit you.' He replied a few minutes later. Morgan bit her bottom lip as she wondered whether she should tell him or not. She decided on telling him. She did miss him an awful lot. She sent her whereabouts and bid him a good night before putting her phone on silent and falling asleep.

Morgan turned over in her bed and groaned when she heard her name being called as someone violently shook her awake. She finally opened her eyes and stared up at Sesshomaru with confusion.

"What?" she asked him.

"Would you like to explain why Mr. Maeda is in the living room?" Sesshomaru asked her venomously. Morgan blinked as she sat up quickly. When did he get there and how did he get inside? She ran down and saw the man asleep on the couch.

"Hey asshole!" Morgan spat, waking her former teacher.

"Yes?" he asked with a growl.

"How did you get in here?" Morgan snarled.

"You let me in here." Naraku replied simply. Morgan gulped as she glanced at Sesshomaru. She didn't remember letting him in. Then again, she did remember getting up earlier.

"And what the hell is your problem?" Morgan asked Sesshomaru, who was still glaring at her impatiently.

"You know I hate this man with a burning passion." Sesshomaru replied sharply.

"In other words, he is threatened by me…sexually." Naraku chuckled as he lay back down, closing his eyes with his smirk still in place.

"Silence yourself, dirt-bag. And you, why would you invite him over, knowing I hate him?" Sesshomaru asked Morgan harshly. She instantly glared back in return.

"It's my Goddamn house and I'll invite who I want!" Morgan said back just as harshly.

"That's right." Naraku agreed calmly, but his voice only brought rage to Sesshomaru.

"I'll be in my room." Sesshomaru finally said, brushing past Morgan as his shoulder knocked into hers.

"Bad boy." Naraku called out with a grin of victory.

"And you can shut up." Morgan snapped at him.

"That sounded like a couple's argument." Naraku announced.

"Did I not just say shut up?" Morgan asked as she ran upstairs to go ask Sesshomaru what his problem was. She saw his closed door and exhaled as she knocked upon it.

"Come on dude, open the door!" Morgan called out as she knocked louder.

"Go…away." Sesshomaru said back.

"Quit being a baby and open the fucking door!"

"You invite over the one man I hate above all others and you call me a baby?"

"Let me in so we can talk about it," Morgan insisted.

"There's nothing to talk about. Go away." Sesshomaru replied. Morgan landed one last punch to his door.

"You're such a fucking baby!" Morgan hollered as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Naraku stood in the kitchen as he ate a pancake. He got really bored and hungry and decided to make some. He watched as Luke's massive head peered around the corner, staring at him apprehensively. Naraku stared back at the dog quietly, wondering if Luke was aggressive with strangers or not. The man ripped off a piece of his pancake and knelt down on one knee.

"Come on, boy," Naraku said softly, wiggling the food at Luke. The dog's nose twitched curiously as he slowly walked up to Naraku, licking his lips hungrily. He gently grabbed the piece of pancake and ate it, his tail wagging when Naraku scratched his head encouragingly. Luke saw the plate with the huge piece of pancake still left and lunged at Naraku, knocking the man backwards on his back.

"Whoa! Shit!" Naraku panicked when Luke literally walked over him to reach the fallen pancake. The dog's tongue lapped up the food and left the floor looking clean.

"Oh yeah, that's Luke." Morgan announced as she stepped over the shocked Naraku, who slowly sat up and glared at Luke. The dog sat down and panted happily. The pancake was tasty.

"He reminds me of someone." Naraku finally stated as he picked up his plate. He rinsed it off in the sink and watched as Morgan took a pancake and folded it in half, eating it hungrily.

"I know." She replied calmly. She looked over at Sesshomaru, who slowly walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

"Your mother sends her love." Naraku said to the young man.

"Hm." Sesshomaru hummed as he filled the glass up with water. He took a few drinks before setting the glass down and walking out of the kitchen. Luke watched him eagerly.

"Come here, boy," Naraku said. Luke growled slightly as he quickly ran away, following Sesshomaru upstairs.

"He can smell the creep on you." Morgan giggled.

"I am not creepy."

"It's one of your better qualities."

"You are so hilarious." Naraku replied sarcastically.

Sesshomaru remained on his bed, scrolling down the screen as he looked at several websites. He glanced over at Luke, who was lying beside him and staring at the screen intensely. Sesshomaru could've sworn that the damn beast was reading, but alas, he figured Luke was watching the mouse move around as Sesshomaru clicked on different links.

"I assume you dislike him as well." Sesshomaru grumbled under his breath. He heard the TV downstairs blasting as Morgan and Naraku played a match of Super Smash Bros Brawl and from the sounds of the screaming, it was an intense match.

"Hm," Sesshomaru huffed, reopening the message sent to him about being set up for a blind prom date. He honestly would have preferred Morgan because one, he knew her and two, he knew she wasn't ugly. He sent a 'yes' back and let out a breath. Luke stuck his wet nose in Sesshomaru's face and snorted, making the young man flinch and groan with disgust.

"You are so awkward at times." Sesshomaru growled. Luke yawned and rested his massive head on Sesshomaru's arm, snuggling it and falling asleep. Sesshomaru tried to pull his arm away, but Luke wouldn't let him have it.

"Give me my arm back, mutt!" Sesshomaru hissed, trying to push the huge hound, but Luke simply weighed too much. Sesshomaru finally gave up and placed his head down.

"Stupid dog." He groaned. Sesshomaru looked down at his arm and immediately saw the drool.

"Aahh! Get off! Disgusting!" Sesshomaru whined. Luke did not move. It was almost like he was there to annoy Sesshomaru in the name of Morgan. Sesshomaru let out another breath and gave up.

AN- Sorry about the wait. Blame it on school. If you would like more frequent chapters, I advise you call in a bomb threat to my school, or better yet, actually blow it up.

In case the Feds are for some reason tracking me, that is a joke up there…but really.


	40. Chapter 40

Silent Good-Bye, Noisy Hello

Morgan sighed as Abby held her shoulders. The dark girl was trying to get Morgan to stand still while she helped her zip her dress in the back. It was prom night. Truthfully, Morgan didn't want to go. She wanted to stay home and not do anything, but her dad already paid for the dress and she was already at Abby's house, so she figured she might as well go.

"Morgan, hold still…you gained like ten pounds and it's hard enough to zip this damn thing up!" Abby hissed with frustration. Morgan relaxed and looked down. She didn't gain any weight at all.

"There. Don't breathe too much or it'll rip." Abby stated with a smirk.

"Bitch shut up." Morgan growled in return. She walked over to the mirror and checked herself out. She was in a fun looking dress. It was completely fitted on her torso and the dress frilled out entirely down to her knees. And it was a leafy-green color, Morgan's favorite.

"Here, you can borrow my emerald necklace," Abby offered, draping the silver chain with the green stone around Morgan's neck.

"What about you?"

"Emerald green doesn't go with dark red, sweetie. I have another necklace." Abby retorted as she dug through her top drawer, finding a dark red, ripped heart and putting it on. Morgan crossed her arms and looked at Abby. The girl had on a dark red, somewhat tight dress that flowed elegantly down to the floor. She had her long, black hair put in nice, perfect waves. Her skin was pale and so she didn't use too much make-up, but enough to compliment her dress.

"What? Do I look stupid?" Abby quizzed as she put in her earrings. Morgan shook her head in the negative.

"No, you look really pretty." Morgan replied honestly. Abby gave her a small smile as she turned around, her dress swishing with her movement.

"Thanks. You look cute, too. So, who are you going with again?" Abby asked, placing her hands on her hips. Morgan laughed demandingly.

"No one, dude. I'm just going to prove my "Prom is pointless," Theory." Morgan giggled as she put her bracelet on. It was hemp string nicely woven with green beads.

"You're such a dork. You should've just gone with Sesshomaru." Abby stated with a groan, massaging her forehead. She didn't understand why they wouldn't accept the fact that they are close, but not that close. They tried to play it off as acquaintances, but anyone with half a brain could tell they were almost best friends.

"He's already going with someone else. Plus, I don't want to encourage more theories…Abby." Morgan growled. Abby snorted as she turned back around, rummaging through her purse to find her phone.

"It was a joke, Morgan. Damn."

"It wasn't funny." Morgan said as she answered her phone. She grinned when she heard the other voice.

"Hey, don't forget to call me." Naraku said sarcastically.

"Sorry, but you're a day early. Prom hasn't happened yet. It's tonight."

"Ah…I picked a hell of a day to quit drinking. Well, still, don't forget to call me."

"Haha, I won't…stupid." Morgan giggled as she ended the phone call. She placed her phone in Abby's purse and sighed.

"Let's go. Mark is here. I can already hear his dumb ass." Abby grumbled, turning the light out to her room.

"Abby, Morgan, your dates are here!" Abby's mom called. Morgan frowned. She didn't have a date.

"Oh my God, Mom, you're so dumb! We're coming!" Abby shouted angrily as she walked downstairs.

"Haha, scary," Mark commented, only to get slapped upside his head by Abby. Morgan walked down the stairs and giggled when she saw Mark softly rubbing his head. Abby looked in the living room and motioned for someone to come forth. Morgan felt her mouth open. It was Sesshomaru in a nice black tux, but his vest underneath was leaf green.

"That's not funny, Abby!" Morgan barked defensively. Abby shrugged with a face that said, "Oh well, it's done."

"This was my idea, sweetness. Calm down." Sesshomaru said to Morgan as he walked up to her.

"Oh great. I don't have your stupid flower thing." Morgan groaned, only to get hit in the face with one and catch it, seeing Abby snicker behind Mark.

"You have my stupid flower thing, I have your stupid flower thing, let's get this over with," Sesshomaru stated with a grin. Morgan's face had turned a deep red. She was angry and embarrassed.

"Wow, you two are so romantic," Abby commented before snorting with Mark and cackling comments about how the pillow talk between Morgan and Sesshomaru would go. Sesshomaru ignored them, but Morgan was one second away from beating the good-living Christ out of Mark and Abby.

Morgan was dead quiet the whole way to prom. She sat in the back, next to Sesshomaru, but completely scooted away from him, her arms crossed as she glared out the window. Sesshomaru reached over and tapped her shoulder. She turned and looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Hm?" she hummed.

"You're really angry about this. Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I didn't want to go with anyone, especially you. Everyone already thinks we're basically married…Abby." Morgan growled, seeing the girl in the front seat giggle profusely.

"So? You and I know it isn't true, they know it isn't true, everyone outside our circle isn't important, so why is what they think important to you?"

"Just…I thought you were going with Lyn, or some ugly fat chick. What happened with that?" Morgan asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wanted to go with you. Is it that damn bad? If it is, I'll stay in the car." Sesshomaru said sternly. Truthfully, he was a bit hurt. He thought he and Morgan were past that stage of immaturity.

"You can go in, just don't touch me." Morgan replied with a huff, turning her head away from him. She felt her eye twitch when she felt him poke her arm. He poked it again…and again…and then Morgan finally looked at him.

"Really? Grow up." Morgan said.

"Me? Grow up? You're the one throwing a fit because of the fact that I preferred to go to prom with you. Not some other person that I don't care about, but you, the one girl who beat the caring into me." Sesshomaru replied calmly. He and Morgan both sizzled when they heard the two teens up front snort.

"What was that? She beat you off? When?" Mark asked with a chuckle.

"Last night." Abby answered for them. Morgan cracked her knuckles, but Sesshomaru motioned for her to not hit Mark while he was driving.

"Well, thanks. It's nice, it really is." Morgan finally admitted. She figured Sesshomaru was being sincere, so she might as well not crush him entirely.

"Except for the fact that you mmmmmm!" Mark wasn't able to finish because Abby placed her hand over his mouth.

Morgan yawned as she took a drink of water. They had just finished announcing the King and Queen of prom. The queen was some girl who was head of the senior senate and the king, go figure, was Sesshomaru. He didn't want to win because he didn't want to dance. Not that he didn't know how, he just didn't want to. Morgan ignored Mark and Abby's chatter about her being jealous that some bitch was dancing with her man. It was an old joke now.

"Morgan, come on," Sesshomaru said as he grabbed the girl's arm. He took his crown off and tossed it to Mick, who put it on and began dancing wildly.

"Just ask me, you don't have to drag me," Morgan said. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.

"Just for a few minutes. I wanted to talk to you." Sesshomaru replied as he placed his hands on her waist.

"If those hands go any lower, I'll rip your arms off." Morgan said. Sesshomaru shook his head as he looked up.

"I wanted to talk to you about when I leave."

"Oh, what about it?"

"We've lived together for two years. I was wondering if there was any chance of you coming back to Japan?"

"Oh yeah, definitely. I was going to study abroad for another year when I was in college." Morgan said back.

"No, I mean permanently." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Move there permanently? Well, not in the near future, no."

"I see." Sesshomaru replied. Morgan instantly frowned. She definitely didn't want Sesshomaru to leave. He was the closest friend she ever had. She wasn't even as close with Mick as she was with Sesshomaru. The thought of him leaving was killing her.

0000000000000

Sesshomaru sat in the passenger seat of his father's black car. He kept his gaze out the window, watching the scenery of the road his father took. Inutaisho decided not to go straight into the city. He could tell right as his son got off the plane that something was wrong with him. He said one word to his father. "Hi." It was a very depressed greeting.

"Son, do you want to talk?" Inutaisho asked softly, turning the radio off completely and glancing at his son, whom had his head propped up against his hand.

"No." Sesshomaru replied.

"Well, I'm here, alright?"

"Alright." Sesshomaru said before exhaling slowly and keeping his gaze locked on the scenery passing him by. Inutaisho wondered if he and Morgan had gotten into a fight before he left. Or, maybe, just maybe, his son just missed his American friend. Inutaisho missed her quite a bit, too. She was the daughter he never had, but always wanted.

"Oh, your phone is in the uh, the place, whatever." Inutaisho stated out of the silence, pointing at the compartment in front of the passenger seat. He was so scared of angering his son he had forgotten how to talk.

"Thanks." Sesshomaru said, opening it and immediately turning his phone on to see how many messages and calls were left on his phone, even though he told everyone he would be gone for a whole year.

"Your mother is at home. She wanted to see you and have dinner with everyone." Inutaisho said.

"You allowed her inside?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. She and I have been talking quite a bit lately and I thought that you might want to see her."

"Oh. Yes, I would like to see her." Sesshomaru stated. He looked down at his phone when it began vibrating, frowning when he didn't recognize the number. He then focused on it harder and it came to him. Morgan.

"You rang?" Sesshomaru asked in English, deciding to keep his father in the dark about this particular conversation.

"Uh, hey," Morgan said nervously. She wanted to hang up so badly, but she didn't.

"Why didn't you say good-bye to me?" Sesshomaru asked her softly. Morgan choked on her next breath.

"I did say it." She lied quickly.

"No you didn't. I didn't see you the last two days I was there. You were avoiding me."

"No, no! I wasn't! I mean, I was, but I wasn't!" Morgan insisted worriedly.

"No, you didn't." Sesshomaru responded calmly.

"I…I'm sorry." Morgan finally said after a moment of silence. Inutaisho kept quiet. He knew some English, but not enough to keep up with the conversation. He knew it was an intense one, though. Sesshomaru was calm and his voice was soft, meaning he was hurt by something. It was rare to hear him speak to anyone like that.

"Why didn't you say good-bye? Why did you avoid me? Did I do something wrong?" Sesshomaru quizzed, keeping his eyes focused on whatever was outside of the window. He wouldn't dare look his father in the eye right now.

"Because it hurt too much. I hate saying good-bye. I'm sorry, I really am." Morgan answered, a little more calm after noticing that Sesshomaru had yet to curse at her.

"You do realize that you'll probably never see me again, right?"

"I know! I feel like hammered shit right now! I'm so sorry!" Morgan said. Sesshomaru could tell she was crying from the sound of her voice. At least she felt bad.

"It's fine. I'm glad you called me. Thank you."

"I'm so stupid. Why did I…God I'm so fucking stupid!" He heard Morgan scream into her pillow as she held the phone away from her.

"Morgan…Morgan, talk to me, hellooooooo…Morgan," Sesshomaru called patiently. He knew she was extremely upset and he wanted to try and calm her down a bit.

"Sorry." Morgan answered grimly.

"I know you are, now quit saying it and talk to me."

"Sor…uh. So I guess you're on your way home now, right?" Morgan asked.

"I am. My father says "Hi" by the way." Sesshomaru said, hearing his father etch that part in quickly.

"Aw, I miss him." Morgan sighed, seeing Luke jump up onto the bed with her. She stroked him a few times to try and calm herself down. Luke rolled onto his back and panted happily as Morgan rubbed his belly.

"I miss you." Sesshomaru said quietly, feeling his face burn with embarrassment. Inutaisho noticed his son's reddening face and Sesshomaru was gripping the edge of his shirt powerfully.

"I miss you too, buddy. Luke misses you too. He's very depressed." Morgan announced, watching with amusement as Luke lifted his leg and continued on licking his crotch with boredom.

"I'm sure he is." Sesshomaru replied sarcastically, knowing that Luke was perfectly fine and was probably licking himself or eating at the moment. There was no way that dog was just a dog. Something was wrong with him.

"So what are your plans for life now that you've graduated?" Morgan asked curiously while secretly asking herself the same question.

"Just to get through college and do what I want to do. You?"

"Same. I meant your personal life. Girls? Boys? Children?" Morgan quizzed, also asking herself the same question.

"I have no interest in finding my better half because I am perfect. And no, children do not sound appetizing to me."

"Hahaha, I see."

"What about you, Morgan? Is motherhood the way you choose?"

"Nah, at least not in my eyes. Someday, I might, but I don't want kids right now."

"And what about finding yourself a nice, strong man to submit to?"

"Hah! I submit to no one. If I find anyone, I will tell them that it's my way or the highway."

"Heh,"

000000000000000000000000000

Morgan yawned as she woke up in her bed. She was now twenty-one years old. She was in college and currently in a dorm room with Abby. Someone was looking out for Morgan when it came to roommates. She was also allowed to have Luke in the room with her. He had become the building's mascot and so the RA allowed him to live with her.

"Hey Morgan, can I borrow your laptop? Mine is still at the shop." Abby said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah, go for it," Morgan replied, standing up to take a shower. She patted Luke's head and walked into the bathroom.

After finishing her shower and finishing getting ready, Morgan decided to finish her essay for her creative writing class. It wasn't due for a while, but Morgan believed in getting it done now and having some fun later. She opened the bathroom door and felt her face go pale.

"Look at what I found in the lobby," Abby stated with boredom, pointing over at the man sitting on Morgan's bed. Morgan instantly ran over to him, tackling him backwards and wrapping her arms around him tightly as she screamed with delight.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! What're you doing here? How? When? I've missed you so fucking much!" Morgan chatted.

"Morgan, your knee is digging into my stomach," Sesshomaru whimpered. Even better, Luke joined in on the fun.

"What're you doing here?" Morgan asked him, finally letting him up and shooing Luke from her bed.

"I am here to finish out my college year." Sesshomaru answered, only to get attacked by a happy Morgan once more.

"Yay! We can finally legally drink together!" Morgan cheered happily.

"Yes, yes, but if you kill me, I won't be able to legally drink with you. Let go." Sesshomaru huffed as he fought the girl off. Morgan pouted and struck him in the arm.

"Dick! I'm happy to see you!" she shouted. Sesshomaru frowned as he struck her back in the arm with his fist.

"Don't hit me." He warned.

"Take this outside?"

"Sure."

AN- Well, that is the end boys and girls. Violent friendship indeed. I decided not to make the ending some huge explosion of awesomeness and what not because the entire story is already bipolar. Ups and downs are in every chapter. This ending was just to show that they are such good friends that they can beat the good-living Christ out of one another and still have a somewhat civil conversation. Thank you to everyone who followed along. I greatly appreciate it. Oh, and be nice to people. Don't do drugs. I thank my mom, Jesus and my TV. Uh oh, I hear the cheesy orchestral music playing, I had better wrap this up. Peace out.


End file.
